


Дни Еноха

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Angst, Ehoch has too many secrets, First Time, Jacob is so strong, M/M, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: Три года назад Джейкоб пережил смерть деда. Потеря близкого человека изменила его, подарив призвание и цель в жизни. Однако один день заставляет его наконец получить ответы на все вопросы, после чего ему придется узнать о себе чуть больше и сделать самый важный выбор в своей жизни.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fucking Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fucking+Dreamer).



Я прижался лбом к холодному стеклу поезда. Его ритмичное покачивание вводило меня не то в дрему, не то в транс. Поезд ехал всего четыре часа, но это расстояние казалось мне вечностью. Я ездил и больше суток в другой конец страны, но еще никогда путь не казался мне таким длинным. За окном было пасмурно и мокро, все, от стекла поезда до асфальта улиц, от платформ до деревьев было залито дождем, не прекращавшимся вторые сутки. Этот дождь стал причиной нескольких самоубийств, ведь для Флориды такая погода совсем не характерна. Впрочем, мое настроение подходило под такую погоду, и я не жаловался. Каждый год в этот день я езжу домой, чтобы извиниться. Три года подряд.   
Абрахам Портман умер, когда мне было семнадцать. Я плохо помню тот день, потому что я не видел его тело сразу после смерти. Я видел его только в день похорон. Похороны были пышными, богатыми, и я помню, как сидел в первом ряду и думал, какой путь прошел мой дед. У него не было ничего, когда его эвакуировали из Польши. Абсолютно ничего, но он справился, прошел войну и вернулся живым. Обо всем этом по заказу мой матери вещал священник с высокой трибуны, а я сидел, смотрел на фотографию деда в черной рамке и вспоминал все сказки, что от него услышал. Благодаря страху моей матери быть замешанной в родстве с психом, Абрахам Портман был представлен человеком с богатым жизненным опытом и невероятно тяжелой судьбой. Конечно, если бы дед увидел все это, он бы здорово ругался. В действительности, у него не было друзей, он жил уединенно и все время занимался чем-то непонятным. А ведь в детстве я был ему другом, а он был моим. Только на похоронах я впервые подумал о том, что мог предать его, посчитав душевнобольным. Да, смех одноклассников сыграл большую роль в разрушении моего доверия к деду, но после я предпочел думать так же, как и мои родители. Что Абрахам Портман спятил. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство после потери семьи и ужасов Второй Мировой навсегда лишили его спокойного сна, и усталый мозг генерировал воспоминания, которых не было. Это звучало убедительно. У меня не было причин не верить, о чем я сообщил дедушке в тринадцать лет. За четыре года он пытался завести со мной разговор о странных детях всего раз или два. Я видел, что разочаровал его, но я был внушаемым ребенком, верил родителям, психиатрам, врачам. Почему я должен был следовать своей детской вере в деда? Подростки часто ставят под сомнение даже родителей, что и говорить о дедушке. Я жил четыре года в твердой жалости к его состоянию, помогал ему с таблетками, навещал в его доме, я же забрал ключ от его оружейных запасов. В тот день, когда нам позвонила женщина, что приходила к деду готовить и убирать, у меня не было никакого предчувствия.   
Но с того дня я никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что предал его.   
Особенно теперь.   
Я посмотрел на часы. Я хотел успеть на девятичасовой поезд обратно, но по такой погоде путь до кладбища мог занять больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Я позвонил в аренду автомобилей заранее, но при таких условиях моя скорость могла быть всего сорок миль в час, как в городе, даже с учетом отличного шоссе. Вчера вечером моя мать звонила мне, приглашала заехать домой, но я отговорился предстоящими контрольными. Я любил родителей и любил свой дом, но в тот день, когда умер мой дед, я вдруг вырос из всего этого. Я до сих пор стыжусь того, что столько лет потратил на игры и беспечное существование. Что толку жалеть об этом, этим я занимался первый год.   
До моей остановки оставалось где-то полчаса. Я мог бы почитать, но в такой день в мою голову ничего не лезло, кроме воспоминаний. Особенно этот дождь заставлял меня против воли вернуться в тот день, когда начался мой долгий путь к этому дню. Ни один из моих родителей не знал, что каждый год я приезжаю на кладбище в день смерти деда, чтобы извиниться перед ним и сообщить, скольких пустот мне удалось выследить и убить. Каждый год я вел отчет, который читал деду несмотря на то, что он не мог меня слышать.   
Я случайно заметил маленькую девочку передо мной. Она сидела на руках матери и хлопала в ладоши, ее светлые кудри вдруг напомнили мне о Клэр. Я с трудом перевел от нее взгляд, лишь тогда, когда ее мать уставилась на меня с подозрением. Как я мог объяснить ей, что ее дочь напоминает мне одну из тех, о ком все детство рассказывал мне дед? Мне пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и постараться ни о чем не думать. В этом году их было двадцать четыре. Двадцать четыре монстра, невидимых для остального человечества и отлично видимых для меня. Шестьдесят три с момента смерти моего деда. Десять из них я обнаружил в Британии, куда поехал по наитию, услышав в новостях о массовой гибели людей в одной прибрежной деревушке.  
Три года я жил охотником на монстров, которых никто не видел, кроме меня.   
Я достал свою тетрадь. На этот раз прочитать под таким дождем мне не удастся, потому что я не взял с собой зонта. Глупо, но я был уверен, что дома этой выматывающей сырости уже нет. Я листал свои записи, вспоминая, сколько всего я узнал за три года. Все началось в тот вечер, когда я отправился в дом деда, ведомый лишь ощущением вины. Все коробки, что были в его доме, я выкупил через анонимного участника какого-то аукциона, который откопала моя мать. Они с отцом считали, что сохранять все эти фантазии больного ума вредно для мальчика вроде меня.   
Я хорошо помню тот вечер, когда впервые открыл одну из коробок с вещами деда в его импровизированном кабинете. Кабинет находился в закутке, предназначенном для кладовки, а потому свет оттуда не проникал за пределы дома. Никто не знал, что в доме сижу я и разбираю непонятный почерк своего деда. Сейчас мне кажется, что я держал в руках изображение пустоты, когда услышал треск задней двери. Мой страх больше не пылает с такой силой, как тогда. Теперь я знаю, что они смертны. Теперь я знаю, что их вижу только я. Как и мой дед. И что монстры, о которых он рассказывал мне, существуют.   
Я закрыл глаза. Хорошо. Я вспомню.   
_В этом кабинете много пыли. В последнее время дед чувствовал себя слишком плохо, чтобы продолжать работать над этими бумагами и книгами. Его подводило сердце, хотя он перенес три стентирования коронарных артерий. В последние дни от болей в сердце он не мог вставать с кровати. Я думаю, что это подкосило деда больше всего, ведь он ненавидел быть слабым. Ему было восемьдесят семь лет. В восемьдесят он гулял со мной каждый день на детской площадке, и никто не давал ему больше шестидесяти. Я восхищался дедом, но рос слишком похожим на своего инфантильного и слабого отца, который ни к чему в этой жизни в действительности не стремился. Но даже у моего отца была страсть. А у меня не было ничего. Сперва я думал, что именно из-за этого мне стыдно перед дедом. Я листал его записи и ничего не понимал в этих словах на ином языке. Я подумал, что это польский. Я сидел на полу и начинал думать, что я зря трачу время. Я перевернул очередную коробку, и меня буквально засыпало старыми фотографиями. Большинство из них я уже видел, но встречались совсем незнакомые. Какой-то остров. Какие-то силуэты со спины на обрыве. Люди, которых я не знал и о которых ничего не слышал. Ребенок, висящий под потолком. Пиджак в воздухе. Рой пчел, изображающий букву “Х”. Эти фотографии были очень важны для моего деда, и хотя десять лет своей жизни я безоговорочно верил ему, в свои семнадцать я понятия не имел, чем же, черт возьми, он занимался. Часть фотографий была засвечена и отложена. Я не хотел смотреть их, но вдруг заметил, что перевязаны они не бечевкой. Черный шнурок с тонким серебряным узором показался мне слишком красивым для того, чтобы перевязывать им испорченные фотографии. И я взял их в руки, обнаруживая на ладони миниатюрное серебряное сердце. Оно было невероятно искусно сделано, до последних деталей, и красота этого кулона поразила меня. Думаю, что я влюбился в кулон с первого взгляда. Я решил, что дед был бы не против, если бы я взял его, даже если не знал, чей это кулон и что он значит. Я сидел в окружении кучи фотографий, но держал в руках засвеченные. Что заставило меня перебрать их? Я не знаю.  
Что бы это ни было, я обнаружил ее, фотографию, в самой середине. Четкую, черно-белую, спрятанную почти мастерски. Конечно, я никогда не видел ее в руках деда. Я смотрел на эту фотографию, не понимая, почему ощущаю себя связанным с человеком на ней. Фотография отображала крупным планом какого-то парня в темных очках. Половину фотографии занимал сигаретный дым. Я даже не знал, смогу ли я узнать человека на ней, ведь ничего кроме пары кудрявых темных прядей и приоткрытых губ я не видел. Лишь взяв ее руки, я ощутил, насколько она не предназначалась для чужого взгляда. Я разглядывал ее пять минут, десять, и во мне росло что-то похожее на восхищение. Я хотел перевернуть ее. Треск задней двери заставил меня вздрогнуть и подскочить на ноги с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Я думал, я идиот, что никому не сказал, где я. Из этого кабинета можно было выйти только в коридор, ведущий к кухне. К задней двери. От страха я потерял способность двигаться. Но больший страх ждал меня впереди. Я выглянул из кабинета, ничего не видя в темноте. Я слышал, как разбивается стекло задней двери. Страх достиг апогея, и меня затошнило. Если бы я съел хоть что-нибудь за день, меня бы вырвало. К счастью, я потерял аппетит в день похорон своего деда. Мои ладони взмокли так, что оставляли наверняка следы на обоях в коридоре. Я шел к кухне, ведомый от противного, вопреки страху, который делал мои ноги ватными. Я не видел двери до последнего момента. Когда моему взгляду представились извивающиеся щупальца, ломающие дверь, во мне что-то изменилось. Я боялся, но был готов действовать. Я побежал так быстро, как только мог, к двери гаража, настолько сильно настроившись на необходимости взять оружие, что не остановился даже тогда, когда кто-то вошел через входную дверь и успел схватить меня за руку. Коленом я врезал этому кому-то в живот, за секунды забегая в гараж и закрывая за собой толстый металлический засов. Я даже не успел спуститься по лестнице, когда дверь содрогнулась от первого мощнейшего удара, явно недоступного человеку. Холодными пальцами я нащупал ключ от сейфа деда. Да, я сжульничал, отдав отцу другой, я был просто парнем пятнадцати лет в тот момент, которому было интересно оружие. Как я благодарил себя за эту глупость. Я открыл сейф, не тратя времени на панику. Я никогда не стрелял. Я даже не умел этого делать. Я не знал, где предохранитель и как заряжать. Но мои руки знали.   
Я схватил обычный пистолет. Его вес был весьма значительным, и я неловко сжал его в руках. Мои пальцы нащупали кнопку, и я открыл магазин, проверяя количество пуль. Шесть. Я вернул его обратно ладонью второй руки. Откуда я это умел? Под страхом смерти и огромного количества адреналина я вспомнил, как дед учил меня этому в возрасте пяти лет. Господи, я думал, что все это игра. Почему в пять? Почему я помню, несмотря на двенадцать лет жизни после? Я стоял за сейфом, похожим на железный шкаф. Шесть пуль, монстр и кто-то у входной двери. От каждого удара в дверь я дрожал внутри. Я хотел проснуться, я щипал себя, как ненормальный, но ощущал боль. Я не сплю. Пистолет скользил в моих потных ладонях, и я вытер их о штаны. Пот заливал глаза, и я вытер их рукавом. Думал ли я о смерти? Нет. Я думал только о том, как воспримут мою смерть родители. Где-то на мысли о своем гробе дверь гаража не выдержала.  
Я не мог выдать себя и посмотреть. Я думал, как же быстро я думал. Что делать? Прятаться. Но тогда я буду в ловушке. Выйти? А если там вооруженный человек? Я не знал, зачем кому-то вообще вламываться в дом деда с оружием, но вероятность такую допускал. Что заставило меня выйти из укрытия? То же, что отпрввило на кухню. Это спасло мою жизнь. Я вышел, смотря в лицо опасности. Смотря в лицо монстра, которого нельзя было описать словами. Монстра, который не должен был существовать, но я все же видел его перед собой. На длинных языках-щупальцах оно спускалось прямо ко мне. В темноте блестели лишь его глаза, воспаленные, гноящиеся, абсолютно нечеловеческие. Страх жил во мне, но почему-то он отступил. Я поднял руку и выстрелил вслепую, застигнутый врасплох сильной отдачей, отбросившей мою руку назад. Позже я прочитаю в дневниках деда о пулях, которые содержат какой-то особенный металл, на который у пустот моментальная смертельная аллергическая реакция. У меня их было всего шесть, и я не знал о их действии, поэтому я стрелял, пока не остался один патрон, пока этот монстр не упал в основание лестницы, не подавая признаков жизни. Я дрожал всем телом, но не разумом. Во мне словно оказалась часть деда, которую я открыл в себе не только его похоронами, но и первым убийством монстра. Я подошел к нему, с отвращением улавливая невероятный запах гниения, разглядывая остатки человеческих черт в его теле.   
-Мальчишка!   
Я поднял взгляд, услышав окрик. Я не видел ничего, кроме белых глаз. Я поднял руку и выстрелил прямо в них, не тратя времени ни на что. Удивительно, как быстро мой мозг перестроился с простого балованного мальчишки на убийцу. Что мне было делать? Я стоял и смотрел на монстра под ногами и на кровь, что капала прямо на него сверху, из простреленной мною головы кого-то еще. Я знал, что полиция не придет искать этих двоих, ровно так же, как знал, что никто не увидит их. Тогда я ошибочно принял тварь за того же монстра, о котором говорил мой дед.   
В моей голове звучал его голос.  
“Никто не увидит их. Никто, тыгрыску”._  
Я открыл глаза. Да, я не видел рисунка пустоты, это было после. Я нашел тогда ее, фотографию. Пролистав тетрадь, я обнаружил ее в начале. На какую-то секунду я испугался, что потерял ее, но нет, она была на месте. Я берег ее, как только возможно. В моей жизни было достаточно странного за последние три года, так что я простил себе эту связь с фотографией. Она не вредила мне, не вредила никому. Да, наверное, было странно без конца смотреть на незнакомого человека, курящего на камеру, но я не мог отвести от него взгляд. Три года я всегда носил ее с собой, не зная, связана ли она как-то с теми странностями, о которых писал мой дед. Я ведь даже не считал человека, изображенного на фотографии, красивым или что-то такое, я курил сам и не впечатлялся фотографиями дыма, так как видел его раз по десять на дню в своем исполнении, но я как будто бы знал его. Уже видел. Секрет этой фотографии не заканчивался, и на обороте я снова и снова читал слово, непонятное для меня. Я не был уверен в том, что это имя, потому что не знал, существует ли такое вообще. “Енох”. И это был почерк не моего деда, в этом я был уверен. Тот, кто написал это, родился со знанием английского, а мой дед так никогда и не научился уверенно писать. Почему я выбрал ее? Ведь там было множество других фотографий, была одна красивая девушка, снятая, может быть, раз тридцать. Я находил кучу писем от какой-то Эммы, но не читал их, потому что…  
Потому что я считал все это бесполезным занятием. Я родился, вероятно, с каким-то эмоциональным дефектом, потому что я никогда не влюблялся и никем не интересовался. Мне попадались симпатичные девушки, попадались и те, кто компенсировал раскованностью, и один раз я рискнул попробовать, но абсолютно ничего не почувствовал, кроме слабого отклика моего тела. При этом я был способен назвать человека красивым. За последние три года мне и вовсе было не до этого, ведь у меня была миссия, которую я был обязан выполнить.  
Остановлюсь ли я когда-нибудь? Нет.   
Я видел, как пустоты пожирают детей и взрослых. Моя способность была моим бременем, тем, что я обязан был использовать, лишь бы больше никто не умер. Даже сейчас я прислушиваюсь к себе, на огромной скорости поезда пытаясь найти пустоту поблизости. Раньше я часто ловил это ощущение в животе, похожее на обострение гастрита, но теперь я стал реже обнаруживать его. Похоже, что пустоты все же заканчивались. Я никогда не видел маленькую пустоту, я не знал, откуда они взялись. В записях деда не было ничего об их происхождении, так что я решил, что все они – просто мутанты, подвергшиеся разовому воздействию и имеющие конечную численность.   
Мой телефон пискнул об смске. Мой отец предлагал приехать на выходные. Я не мог их видеть, не знаю, почему. Я считал их виноватыми в том, что столько лет потерял зря, а мог бы научиться всему у деда. Первое время я учился стрелять в лесах вдали от городов. Я попадал в участки, когда меня ловили за выстрелами. Только мое огромное наследство и помощь дяди в лицензии на охоту спасла меня от преследований. Я бывал в участках много раз. У меня было, наверное, тридцать или сорок шрамов от зубов пустот. Может быть, больше.   
Я получил еще одну смску.   
Я всегда ощущал себя виноватым перед дедом. Забавно, но отчасти я испытывал вину еще перед одним человеком. Он не был странным и ничего не знал о том, чем я занимаюсь. Наверное, я нравился ему, и он лечил меня без вопросов, а потому каждый раз, независимо от своих травм, я ехал к нему на такси, приличными суммами затыкая рот таксистам. Сообщение я читать не стал. Не сегодня.   
Наконец поезд замедлил ход. Я поднял сумку на плечо, на прощание посмотрев на девочку. Странные дети. Это было единственной загадкой, которую я все еще не разгадал. Где они? Я нашел письмо от мисс Перегрин, датируемое семидесятым годом или около того. Наверное, она давно умерла. Но кто-то из детей сороковых еще мог бы жить, да только как найти их? Я искал в интернете по именам, но никого не находил. Я бывал в архивах, делая запросы на трехмесячный поиск, но никого не находил. И все же у меня не было причин не верить деду.   
После всех пустот.   
Я вышел на платформу, на секунду оказываясь во власти дождя. Мое пальто промокло бы через несколько минут пешей прогулки, и я с радостью обнаружил аренду автомобилей сразу возле станции. Меня больше не спрашивали про мой возраст, отказываясь брать права. Наверное, я выглядел слишком потрепанным жизнью. Тысячи раз я брал автомобили в аренду, так что это стало условным рефлексом. Скучающая девушка с мышиным цветом волос попробовала спросить меня, куда я еду. Я решил сказать ей правду. Упоминание кладбища ей не понравилось. Я усмехнулся. Что-то во мне очень сильно поменялось, не считая количество монстров на моем счету.   
Машина оказалась черным шевроле, простых линий, ничем не выделялась. Мне она понравилась. Внутри было холодно, поэтому я спокойно подождал, пока она прогреется. Мне было некуда спешить. Я достал телефон.   
“Буду ждать без травм”.   
Я снова усмехнулся. Я не скрывал от этого человека того, что просто использую его. Ничем я не обещал ему своего ответа. Мой дар делал меня одиночкой, мои секреты и умения – изгоем. Я мог бы рассказать ему, он, вероятно, сделал бы вид, что поверил. Людьми правят чувства и желания, которые иногда сильнее доводов разума. Не знаю, насколько сильно он был во мне заинтересован. Мне было все равно. Я мог бы строить из себя героя боевика и говорить, что со мной опасно, что смертельно опасно, да только мне было плевать не только на отношения. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то меня касался. Несмотря на то, что умение видеть монстров я считал своим даром, одновременно я верил, что я отравлен. Я настолько сильно верил в это, не встречая никого подобного мне, что попросту навсегда отвык от вопросов к самому себе. Почему я пережил подростковое время, не испытывая легендарного желания трахать все живое? Почему я ни разу не ловил себя на мысли о том, что мечтаю коснуться другого человека? Моя вина перед дедом могла бы оправдать меня, мол, я слишком сильно погрузился в искупление, что забыл о теле.   
Нет, мое тело никого не хочет трогать, видеть и слышать.   
И мне нормально, черт возьми.   
Ладно, я врал. Я снова достал свою тетрадь. Если бы я был так хладнокровен, как описывал себя в своей голове, какого черта я постоянно смотрю на незнакомого парня, из-за очков которого я не вижу даже глаз? Что я, черт возьми, испытываю? Только ли ощущение знакомства? Нет, в семнадцать я хотел стать таким же крутым. Я всерьез считал, что эта фотография демонстрирует кого-то сильного. Как мой дед. Забавно, но на фотографиях мой дед сильным не казался. Я раздраженно захлопнул тетрадь. Я должен просто избавиться от нее. Я даже не знаю, является ли этот человек странным. Он точно не символ моего поиска людей со способностями, подобных мне.  
Я поехал, управляя машиной с предельной аккуратностью. Я даже не включал музыку. Я был способен ехать, не отвлекаясь на собственные мысли. Прежнего Джейкоба не существовало уже очень давно, но я не скучал по нему. Я был никем, бесполезный богатый наследник, не умеющий ничего, не приспособленный к жизни, даже не фантазер. За три года я искал в себе недостатки и ликвидировал их с завидным упрямством.   
Вдруг заныла правая рука. Один из первых моих переломов, всегда реагировал на изменение атмосферного давления. Я управлял машиньй левой, оставив правую в покое. До кладбища было полчаса езды в хорошую погоду и час в подобную этой. Да, торопиться мне было некуда. Мои родители были уверены, что я учусь в колледже. Забавно, насколько бесполезным теперь мне казалось это занятие. У меня не было будущего, у меня не было никаких планов, кроме, может быть, выяснения, кто я такой и кем был мой дед. А я пытался выяснить, где находился дом мисс Перегрин, но до сих пор не смог найти этот безымянный остров. Я сжал руль, чувствуя бессильную ярость. В последнее время я болезненно воспринимал неудачи. Если пустота успевала меня задеть прежде, чем я убивал ее, я злился. Честно говоря, я закончил вскрывать их ради интереса год назад, так что теперь, если злился, просто резал на куски. Я не был взволнован своей реакцией на неудачу. Я должен был идти вперед без промаха. А я до сих пор не мог найти место, где был чертов детский дом.   
Еще пара таких бесполезных месяцев, и я приду в ярость.   
Путь прошел довольно быстро по моим ощущениям. Я припарковался на грязной размокшей обочине, выходя под дождь. Он не был холодным, просто я не любил любые помехи моему зрению. Я закинул сумку на плечо. Не то, чтобы я ожидал встретить пустоту, просто люди тоже не святые. Был ли я параноиком? Пожалуй. Но лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мертвым безоружным мальчишкой. В пальто мне стало жарко, и я расстегнул его. Все равно промокну, но хоть не сварюсь. Ворота были открыты, как и всегда. В темноте я шел по дорожкам мимо памятникам умершим людям, не испытывая никакого трепета. Мертвые тела не опасны.   
Дорогу я помнил в совершенстве. Это мой третий раз. Возле могилы деда росло древо, одно на несколько кладбищенских улиц. Я ожидал увидеть привычную картину, неподвластную времени, но что-то было не так. Я сощурился, но ничего, кроме невнятных теней, не видел. Что-то происходило возле могилы моего деда.   
О, в какое раздражение я впал. Пистолет словно сам оказался в моей руке, и мне было плевать, кто там, расхититель могил или хулиган, или бомж, за моего деда я был готов убить. Я подходил как можно тише, скрывая хлюпающие шаги в редких участках травы и шуме дождя. Я видел кого-то, сидящего на корточках возле могилы моего деда, и еще одного, сидящего прямо на ней. Слепая ярость оглушила меня. Я сжал пистолет с такой силой, что готов был застрелить без выяснения обстоятельств. Мне стоило огромных усилий сдержаться, и я подошел ближе. Какой-то человек в куртке с капюшоном сидел возле могилы, держа за плечо второго. Второй… Я опешил. Я видел, что второй лишь наполовину торчит из земли. И лицо его совсем не похоже на лицо.   
Я бросился вперед. Грязь слегка понизила мою скорость, но я компенсировал силой гнева.   
-Тыгрыску!  
Я обнаружил себя возле дерева, прижимая какого-то парня к дереву за горло. Второй рукой я держал пистолет у его лба. Но почему же я слышал голос деда, тихий, уверенный, хоть и хриплый? Я повернулся, не расслабляя рук. Я успел заметить, как разложившееся тело падает обратно в могилу. Дождь стекал по моему лицу, и я бешено моргал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Могила была раскопана. Рядом валялась лопата. Первоначальное удивление схлынуло, и ярость вернулась в той же силе. Я перевел взгляд на свою жертву. Часть его лица была скрыта большим капюшоном. Я не почувствовал никакого страха, и это выбесило меня еще больше. Я сорвал капюшон с его головы, не узнавая его.  
-Три секунды перед тем, как я убью тебя, - прошипел я, не видя никаких причин этого не делать. Это, черт возьми, мой дед! Я любил его, я виноват перед ним, а тут кто-то раскапывает его тело черт знает зачем!  
Ощущение пустоты ударило меня прямо в живот. Боль скрутила мой желудок, прорезывая внутри меня дыру. Я замер, смотря сквозь лицо человека, которого я хотел убить.   
-Прошло пять, - произнес он и усмехнулся, как будто я тыкал в него детской волшебной палочкой. Я его едва услышал. Компас внутри меня бешено крутился, пока не остановился, указывая вправо от меня.   
\- Заткнись, - по слогам произнес я, отпуская его. Слишком близко. Пустота буквально в пяти шагах за деревом. Почему я не почувствовал ее? Пристрелить с первого раза не удастся. Кто-то пострадает. Я хотел расправиться с этим парнем сам, да и пустоты были только для моих рук. Я оттолкнул парня в сторону, делая шаг вправо. Пустота стояла почти передо мной. Выстрел. Она дернулась и понеслась в атаку. У меня нет выбора.   
Стой.   
Мое плечо взорвалось болью. Это цена за мою способность. Сколько бы я не выстрелил в нее, после каждого нового слова ее раны станут моими. Пустота замерла. Больше я не могу произнести ни одного слова. Я должен ее убить. Слева от меня парень, не будь дураком, постарался убежать.   
О, он был не дураком. Идиотом. Пустота бросилась за ним. Я скрипнул зубами, побежав за ней. Нельзя угнаться за пустотой на своих двоих, нельзя убежать от пустоты. Я выстрелил. Промах. Она схватила этого придурка за пояс, обвивая одним из своих языков. Парень не орал, что показалось мне странным, просто дергался в попытках выбраться. Я вздохнул. Что за незадача, хорошо, что я промахнулся.   
Отпусти его.   
Кровь пропитала мою рубашку. Хорошо, что я не сделал в пустоте еще одной дырки. После этого слова она была бы во мне. Пустота в ярости выбросила парня куда-то в ручей, пересекающий кладбище. Его проблема, умеет ли он плыть. Теперь я остался один на один с пустотой. Она смотрела на меня непонимающе. Все они так смотрят. Как будто я знал, почему я умею именно так. Я поднял пистолет, выпуская в ее голову всю обойму. Как же я ненавидел их, ошибки природы, проклятые мутанты. Их вонь, казалась, пропитала меня самого. Плечо болело, и досада смешалась во мне с гневом. Этот урод, где он? Лучше бы утонул. Я был так зол, что не смог сдержать дрожь в руках.   
Да я его живым зарежу. Здоровой рукой.   
Я подошел к краю ручья, ничего не различая в бурном потоке. Черт, утонул. Или уплыл. Что за день такой, сплошные неудачи. Я стащил пальто, бросая его на один из памятников. Своим же галстуком я пережал плечо. Во мне не было пули, конечно же, просто зеркальная травма. Главным было просто остановить кровотечение. Я зубами затянул галстук. Обычно я их не ношу. Хотелось быть перед дедом таким, каким он всю жизнь хотел меня видеть.   
-Ты идиот, - услышал я полный ярости голос. Я обернулся, увидев грязного, насквозь мокрого парня, на вид лет семнадцати, если приглядетьсЯ. – Тварь, из-за тебя я умру, - прошипел он, тяжело дыша.   
\- Конечно, я же тебя и зарежу, - почти лениво произнес я. Ну что этот парень мог искать, украшения? Какая разница. Как же я зол.   
\- Кто ты вообще такой, как ты пристрелил чертову пустоту? – вырвало у него, когда он, отступая, споткнулся об отвратительное тело. Он уставился под ноги так, как будто видел ее, да только не в ту сторону. Я напрягся. Пустоту. Он ее не видел, но о ней знал.  
\- Зачем ты вообще полез к моему деду? – спросил я. Мне было трудно удержаться от того, чтобы просто не пристрелить его. Я убил многих, правда, многих, я уже не понимал, что перестал различать хороших и плохих людей. Я просто устал.   
\- Твоему деду? – парень посмотрел на меня с таким удивлением, как будто невидимый монстр его не удивлял, а вот я – очень. Мне надоела эта викторина. Я подхватил пальто, накидывая его на себя, после чего направился к своей сумке, брошенной возле дерева. По пути я схватил его за шкирку мокрой куртки, потащив за собой. От боли я мало что понимал, а ярость никак не утихала. Я мог натворить больших бед. Я сосредоточился на том, что парень знал о пустоте. Знал о пустоте, знал о странных детях. Значит, я не мог его убить.   
Но зачем ему могила моего деда?  
Как же больно. Я же не чертов супергерой. Жаль, что Рики был далеко, мне не помешал бы трамадол. Хоть что-нибудь обезболивающее, честно говоря. Максимум, что у меня было – таблетки от головы. Я закинулся тремя, после чего откинулся на спинку водительского кресла. Незнакомый мне парень съежился на соседнем.   
Никакого страха на его лице так и не было. Псих он, что ли?  
-Имя? – спросил я устало.   
-Пошел к черту.   
\- Длинное, а сокращенно как?  
\- Придурок.   
Содержательная беседа.   
-Буду звать тебя придурком.   
Я смотрел сквозь стекло на воду, что стекала по лобовому стеклу. Мне было больно, холодно и хотелось лечь. Ярость, которая стала моим постоянным спутником, поселилась во мне лишь год назад – год назад я потерял навсегда снова стать собой. Я устал от нее, от монстров, от тех, кто не понимает меня. Я устал так жить.   
-Ты что, внук Эйба? – спросил парень напряженно. Честно говоря, от него жутко несло болотной тиной из ручья.   
-А что, нельзя? – вопросом на вопрос ответил я, заводя двигатель. Нет, так разговора на получится. Я даже не помнил, где здесь можно найти место, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Я просто не был настроен на встречу с пустотой, давно не получал таких травм, сбит с толку этим парнем – я знал, что не в состоянии принимать решения. Я не супергерой. И у меня тоже есть предел.   
Я доехал до ближайшего мотеля минут за двадцать. Парень молчал, я тоже. Имени он мне так своего и не сообщил, но это было вопросом времени. Главное, черт возьми, пустота. Само слово, которое он произнес. И имя моего деда, хотя оно написано на могиле. Мне бы только привести себя в порядок, и я вытащу из него все, что мне нужно. Он какой-то худой, болезненный на вид, вряд ли вооружен – что он мне сделает? Но почему он все равно меня не боится? Я же с виду натуральный маньяк. Ладно, с виду я более ли менее обычный, но поведение мое здорово социопатическое, особенно если учесть, что я стреляю в пустоту и попадаю. И пустота тут не название монстра. Я заглушил двигатель, заняв место на пустой парковке.   
\- Пошли, - бросил я своему спутнику, и тот лишь упрямо сжал губы.   
Я снял двухместный номер. Кажется, администратор посмотрела на меня странно, но я только глубоко вздохнул и сообщил, что решал проблемы с младшим братом. Почему-то это парня развеселило, но администратор, кажется, передумала звонить в полицию. Когда в тебе метр восемьдесят роста, когда ты в пальто для тридцатилетних мужчин и твое лицо выражает усталость от этого мира, тебе обычно верят. Я бросил свою сумку на одну из кроватей.  
\- Имя? – снова попробовал я. На парня я не смотрел, меня больше заботило свое плечо. Оно горело сильнее, чем я ожидал. Или я просто давно не получал травм. Парень молчал. Господи, ну зачем все усложнять? Я повернулся, чтобы послать его нахер, но вместо этого натолкнулся на имя.   
\- Енох.   
Енох. Я недоверчиво смотрел на него. Да нет, он шутит. Да нет, это бред, просто совпадение. И хотя я повторял это про себя, я вытащил левой рукой из сумки свою тетрадь. Я смотрел тысячу раз на эту фотографию. Я бы узнал. Я листал в поиске ее. Наконец нашел. Какой-то внутренний протест поднялся во мне, когда я хотел показать ее ему, но пересилил себя. На обороте было все то же имя, написанное старомодным почерком. Я поднял ее, демонстрируя парню. Через секунду он нехорошо побелел.   
\- Откуда? – только и смог произнести он. Я посмотрел на фотографию. Начнем с того, что ей лет семьдесят. А парню передо мной явно в пять раз меньше. Да и впечатление было абсолютно разное. Может, это его дед?  
\- В наследство получил, - великодушно объяснил я, пряча ее обратно.   
\- Отдай, - он сделал шаг вперед, словно собрался со мной драться. Я улыбнулся, умиляясь тому, насколько безопасным он выглядел. Я проигнорировал его, аккуратно расстегивая рубашку и снимая ее с поврежденного плеча. Хорошо, что я отвык носить что-то цветное. На черном кровь совсем не видна. – Эй, - он толкнул меня, разворачивая к себе. Я действовал быстрее, чем он. Его рука потянулась к моему кулону, и я отбил ее, даже не понимая, что происходит. Он в ярости пытался толкнуть меня снова, и я сжал его руки, теряя терпение.   
\- Что, блять, происходит? – спросил я почти мягко, удивляясь тому, почему я вообще его терплю .  
\- Это мое, - напряженно ответил Енох. Что вообще это за имя такое, Енох?   
\- Расслабься, это моего деда и по праву мое.   
Вряд ли меня хватило бы на большее количество слов. Меня все это достало так, что словами не описать. Я чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи тем, что не смог сообщить деду о своем достижении, я был как ребенок, которого не похвалили. Мне хотелось бросить все. Я вдруг заметил, что выражение лица этого Еноха какое-то странное, словно ему больно. Я отпустил его, решив, что слишком сильно держу его. Но нет, его взгляд был прикован к кулону. Даже если бы он мне чек показал, я все равно бы не отдал бы ни кулон, ни фотографию. Это были символы нового Джейкоба, то, что толкнуло меня на этот путь.   
\- Я разберусь с этим, - я показал на свое плечо. – А потом мы поговорим.   
Енох продолжал волком смотреть на меня.   
Даже если бы он вдруг ушел в мое отсутствие, я бы не расстроился. Почему-то моя обязанность, стиль моей жизни исчерпал себя. Никто никогда не поймет моего вклада в безопасность людей, никто не узнает обо мне, и хотя я не был тщеславен, я просил о малом – лишь чтобы дед каким-то образом узнал об этом. Да, я убил монстров, шестьдесят четыре, спас много жизней, не собираясь сообщать об этом всем подряд, но это не помогло мне найти свое место в жизни. Я все так же был незаметным, был никем. Я включил воду в душе, прислонившись головой к старому кафелю душевой кабинке. Сколько раз я видел свою кровь, уносимую водой? Было больно, но я терпел. Нужно собраться. Этот Енох может быть ключом к странным детям, к тем, кого я так безуспешно ищу. Несмотря на то, что он раздражает меня, я должен сосредоточиться.   
Как же трудно вспомнить, как нормально разговаривать. Я разучился.   
Я слишком долго был один.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Откуда ты взялся? – попробовал я в тысячный раз. То ли я безнадежно отвык от общения, то ли конкретно этот персонаж не поддавался на разговор. У него было миллион и одна отговорка, тысячи язвительных ответов, но ничего по делу. Таблетки наконец начали действовать, и я уже не хотел его убивать. Боль стихла, и я успокоился. Я потер переносицу.   
\- Родился, - тут же выдал Енох. Он смотрел на меня с таким же раздражением, которое испытывал и я. Это должно быть так сложно? Я вздохнул. Он казался мне просто подростком по сравнению со мной, обозленным на весь свет и колючим, как еж.   
\- Давай так. Меня зовут Джейкоб Портман, я внук Абрахама Портмана, которого ты почему-то смеешь звать Эйбом и раскапывать его могилу! – Я против воли повысил тон. Пришлось взять себя в руки. – Ради всего святого, что тебе там было нужно? Откуда ты вообще знаешь о пустотах?  
\- Все странные о них знают, - наконец соизволил ответить Енох. Он сидел напротив меня, переодевшись в казенный мотельный халат, сменив свою отвратительно пахнущую застоялой водой одежду. Странные. Надо же.   
\- И что, ты тоже странный? – уточнил я, удивляясь тому, что дед не врал и об этом. Енох почему-то отвел взгляд. Я не стал давить, просто ждал, оставив на нем свой скучающий взгляд. Его демонстративное нежелание общаться со мной меня не волновало, и я в любой другой момент не стал бы тратить на него свое время, если бы не цель найти странных детей. Я задумался о всех тех детях, о которых рассказывал мой дед. Об Эмме, об Оливии, о Клэр. Я так прочно утонул в своих воспоминаниях, что едва уловил его тихое:  
\- Да.   
\- И в чем же ты странный? – спросил я слегка грубее, чем следовало. Долгое время я считал, что один такой, и что странных детей больше нет, бог знает куда они исчезли. А ведь я был, без сомнения, странным. Первое время мне не верилось в это, пока я не нашел записи деда. Мне было трудно поверить в то, кто такие syndrigasti. Сейчас же я получил, пожалуй, первое подтверждение их существования.   
\- Не твое собачье дело, - любезно отрезал Енох. Я снова помолчал. Плечо ныло, но больше не кровило. Я проверял каждые пять минут, отодвигая ворот рубашки. Похоже, я легко отделался. Каждый раз, когда я так делал, взгляд Еноха утыкался в кулон. Каким-то образом ему было больно на него смотреть. Я почти поверил в то, что кулон действительно принадлежал ему, хоть и сложно было это сделать. Невероятно сложно. Но он не порывался больше его забрать, просто сам факт его существования на мне его раздражал больше, чем необходимость со мной разговаривать. – Я разговариваю с мертвыми. Могу иногда оживлять их ненадолго.   
\- И о чем ты хотел поговорить с моим дедом? – произнес я, откладывая все мысли о том, что это звучит, словно бред. Но я слышал голос деда, слышал свое прозвище. Если пустоты существуют, то почему бы и не управлять мертвыми? Мне показалось, что он опять огрызнется, но нет, он отвел взгляд и после некоторой паузы ответил:  
\- Хотел спросить его, как он умер.   
Я потер уставшие глаза. Хорошо, парень хотел поговорить с трупом моего деда. Ладно, оставим это. Зачем спрашивать деда о том, как он умер? Я вспомнил пустоту, которая стала моей первой. Она целенаправленно ломилась в дом моего деда, а обычно они ищут еду на улицах. Я много думал об этом. Вероятно, дар моего деда поставил его в некоторую опасность. Был ли он тоже охотником на пустот? Я не знаю.   
\- Инфаркт. Подтвержденный. Три неудачных стентирования, - зачем-то произнес я. Енох не был удивлен.  
\- Я знаю, - просто ответил он. Его лицо было какой-то странной, очень ломкой маской, сквозь которую я ловил абсолютно непонятные мне чувства. – Мы думали, что есть риск… Что его могли убить твари.   
\- Пустоты?  
\- Твари, - упрямо повторил Енох, и его лицо при этом явно говорило мне о том, что он считает меня тупым. Наглый, самоуверенный пацан. – Они контролируют пустот, - добавил он почти учительским тоном. Я решил, что он говорит о белоглазых людях. Одного такого я убил в гараже деда. С тех пор они мне как-то не попадались под прицел, хотя я замечал их много раз. Так, дальше.   
\- Кто мы? – спросил я прямо, прекрасно помня все его слова. Енох поморщился.  
\- Мисс Перегрин и я, - нехотя ответил он.   
У меня было ощущение, что меня ударило молнией. Это имя я знал хорошо, и даже очень. Мисс Перегрин была директрисой дома, в котором рос мой дед. Он показывал мне ее фотографии. Птица, так ее называли дети.   
\- Она умерла, - твердо произнес я. Слишком много лет прошло. Невозможно.   
\- Можешь ей об этом сказать, - усмехнулся Енох.   
\- Подожди, я не… Что значит могу ей сказать? – тупо повторил я. В моей голове была настоящая каша из догадок, предположений, изумления и недоверия. Енох усмехнулся еще шире. Он не стал мне отвечать, и эти его игры привели меня в ярость. Для меня не составляло никакого труда перегнуться через стол и схватить его за горло. Больше всего на свете я хотел его придушить. Все в нем бесило меня сверх всякой меры. Кто он такой, чтобы выпендриваться передо мной?  
Он даже глазом не моргнул.   
\- Очень страшно, - произнес он хрипло, как будто дышать ему было в самом деле трудно. – Пишешь это слово на себе, а сам ничего о нас не знаешь, - его палец ткнулся в мое плечо над ключицей. Клянусь, только искреннее желание узнать правду удержало меня от того, чтобы причинить ему боль. Он нарывался, каждым словом, каждым взглядом. Я оттолкнул его обратно на стул. Бесполезный подросток. Я ничуть не считал свою татуировку глупой. В мире было не так много вещей, которые помогали мне верить в то, что я не схожу с ума и действительно убиваю монстров. Слово syndrigasti на мне – одно из них.   
\- Так расскажи, умник, - развел я руками. Они снова дрожали. Мне безумно хотелось курить, но при этом не было сил вставать. Я начал курить сразу же, как только убил пустоту в гараже моего деда. Я даже не знал, что именно я убил. Меня тогда трясло, как эпилептика, я никак не мог успокоиться. Почему я подумал о сигаретах? Наверное, потому что дед курил их. Кстати, с его сигарет я и начал. И до сих пор курю только их.   
\- А толку? Через пару часов я умру, не хочу тратить это время на такого идиота, как ты, - говорил он крайне ехидно, но в его взгляде наконец-то промелькнул страх. Страх не передо мной, нет, перед чем-то, о чем я тоже еще не знал.   
\- Если продолжишь меня бесить, умрешь точно, - произнес я, хотя ладно, я просто не контролировал свой гнев. Вообще-то я никогда никого не убивал просто так, даже если на меня пытались нападать простые люди. Енох только усмехнулся в очередной раз. Мои угрозы его забавляли.   
\- Меня убьет время, - сказал он. Я посмотрел на него, нахмурившись – какое, к черту, время? Вероятно, мой вид был совсем плох, раз он наконец произнес:  
\- Я родился третьего декабря девяносто второго года. Тысяча восемьсот девяносто второго.   
Я улыбнулся. Нет, ну а что я должен был сделать, сразу поверить? Да ему от силы семнадцать. Может, восемнадцать. Не знаю, я особо не приглядывался к нему в плане возраста. Но не сто двадцать два, да это точно глупо, несмотря на пустоты и беседы с мертвыми. Он был серьезен, а меня это веселило. Он меня совсем за идиота держит? Или…   
Или нет?   
\- Ты же не ждешь, что я в это поверю? – спросил я, скрывая улыбку.   
\- Сто девятнадцать, триста семнадцать, - вдруг произнес он равнодушно.   
Я похолодел. Первой моей мыслью было то, что он мог видеть эти цифры на трупе, но я вовремя сообразил, что за три года труп вряд ли все еще покрыт татуировками. Может быть, он просто видел фотографию деда, да только он скрывал этот номер рукавами. Всегда. Даже в самую сильную жару. Ни на этой фотографии этого нет. Номера, который привел бы его к смерти в концлагере, если бы не чудо эвакуации.   
Я вышел покурить. Руки дрожали так сильно, что я всерьез подумал о своем состоянии. Я, пожалуй, маловато спал. Испытывал стресс, если так мягко можно назвать убийство пустот. Я стал чуточку… Ладно, я стал жесток. Я редко ел. Я курил больше пачки в день встречи с пустотой. С чего мне быть здоровым? Я работал на износ. Я ощущал себя лет на десять старше, чем был. Мне хватало проблем в своей жизни, и я не был готов к таким загадкам. Я не могу допустить ни единой мысли о том, что этот Енох мог знать моего деда. Хотя мог, почему нет, мало ли, где дед бывал. Почему я повелся так сразу? Дед много ездил и за последние лет семнадцать. Енох мог встретить его где угодно. Господи, что за имя такое вообще, Енох.   
Холодный поручень был мокрым под моими локтями. Парковка мотеля все еще была пуста. Я щелкнул зажигалкой. Пара затяжек, и я смогу думать лучше. Я зависим, да, но, думаю, мне простительно. Минуты через три руки перестали дрожать, как при паркинсонизме. Уже лучше. Развесил уши. Я же родился в эпоху информационных технологий, можно взломать любой медицинский осмотр. Да только кому это надо?   
\- Дай, - услышал я за своей спиной. Впрочем, возразить я не успел, Енох отобрал мою же собственную зажженную сигарету и спокойно закурил, разглядывая территорию мотеля.   
\- Ты охренел, - сообщил ему я.   
\- Из-за тебя все мои деньги, документы и сигареты утонули в чертовом дерьме ручья, - прошипел он раздраженно. – Из-за тебя я умру черт знает где.   
\- Если ты объяснишь, в чем, черт возьми, - я замолчал. Честно говоря, я даже страха никакого испытал. Увиденное мной распозналось как «что, опять?», произнесенное с равнодушием. Три. Три чертовых пустоты, плетущихся от шоссе в темноте к мотелю. Двое белоглазых, и оба вооружены. Мое зрение было слабым, а вот ощущение пустот – просто дьявольским. Да и пустоты эти были здоровые, каждая метра по два.   
\- Есть хоть одна причина, по которой тебя могут искать? – спросил я тихо. Лицо Еноха моментально напряглось.   
\- Есть, - подтвердил он мою догадку.   
Я выдохнул сигаретный дым. Моя машина стояла на середине пути от них до меня. С собой у меня лишь пистолет и нож, а сумка в номере. Я подумал снова, что жутко устал от всего этого дерьма.   
\- Сколько? – безнадежно спросил Енох.   
\- Всего трое, - с сарказмом ответил я. Енох снова нехорошо побледнел. Я бросил сигарету на землю. Нужно было думать. Еще пара минут, и умрем мы в один день, в один час и в одну минуту. Двумя руками я не стреляю. Нужных пуль я еще не получил. Около пяти точно в голову, и одну я убью. За это время две других сожрут меня. Даже если я толкну им Еноха, третья меня все равно сожрет. Если я успею остановить всех трех, меня пристрелят эти чудесные белоглазые люди. Все указывало на то, что мы в жопе. Я в жопе.   
Енох сжал поручень.   
\- И что делать? – спросил он неуверенно. Я мельком подумал о том, как он добрался живым сюда, с таким-то сопровождением. О сумке в номере нужно было забыть.   
\- Поднимай всех, кого здесь закопали, - произнес я. Енох посмотрел на меря скептически, словно думал, сообщать мне, что я идиот, или нет.   
\- Это не так работает, - возразил он.   
\- Мне срать, как это работает, - прорычал я, хватая его за плечи. – Поднимай.   
\- Я не могу! – раздраженно прошипел он, уставившись на меня пылающим взглядом.   
\- А я не могу умереть, - ответил я.   
\- Ты же вроде как убил пару десятков, в чем проблема? – зло поинтересовался он.   
\- В тебе, - сообщил ему я. Я справлюсь. В одиночку мой инстинкт самосохранения работает так, словно я прошел войну. Но его убьет либо пустота, либо пуля. Я не то, чтобы сильно плевать на него хотел, но и зря тратить человека, который знал хоть что-то, мне не хотелось. – Поднимай всех, кого только найдешь. Я дам тебе, - я подумал, - секунд десять. Потом начнут стрелять.   
\- Какие десять? – психанул он. – Ты что, совсем псих, я не умею…  
\- Поднимай, - я почти заорал на него, сильно тряхнув руками за плечи. Его глаза вспыхнули зеленым. Мимолетное изумление на его лице сменилось предельной концентрацией. Я посмотрел на пустот. Они прекрасно уловили всплеск странной энергии Еноха. Значит, не врет, значит, умеет управлять мертвыми.   
Лучше бы огнем стрелял.   
Пистолет в моей руке. Магазин полный, но этого мало. В машине еще пара, включая винтовку и ружье. У нас есть шанс, только если мы успеем добежать до машины и завести ее. Пальто мое осталось в номере. Жаль, там почти тысяча наличными и мои права. Ключ, карточка и паспорт в заднем кармане моих джинс. А ведь мать вечно меня за это ругала. Нож я всегда держу там же, где и пистолет. Да только что мне нож, если я подпущу пустоту так близко, мне конец. Я видел, как взрывается земля в пяти разных точках.   
\- Они все слабые, слабые, - раздраженно шептал Енох.   
Мне понравился цвет его глаз. Настолько зеленый, насколько это вообще возможно. Так горят болота по ночам.   
\- Я остановлю их. Отвлеку. Возможно, положу одного из тварей, - я говорил быстро, ощущая, как пустоты бросаются в нашу сторону. – Отправь все, что ходит, ко второй, и бегом к машине. Если мы уедем, мы выживем.   
\- Я понял, - отозвался Енох. Меня он не видел.   
А я впал в странное веселье. Возможно, я слегка поехал головой за три года жизни одиноким охотником, но адреналин в моей крови мне нравился. Я подпускал пустоты ближе, еще ближе. Твари бежали как люди, медленнее. У нас окно секунд в двадцать, не больше. Я прицелился. Твари считали, что я выстрелю в пустоту.   
Я положил одного из них. Белые глаза – это отличная цель.   
Но второй открыл ответный огонь, спасибо пустотам, их тела пока нас скрывали.   
А вот теперь то, чего никак не мог сделать я. Приказать трем пустотам замереть. Или нет. Зачем трем? Я могу приказать только одной помешать другим схватить нас. Это звучало попроще, но у меня совсем не было времени. Впрочем, выбора тоже.   
Я сделал шаг вперед, выгоняя из своих мыслей все лишнее. Я освобождал место для языка пустот. Он приходил в мою голову все быстрее и быстрее с каждым новым разом. Нужные слова пришли ко мне одновременно с первым послушным трупом, который рвался на зову Еноха.   
Стой. Их.   
Я не настраивался на конкретную пустоту. Сначала я подумал, что ни одна не послушалась. Я вдруг ощутил, как Енох потянул меня назад. Но я был уверен, что хоть одна послушается, просто обязана! И средняя послушалась. Она бросилась под ноги левой, языками хватая правую. Как только мой мозг осознал это, я бросился к машине со всех ног. У меня не было времени и желания выяснять, бежит ли Енох следом. Я пролетел мимо дерущихся пустот, вытаскивая ключ. Лишь бы эта машина не подвела. Моя дверь хлопнула на пару секунд раньше пассажирской. Я видел, как две пустоты рвали на куски ту, что послушалась меня. Оставшаяся в живых тварь отталкивала от себя мертвецов Еноха. У нас было время, чтобы уехать. И я завел мотор, стартуя с места без прогрева. Я выкрутил руль, разворачиваясь так быстро, как возможно. Все во мне билось в едином стремлении оказаться на шоссе.  
-Они догоняют, - сказал Енох, оглядываясь назад.   
\- Машину водить умеешь? – спросил я, действительно обнаруживая в зеркале заднего вида две несущиеся на огромной скорости пустоты. Енох покачал головой. – Тогда придется пострелять, - я отдал ему пистолет, не уточняя, сколько там осталось. Я открыл его окно, сосредоточившись только на дороге. В темноте и продолжающемся дожде я мог умереть в простом дорожно-транспортном происшествии, убегая от пустот. Было бы обидно.   
Грянул выстрел. Я посмотрел в зеркало. Ничего не было видно.   
-Черт, - услышал я от Еноха. – Я не вижу ни одной.  
Я посмотрел в боковое зеркало. Несколько секунд я смотрел в черноту, пока пустота не оказалась в пределах света задних фар. Еще секунда, и она вытащит меня из машины. Я дернул Еноха за руку, желая отнять у него пистолет. Но вместо этого он в мгновение оказался на моих коленях, наполовину высовываясь из окна. От неожиданности я едва не крутанул рулем, не понимая, что мне делать. Еще секунду назад я твердо знал, что пристрелю ее, но вместо этого должен был вести машину в аварийных погодных условиях, выглядывая из-за тела Еноха. Грянул выстрел. Мучительные секунды решалась наша судьба.   
Пустот я больше не видел. Да и дороги тоже, только тело Еноха, едва ли скрытое все тем же халатом. Я склонился влево, лишь бы не влететь в кого-нибудь или не сбить животное. Честно говоря, если бы в данный момент меня остановили за превышение скорости, я не знаю, как я бы объяснял свое пулевое ранение, полуобнаженного парня на своих коленях, вооруженного пистолетом.   
Пустоты не нужно было даже убивать, просто заставить их отстать. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что Енох убил каждую. И что-то похожее на профессиональную зависть родилось в этот момент, хотя я признавал, что в таком случае, Енох – отличный стрелок. Он наконец вернулся на свое место. Я слишком задумался о том, почему же испытываю такую ревность. Я три года учился. Три чертовых года. Я собирался по-детски заявить, что так нечестно, но, взглянув на его лицо, неожиданно увидел что-то похожее на радость. Енох спохватился и отвернулся.   
Я усмехнулся.   
И тут до меня дошло, что видеть их он не мог.   
-Какого черта? – немедленно спросил я. – Как ты выстрелил, если не видел их?  
\- Зато я вижу тех, кем они недавно пообедали, - снова после паузы пояснил Енох. – Зеленым. Все внутри них зеленого цвета.   
\- Значит ты видишь фосфор, - пробормотал я, немного уязвленный тем, что я больше не так уж и уникален.   
\- До сих пор я не видел его, - почти шепотом произнес Енох.   
Я решил, что не стану комментировать это. Получалось, будто бы стрессовая ситуация и мой крик заставили его увидеть что-то, о чем он даже не подозревал. Я был не против молчать и дальше, но только вся проблема в том, что у нас были разные пути.   
-Почему тебя преследует столько пустот? – спросил я. Я никак не мог отделаться от какого-то странного подъема настроения. Дело было не только в победе, сколько в необычности происходящего. Я был не один, более того, отчасти я был обязан помощи Еноха. Мало того, что он тоже был странным, причем странным странным, так он еще и неплохо стрелял. Я стал думать о нем иначе. Сейчас он не напоминал ершистого подростка. Да и я никак не мог перестать думать о том, как он выстрелил.   
Да это было просто круто.   
-Потому что им никак не найти нашу петлю, - я заметил, что Енох отвечает мне с большей охотой, чем прежде. Похоже, что он тоже оценил наш непреднамеренный союз. Я начинал воспринимать его как будто бы…  
Как равного?  
-Какую петлю? – с опозданием спросил я.   
\- Ту, в которой живут странные дети мисс Перегрин, конечно, - к Еноху возвращался его поучительный тон. В общем-то, теперь он меня не бесил. Я как-то подозрительно быстро к нему привык.   
\- Сколько тебе лет? – Я верил в его способности, я их видел. Почему я не мог поверить в его возраст? Потому что не воспринимал его стариком? Но он не был стариком, просто молодым парнем! Да и тело его абсолютно не старое.   
\- Сто двадцать два, - ответил он вполне серьезно.   
\- Выглядишь на семнадцать, - фыркнул я.   
\- Физически мне семнадцать, - недовольно признал Енох.   
\- А морально лет десять? – предположил я не менее серьезно.   
Он пихнул меня локтем в бок. Меня! В бок! Да хоть убей не поверю, что ему сто двадцать два.   
-И почему же ты должен умереть?  
\- Если я не вернусь в петлю до завтрашнего утра, я стану таким, каким и должен быть в сто двадцать два. Мертвым, - произнес он достаточно серьезно, чтобы я не воспринял это, как шутку. Если честно, мне не хотелось это проверять.   
\- Где петля? – спросил я кратко.   
Да почему я никак не могу думать об этом его последнем выстреле?  
-А вдруг ты тварь? – спросил он резко. – Я тебя не знаю. Можно говорить что угодно и носить… - Он запнулся. – Что угодно.   
\- Справедливо, - решил я. – Но выбора у тебя нет. Или ты умираешь здесь, или я помогаю тебе вернуться в эту петлю.   
Он молчал. Выбор действительно был так себе. Я бы не предал дорогих мне людей незнакомому человеку, даже если он типа спас мою жизнь.   
-И нет прямо ничего, что доказало бы мое родство с дедом? – поинтересовался я чисто ради смеха, ибо все равно не верил, что Енох видел моего деда семнадцатилетним. Да надо головой удариться, чтобы до конца в это поверить.   
\- Откуда мне знать, каким он стал после, - отрывисто произнес Енох, смотря в окно. Я мельком взглянул его. Вот что-то в этот момент подростком он совсем не выглядел.  
\- После чего? – рискнул спросить я, но Енох снова закрылся в себе и молчал, прислонившись лбом к стеклу.   
Я не стал ломать голову. Все это вилами по воде писано, и я не должен доверять его словам. Еще недавно мне хотелось его убить. Теперь я испытывал что-то странное, похожее на желание вернуть последний момент. Опасность бушевала во мне вместе с искренним удивлением. Я снова и снова думал о том, почему не могу отпустить этот момент. Я не ожидал этого? Да, но причина не в этом.   
Это было чертовски красиво.   
Как будто он всю жизнь убивает пустот вместе со мной.   
Я снова посмотрел на него. В редких фонарях вдоль шоссе я видел рисунок его скул. Тетрадь. Я забыл ее вместе с сумкой. Фотографию. Я забыл фотографию, которая была моим источником уверенности в себе три года. Фотографию, на которой написано это дурацкое имя.   
И это действительно его фотография. Только сейчас я готов был это признать, когда увидел его лицо с другого ракурса. Да, не такого, как на фотографии, но ошибиться было никак нельзя.   
Как-то странно смотреть на человека и не быть в состоянии объяснить, почему три года пялился на его фотографию.   
-Кэрнхолм.   
Я моргнул, прослушав, что он говорит.   
-Что? – переспросил я.   
\- Петля в Кэрнхолме, - недовольно повторил он.   
\- Где, блин, этот Кэрнхолм?  
\- В Англии.  
Я нервно потер руль. В общем-то, билет до Англии не проблема, но что делать Еноху, у которого документов нет? Да и если он вдруг каким-то чудом действительно родился сто лет назад, где он взял их, чтобы приехать во Флориду? Я спросил его об этом. Он сказал мне, что какую-то подделку ему сделал Миллард, а добирался сюда он через другие петли полтора суток.   
Самолет летел пять часов. Выбор очевиден. Но где взять паспорт для Еноха, причем еще и для перелета в Великобританию? Я смотрел на дорогу. Забавно, но в том, что я обязан отвезти его, я уже почему-то не сомневался. Конечно, была проблема с паспортом. Мне казалось, что разгадка близко, но я никак не могу перехватить ее в своей голове. Я сосредоточился. Когда ставишь маленькие цели на пути к большим, то все проще. Наконец я придумал. Этот поступок был некрасивым, подлым, но выбора у меня не было. В глобальном смысле я ценил прошлое деда и свою жизнь несколько выше, чем одного человека, которому не посчастливилось мною заинтересоваться. Я отогнал от себя позывы совести. К черту. Я так близок к разгадке странных детей, что не могу остановиться перед вопросом морали. Я компенсирую ему деньгами, подумал я, набирая номер на своем телефоне. Я думал, что стыд во мне проснется, когда я услышу его голос, но нет, мне было все равно. Он был нормальный, не такой, как я. И мне было его просто жаль.   
-Нужно поговорить, Рики, - произнес я. Рики сказал, что всю ночь дежурит в одиночестве и никуда уходить не имеет права. Я нажал отбой, даже не сообщив, что я в трех часах езды от него. Я не спал больше суток, но для меня это было привычным делом. Всего через три часа я должен буду обмануть человека, который был предан мне и который обладал нужными мне паспортами с пропуском в Великобританию, туда, где Рики и родился. Теоретически, они с Енохом примерно похожи друг на друга, фотография в поспорте ведь всегда словно сделана с другого человека.   
Мне не давала покоя лишь мысль о том, что Рики помог бы мне просто так. Но я не собирался и дальше пользоваться им. Это – в последний раз. Только прежде я должен был решить проблему проще, но заметнее – отсутствие всяческой одежды у Еноха. А я ведь даже не мог провести его в торговый центр в этом халате. Я спросил его размер одежды, и он посмотрел на меня с ухмылкой. Да в самом деле, откуда же ему знать. Он был одного со мной роста, чуть поменьше, возможно, как я в семнадцать. Или немного поплотнее. Не знаю, у меня не было времени его разглядывать. Я просто оставил его в машине возле какого-то торгового центра.   
Сколько раз я благодарил родителей за эту карту? Наверное, в лицо ни разу. Но про себя – достаточно. Кое-что досталось мне от деда, но это были деньги разных времен и стран, и теперь я догадывался, почему. Хотя я слабо верил в петли времени, все факты указывали на это. Я шел к определенному магазину, даже не собираясь ничего выбирать. Назвал нужные вещи продавшице и пошел выбирать себе пальто. Я не мог без него, я жутко сожалел о нем и о своей тетради. О фотографии.  
Я оборвал себя. Не время и не место.   
Есть мне не хотелось, но я понимал, что нужно. Не только мне, но и Еноху. Я шел к машине через ресторан сети быстрого питания, потому что время поджимало. Самолет покидал аэропорт Флориды в издевательские шесть утра. В три ночи я буду у Рики. Маловато времени. Я вернулся к машине с кучей пакетов. Сквозь лобовое стекло я заметил напряженный взгляд Еноха, как будто он все время ожидал нападения. Я сел в машину и пихнул ему все пакеты.   
Новое пальто было как чужое. Красивое, но чужое. Пахло странно, карманы были неудобными, но это лучше, чем ничего. Я без аппетита поел свою коробочку с китайской лапшой, не чувствуя вкуса вовсе. Где-то на заднем сидении Енох пытался переодеться. С его ростом – и моим соответственно – места там было мало.   
-Как в этом можно ходить? – наконец проворчал он. Я посмотрел на его темные джинсы и поэал плечами. Самая удобная одежда, даром, что рабочими придумана. Он перелез обратно на переднее сидение, с отвращением глядя на еду, что я взял, особо не думая. Впрочем, несмотря на выражение своего лица, ел он быстро и явно был голоден, в отличие от меня.   
Я вырулил с парковки. Три часа за рулем – то еще испытание.   
-Главное – не дать мне заснуть, - предупредил я Еноха. Я снял пальто, когда печка нагрела салон до нормальной приятной температуры. До нужного шоссе я доехал минут за пятнадцать. Дальше меня ждала лишь пустая едва освещенная трасса, поля и мокрые леса, редкие деревни и человек в конце пути, которого я должен был предать. Я размышлял о том, как мне забрать его паспорт. Как я не думал, ничего не приходило в голову.   
Кроме одного.   
Не хотелось, конечно, чтобы Енох видел что-то такое, но с каких пор меня вообще волнует, что обо мне подумают? Я мог бы просто бросить этого парня. Я же знаю конечную цель. Но нет, я тащу его за собой, одел и накормил, а он еще и морды мне строит.   
Засранец.   
Я подумал об этом без гнева. Что-то я рано сдал позиции.   
Я не замечал времени. Только разметку, освещенную фарами, редкие встречные машины и ровный гул мотора. Иногда меня клонило в сон, но как-то слабо. Я посмотрел на Еноха где-то через час. Он сложил халат и прислонил его к стеклу, чтобы устроить голову. Он безмятежно и беззвучно спал, сложив руки на груди. Было в нем что-то одновременно вызывающее и как будто бы сильно пострадавшее. Да и на кулон мой он смотрит так, как будто я ему нож в сердце вогнал. Может ли быть, что дед знал его таким же, каким я вижу сейчас? Миллион вопросов, и ни одного ответа.   
Хорошо, что есть просто шоссе и необходимость вести машину. Избавляет от мыслей.   
И все равно мой взгляд съезжал на Еноха. Что тогда случилось между ним и дедом? Что за кулон я ношу?  
Голова кругом.   
Я доехал до нужного мне города быстрее, чем рассчитывал. Места перед больницей было просто миллион, и я легко припарковался. Нужно было лишь проинструктировать Еноха, лишь. Проще гору сдвинуть, чем объяснить, что я буду делать. Я ограничился тем, что просто отвлеку Рики. Задача Еноха была найти шкафчик с его именем, забрать у меня ключ, найти паспорт хотя бы британский, после чего вернуть мне ключ. Звучало сомнительно для него, и грустно для меня.  
Я то знал, что отвлеку Рики на все сто процентов. Я позвонил ему, заходя в приемное отделение. Он позвал меня в ординаторскую, и вскоре я прошел по коридорам, находя ее безошибочно, по старой памяти. Я хотел сказать тенью следующему за мной Еноху, чтобы он не сильно удивлялся. Но передумал.   
Если бы я родился в девятнадцатом веке, я бы матом орал. Впрочем, так и проверим, насколько он правдив.   
Я толкнул дверь. Взгляд Рики был профессиональным, словно он ждал меня истекающим кровью. Вообще-то дыра во мне была, но она уже не кровила. Он хотел заклеить ее, но тратить время я не мог.   
-О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Рики устало. Он был невысоким, отлично сложенным, черноволосым, черноглазым, с красивыми искусными татуировками на теле. Что со мной не так? Я вообще никого не хочу, ни девушек, ни парней. Рики выглядел усталым, но костюм на нем был довольно чистым. Либо он ждал меня и переоделся. Чувство вины лишь слешка пощекотало мне нервы. Нужно было действовать.   
Я сделал к нему шаг. Его симпатия ко мне была написана на его лице. Когда я положил руку на его шею, притягивая к себе, он вздрогнул так, словно не знал, как своим телом управлять. Маленький для меня, но безупречно гибкий, он моментально изогнулся в моих руках, отвечая на мой поцелуй. Не знаю, насколько я хорош был в этом бесполезном занятии, но даже минуту спустя Рики от меня не сбежал.   
Повернуть его спиной к двери не составило вообще никаких проблем. Я отвлекся, когда руки Рики забрались под мою рубашку. Так и хотелось отстраниться. Как же я ненавижу, когда меня трогают. Когда я поднял взгляд, я обнаружил Еноха в такой степени отвращения, что сомнений в его возрасте быть не могло. Я усмехнулся против воли, тут же скрывая усмешку. Интересно, он в свои сто двадцать хоть раз с кем-то был?  
Ай, не насрать ли мне? Мое дело было отвлекать Рики, да он и сам неплохо справлялся. Он толкал меня в сторону дивана. Не то, чтобы я был совсем против, но у меня тут в свидетелях ребенок ста двадцати лет. Впрочем, как только Рики отвлек его мобильник, и он едва не повернулся, чтобы подойти к нему и обнаружить Еноха в его шкафчике, я тут же грохнулся на этот злосчастный диван. Рики устроился на моих бедрах, переходя от моих губ к моей шее. Я был рад подышать. Мне было и вроде как приятно от того, с каким явно давним вожделением он меня касался, и вроде бы никак. Я не возбуждался в той мере, в которой он нагло терся о мое бедро. Но я хотя бы мог изобразить интерес, с девушкой в прошлой раз я боролся с отвращением как только мог. Там же, блин, мокро. Ужас.   
Надо думать о чем-то другом. Похоже, что Енох не мог найти паспорт. А что, если Рики не взял его с собой? Я слегка занервничал. Рики что-то почувствовал и отстранился от меня.   
Слава богу, он просто смотрел на мои шрамы.   
-Я тебя всего зашил, - произнес он смущенно. – И даже не знаю, кто ты, до сих пор.   
\- Так безопаснее, - о нет, ну не надо начинать такие разговоры, меня окончательно затошнит. Ну что я, не могу изобразить интерес? Я запустил руки под его синюю хирургическую кофту. Ведь его тело приятно для прикосновений, он достаточно силен – почему мне не досыпали простых физиологических желаний? К девушке, парню, какая разница? Все на этом сексе помешаны, а по мне так лишняя трата энергии.   
Нет, надо собраться. Ну неужели меня даже мои мысли не порадуют? А о чем мне думать?  
Против моего желания в моей памяти всплыло какое-то странное ощущение. Мои руки проводили по рельефному животу, но видел я перед собой бледную кожу абсолютно плоского. Мой взгляд упорно видел достаточно сильные, но все же худые бедра. Вместо татуировок я видел обрамление белого халата. Сильное, но худое тело, игру мышц, заставляющих его изгибаться, чтобы выстрелить. Я думал об этом, и во мне нарастало что-то похожее на теплую волну интереса. Я почти похвалил себя. Горячая кожа Рики, прижавшегося ко мне уже полуобнаженным, мне не доставляла вообще никаких эмоций. Я вспомнил явную линию скул, которые изучал три года.   
Я почти был готов к обману.   
Пока мой мозг не обработал мои неоформленные мысли.   
Енох.   
Я думаю о Енохе.   
Это было подобно холодной воде, которую вылили мне на голову.   
Я открыл глаза. Я увидел Еноха, держащего в руке паспорт. Ключ не понадобился, и шкафчик был открыт. Теперь он выходил из ординаторской, а я даже не думал о его отвращении. Я думал только о том, почему в моей голове вдруг возник его образ.   
Почему я заинтересовался этим.   
Руки Рики спустились к поясу моих штанов. Нет, пора сваливать, я настолько ошарашен происходящим в моей голове, что попросту не способен даже на изображение того, что я возбужден. Я просто в шоке от того, что делает Енох в моей голове. Что за сумасшествие? Мое тело было инертно последние годы абсолютно, и вдруг этот чудик в стармодных трусах и в одном халате задерживается на моих коленях буквально на минуту, а я ощущаю прилив того, во что уже и верить перестал?   
-Мне нужно идти, - произнес я, пытаясь оторвать Рики от себя. Но он явно не собирался сдаваться так просто. – Я тебя разочарую, - несколько отчаянно произнес я. Вообще-то, вполне могу, начиная с того, что у меня на него никак не стояло и заканчивая тем, что я практически далеко не заходил. Да что там, я просто его не хотел.   
\- Дай мне хотя бы шанс, за все, что я для тебя сделал, - произнес он тихо. Я смотрел на него и колебался, в самом деле колебался. Я ведь поступаю с ним, как полный ублюдок. Я мог бы хотя бы так извиниться.   
Но я только все испорчу.  
-Мне правда нужно идти, - повторил я жалко, прекрасно понимая, что со стороны я поступаю, как идиот. Ведь он хорош, он предлагает мне все сделать сам, ничего от меня не требуя, а я отшиваю его, в который раз. – Я благодарен за все, - я говорил искренне. Он горько усмехнулся и оставил меня в покое.   
Я не умел врать телом, мое тело – это что-то бесполезное, лишенное способности хотеть и получать удовольствие. Я завидовал всем, кто что-то в сексе находил. Меня не тянуло даже его изображать. Я вышел, не прощаясь. Всю дорогу до машины я думал о том, сколько моей крови осталось на его руках. Он был моим врачом, хранил все мои тайны. Что он во мне нашел? Я не знаю, хорош ли я внешне, но это не стоит моей необычной жизни.   
К моменту возвращения в машину я привел себя в полный порядок. Мне было в самом деле грустно, ведь я точно знал, что никогда больше сюда не вернусь. Я завел двигатель, не обращая внимания на историческое выражение лица Еноха. Мне казалось, его стошнит, причем прямо на меня, но затем он помрачнел.   
Последним, что он сообщил мне по дороге в аэропорт, было:  
-Это болезнь.   
После чего он на меня больше не смотрел, игнорируя сам факт моего существования. Меня это не трогало, я вообще думал лишь о том, как пройти все проверки. Лишь часть мрего разума пыталась напомнить мне о том, что я испытал в ординаторской, но я заставил ее молчать. Я в этом все же специалист. В полном молчании мне было абсолютно нормально ехать, ведь я в принципе был согласен с Енохом.   
Я болен. Я не умею любить.


	3. Chapter 3

Зал ожидания аэропорта был почти пуст. Неудобные, железные стулья словно создавались именно для того, чтобы на них невозможно было ни сидеть, ни лежать. Дождь стих. Я лежал на трех с половиной стульях, подложив под голову свое пальто. Было прохладно, но слишком хотелось лежать. Неровные сидения металлическими трубами ограничителей врезались мне в спину и поясницу, и я крутился в бесполезной попытке устроиться. Удивительно, насколько легко мы прошли первый барьер на пути в другую страну. Сотрудники аэропорта были сонными, едва ли приглядывались к фотографиям. А ведь я запоздало подумал о том, что Енох на двадцать пять лет не выглядит. Когда один из сотрудников на последней проверке спросил о возрасте, Енох ответил быстрее, чем я успел подумать:  
\- Я побрился, - мрачно сообщил он женщине в форме. Она улыбнулась, а я вообще с трудом сдержал смех. За счет его ответа мы прошли без единой проблемы, благо никакого багажа и даже сумки у нас не было. Это в аэропорту всем было на руку – не нужно просвечивать рентгеном и вытряхивать сумки в ящики.   
До посадки оставалось еще полтора часа. Я впадал в дрему, замерзая до противных мурашек и покалывания в раненом плече, но равнодушный голос из громкоговорителя то и дело сообщал, что рейс прибыл или отбыл, посадка начиналась и завершалась. Я безумно хотел спать, но слишком много событий за этот день, за эту ночь, и мой мозг не был способен отключиться. Я нашел глазами силуэт Еноха возле огромного окна, за которым виднелось летное поле с огромными самолетами, диспетчерской вышкой и бесконечной вереницей служебных машин от смешных паровозиков с багажом до огромных заправочных станций с всемирно известным логотипом ракушки. В мой усталый мозг закралось подозрение того, что Енох мог бояться предстоящего полета. Конечно, на его лице не было ничего похожего на страх, да я и не удивлялся этому. Он избегал смотреть на меня. Я не стал его судить: мое поведение было малоприятным. Лишь капелька обиды сохранилась в моем сознании, ведь я не бросил его, а повез за собой, действительно поверив. Ну, попытавшись поверить. Есть петля или нет, жива ли мисс Перегрин или нет, путешествие до Кэрнхолма ничем мне не вредило. Честно говоря, я испытывал странное волнение, ведь все сказки из моего детства грозили стать реальностью.   
Енох сел напротив меня. Его игнорирование меня стало совсем уж старательным, и я сел, отчаявшись вздремнуть на этих пыточных креслах. Я прямо смотрел на его лицо, в полумраке этого крыла ожидания прекрасно различая просто неописуемое отвращение. Меня это не устраивало. Пять часов рядом с мрачной тучей в человеческом теле.   
\- Это двадцать первый век, - произнес я несколько раздраженно. Его уязвленная мораль должна была быть лишь его проблемой. Енох поднял на меня тяжелый взгляд, и я спокойно встретил его, ничуть не смущаясь. – Здесь все спят, с кем хотят, и всем плевать друг на друга. Добро пожаловать в будущее, - я демонстративно развел руками. Но нет, его отвращение не распространялось дальше моей скромной персоны.   
И это было весьма несправедливо. Потому что на самом деле меня не интересовал ни один пол, а Енох смотрел на меня, как на главного преступника. Всплеск энергии во мне быстро закончился, и я решил оставить этот разговор. Я перед ним отвечать не обязан.   
\- У тебя прядь седая, - вдруг заметил я указанное возле его виска. Енох моментально поднял руку, как будто мог определить это на ощупь. Вот теперь в нем царил страх.   
\- Мало времени, - отозвался он глухо. Разговаривать со мной он не хотел, и я это прекрасно видел. Почему меня это задевало?  
\- Сколько от Лондона до Кэрнхолма? – спросил я. Прав у меня больше не было, и это стало проблемой.  
\- Я похож на человека, который был в Лондоне в этом веке? – раздраженно отозвался он. – Откуда мне знать, - он замолчал, отведя от меня взгляд в который раз. – Отдай мне кулон.   
Я хотел отказать ему в очередной раз.  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдавил он из себя. – Отдавать его было большой ошибкой.  
Я колебался. Мне он нравился, и я здорово привык к нему. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что реакция Еноха вполне искренняя. Мне хотелось просто до боли узнать историю всего этого, кулона, деда, Еноха, но он, конечно, не расскажет. Я бы не рассказывал. Именно это, наверное, подтолкнуло меня к тому, чтобы снять его. Я ожидал, что Енох наденет его на себя. Серебряное сердце уже лежало в его ладони, но я все еще держал шнурок.   
\- И нет ни единого шанса получить его обратно? – с любопытством спросил я. Енох настолько сильно стиснул зубы, что я ожидал бурной реакции. Но нет. Он успокоился.   
\- У тебя – ни единого, - он сделал ударение на мне, словно я стал его главным врагом номер один. Я несколько опешил от такой сильной ненависти ко мне. Я отпустил шнурок. Мне хотелось спросить, что я такого сделал ему, что он попросту видеть меня не мог. Ведь до этого несколько часов мы неплохо ладили. Что успело измениться? Ну отвлек я Рики, но что тут такого? До сих пор Енох казался мне весьма равнодушным ко всему окружающему. И тут вдруг такая бурная реакция против меня.   
Я напоминал себе слепого щенка, который еще не дорос, чтобы увидеть что-то перед собой. Слабым я себя не ощущал абсолютно, просто запутавшимся. Оставалось надеяться, что в Кэрнхолме найдется кто-нибудь, кто объяснит мне, что произошло и вообще происходит. Окей, гугл, жаль, что не поможет. Раньше ведь людей ненавидели за ориентацию, били, убивали, и сейчас такое встречается, Енох мог быть одним из таких людей.  
Но как-то не вязался с этим тот факт, что кулон его я откопал в вещах деда, а он реагировал на него, как на собственное сердце. Не мог же дед его украсть. Значит, деду было позволено его носить, а вот мне почему-то нет.   
Ну и бог с ним, что мне теперь, не спать из-за этого?  
Я даже не фиксировал регистрацию, не запоминал путь до самолета. Я обнаружил себя в мягком кресле, периодически то впадающим в дрему, то просыпающимся. Я забыл покурить, и руки снова дрожали. Это большое упущение – запрет на курение в аэропорту. Что же делать жизненно зависящим от никотина? Не курить же в туалете самолета. Я нервничал, хотя и впадал в анабиоз. Когда мне выдали плед, я закутался в него поверх своего пальто, ощущая детское ощущение домика. Я привалился к стене, изредка открывая глаза, чтобы увидеть иллюминатор. Сон, сон был так близко. Убил бы за сон.   
Меня толкнуло. Я вздрогнул, словно во сне куда-то упал. Непонимающе я посмотрел в иллюминатор, где медленно проплывало летное поле. Ревел двигатель самолета. Я запоздало посмотрел на Еноха. Он так сильно сжимал подлокотники, что кисти его рук побелели. Он с трудом дышал, очевидно, паникуя.   
\- Эй, - подал я голос. Я хотел взять его за руку, искренне желая помочь, но он вдруг прошипел:  
\- Не смей меня трогать!  
Я отдернул руку. Больно нужно. Ну и страдай себе дальше. Абсолютно больной на голову. Черт меня дернул во все это влезть. Я снова вернулся в свое блаженное состояние дремы, но мой слух вдруг уловил прерывистый выдох. Пускай себе впадает в панику, какая мне разница? Я зачем-то поставил себя на его место. Есть стресс, с которым можно справиться самостоятельно, но есть такие моменты, для борьбы с которыми может не быть изначальных ресурсов в организме. У меня не было никаких причин ему помогать.   
Я этого просто захотел.   
Он сопротивлялся. Благо рев двигателя скрывал эту борьбу, но я держал его в полуобъятии, допустимом ремнями безопасности. Никто не оглянулся на нас, только третий человек в нашем ряду, но и он быстро потерял интерес. Я терпел все попытки Еноха отпихнуть меня, но он делал это как-то вполсилы, как будто моя помощь была ему все же нужна. Наконец он сдался.   
\- Чтоб ты сдох, - пожелал он мне вместо благодарности.   
Я согласно кивнул. Обязательно.   
\- Буду снится каждую ночь и ныть о незаконченных делах, - пообещал я, смутно ощущая что-то вроде удовлетворения.   
\- Тогда лучше бы ты вообще не рождался, - переиначил он свое проклятие, говоря глухо куда-то в район моей груди. Это прозвучало отчасти обиднее. Ну чем ему помешало мое жалкое существование? Я вряд ли стоил такой ненависти.   
\- Кто знает. Тогда бы пустоты явно тобой пообедали, - возразил я. Не то, чтобы я защищался, но действительно было обидно. Енох молчал, но и не пытался больше выбраться. Я решил, что он занят своей паникой, но он вдруг отчаянно произнес:  
\- Тогда он бы никогда от нас не ушел.   
\- Кто? – тупо переспросил я. Самолет замер перед разгоном. Двигатель оглушал своим невероятно сильным звуком. Наконец самолет поехал вперед, набирая необходимую для взлета скорость. Эта скорость заставляла даже меня предвкушать момент отрыва от земли, эту секунду невесомости, похожую на падение с американской горки. Еноху было не до моих вопросов. Его руки сжали ткань моей рубашки. Мои руки сжались на его плечах в ответ.   
Я никогда не стремился никого защищать. Но в эту минуту я хотел помочь ему справиться со своим страхом, не осуждая его за это. Его можно было понять. Он сжался так, как только мог, осмысливая предстоящий взлет. Я буквально ощущал его страх как свой. Я держал его руки с такой силой, как будто мог бы удержать в воздухе, если самолет вдруг начнет падать. Это было глупо, конечно, но ничего больше я предложить не мог. Мне почему-то было невероятно важно предложить ему свою силу, и это ощущение я не сразу оформил в слова. Я просто не мог оставаться в стороне от его страха.  
Мгновение взлета миновало. Он моментально оттолкнул меня, как только понял, что самолет в воздухе почти не отличается от самолета на земле, если закрыть глаза, что он и сделал. Я разрывался между правильностью своих действий и его яростью за мое участие. Я вообще ничего в его поведении не понимал. Допустим, он не хотел демонстрировать слабость или что-то такое, но я для него незнакомый человек, а это априори облегчающее обстоятельство.   
А он снова игнорировал меня, как будто я был прокаженным.   
Ладно. Стоит поспать.   
Я не знаю, пытался ли Енох разбудить меня, когда нас кормили. Когда я открыл глаза, меня слепило солнце над плотным слоем облаков. Я потянулся, ощущая себя полным сил. Ныла шея и спина, плечо затекло, но в целом я чувствовал себя неплохо. Хотелось есть, что было новым чувством для меня. Что ж, я проспал еду, теперь уже стоило подождать до ближайшего магазина. Живот противно заурчал. Я бы не отказался даже от яблока, хотя я их терпеть не могу. Я помял свое же надплечье в бесполезной попытке избавиться от покалывающего онемения. Горело табло о необходимости быть пристегнутыми. Значит, мы садились.   
Я потер лицо. Хотелось умыться, я уже собирался вставать, как зачем-то посмотрел на Еноха. Седых прядей стало две, и они меня здорово напугали. В остальном его лицо совсем не изменилось, но старение могло быть не только смертельным, но и стремительным. В эту секунду я поверил, что ему ровно столько лет, сколько он говорит. Я сел обратно, смотря на него по-новому. При таком ярком свете я его еще не видел. Я смотрел на то, как он спал, запрокинув голову. В том, что фотография, казавшаяся мне знакомой, действительно запечатлела его, уже не было никаких сомнений. Я впервые мог изучить его лицо, не отвлекаясь на его отрицательные эмоции. Енох показался мне другим. Либо я просто смотрел на него через призму первого впечатления. Должно быть, я смотрел так долго, что мой взгляд заставил его проснуться.   
Хуже всего было то, что отвести взгляд вовремя у меня не получилось. В первое мгновение он смотрел на меня с любопытством, еще не до конца открыв глаза, но в следующее мгновение Енох словно вспомнил о своей ненависти ко мне. Его ярость буквально хлынула на меня, подарив мне одно только разочарование.   
Все дело было в том, что я воспринимал его положительно.   
Я молча встал и отправился в туалетный отсек. Мое отражение давно было мне незнакомо. Человека а зеркале я не знал. Он обладал моей внешностью, моим цветом глаз, цветом волос, но был чужим. Я не знал того, кем я стал. Ничего в этом человеке не напоминало маленького, мягкого Джейкоба, который существовал просто так. Я умылся, приходя в себя. Новый день застал меня в Англии, лишив всякого сомнения в реальности этой странной истории. Истории странных. Я расстегнул рубашку. Под повязкой рана быстро заживала. Все эти зеркальные травмы были опасны лишь рядом с пустотами, ими страдающими. На расстоянии от них я чувствовал себя просто отлично. В дверь постучали.   
Ах да, мы же садимся.   
Я извинился перед симпатичной стюардессой. Вообще-то она действительно была симпатичной за счет того, что ее внешность показалась мне уникальной. Я решил сообщить ей об этом, и она расцвела, покрывшись румянцем смущения. Она посмотрела на меня иным взглядом, но я был безнадежен. При всей ее красоте я ничего похожего на интерес не ощущал. Так ходят в музей обычные люди. Красиво, но зачем?   
Я вернулся на место. Посадка была жестковатой, и нас дернуло при приземлении. Унылое ожидание выхода из самолета, установки трапа лишило меня всякого энтузиазма продолжать путь. Я только проснулся, а уже устал. Я натянул пальто. Все же я не поклонник курток, холодных и липнущих к рукам, если надеть ее поверх футболки. Такую я Еноху и купил.   
Мне показалось, что во всей этой одежде, которая есть в шкафу каждого нормального человека моего времени, Енох чувствовал себя неудобно. Хотя она подходила ему, пусть это не было моей целью.   
Я несколько настороженно отнесся к посадочной проверке, но все в нашем самолете выглядели усталыми и раздраженными ранним утренним рейсом, и никто не думал проверять нас серьезно. Впрочем, Енох не так сильно отличался от Рики, во всяком случае, не критично. Я вышел в серые улицы Лондона, сосредоточенно ища пути до Кэрнхолма. Машиной я добрался бы до паромной станции за полтора часа, но вместо этого пришлось выбрать трехчасовую электричку. На вокзале я успел перекусить, и на мое предложение поесть Енох никак не отреагировал. Он выглядел совсем плохо. Либо вчера в темноте я не видел, либо у него только сегодня появились синяки под глазами. Я поменял о нем все свое впечатление. Кем бы он ни был на самом деле, я отлично понимал, что он абсолютно уникален по факту хотя бы своей жизни. За все утро Енох не сказал мне ни слова по своей инициативе. В электричке он и вовсе отключился. В его сне было что-то пугающее, патологическое, и я не выдержал. Я боялся, что не успею, хотя еще пару часов назад вообще ему не верил. Теперь же я едва сидел на мягких сидениях пригородного поезда, с болью смотря на Еноха во сне. Он склонялся к окну.   
Зачем-то я аккуратно потянул его на себя. Глубокий его сон не смог пробить мой странный, ничем не объяснимый жест. Я определил в себе ответственность за него. Мне не хотелось стать свидетелем того, как он умрет, являясь, по сути, первым знакомым мне странным. Его тело было абсолютно безвольным, и вес его головы на моем плече заставлял меня спрашивать себя снова и снова.   
Почему мне не все равно?   
Я пытался смотреть за окно, но от себя мне было не убежать. До моего поступка с Риком я ощущал с Енохом необъяснимое, но какое-то особенно логичное взаимопонимание. Черт, он стрелял лучше, чем я. Его сила контроля над мертвыми вызывала во мне восхищение и уважение. Я просто мог гипертрофировать свою тоску по странным в принципе, и ему не повезло стать моим первым встречным странным, на которого я так или иначе выливал все побочные эффекты своего одиночества.   
Я закрыл глаза.   
Как мне поверить в то, что он знал моего деда семнадцатилетним? Мне не хотелось об этом думать совершенно. Как будто я ревновал, но точно не знал, кого. Мне хотелось спросить Еноха, каким дед был в свои семнадцать. Я был похож на него?  
Я бы не разочаровал его?   
Как мой дед мог поладить с таким, как Енох?  
Одни вопросы. Нужно было подумать о чем-то другом. Против воли я выудил одно воспоминание. Третья пустота.   
Я вышел из кафе. Голова гудела от языка, в котором я разбирал пока только несколько слов. В моей тетради было множество записей, но я по-прежнему слабо улавливал связь всех документов деда. Syndrigasti. Кто они? Я искал в интернете, но там было абсолютно пусто. Я вообще никогда не видел, чтобы какое-то слово не засветилось в поисковике. Странные. Я был странным. Мой дед был странным. Это слово что-то значило, но я не знал, что именно. Шел снег. Я помню, как быстро мое пальто намокло от крупных хлопьев снега. Пахло елью, ведь близилось Рождество. Мое первое Рождество вне дома. Я шел в свою комнату, которую снимал у одной семейной пары. Они были милыми, но назойливыми. Я подумывал о том, чтобы съехать. В любой момент они могли найти мой маленький запас оружия под кроватью. Я еще не привык к нему в полной мере, носил с собой, но не доверял ему. Или себе. Я был дерганным. Честно говоря, я плохо переносил одиночество. Я скрывался за шумом телевизора, музыки, лишь бы не допустить это отчаяние изгоя, которым я сам себя сделал. Я шел по темной аллее, когда меня накрыло. Я поскользнулся на нечищенной дорожке и инстинктивно бросился назад. Мои глаза еще не умели видеть сразу. Но в тот момент я увидел пустоту перед собой. Ее вонь была непередаваема. Мой пистолет был спрятан внутри пальто, и я не успевал его достать. Ее отвратительные языки тянулись ко мне, отвратительно извиваясь. Я был беспомощен и бессилен. Страх внутри меня заполнил каждую клеточку моего тела. Когда она сжала мое тело так, что треснуло два ребра, я признал то, что скоро умру. Это было спокойное, ровное ощущение конца, вакуума в моей голове. Боль лишала воли. Ее зубы впились в мои руки, которыми я пытался удержать ее челюсти. Она жадно глотала мою кровь, а мои руки горели нечеловеческим огнем боли. Мне оставалось лишь принять то, что я не умру от старости, инфаркта или инсульта. Я умру внутри монстра, которого никто не видит, в снежный предрождественский день.   
Вакуум в моей голове вдруг вытащил первое Слово. Оно было скользким, чужим, но я выпалил его рефлекторно, от отвращения, ведь оно покоилось прямо в моей голове:  
\- Отпусти.   
Невероятное случилось, а я не мог в это поверить. Пустота опустила меня на снег. Мне было больно дышать, а кисти рук онемели, окрашенные моей же собственной кровью, пульсирующей и темной на фоне белого снега. Пустота стояла передо мной, словно ждала еще одного слова. Мне было больно, сознание ускользало от меня, но я заставил свои руки работать. Я вытащил пистолет и выстрелил, не принимая от моего организма никакого сигнала о том, что оно не может. Может. Если я хочу жить, он все может.   
Я очнулся в карете скорой помощи. Кто-то суетился вокруг меня. Не было боли, но я и не чувствовал себя здравомыслящим. Меня размазывало по бытию, а глаза врали мне. Слух неверно передавал звуки. Я пытался встать, но меря что-то держало. Помню проблеск синих огней, сменяющихся красным, сирену, грохот носилок. Я помню лицо Рики, пойманное в какой-то миг моего первого раза в его больнице. Я помню, как лежал и благодарил бога за то, что я могу контролировать пустот.  
Я очнулся. Не хотелось думать о Рики. А ведь я ему должен и искренне благодарен. Вероятно, он думает, что потерял паспорт. Я вытащил свой телефон. Наверное, я могу не так уж многое ему вернуть, но я владею одним почти неисчерпаемым ресурсом, деньгами. Часть своего кредита за учебу он покроет, думал я, совершая перевод. Он отлично выучился, по крайней мере, штопать неудачников, охотников за пустотами. На моих руках до сих пор видны тонкие полоски первых шрамов. Они воспалялись, что неудивительно, учитывая вонь от пустот. Я провалялся в больнице неделю, после чего просто ушел, никого не известив. Счет я оплатил, впрочем.   
Енох пошевелился. Я был готов к целой браваде нелицеприятных определений меня, но он лишь открыл глаза, словно пьяный, и закрыл обратно. Я подумал, что он умер. Я положил пальцы на его шею, ища пульс. Найдя его, я перевел дух. Не помню, когда я в последний раз так сходил с ума, волнуясь за кого-то.   
Я снова закрыл глаза. Не нужно сейчас ни о чем думать. Вскоре я получу все ответы на свои вопросы. Я прикинул баланс на карте, после чего подумал о том, что стоило бы взять зарядку для смартфона. Он пищал о том, что голодал и готовился умереть. Мои чисто практичные мысли были прерваны странным запахом, даже какой-то слабой ноткой запаха. Что-то похожее на осенний лес, полный влаги и мертвых листьев. Не та осень, что поражает красотой, нет, та, что умирала, предоставляя право зиме. Я склонил голову бездумно, просто следуя запаху. Мне понравилось ощущать его, он напоминал мне что-то из моего детства, какой-то безумно важный для меня вечер, о котором я забыл. Я так глубоко ушел в себя, что не заметил, как опасно близко склонился к Еноху. Я подумал, что я просто заснул, но нет, пахло сильнее. В моей памяти вдруг возник дед. Он что-то говорил мне посреди нашего города, на детской площадке, и вокруг была эта умирающая осень. Я не помнил его слов.   
Так пахнут волосы Еноха.   
Я вздрогнул, моментально выпрямившись. Наверное, я просто заболел или поехал головой от такой жизни. Я хотел отодвинуть Еноха от себя, но он вдруг вернулся на мое плечо, как намагниченный. Я боялся на него смотреть. Мое тело подчинялось мне плохо, как будто оно думало о Енохе что-то свое. Оно хотело защищать, помогать, хотело делить адреналин. Мое же сознание сомневалось, переспрашивало, уточняло. Я не понимал, что со мной происходит. Надеюсь, дом странных детей ответит мне и на этот вопрос.   
Я хотел подумать о всем том, что слышал об этом доме. О мисс Перегрин. Но моя концентрация уползала куда-то, оставляя меня в смутных предчувствиях. Я боялся пустить в свое сознание причину моего смятения, но и противостоять ей не мог. Я никогда не попадал в подобную ситуацию, и мне было интересно. Старый Джейкоб трусил, давя сомнениями, а новый требовал решить вопрос прямо здесь и сейчас. Что не так со мной? Я думаю о Енохе. Почему это не так? Потому что я давно ни о ком на думал. Вообще никогда. Почему я думаю о нем?  
Я не знаю.   
Честность мне не помогла. Вместо ожидаемого улучшения я снова оказался за рулем машины, только на этот раз моя рука на его поясе, под халатом. И он улыбается.   
Да я понятия на имею, как он улыбается! Мое терпение самого себя отчаянно лопалось. Я сосредоточился на времени. Еще немного, и нужно будет пересаживаться на паром. Совсем немного, лишь бы успеть. Я посмотрел вниз, прекрасно различая белые пряди в его волосах. Вчера днем я знать не знал ни о каком Енохе, а теперь вот разгадывал его загадки.   
Если бы я слушал деда, я бы знал больше о странных детях, нашел бы их раньше. Я не попал бы в эту странную ситуацию, в которой ощущал себя неуместным и неправильным. Я давно уже не считал себя хорошим человеком, я обозлился, потерял смысл, отличный от убийства пустот. Я воспринимал себя оружием, которое должно было искуплять бесконечную вину перед дедом. Я больше не был личностью. Все, что я сделал с собой, было уже не исправить. Я сам виноват в том, что я здорово ожесточился, потерял страх смерти, забыл о любых радостях. Мне уже не хотелось ничего, ни есть, ни пить, ни спать.   
А помогать Еноху хотелось. Я даже забыл, каково это ощущение. Оно было приятным, возрождало меня изнутри, даже если Енох при этом меня ненавидел. Скажем так, я решил использовать его для своего восстановления. Плевать, почему рядом с ним я чего-то вдруг хочу. Я так давно скучал по этому «хочу», по стремлению, по удовлетворению от того, что я делаю.   
Я услышал нужную остановку. Я пытался разбудить Еноха, но он не слышал меня. Я действительно испугался. Мне удалось хоть немного вернуть его к жизни перед самой остановкой. Его взгляд шарил по моему лицу бесцельно, и он не узнавал меня. Его лицо здорово изменилось, так что кости пугающе проступили под кожей. Я позвал его по имени. Его имя крайне напоминало какое-то заклинание.   
И вдруг он ожил, пусть и ненадолго. Его шатало, и я держал его под руку и за пояс, выходя на платформу. Паром шел час, и мы едва успевали на него. Я обнаружил какого-то таксиста, и, на мое счастье, через карточку я смог оплатить проезд до станции. Я целенаправленно смотрел через лобовое стекло, боясь даже взглянуть на Еноха. Он снова впадал в коматозное состояние. Это было плохо, учитывая, что я понятия не имел, куда мне идти на острове. Я набрался сил и перевел взгляд на него. Енох выглядел пугающе плохо. Настолько пугающе, что надежда во мне стремительно угасала.   
Вытаскивал я его из машины уже на руках. Таксист кричал что-то о скорой, но скорая тут точно была бессильна. На пароме на меня смотрели косо, и мне пришлось уйти на самую верхнюю палубу, продолжая удерживать Еноха практически на себе. Как в любой тяжелой ситуации, я думал. Что мне делать на этом острове, куда идти? Как сказать, что я ищу какую-то петлю? Мне нужно было разбудить Еноха. Я старался. Я тряс его как только мог. Он больше не напоминал семнадцатилетнего подростка. Его черты лица стремительно заострялись. Я думал только о петле. Где же чертов вход?  
Я не могу потерять Еноха. ,  
Если он умрет, во мне будет недоставать приличного куска, который уже тесно переплелся с его манерой общения, с его странной, скрытой болью, с полным отсутствием страха перед сражением в нем и такой удивительный страх высоты. Страх перед чем-то новым. Даже его отвращение ко мне имело смысл. Я и сам был не в восторге от себя.   
Я бросил все попытки вернуть его в сознание. Он был еще жив. Я считал секунды, смотря на остров, на который так стремился. Он не такой уж и маленький.   
Если я потеряю Еноха сейчас, я не узнаю ничего о кулоне, о фотографии, о том, откуда он так хорошо знает номер моего деда даже семьдесят лет спустя.   
Если я потеряю его сейчас, то я не пойму, почему в моей голове, словно день сурка, повторяется один и тот же момент, в котором я никак не могу найти смысл.   
Надо мной пронзительно закричала птица. Ее крик был очень сходен с криком отчаяния внутри меня. Я прошел огромный путь, но не уберег всего одного человека. Я знал его меньше суток, но из-за фотографии, из-за его тайны, общей с моим дедом, у меня было ощущение, что он был со мной все три года. Из-за него я случайно снова что-то почувствовал. Интерес. Желание. Стремление. И что, я обязан был это потерять?  
Мы причаливали. Я поднял Еноха на руки, сбегая на берег быстрее еще двух пассажиров. Я действительно не знал, куда мне бежать, пока мой взгляд не наткнулся на них.   
На странных детей мисс Перегрин. Я узнал их безошибочно, огненную Эмму, сильную Бронвин, Хью с его пчелами. Они увидели меня и замахали руками. Бронвин деловито отняла у меня Еноха, хотя я не желал его отдавать. Я боялся узнать, что я не успел. В полном молчании я бежал за ними по грязи в гору, миновал ущелье, попадая из пасмурного дня в солнечный. Ничего из этого я не замечал. Я бежал за ними так, как только мог. Никто не произносил ни слова, ведь это был критический момент жизни и смерти. Я не успел даже увидеть дом целиком, я остановился лишь тогда, когда увидел мисс Перегрин.   
Такую, какой она была на фотографии семидесятилетней давности. И тут я понял, где я. Она и Бронвин забрали Еноха, а я остался посреди комнаты, о которой столько слышал, что узнал бы ее в темноте, я смотрел по сторонам, натыкаясь на обеспокоенные и любопытные взгляды Эммы и Хью.   
Мне нужно было выйти на воздух. Я вышел на залитую солнцем террасу, понимая, что минуту назад Кэрнхолм был поглощен пасмурной сыростью. Я поднял взгляд, и величие знакомого мне по словам деда дома предстало передо мной, словно не было семидесяти лет. Я понимал, что я в месте, которое было вне времени. Но я думал лишь только о том, что я не успел.   
Теплый ветер подул на меня, словно я оказался посреди лета. Я потер глаза, не в силах поверить им. Белые рамы, темно-коричневая краска на деревянном доме, красивый вьюнок по самой солнечной стороне. Я присел на деревянную террасу, нуждаясь в минуте отдыха. Я перебирал в своем сознании отрывки детских воспоминаний, документы деда, слова Еноха. Все перемешалось, связалось в узел, который я был не в состоянии распутать. Тепло летнего солнца грело меня, а пение птиц только добавляло сомнений. Что происходит? Как я могу быть здесь, в прошлом?   
\- Привет, - Эмма неслышно вышла следом. Она спросила разрешения сесть рядом со мной, и я пожал плечами. – Я Эмма. Мы знали, что у Эйба есть странный внук, но он не сообщил нам твоего имени.   
\- Джейкоб, - произнес я. – Что это за место? Почему вы вообще живы?   
\- Я думаю, мисс Перегрин объяснит лучше, чем я, - Эмма обняла колени. – Гораций говорил нам, что однажды ты придешь. Гораций, он…  
\- Я знаю. – Я действительно знал все о них, кроме Еноха. Дед никогда не рассказывал мне о Енохе. – Он будет в порядке?  
\- Я думаю, да. Мисс Перегрин видела вас на пароме. Она сможет повернуть время вспять, - с каждым ее словом мне становилось невыразимо легче. Я рассматривал двор дома, полный красивых силуэтов, выполненных из густого кустарника. Это дело рук Фионы. Я знал об этом. – Я думаю, к ужину мы сможем поговорить с ней.   
\- А с ним? – спросил я без задней мысли.   
\- А зачем с ним говорить? – слегка нахмурилась Эмма. Ее лицо было красивым, но очень старомодным, которое ожидаешь увидеть в черно-белом фильме. – Наверное, тебе тяжело пришлось. С ним трудно разговаривать.   
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - напряженно произнес я. Эмма передернула плечами.   
\- Я покажу тебе его комнату, когда он будет в порядке, - раздалось в пустоте рядом со мной. Я чуть не подпрыгнул. – Это круто, увидеть тебя. С тех пор, как ушел Эйб, мы никого нового не видели.   
\- Почему мой дед ушел? – спросил я аккуратно. Эмма помрачнела еще больше, отводя взгляд. Пустота, где предположительно сидел Миллард, тоже молчала. – Ладно, черт с вами, разберусь.   
\- Мы точно не знаем, - наконец ответил мне Миллард. Его голос был звонким и мальчишеским, из чего я заключил, что ему от силы четырнадцать. – Об этом знает только Гораций, но он никогда не говорит никому из нас, что видел про него во снах. Это его главное правило.   
\- У меня свои правила, - отрезал я. Меня немного утомляло происходящее. – Где мне найти Горация?  
\- Не надо меня искать, - худенький остроносый мальчик в пижонском костюме вышел из коридора. Должно быть, подслушивал втихаря. – Это не моя тайна, и не мне ее раскрывать, даже тебе, Джейкоб.  
Я метался между желанием оказать на него давление и одновременно вести себя нормально. Но мне было трудно, я порядком устал от выматывающего путешествия, я не разобрался в себе, а уж тем более в происходящем. Мое плечо противно ныло, как будто я здорово перенапряг руку. Мое пальто здесь было явно лишним, и мне хотелось найти ему место.   
\- Я могу показать тебе комнату Эйба, - вдруг произнесла Эмма. Я кивнул ей с благодарностью. Она вела меня по коридору к лестнице, поднимаясь на верхний этаж. Она открыла дверь в комнату, которая кричала о том, что она нежилая. Я видел какие-то потрепанные книги, распахнутый шкаф с парой-тройкой забытых вещей. Кровать была аккуратно застелена, но в остальном в комнате царил непреднамеренный беспорядок, словно Эйб ушел отсюда только вчера.  
И никаких следов пыли.   
\- Ты очень похож на него, только другой цвет глаз, - произнесла тихо Эмма. Она стояла возле входной двери, сложив руки за спиной. Я понимал, что вроде как должен поддержать ее попытку общаться со мной, но я слишком устал, чтобы быть вежливым. Я подошел к шкафу, разглядывая пиджаки старого покроя. Я с трудом нашел одну футболку, после чего решил, что она подойдет мне на смену. В моей рубашке здесь было даже слишком тепло. Я снял ее, беря футболку в руки. Она была абсолютно как… ну как вчера ношенная.   
\- Что с твоим плечом? – Я увидел озабоченное выражение лица Эммы в отражении зеркала, встроенного в дверцу шкафа. Она подошла ко мне без спроса, и ее маленькие аккуратные ладошки погладили осторожно мое плечо. Я посчитал, что отталкивать ее было бы грубо, но и интереса она для меня предсказуемо не представляла. Я хотел натянуть футболку, чтобы не дать ей возможность меня касаться. Не люблю я этого, не люблю, я уворачиваюсь любой ценой.   
От всех, кроме Еноха.   
Я застрял в районе ворота футболки, не высовывая головы. Нет, она не была мне мала.   
Она пахла чертовым умирающим осенним лесом, и я прекрасно знал, чей это запах. Мало ли причин оказаться чужой футболке в шкафу деда, мало ли причин меняться одеждой.  
Но почему я дышу, как сумасшедший, дышу, надеясь скрыть весь этот запах в своих легких, потому что он делает со мной что-то невообразимое, вытаскивая из моей памяти странные, давно забытые моменты детства? Детства и еще кое-что, что-то неуловимое, что я никак не могу вызвать в своем сознании. Ну же, Джейкоб, это не так сложно. Я же не трус. Что угодно. О чем я думаю, когда я ощущаю этот запах?  
О простой геометрии чужой шеи. Я вижу ее напряженной, вижу каждую мышцу, скрытую гладкой белой кожей. Я вижу даже то, как контрастируют черные пряди волос за ухом, спускающиеся на шею сзади. Я вижу его спящим, и мне не отвести взгляд, потому что я не способен на это уже три года.   
Три года я смотрю на Еноха и не могу понять, почему это жизненно важно для меня. Почему он возвращается в мое сознание снова и снова, вкручивая в меня стержень сомнения и вбивая гвозди вопросов, на которые я не могу ответить. Почему он занимает все мои мысли.   
Три года.   
Три года я нуждаюсь в ответе, но недостаточно честен, недостаточно умен для того, чтобы его дать. В этом доме я так близок к нему, как никогда. Я должен поговорить с Енохом, лишь бы избавиться от наваждения, которое меня не красит. Я запутался, но не имею права никого в это вмешивать.   
Руки Эммы ненавязчиво погладили кожу моей татуированной ключицы. Я отнял ее руки от себя, абсолютно уверенный в том, что здесь я не стану никого жалеть. Она была достаточно умна, чтобы отступить.   
\- Извини, - произнесла она спокойно.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами я.  
Она опустила взгляд.   
\- Тебе стоит отдохнуть. В шесть мы обычно ужинаем, и мисс Перегрин постарается на нем быть, чтобы ответить на все твои вопросы.   
\- Ты разбудишь меня, если она подлатает Еноха раньше? – практично спросил я. Она посмотрела на меня с вопросом, но произносить его не рискнула. Отголосок боли, похожей на ту, что я заметил в Енохе, жил и в ней. Наконец Эмма кивнула и вышла, оставив меня одного.   
Я провалился в сон, едва коснувшись головой подушки.


	4. Chapter 4

Я проснулся от скрипа двери. Сначала я не понял, где нахожусь, но события прошлой ночи быстро вернулись ко мне. Я резко сел, обнаруживая силуэт мисс Перегрин у двери. Она вежливо кашлянула, и я быстро слез с кровати, представ перед ней, как школьник перед директрисой. Дед сумел вложить в меня глубокое уважение к этой женщине, хоть я и не до конца понимал, что это действительно та мисс Перегрин, о которой я столько слышал.   
\- Джейкоб, так приятно наконец познакомиться с тобой, - широко улыбнулась она. – Боюсь, что в этом доме тебе придется разобраться с призраком еще одного мистера Портмана, - ее улыбка быстро погасла. – Его уход отсюда, а затем и из жизни разбил здесь каждое сердце.   
\- Я мало что понимаю, - признался я, ощущая себя неловко. Она положила руку мне на плечо и легко сжала его.   
\- Я думаю, со временем мы ответим на все твои вопросы. Тебе стоит переодеться к ужину, - она подмигнула мне, и я смутился еще больше. Она собиралась оставить меня, когда я вспомнил главный вопрос, который меня мучил последние часы:  
\- С Енохом все будет в порядке?   
\- Да. Спасибо, что привез его вовремя, - лицом ко мне мисс Перегрин так и не повернулась.   
\- О, я тогда…  
\- Сейчас он спит, - отрезала мисс Перегрин, и ее разом похолодевший тон голоса снова сбил меня с толку. В чем я так бесконечно перед всеми виноват? – Ему не стоит сейчас испытывать сильных эмоций.   
\- Да я же только… - снова попробовал я.   
\- В этом доме, мистер Портман, не все так легко забыть, - туманно сообщила она, но уже мягче, после чего все же оставила меня.   
Мне пришлось натянуть оставшийся здесь костюм деда, подошедший мне почти идеально. Стоило выбраться отсюда, чтобы купить себе нормальной одежды, а то от костюма я всю жизнь нервно чешусь. Я спустился в комнату, которая показалась наиболее шумной, и не прогадал. За огромным столом уже сидели знакомые мне странные дети, но я никак не мог перестать разглядывать их. В комнате жужжали пчелы, кружась вокруг Хью, разговаривавшего вполголоса с Фионой. Бронвин застегивала ремень на малышке Оливии, чтобы она смогла сидеть. Эмма несла из кухни огромную кастрюлю, до сих пор испускающую пар, причем делала она это голыми руками. Мимо меня по воздуху продефилировал костюм под смешным кепи. Миллард занял стул рядом с протиравшим свой монокль Горацием. Секундой спустя они громко о чем-то спорили. Мисс Перегрин заняла место во главе стола.   
За время этого ужина я понял несколько вещей. Во-первых, я осознал, что такое петля. Не поверить было трудно, ведь дети оставались именно такими, какими их оставил Абрахам Портман. Во-вторых, мое появление было настолько из ряда вон выходящим событием, что со мной хотели поговорить абсолютно все. И, в-третьих, все за этим столом как будто специально не трогали тот факт, что я принес сюда Еноха едва живым. Впрочем, я был достаточно умен, чтобы не начинать эту тему первым.   
\- Я могу остаться здесь на время? – спросил я тихо у мисс Перегрин, когда дети принялись на скорость убирать посуду со стола. Мисс Перегрин держала в руках старую красивую трубку, собираясь закурить. О раке легких она точно не могла волноваться, живя всего лишь одним днем.   
\- Мистер Портман, петли существуют именно для того, чтобы странные дети оставались здесь на время, - жизнерадостно сообщила она. Поев, она стала заметно добрее. – Ваше появление дает нам новизну, которой всегда чуточку не хватает в одинаковых днях.   
\- Почему странные дети живут в петлях? – спросил я. – Это из-за тварей и пустот? – предположил я, покорно следуя за ней в ее кабинет.   
\- Отчасти, - уклонилась от ответа мисс Перегрин. – Мистер Портман, в самом ли деле вы занимались охотой на пустот? – спросила она лукаво, и я моментально понял, что в себя Енох все же пришел, раз сказал ей об этом. Я кивнул, почему-то стыдясь этого. В этом доме я был каким-то подобием Абрахама. – И сколько же на вашем счету? – поинтересовалась она, и я сообщил ей эту цифру, которая мне самому казалась жалкой.   
Однако мисс Перегрин, изучавшая книжные стеллажи, вдруг обернулась ко мне лицом. Ее лицо не скрывало безмерного удивления. Она молчала, разглядывая мое лицо, и почему-то я начал рассказывать ей все, с того момента, как я впервые предал деда. Я говорил и говорил, ощущая, как тяжесть последних трех лет слегка отпускает меня. Мисс Перегрин не произнесла ни единого слова. Она смотрела на меня с сожалением. Когда я закончил рассказ тем, как принес Еноха сюда, она только вздохнула.   
\- Это не жизнь для странного ребенка, Джейкоб. Хотя ты, конечно, уже и не ребенок, - грустно улыбнулась она. – Мне трудно поверить в то, что ты сделал для нашей безопасности, хоть и не подозревал об этом, но я верю твоим словам.   
\- Почему твари и пустоты преследовали Еноха? – спросил я, устроившись в одном из мягких кресел.   
\- Нет лучшей еды для пустот, чем странные дети, - уклончиво ответила мисс Перегрин. Но мое любопытство от этого не стало меньше.   
\- Откуда они…  
\- Мистер Портман, - от ее тона я даже рефлекторно выпрямился, ожидая, не знаю, угрозы отстранить меня от занятий. – Сделайте мне одолжение, забудьте об этом, пока вы здесь. Вам нужно отдохнуть в безопасности, и наша петля будет рада помочь вам в этом. Пожалуйста, избегайте этих тем с детьми, они искаженно воспринимают эту опасность за приключения.   
Я поспешил обнадежить ее тем, что я и не собирался. Мой ответ ей понравился, и она отпустила меня.   
Я же стоял посреди площадки третьего этажа и думал, смотря на дверь комнаты Еноха, что была прямо напротив моей. Почему мне так нужно с ним поговорить? Ну, во-первых, я хотел удостовериться, что он действительно выжил. Я верил только своим глазам. Кроме этого, я подумывал пожить здесь и узнать все, что только можно, обо всем странном мире. Я не смогу спокойно существовать, зная, что кто-то желает мне смерти неизвестно за что. Я подошел к двери комнаты Еноха и попробовал открыть ее, но было предсказуемо заперто. Я потратил минуту на то, чтобы подумать, расстроился ли я от этого. В итоге выяснил, что нет. Из-за моего короткого сна спать я уже не хотел, а потому отправился бродить по дому, а затем и вышел на улицу. Прохлада вечера моментально накрыла меня, как только я оказался в саду. Я шел по красивой почти идеально ровной траве, дыша удивительно чистым морским воздухои, и пытался отпустить от себя многолетнее напряжение. Все, чертова гонка закончена. Мне больше не надо никуда бежать. Я могу побыть собой.   
Но каков я, черт возьми?  
Мне под ноги прикатился мяч.   
-Как насчет сыграть с нами при романтическом свете луны? – спросила меня пустота, и я подскочил от неожиданности, еще не успев привыкнуть к тому, что Миллард часто передвигался голым. Хотя на этот раз на нем были красные шорты, просто в сумерках я почему-то их не заметил.   
Я согласился. Я не играл в футбол целую вечность, почему нет? Было что-то расслабляющее в том, чтобы бегать по небольшому полю в темноте, изо всех сил пиная мяч своему напарнику, скользя по сыреющей к ночи траве, и это занятие абсолютно не требовало от меня быть взрослым, ответственным и серьезным. На двадцать минут я стал обычным мальчишкой, забыв об опасностях, о потере деда, о своем совсем не детском возрасте. В состязании на скорость и на ловкость я вдруг проиграл Милларду, затем втянулся в споры с Горацием, который явно был совсем не объективным судьей, забивал гол в импровизированные двумя деревьями ворота гол Хью, когда он отказался играть со мной, слабаком, в одной команде, поменявшись с Бронвин. Счет был совсем не важен, лишь чистое, свободное удовольствие от простой игры, где от меня требовалось быть просто Джейкобом.   
А потом было какао в огромной кружке на темной кухне, и разговоры шепотом о будущем, которое им недоступно. Восхищение и изумление их детских еще лиц не вязалось с их сознаниями взрослых людей, и с каждой новой минутой в их присутствии я понимал, насколько каждый из них уникален. Я сидел на каком-то ящике с ногами, на полу передо мной растянулся Миллард, Эмма с Бронвин занимали единственные стулья, а Хью с Горацием подпирали холодильник с двух сторон. В этой тесной кухне в такой большой компании почему-то было вполне уютно. Они шутили, я не понимал, от этого им становилось еще веселее, и я заражался их удивительной жизнерадостностью.   
Стоило наверху скрипнуть двери, как все бросились врассыпную, оставив меня в кухне одного, непонимающего, куда мне бежать. Еще секунду назад кухня была полна шепота, сдавленных смешков, шороха движений, и вдруг я оказался один, в темноте, с остывшей кружкой какао, очевидно, на растерзание директрисы, которая шла устраивать нагоняй. Я сделал большой глоток, не понимая, почему волнуюсь за ее гнев и я, ведь мне двадцать, и ложиться в девять я не обязан.   
Однако вместо худой фигуры мисс Перегрин я увидел знакомый сутулый силуэт Еноха. Он заметил меня, без всяких сомнений, после чего стремительно подошел к чайнику. Я сидел молча все то время, что он заваривал себе такую же большую, как и у меня, кружку с чаем. Выглядел он снова на все цветущие семнадцать. Не то, чтобы я ждал благодарности, нет, просто я хотел бы не оставаться настолько незамеченным. Но и навязываться я не хотел.   
Поэтому я вышел из кухни, хотя больше всего на свете мне хотелось вытрясти из него ответ на вопрос, за что он так ненавидит меня.   
Комната деда встретила меня полным отсутствием уюта и желания в ней ночевать. Я включил ночник, но его слабый свет был очень холодным. У меня было стойкое ощущение, что дед слишком мало ночей провел здесь, ведь даже его дом выглядел гораздо более живым, чем эта комната. Я не чувствовал себя усталым, а потому принялся убирать разбросанные безликие вещи вроде пустого альбома, пары дырявых носков, одного галстука и полотенца. Были какие-то газеты, записи на польском, в одном из ящиков шкафа я обнаружил тетради, полные упражнений в английском. К своему удивлению, я легко узнал почерк деда, оставшийся неуверенным на всю жизнь. Но был здесь и другой, тот почти болезненно каллиграфический, которым была подписана злосчастная фотография Еноха. Кто бы это ни написал, он занимался с дедом долго и упорно, обучая его английскому.   
А ведь я никогда не спрашивал деда, как ему это удалось среди говорящих только на английском. Теперь я стал чуточку ближе к правде. Здесь был старый словарь, в котором слова были подчеркнуты линией из целой кучи точек, словно кто-то показывал кому-то слова бесчетное количество раз. Я всегда считал, что ближе меня у деда никого нет. Возможно, я ошибался. Была ли это Эмма? Я не специалист по почерку.   
Наконец я сел на кровать, явно видя пустоту в окружающем пространстве. Я залез под одеяло, чтобы сузить его, не ощущая себя лишним. Комната эта моей не была, стены эти помнили другого Портмана, как и сердца тех, кто жил здесь. Я замечал, что дети разговаривают со мной с энтузиазмом, а потом вроде как поправляют сами себя, смущаясь. Мисс Перегрин была чертовски права насчет призрака Эйба, и я понятия не имел, как мне с ним бороться. Нужно было все делать не так, как дед, но никто не признавался в том, что он делал.   
Я столько лет думал, что знал Абрахама Портмана, что теперь ощущал себя обманутым. Каким он был в семнадцать? Чем он жил здесь, сколько вообще пробыл здесь, сколько было на самом деле лет моему деду? Я лег на подушку. Она пахла старым хозяйственным мылом. Конечно, сон не шел, и я начал бестолково крутиться на кровати. Мне было то жарко, то холодно, то неудобно, и я начал раздражаться. Я снова сел, зло отпихивая от себя подушку.   
Это позволило мне вовремя заметить стройную фигурку Эммы, облаченную в подобие пижамы, только короткое и крайне привлекательное, вероятно, для какого-нибудь нормального парня. Она присела на край моей кровати, и я был несколько шокирован ее раскованностью.   
\- Эмма, нет, - быстро произнес я. Не нужно было начинать ломать комедию, ни мне, ни ей. Она красива, да, от нее можно сойти с ума, и отчасти я мог бы дать ей то, что она от меня хочет, но в таком случае она стала бы новой версией Рика для меня. А подлым я не был, мне до сих пор было стыдно перед Рики, хоть он, наверное, и не знает, где потерял свой паспорт. Эмма посмотрела на меня упрямо. Одна ажурная лямка мягко сползла с ее плеча. Я посмотрел, я оценил, но мне не было нужды вообще прикасаться к ней, даже если она этого хотела.   
\- Может быть, я просто зашла пожелать спокойной ночи, - отозвалась она обиженно. Я фыркнул. – Ладно, да, наверное, это не очень красиво вышло.   
\- Вышло красиво, просто я этого не заслуживаю, - поправил ее фразу я. Кто знает, в какие проблемы с самооценкой она может впасть.   
\- Можно мне хотя бы полежать здесь? – отрывисто спросила она, пряча лицо в своих изумительно неестественных кудрях практически белых волос. Я подумал, что ей, может быть, тоже достаточно тяжело было оставаться семнадцатилетней или около того в течение стольких лет, не имея возможности даже завести парня.   
\- Ну лежи, - равнодушно ответил я, устраиваясь на своей ненавистной подушке. Она юркнула под одеяло, и, конечно, попыталась снова. Она была даже слишком горячей, и я отодвинулся от нее, страдая от жара. Она смутилась, обняв себя руками. Я вздохнул. Что-то я стал слишком добрый. Я хотел помочь Еноху, теперь не вижу причин игнорировать Эмму. Я обнял ее, пресекая все попытки ее рук коснуться меня.   
Через несколько минут она смирилась, растеряв всякое напускное изящество.   
\- У тебя там кто-то есть? – спросила она деловито, разглядывая потолок.   
Я кивнул. Ну не объяснять же ей, что я весьма равнодушен ко всяческим обнимашкам, обменам слюной и сексу в принципе, не считая их жизненно важными потребностями. Подрочить иногда было проще, чем лезть к человеку. Это же надо и о нем беспокоиться, а я зверский эгоист, да еще и испытываю скорее отрицательные эмоции от всяческих выделений. Для убивавшего пустот и разделывавшего их на куски я чрезвычайно чистоплотен.   
\- Тогда понятно, - откликнулась она мрачно. – И когда ты уйдешь?  
\- Скоро, - не стал вдаваться в подробности я. – Ты знаешь что-нибудь о том, что случилось у моего деда и Еноха?  
\- Нет, - не стала задумываться над ответом Эмма. – Ну, - она вдруг смягчилась, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд. – Все, что касается Еноха – это тайна. Он ни с кем не общается, никому не доверяет, так всегда было. Только когда появился Эйб, он вдруг изменился. Они подружились, возможно, довольно сильно. Но я понятия не имею, что могло их рассорить. Я скажу тебе честно, я была рада этому, потому что тогда Эйб обратил внимание на меня. К сожалению, всего на пару недель. Затем он ушел насовсем. Все очень тяжело это переносили, так что первое время все будут относиться к тебе немного не так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Хотя ты, наверное, уже это заметил.   
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы поговорить с Енохом? – спросил я, прекрасно понимая, что никто другой никогда не скажет мне правду.   
\- Я не знаю, - казалось, Эмму обижали такие вопросы. – Зачем тебе это? С Енохом невозможно нормально разговаривать.   
\- И нет ничего, чем ты могла бы мне помочь? – аккуратно предположил я. В тот момент в моей голове уже родился какой-то странный план, цели которого я еще не прояснил для себя.  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, - Эмма глубоко вздохнула. – Ладно, это не мое дело. Он почти никогда не ест с нами, не ходит на пляж, сидит в своей комнате и делает эти пугающие куклы. И сердца эти его разделывает, наверное.   
\- Что за сердца? – поднял одну бровь я. Эмма опять вздохнула, как будто у нее кончалось терпение.   
\- Чтобы оживлять, ему нужны эти донорские сердца, у него там целая коллекция, - Эмма поморщилась. – Когда мисс Перегрин заставляла его есть с нами, он начинал рассказывать о мозгах или кишках, пока мы его сами не выгнали. Он ведь все делает специально, чтобы никто даже не пытался с ним начать общаться. Никому и не хочется.   
\- Не нужны ему сердца, чтобы оживлять, - пробормотал я задумчиво, вспоминая мистическую зелень его глаз.   
\- Можно поговорить о чем-нибудь более приятном, чем Енох? – раздраженно произнесла Эмма. – Твоя постель, конечно, твои правила, но…  
Я фыркнул. Затем засмеялся. Звучало достаточно комично. Она сначала уставилась на меня, как на больного, затем улыбнулась, отворачиваясь от меня.   
\- Жаль, - отозвалась она.   
\- Я действительно похож на него? – решил уточнить я.   
\- Нет. Только внешне. Не знаю, - быстро произнесла Эмма. – Ты другой. Похожий, но другой. Говоришь иначе, смотришь иначе. Мне кажется, ты видел больше, чем он, на момент нахождения здесь. Поэтому мне кажется, что ты сильнее и старше.   
\- Когда он умер, я был жалок, - зачем-то признался я. Мне было стыдно, что для трансформации меня самого мне пришлось пережить смерть близкого человека.   
\- Я так не думаю, - возразила Эмма. – Создается впечатление, будто ты точно знаешь, где твое место и чего ты от него хочешь, - попробовала предположить она. Я был в корне не согласен. – Это не касается определенного момента, но если ты находишь цель, ты океан перейдешь, лишь бы ее достигнуть. Эйб, он… сначала шел, а потом думал, зачем, - она замолчала. Похоже, что и в ее душе Эйб здорово наследил.   
\- Извини. Что бы он там не сделал, - решил вдруг проявить благородство я.  
\- Он не виноват в том, что петля не дает родить ребенка, - пояснила она весьма прямолинейно. Это была та правда, которой нельзя стесняться. Она высказала ее с болью, которая не прошла даже через столько лет. – Я до сих пор не могу понять, зачем ему вдруг потребовался ребенок. Но чем дольше я живу, тем больше понимаю, что…  
Она молчала весьма подозрительно. Я повернулся, видя ее беззвучные слезы.   
\- Лучше умереть, чем жить так, Джейкоб, - призналась она. – Но я слабая, я не смогу. Я же не Енох.   
\- Заметь, не я его назвал, - попробовал пошутить я, но Эмма даже не улыбнулась. Мне безумно хотелось спросить, что она имела в виду, говоря о Енохе в этом случае, но мне нужно было оказать ей хоть какую-то поддержку. Я взял ее руку в свою.   
\- Вообще-то мы думали, что он не вернется. После всех его попыток он вдруг добивается от мисс Перегрин разрешения уйти на другой материк в настоящем, где он потянет меньше нас всех. Я думала, что там он точно умрет, - Эмма говорила быстро, словно пыталась не успеть все рассказать. – Хоть это и была якобы миссия, всем было понятно, что он не хочет быть здесь.   
Я вспомнил, каким встретил его. Собирался ли он умирать? Страха в нем не было, кроме страха высоты в самолете. Это считается пугающим знаком?  
\- Я на таблетках, - вдруг весело сообщила Эмма. – Смешно, правда? Миллард таскает для меня таблетки, чтобы я спала, от них я ничего не хочу, даже умирать. И Гораций тоже. Его мисс Перегрин забрала из дома для душевно больных. Мы находили Еноха в попытке убить себя раз пятнадцать, но в петле с его странностью у него на это нет шансов. Девочки плачут по ночам. Никому не нравится в этой тюрьме, Джейкоб, и мы каждый день спрашиваем себя, не лучше ли было страдать нормальной жизнью, но иметь возможность расти? Иметь возможность жить?  
\- У вас у всех был выбор, - неожиданно жестко ответил я. – Но вы им не воспользовались, никто, кроме Эйба. Неужели ты за пять лет не поняла, что это такое – петля? Ведь пять лет не смертельны для тебя. Вышла бы, постарела бы немного, но живи и радуйся.   
\- Да, может быть, ты прав, - вдруг едва слышно ответила Эмма. – Да, я сама виновата. Все мы виноваты. Это плата за желание жить долго, и если бы у каждого из нас был человек на целую вечность, то было бы проще. Но мисс Перегрин запрещает это.   
\- Запрещает отношения? – уточнил я.   
\- Да. Ведь отношения в петле – это заколдованный круг, из которого не вырваться в будущее. Сейчас мы этого не понимаем точно так же, как не понимали опасность жить в петле слишком долго. Но мисс Перегрин знает, о чем говорит.   
\- Ну это конечно, - не стал спорить я.   
В моей голове была одна странная мысль. Я не осознал еще всей тяжести их душевного равновесия, этих странных детей, я зацепился за сердца, которые так нравятся Еноху. А ведь я могу достать одно, которого у него точно нет, и это станет примирительным знаком. Но есть ли пустота рядом? Черт знает. Как бы не пришлось ехать за ней в Лондон. Рассуждаю об охоте, как о поездке за продуктами.   
А ведь они хотели умереть, лишь бы больше не переживать снова и снова этот день. Я не удивился, услышав это об Енохе, ведь Енох и смерть были близки, в отличие от всех нас, и я думаю, что он точно делал это не по глупости. Но ведь он боялся высоты. Как можнр желать умереть и бояться высоты? Значит, и его суицидальное поведение было просто призывом внимания. Попыткой попросить помощи. Я понял вдруг, что никто в этом доме, несмотря на столько лет совместной жизни, ничего друг о друге не знает. Я был уверен в том, что Эмма впервые за долгое время обмолвилась о ребенке.   
Зачем кому-то в семнадцать лет ребенок?  
Дед как назло оставлял после себя все больше и больше загадок. Я вдруг понял, что смертельно устал. Мне было все равно, останется Эмма или нет. Даже если бы ей нужно было воспользоваться моим телом во мне, я бы не проснулся. Усталость многих лет почему-то начинала догонять меня. Я отключился буквально за мгновение.   
Спал ли я? Точно не знаю. Я очнулся еще более уставшим, чем засыпал. Моя кровать была пуста. Я пошевелился, лениво перекатываясь с боку на бок, хотел заснуть еще, но не получалось. Какой-то блок в моем сознании оказался вдруг этим утром, и я пополз в крошечную ванную комнату. Я был настолько разбитым, что окажись передо мной Енох, я бы хлопнул его по плечу и спросил бы, что, блин, не так, самым ненавязчивым тоном.   
Да потому что мне было плевать на психологические подковырки местных обитателей, когда я ощущал в себе пять процентов силы нормального Джейкоба. Я плескался в маленькой раковине, пытаясь отмыть следы подушки от лица, что было глупо. Маленькое окошечко обдувало меня приятным ветерком, совсем не похожим на осенний, и я слегка разомлел. Пахло зеленью и сырыми после долгой ночи досками. Мне захотелось выйти на улицу, несмотря на ранний час, в эту влажную дымку нагревающегося воздуха, выйти, не имея цели и задания. Я пошлепал босыми ногами в комнату, лениво одеваясь. Нет, решил я, хватит с меня этого жуткого костюма. Придется всем потерпеть мои джинсы.   
Я надевал ботинки в тот момент, когда кто-то вышел на площадку и сбежал по лестнице. Кто-то. Как будто на этаже тут живет кто-то, кроме Еноха. Я побежал за ним, едва успев прихватить свое пальто. Было ощутимо прохладно даже для летнего дня. Я спустился по лестнице, уже услышав шум закрывающейся входной двери. Не знаю, намеренно ли я следил за ним, но именно это мне и предполагалось делать по вчерашнему плану. Следить. Чтобы узнать, как победить, нужно изучить.   
И я бросился по мокрой тропинке за Енохом, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Я вдруг понял, что это нечто вроде утренней пробежки. Я не был поклонником такого насилия над здоровьем, но я ведь мог и ошибаться, и Енох бежал в определенном направлении. Я бежал без усилий, до сих пор не понимая, насколько же сильно изменила меня охота, ведь я никогда не мог сдать даже физкультурные нормы.   
Я смотрел в спину Еноха, скрытую толстым свитером, что, кстати, для пробежки было очень странно. Мне вот в пальто было просто неприлично жарко. Но я отвлекался, думая о том, почему Енох, казавшийся, в общем-то, весьма равнодушным к окружающей обстановке, вдруг так бурно и упрямо пытался избавиться от жизни. Мне что-то подсказывало, что он был не из тех, кого можно было сломать однообразием дней. Я видел силу, которая пряталась в нем. Силу, которая была подобна моей.   
Должно было быть что-то серьезнее, что поссорило бы Еноха с жизнью.   
Я изрядно подустал к пляжу. На мое счастье, там Енох остановился. Я потратил кучу сил на то, чтобы обнаружить наблюдательный пункт на скале над пляжем. Все это время он просто сидел и смотрел на сильные волны. Я уже начал злиться на свой идиотский план, когда я вдруг увидел в его руках пистолет. Металлический отблеск просто не мог быть ничем другим. Все произошло так быстро, что я даже не сразу понял, почему Енох стоит с пистолетом в вытянутой руке. Мне не было видно, куда он стрелял. Я попробовал добраться по камням до края обрыва, но производил много шума. Енох скрылся под обрывом, и я злился на себя за то, что ничего не видел. Я не знал, что теперь делать – попытаться обойти по пляжу, но если Енох пойдет обратно, он натолкнется на меня, а мне будет сложно объяснить свою утреннюю прогулку в такой ранний час. Поэтому я замер в мучительном ожидании, пытаясь хотя бы услышать, что он там делает. Но шум прилива мешал даже этому.   
Я не знаю, сколько я так простоял. Когда я уже отчаялся и решил, что Енох ушел вдоль обрыва, он вдруг снова показался на пляже. Даже со своего отдаленного поста я видел, что его руки испачканы кровью. На его плече болталась сумка, которую я до сих пор не замечал. Сумка была темной, но что-то я не сомневался в том, что в ней лежит кое-что еще живое, что истекало кровью.   
Был ли я этим напуган? Нет, я же не девица в шестнадцать. Но на самом деле я был озадачен его поведением. Что там Эмма говорила про сердца? Я мог бы объяснить его поведение, девиантное по сравнению с остальными странными детьми. Ребенком я его, кстати, не считал. Но вот это выходило пока за рамки моего понимания. Я не собирался осуждать, просто продолжил наблюдать. Енох вымыл руки в соленой воде наступавшей волны, после чего побрел в обратную сторону, спрятав руки в карманах. Хорошо, что я не побежал по пляжу. Сейчас было бы неприятно столкнуться с ним. В основном потому, что я и сам до конца не понимал, зачем наблюдаю за ним. Мне хотелось понять причину его отношения ко мне, но ведь не его самого.   
Выбора у меня, конечно, не было. Подойти и спросить я не мог, его словесная защита была невероятно изощренной и сильной, и это было заранее бесполезно. Поэтому мне оставалось только наблюдать.   
Я вернулся за ним в дом. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, я потерял всякую способность наблюдать. Это поселило во мне беспокойство, ведь я нашел еще одну загадку, а ответа снова не получил. Можно было бы вынести дверь, но, увы, мне еще нужно было жить среди этих детей и следить за их мнением обо мне. Да и толку, если любая атака заставит Еноха еще больше защищаться. Нужно было искать другой путь, и я побрел на улицу. Третий этаж, я даже в окно подсмотреть не могу. Я брел по мокрой траве, вынашивая решение этой проблемы. Я наткнулся на Фиону – она выращивала яблоки на большой яблоне, вероятно, к завтраку. Затем я обошел ее и забрел на какой-то холм с высоким деревом. Я встал к нему спиной, обнаруживая над деревьями верхний этаж дома странных детей. Я снова посмотрел на дерево позади меня.   
Через минуту я уже бегом возвращался к Фионе.   
\- Зачем тебе это? Подглядывать за Эммой? – спросила она серьезно. Я чуть не фыркнул, но вовремя собрался.   
\- За Енохом, - произнес я, и Фиона улыбнулась, сочтя меня несерьезным. Однако этот ответ почему-то ее отвлек, а я ведь говорил правду. Несколькими минутами спустя у меня была прекрасная лестница на одну из толстых веток этого дерева. Фиона хотела мне что-то сказать, но смутилась и убежала, оставив меня в некоторой задумчивости. Что-то я забываю, что в этом месте прогресс сильно замедлился, и дети вряд ли знают, что теоретически я могу подглядывать за Енохом.   
Но было бы, на что у него смотреть.   
Я устроился на шершавой коре толстой ветви, прислонившись спиной к стволу. Меня окружала приятно звучащая листва, и я забыл, зачем сюда залезал. В этом месте я был абсолютно один, никто не знал, где я, и не сразу бы меня нашел. Здесь было удивительно спокойно. Маленькое укрытие с отличным обзором. Мне нужно отказаться от модели поведения охотника, но сейчас мне было спокойно здесь, черт с ними, с причинами такого моего ощущения. Наконец я бросил взгляд на дом. Иногда я замечал, что мое зрение слабеет, но благодаря ярким лучам встающего солнца я почему-то отлично видел нужное мне окно. Оно бликовало, и я поначалу здорово расстроился, однако спустя десять минут или около того, пока я наблюдал за детьми, которые сонные выползали на улицу, лучи преломились в другом окне, кажется, маленьком окошке ванной комнаты. Я прищурился, стараясь различить комнату за окном. Я определенно нуждался в очках, хотя после нескольких минут усиленного взора я наконец различил часть кровати, какой-то комод с банками и лампу возле окна, вероятно, стоявшую на столе. Еноха я не видел. Такое бестолковое времяпровождение наконец заставило меня начать задавать себе неудобные вопросы, и я с радостью увидел Еноха, появившегося в моем поле зрения. Я мог наблюдать дальше, не страдая вопросами без единого шанса на ответ. Что он вытащил из сумки, я опять не увидел, но встал он перед окном, как будто там действительно стоял стол. Он поставил на него таз, когда из дома раздался звонок на завтрак. У меня был выбор – следить за Енохом дальше или идти на завтрак.   
Завтрак. Я же не охочусь, чтобы не есть. Есть мне, конечно, хотелось, но и узнать добычу Еноха тоже. Пришлось слезать с дерева и возвращаться в дом. На завтрак спустились все, кроме него. Эмма, похоже, сказала мне чистую правду, да и зачем ей врать? Лица детей были заспанными и недовольными, и только Миллард шумно рассуждал о том, можно ли им теперь выбираться в настоящее почаще, если теперь есть я. Я на мгновение испугался, что разболтал каким-то образом о своей способности, и этим я расстроил мисс Перегрин, но одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять, что этот факт в ее представлении вреда не причинял.   
А ведь она не знала, что и Енох мог их видеть. Он сам не знал до нашего побега из мотеля.  
Да я могу поесть спокойно, не думая о Енохе? Что за наваждение.   
Я высказал намерение проводить детей в настоящее, где у них были явно какие-то свои дела. Оживилась даже Эмма, при моем появлении демонстративно отвернувшаяся от меня. Гораций мечтательно сообщил о заказе какой-то там ткани, Миллард тут же подколол его, и их очередной спор занял все пространство столовой. Я случайно заметил, как Эмма спросила о чем-то Бронвин, которая выглядела необычно грустной. Бронвин покачала головой.   
Завтрак заканчивался в гвалте наперебой говорящих детей, одни требовали идти сейчас, а другие – после обеда. Мисс Перегрин не то, чтобы одобряла этот поход, но и не возражала. Похоже, она верила в то, что я смогу их защитить. Со мной отправлялись самые старшие, младшие, несмотря на капризы, оставались. Я шел впереди, вместе с Эммой, которая великодушно согласилась показать мне дорогу. Я заметил, что Бронвин, по возрасту вполне подходящей для нашего путешествия, с нами не было. Об этом я спросил Эмму.   
\- У нее дела, - уклончиво ответила она.   
Я не настаивал. Мы выбрались в настоящее, где царила сырая дождливая погода. Мы брели по размокшей грязи вниз с холма, к угрюмой неприветливой деревни. Сырость наползала дымчатым туманом на прибрежные постройки, а пляж казался бледной лысой полоской бесполезной осенью зимы. Ничего похожего с красотой солнечного сентября. Я видел немногочисленные лодки, отплывающий паром, угрюмых овец на полях вплоть до воды. Атмосфера этого острова была унылой, единственным печальным огнем которого был маяк. Его фонарь пронзал дымку, играя тенями, собираясь выключиться на целый день. Мы вошли в деревню, обходя все нужные детям места. Миллард смылся быстрее, чем я успел о нем вспомнить. Гораций зашел в лавку с тканями и пропал надолго. Хью свернул в другую лавку по пути, вооруженный списком нужных продуктов. Эмма осталась со мной на пустой улице, вроде бы слишком гордая, чтобы разговаривать, и одновременно – слишком нетерпеливая, чтобы молчать. Похоже, что у нее здесь дел не было вовсе.   
Я начинал уставать от ее назойливого присутствия.   
Карточек здесь, конечно, не принимали. За одеждой и очками мне нужно было ехать на пароме, на который я уже опоздал. Я мог бы отправиться туда завтра. Забавно, но я начинал строить какие-то планы, и это обычное умение подняло мне настроение. Я обошел всех доступных мне детей, кроме Милларда, условившись собраться возле бара через полчаса. Эмма неотступно следовала за мной, и только хорошее настроение помешало мне попросить ее от меня отстать. Я бродил по немощеным улицам деревни, сталкиваясь с мрачными жителями, чьи лица хранили отпечаток алкоголя и соленого ветра. В этом месте никак нельзя было избежать депрессии. Я крутил в руках свой телефон, неосознанно, по привычке, думая о том, что кроме родителей, мне никто позвонить не может. Я остро ощутил свое одиночество. Это заставило меня заговорить с Эммой:   
\- Вы часто выбираетесь сюда?  
\- Нет. После смерти Виктора мы ходим только парами и только за продуктами или необходимыми вещами, - отозвалась с готовностью Эмма.   
\- Кто такой Виктор? – спросил я, не припоминая никого с таким именем из рассказов деда.   
\- Брат Бронвин, - пояснила Эмма, говоря о нем нехотя. – Мы не любим вспоминать об этом.   
\- Что с ним случилось?   
\- Пустота забрела на этот остров, а Виктор, он… Он был влюблен в одну девушку из деревни и часто ходил к ней, - Эмма говорила медленно, словно припоминая. – Это было очень давно, еще до ухода твоего деда. С появлением Эйба мы выходили в деревню чаще, но, конечно, как ты понимаешь, последние семьдесят лет этого не делали.   
\- И где эта пустота сейчас? – напрягся я. Эмма пожала плечами.   
\- Кто ее знает.   
Дети уже ждали нас возле бара. Я вдруг с удивлением обнаружил, что они выглядят не настолько легкомысленными, как в доме. Они оглядывались и прислушивались, словно ожидали нападения пустоты. А я ничего похожего на присутствие пустоты не ощущал. Мы тронулись в обратный путь. Я почему-то думал, что это все займет больше времени. Путь прошел в неловком молчании, и только Миллард по обыкновению оживленно рассказывал что-то невозмутимому, но довольному Горацию. Что для них была эта вылазка? Вероятно, настоящая встряска. Я не знал, что значит проживать один и тот же день, я этого пока не ощущал на себе, но их лица мне не нравились. Я отложил мысль об этом на то время, когда я останусь один. Какая-то готовность помочь им стремительно расцветала во мне.   
Я остался один в своей комнате, не зная, чем заняться до обеда. Я решил вернуться на дерево – что мне еще делать? Наблюдать за Енохом было по крайней мере интересно. Но дальше площадки я не ушел. Третья дверь на нашем этаже, которую я считал кладовкой, прикинув размеры моей и Еноха комнаты, не считая ванной. Я шел мимо нее, чтобы спуститься по лестнице, когда услышал приглушенные всхлипы. Я решил, что мне показалось. Но на всякий случай я остановился и прислушался. За этой дверью определенно кто-то плакал.   
Интерес во мне боролся с вежливостью. Я решил немного приоткрыть дверь, в случае чего извиниться, мол, перепутал. Комната была длинной и узкой, и я видел только какой-то забитый хламом пенал. Всхлипы стали громче. Я услышал тихий голос Бронвин. Бороться с любопытством больше не было сил, и я открыл дверь. Я поначалу не понял, что происходит. Я увидел Бронвин, заплаканную, красную, увидел Еноха, который держал за плечо третьего человека. Это был молодой парень, очень похожий на Бронвин. Он выглядел неестественно бледным, верхнюю часть его лица покрывали шрамы, затянутые грубыми швами. Глаз я его не видел.   
Да он же мертв.   
\- Отпусти меня, - произнес он умоляюще. Его голова двигалась как у робота. И при этом он безошибочно выглядел мертвым, причем так, словно его убили всего пару часов назад. Бронвин замотала головой, вцепившись в его плечо, и я поспешно перевел взгляд на Еноха.   
\- Время, - коротко сообщил он. Во второй его руке что-то быстро съеживалось, рассыпаясь в прах.   
\- Я так по тебе скучаю, - пробормотала Бронвин. Ее боль рвала мне сердце, и я просто не мог на нее смотреть. Мне оставалось лишь наблюдать за тем, как Енох прекращает свой сеанс возрождения Виктора – и не было сомнений в том, чье это тело. Он отпустил Виктора, и мертвое, скованное навсегда тело осталось сидеть. Бронвин вскочила на ноги и бросилась из комнаты, оттолкнув меня в сторону. Я влетел спиной в шкаф и съехал по нему, беспомощно глотая воздух вместо того, чтобы дышать. Я вставал, потирая спину, в то время как Енох прилагал большую силу, чтобы положить тело. Наконец с противным треском ему это удалось. Он повернулся, чтобы вытереть руки, и я обнаружил в его глазах оттенок зеленого.   
\- Это невероятно, - признался я. – То, что ты умеешь.   
\- Это неправильно, - оборвал меня Енох. Привычной волной ненависти меня окатило с ног до головы, но я не был достаточно впечатлителен, чтобы от этого смутиться. – Он должен был уйти много лет назад, и ничего, кроме боли, это ему не приносит. Жизнь не заканчивается этим, - он постучал по плотной коже тела Виктора.   
Я боялся даже дышать, лишь бы он не перестал со мной разговаривать.  
\- Почему ты не скажешь ей об этом? – тихо спросил я, подходя ближе. Виктор казался мне простоватым деревенским парнем, его тело как раз не оставляло сомнений в том, что он обладал той же силой, что и Бронвин.   
\- Потому что она не станет меня слушать, - резко ответил Енох. Он закрыл Виктору глаза, которые все это время оставались открытыми, но бесцветными. Его руки двигались привычно, словно он делал это много раз. Он накрыл Виктора простыней, после чего прошел мимо меня, задев плечом.   
\- А если я скажу ей об этом? – предположил я. Енох остановился в дверях, стоя ко мне спиной.  
\- Без меня.   
С этими словами он ушел, оставив меня в глубокой задумчивости. Каждый день бог знает сколько лет Енох возвращал Виктора для Бронвин, не желая даже пытаться вмешиваться в происходящее. То, что он делал, казалось мне попросту искусством. Я отогнул простыню, смотря на тело Виктора. Тел не стоит бояться. Тела – это просто жалкий остаток, который нужно возвращать в землю, чтобы когда-нибудь природа разобрала его на части и собрала новый организм. Я смотрел на швы на его лице, понимая, что в этом доме вряд ли кто-то смеет прикоснуться к умершему, кроме Еноха. Нить была толстой, проколы – широкими, но откуда ему было взять что-то более изящное? Я пытался представить, каково это – остаться наедине с телом знакомого человека с разбитой головой, залитым кровью телом, которое так нужно его сестре. Сколько времени он приводил Виктора в порядок? Сколько пугающих, мистически равнодушных вещей он выполнил, чтобы Виктор казался просто спящим?   
А ведь Бронвин даже не поблагодарила его.   
Я уважительно аккуратно вернул простыню на место, выходя из этой комнаты. Я не знал, где искать Бронвин, но шел туда, где можно было стопроцентно остаться одному. Я шел по освещенной солнцем дороге, такой непохожей на дорогу из настоящего, и пытался понять, в чем роль Еноха. Возвращать к жизни мертвых – это против природы, он прав, это биологически неправильно. Но, тем не менее, он умеет это. Умеет поднимать давно умершие тела, используя что-то внутри себя, и возвращать мертвых в их тела, используя, очевидно, донорские сердца. Я повторил все изображение Еноха, проводящего энергию жизни от сердца к телу, и я сомневался в том, может ли чья-то странность быть красивее этого.   
Я решил, что Енох – это что-то вроде священника, который знает нерушимые границы жизни и смерти, который видит все так, как и должно происходить, но никому не может сказать. Не потому, что давал клятву.   
А потому, что никто не поймет.   
Есть дар? Поднимай.   
Я нашел Бронвин на знакомом мне с утра обрыве. Она сидела, обняв колени руками. Каждый из детей был сломлен по-своему, и я не должен был думать, что могу помочь хоть кому-то из них. Но я хотя бы должен был попытаться. Я сел рядом с ней, с этой немыслимо сильной, но такой хрупкой внутри девушкой. Она была ответственная, даже слишком, бесконечно правильная и немного… мальчишеская, но при этом никак не могла поверить в то, что осталась сиротой. Мне было ее жаль, но еще больше я жалел ее брата.   
Это как пытаться заснуть в смертельной потребности сна, но каждое новое погружение в сон прерывалось таким вот вызовом. Я бы озверел на его месте. Души умеют звереть?  
\- Я сейчас не в настроении разговаривать, Джейкоб, - довольно вежливо сказала она.   
\- Я думаю, сейчас самое время поговорить об этом, - не согласился с ней я.   
\- Это только мое дело, - несколько повысила она голос.   
\- Тогда ты довольно эгоистична, раз не понимаешь, какую боль причиняешь брату, - мои слова могли показаться жестокими, но я считал, что должен их произнести. В конце концов, я не пришел сюда за всеобщим признанием, и не расстроюсь, если уйду отсюда врагом. Но я видел в Енохе какую-то чрезвычайную мудрость, которую он никогда бы не смог высказать остальным. Я мог попробовать сделать это за него, ведь я прекрасно понимал, что эта связь не нормальна.  
\- Он умер, там нет никакой боли, - зло ответила Бронвин. – Он всегда слушает меня. Говорит, что скучает.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, каково это – умереть? – Я не знал, не навредят ли ей мои слова. Но я не понимал, как можно быть такой эгоистично глупой.   
\- Если бы это было плохо для Виктора, то Енох бы сказал мне об этом!  
\- А ты бы стала его слушать?  
Ее щеки покраснели от гнева. Дорожки слез постепенно высыхали.   
\- Конечно, я бы, - начала она, но я покачал головой.   
\- Ты бы добилась своего вне зависимости от его мнения. Никто не может контролировать смерть…  
\- Но Енох…  
\- Енох – просто чужой в том мире. И каждый раз, когда он заглядывает туда, он становится таким же. Мертвым, - во мне брались странные слова, которые я до сих пор не рождал в своей голове, но они шли из меня уверенным фонтаном. – Спроси его, что значит каждый раз возвращаться к жизни, прежде чем просить его сделать то же самое с Виктором.   
Бронвин молчала. Она сжимала кулаки, и я на секунду поверил, что она может просто скинуть меня с обрыва. Но нет, она продолжала сидеть, уставившись в землю под ногами.   
\- Я не могу его отпустить, - произнесла она почти по слогам. – Тогда я останусь одна.   
\- Разве ты одна в этом доме? Разве ты одна кого-то потеряла? – в этот момент я думал про себя и деда, но у деда было небольшое преимущество – он успел прожить человеческую жизнь. Я был крайне послушен смерти. Я не представлял, что можно вообразить себе возможность поспорить с ней. – Ты не даешь ему пройти свой путь, и если ты ничего об этом не знаешь, это не значит, что после смерти нас ничего не ждет. Все это просто мучительный обман, который тебе нужно просто прекратить.   
\- Да что ты знаешь о том, как потерять любимого человека? – произнесла она тихо, но у меня было ощущение, что лучше бы наорала.   
\- Немного знаю, - признал я. – Но это не значит, что я не могу тебя понять.   
\- Эйб бы меня пожалел, - вдруг невесело улыбнулась она. – Вообще-то, это он сказал мне, что так можно. И вдруг приходишь ты и говоришь, что так нельзя.   
Я слегка опешил, узнав, что это извращение над собственной душой, душой брата и Енохом придумал мой дед.   
\- Может быть, один раз, чтобы сказать все то, что не получилось при жизни. Может быть, два, чтобы сказать, что ты справляешься. Но не десятки лет, Бронвин!  
\- Тогда почему Енох не запретит мне? – отчаянно спросила она. – Если это неправильно, почему он тогда продолжает возвращать его мне?  
\- Потому что Еноху хватает ненависти к себе? – предположил я. – То сердце, что он использует – это ведь чья-то смерть, ты никогда не думала, где он берет их? Каждый день или как часто ты общаешься с Виктором?  
\- У него их и так целая куча, это же его странность, - несколько изумленно ответила она, сдвинув брови к переносице.   
\- Вряд ли его странность в сотворении сердец из ниоткуда, - возразил я. Бронвин казалась расстроенной, но словно задумалась.   
\- Он просто мог бы мне отказать, - еще раз тихо произнесла она.   
\- Никому не хочется быть крайним, - пожал плечами я. – Послушай, ты не одна. У тебя есть целая семья, которая прекрасно понимает, что ты переживаешь.   
\- Никто никогда не говорил мне, что это эгоистично – возвращать Виктора, - резко сказала Бронвин. Ее широкое лицо напряглось. – Никто не говорил мне правду, которую неприятно слышать, - слова давались ей с трудом. – И хотя сейчас я ненавижу тебя, Джейкоб, когда-нибудь я скажу тебе спасибо, а сейчас просто уйди, чтобы я не сломала тебе шею.  
Второй раз меня не нужно было просить. Я поднялся на ноги и направился к дому странных детей, гадая, почему дед поступил так глупо, подсадив Бронвин на эти разговоры. Но даже если я понимал, что мой дед был неумолимым оптимистом, требующим действия, то я никак не мог понять, почему Енох, этот парень, которому на всех якобы плевать, согласился? Я встал на его сторону, додумав буквально все за него. Что происходит с ним на самом деле, когда он обращается к мертвым? Может быть, ему это нравится, как Милларду расхаживать голым и пугать всех?   
Но что-то мне подсказывало, что я сказал правильные слова. Оставалось лишь как-то убедить себя, что я встал на сторону Еноха абсолютно случайно, правды ради. Я шел, смотря на дом мисс Перегрин, и думал, смогу ли я остаться здесь со своим стремлением к правде, боль которой сделала меня таким, какой я есть сейчас? Я наносил себе боль правдой постоянно, если был абсолютно в ней уверен, но другие могли не стерпеть этого. Я сказал правду Эмме, отказав ей, я сказал правду Бронвин, но во всем этом была очень большая разница. Эмме я говорил свою правду, а Бронвин лишь передавал то, что слышал от Еноха. Были ли правдой его слова? Я не знаю.   
Нужно было ударить какой-нибудь правдой себя, чтобы начать наконец думать, как нормальный взрослый человек, адекватно оценивая себя и свое нынешнее положение. Как бы побольнее ударить себя?  
Мне не все равно, кто такой Енох О'Коннор, и последние тридцать с лишним часов я без конца думаю только о том, по силам ли мне разгадать его тайны. Тайны, которые рождают во мне интерес, от которых я ощущаю возможность измениться еще раз. Нынешний Джейкоб не сможет существовать, если пустоты будут уничтожены. Что бы не скрывал Енох, я просто обязан выяснить это и, может быть, это поможет мне уйти отсюда другим человеком.   
Нет, не так больно.   
Я хочу защищать его.   
Больнее.  
Я хочу заслужить этот кулон. Потому что я до сих пор жалкий одиночка, мечтающий хотя бы раз услышать о себе что-то хорошее. Я хочу признания, я хочу сделать что-то невероятное. Я все еще хочу быть похожим на деда.   
И я обязан завоевать доверие Еноха, даже если со стороны это выглядит совсем не так.  
Вот теперь достаточно больно. Стольких людей я отталкивал, не находя в них никакого стимула, столько людей липли ко мне, предлагая себя, но все они были пусты, и единственный, кто заставлял меня думать, делал происходящее вокруг запутанным, кто обладал тайной, за которую я был готов много чего отдать – этим единственным человеком оказался Енох.   
Человеком, который ненавидел меня так, как никто и никогда. И я все еще не знал, почему.


	5. Chapter 5

Паром приближал меня к берегу острова. Я подозрительно быстро привык к его унылым очертаниям и находил в них особое изящество. В моих руках было несколько пакетов, а на носу благословенные очки. Я стал видеть все с поразительной четкостью, однако, сойдя на берег, я их снял, чувствуя себя неловко за это физическое несовершенство. В общем-то, в магазинах ближайшего городка выбора не было, и мне пришлось взять эту унылую одежду, лишь бы только не ходить в костюме деда. Там же я подумал, что я мог бы привезти в дом странных детей что-то, что заставило бы ожить каждого, стоило только узнать это что-то. Я возвращался воодушевленный. После вчерашнего разговора с Бронвин я так и не увидел до самого вечера ни ее, ни Еноха, а потому не знал, изменилось ли что-нибудь. Вечер я провел в гостиной вместе со всеми остальными, слушая, как Гораций играет на пианино. Удивительно, но я отдыхал. Музыка была красивой, почти нежной, и она приносила мне больше удовольствия, чем телевизор. Вот уж по нему я точно не скучал. Мы сидели на диванах, близнецы и Клэр – на полу, и между нами звучала только красивая мелодия. Я полулежал в кресле, когда малышка Оливия вдруг попросила меня взять ее на руки. Она устроилась на моих коленях, а потом потихоньку незаметно уснула, и я вынужден был просидеть до конца вечера без движения, боясь ее разбудить. Оливия была из разряда тех детей, которые были слишком малы, чтобы анализировать мое появление. Либо я им нравился, либо нет, и Оливия решила показать мне, что я ей понравился. Мне было чертовски приятно. Я словно был признан своим. Почти всеми.   
Кроме Еноха.   
Слушая музыку, я рискнул в который раз спросить себя, почему мне так важно добиться его расположения. Обостренное чувство справедливости требовало заставить его ненавидеть меня наравне с остальными, а не выделять во мне мировое зло. Но я попробовал сказать самому себе, что дело не только в этом. Я не сомневался в том, что мой дед мог каким-то образом поссориться с ним, из-за чего Енох проецировал обиду на меня. Хотел ли я исправить положение? Странно, но я начинал думать, что хочу всем доказать, что я не такой, как Абрахам Портман.   
Сейчас я выходил на берег, до сих пор не опровергнув это намерение. Да, я не хочу быть таким, как он. Уже нет. Разве я бы смог так уйти, причинив сильную боль стольким людям? Впервые в жизни я был близок к тому, чтобы осуждать его. Я шел по прибрежной улице к холму, натянув капюшон кофты. В таком месте мое пальто было бесполезно, оно лишь впитываль сырость и становилось невыносимо тяжелым. Хорошо, что третье сентября сорокового года выдалось солнечным. Я думал о чем-то обыденном, вроде обеда или судьбы оставшихся вещей деда, когда почувствовал слабый отзвук пустоты внутри себя. Я моментально забыл о всем, о чем думал. Охотник во мне был до неприличия счастлив, хотя об оружии последние сутки я не думал, и у меня оставался полупустой магазин пистолета. Это было поразительной беспечностью с моей стороны, честно говоря. Я обнаружил пустоту где-то в километре от себя, в стороне от входа в петлю. Это давало мне возможность предупредить детей и подготовиться, и я бросился к пещере, скользя по размокшей земле. В один миг сырость сменилась летним теплом, и я выбежал на крепкую сухую почву, преодолевая расстояние до дома в рекордные сроки. Я бросил свои пакеты прямо в гостиной, направляясь к мисс Перегрин. Я обнаружил ее разговаривающей по старому телефону. Она тут же положила трубку, увидев меня. Я сообщил достаточно кратко о том, что на острове в настоящем бродит пустота, вероятно, не знающая о петле. Но оставить ее без внимания я никак не мог, хоть мисс Перегрин явно не желала моей инициативы в уничтожении пустоты.   
-Шестьдесят пятая, мисс Перегрин, - тоном “я знаю, что делаю” сообщил ей я. Она колебалась еще минуту, после чего сказала, что не имеет права подвергать опасности никого из своих детей, а потому не может предоставить мне их помощь. Я и не собирался об этом просить, мы условились о том, что дети вообще не должны знать о том, куда я исчез. Я не знал, сколько займет моя охота, ведь там могла быть не только пустота, да и количество патронов предполагало тщательную подготовку. Мисс Перегрин сообщила, что из оружия в их доме только арбалет, и я, черт возьми, понятия не имел, как стреляет арбалет. Я поднялся к своей комнате, оставляя пальто. Лишняя тяжесть. Я глянул на ножны, но вдруг замер.   
Сердце. А почему нет.   
Сердце пустоты могло стать примирительным знаком. Но как я вообще притащу его в нужном состоянии? Я вообще не знаю, как их вырезать. Я крутил нож, думая, в чем бы мне притащить сердце в дом странных детей незамеченным. По всем вариантам выходило, что мне придется оставить его до наступления темноты. А ведь я ни минуты не сомневался в своем успехе, и это было, наверное, большой ошибкой. Я настолько был увлечен новой целью настроить общение с Енохом через специфический подарок, что не подумал о том, что не знаю этой местности и слабо вооружен. Я был излишне самоуверен.   
Но в чем сохранить сердце до темноты? Можно прямо в пустоте, ведь ее тело после смерти также невидимо. А если оно привлечет животных, они ведь ищут еду через обоняние? Я вспомнил о банках в комнате Еноха. Банка. Отличный контейнер, но я слабо знал дом странных детей, чтобы найти в нем пустую банку. Да и если допустить, что Енох хранит свою страшную коллекцию, значит, у него есть что-то вроде формалина. Я не знал, как действуют правила разложения в этой петле. Даже если у Еноха можно было взять и банку, и формалин – или нечто похожее, спирт, черт знает – как бы я это сделал? Я же не невидимый.   
Я нет, а вот Миллард – да.   
Как найти невидимку в огромном доме? Я ставил себе четкие вопросы и сам себе давал четкие ответы. Ничего сложного, если знать, к кому невидимка привязан. Я без труда выяснил у Эммы комнату Горация и вскоре уже шел с Миллардом к себе в комнату, чтобы спокойно объяснить ему, что мне нужно.   
Он даже не поинтересовался, нельзя ли просто попросить у Еноха эти вещи, а ведь я готовил ответ и на этот вопрос. Что же, черт возьми, происходит с этими детьми, если они не считают Еноха за человека?  
-Ладно, я достану, - согласился Миллард. Если честно, разговаривать со своей комнатой было шизофренично. – Но не просто так, - хотя он звучал уверенно, я понял, что вообще-то обычно Миллард не торговался, а делал просто так, если его попросят. – Мне нужен монокль, - напряженно продолжил он. Я поднял бровь, не понимая, зачем ему монокль. Но потом до меня дошло, что монокль нужен не ему. – Там пять стекол. Его не просто купить, только заказать, и я бвл бы благодарен тебе, если бы ты привез его для меня, - он вдруг перешел на просящий тон. Я кивнул, не интересуясь, в общем-то, зачем ему монокль, но Милларду, как оказалось, остро нужно было выговориться.   
Забавно, но с невидимками сложно разговаривать, ведь постоянно напоминаешь себе, что ты не псих. Неудивительно, что Милларда словно прорвало.   
-Я случайно сел на этот монокль, а там аж пять стекол, а без него он не может показывать мне свои сны, а если он их не показывает, то они копятся, и он…  
\- Гораций дорог тебе? – спросил я с интересом. Приходилось интуитивно смотреть на источник голоса. Я вообще-то не считал возможным нечто большее, чем дружба, между ними, но в условиях этой петли они не могли считаться детьми и имели право на такие отношения, какие захотят, потому что тут некому их осудить.   
\- Он единственный, кто помнит обо мне даже тогда, когда я молчу, - еще более смущенно откликнулся Миллард. – Если он перестанет показывать мне их, он снова будет сходить с ума. Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал из-за меня.   
\- Я привезу все, что нужно, завтра же, - пообещал я. – Но банка мне нужна как можно скорее.   
\- Дай мне пятнадцать минут, - бойко ответил Миллард, после чего босые пятки пробежали к двери. Я сидел на кровати в ожидании, которое меня ничуть не волновало. Я думал о том, насколько размыто здесь понятие возраста. Что есть возраст? Количество прожитых лет. Что делает нас взрослыми? Опыт, который мы копим каждый день. Но если этот день один и тот же, если все окружающее повторяется до мельчайших деталей, много ли опыта можно накопить? Вряд ли достаточно, чтобы повзрослеть. Но ведь года – это еще и дополнительное время для мышления, для чтения, для общения. Странные дети были детьми в одних ситуациях и буквально стариками – в других. Если бы я вдруг обнаружил, что привязанность Милларда к Горацию столь сильна, что может перерасти в близость, я имел бы право осуждать его?  
Нет. Начнем с того, что мне плевать, кто спит в чьей постели и чем занимается. Но абстрактно я не имел бы права осуждать хотя бы потому, что не знал, что значит быть невидимкой, о чьем существовании постоянно забывают.   
Пятнадцать минут пролетели незаметно. Вскоре я спускался по лестнице, держа в руках сумку с банкой, полной остро пахнущей жидкости. Никто из детей мне не встретился, а потому не пришлось врать, куда я собрался в строгом одиночестве. Я миновал выход из петли, останавливаясь у самого входа в пещеру. Пустота была ближе, но все еще не в этой части острова. Я оставил сумку в пещере, посчитав, что стекло рядом с телом в битве с пустотой весьма опасно. Я застегнул молнию на кофте, чтобы ничто не мешало моим движениям. Адреналин бурлил во мне, а мышцы грелись от привычного напряжения. Я пошел, а затем побежал. Это было потрясающе – охотиться. Я чувствовал свою же силу, воспитанную долгими тренировками, и гордился собой, предвкушая легкую победу. Я замер перед участком каменистого пляжа, издалека обнаруживая пустоту. Как же чертовски заметна она была посреди пустынного пространства пляжа. Я спокойно пошел по мелкому камню, не заботясь о издаваемых мною звуков. Она одна, не знает, что я ее вижу, а я вооружен и отлично пристрелен к голове пустоты. Сегодня никаких дополнительных выстрелов в сердце – оно нужно мне. Пустота словно услышала мои мысли и тут же помчалась ко мне. Я поднял пистолет, наслаждаясь своим превосходством.   
Удар по пояснице выбил меня не только из осознания реальности, но и всяческой уверенности в себе. Я грохнулся вперед, сдирая руки об острые камни. Там же почки, только и мог думать я, поспешно поднимаясь на колени. Меня толкнули ногой в бок, и я мешком свалился, ошарашенный и застигнутый врасплох болью. Тварь. Белоглазая тварь, темнокожий мужчина, ухмылявшийся хищно и самодовольно. Как я мог упустить его? Пустота приближалась, и я чувствовал это всем своим телом. Нужно вставать. Я бросился назад, поднимаясь на ноги. Пустота была совсем рядом, и я выбросил ноющую от содранной кожи и слабо кровоточащую руку с пистолетом в ее сторону, выпуская две пули. Я надеялся на рефлексы, но они помогли мне лишь вскинуть руку и подставить ее острым и жадным зубам пустоты. Боль ослепила мое сознание, лишила гордости, и я закричал, падая на колени от давления пустоты на мою руку. Кисть я не чувствовал, только огонь, разрывающий предплечье.   
-Где петля? – визгливо кричала тварь. Он подошел ко мне и склонился, самодовольно усмехаясь. – Скажешь, где петля, и я позволю тебе жить.   
Выбора не было. Только бы избавиться от боли. В руках твари появился пистолет старее, чем мой, но от этого не менее опасный. Я дернусь, и он пристрелит меня. Я прикажу пустоте атаковать, и он пристрелит меня. Так себе теория вероятности. Я сосредоточился. Нет боли. Я не позволю ей убить себя. Я шарил по поясу джинс под длинной кофтой свободной рукой, обезболенный огромным количеством адреналина и страхом за свою жизнь. Вот он, нож. Вот оно, сердце твари под костной защитой ребер, прямо передо мной, под его отвратительной мордой. Лишь бы не потерять сознание от шока, когда пустота вытащит свои зубы из моей руки. Как же больно. Как же воняет.   
Я собрался с духом. Моя правая рука сжала рукоятку ножа. Или я выживу, или я умру. Все из-за моей чертовой самоуверенности, и как обидно будет погибать из-за детского желания угодить главному аутсайдеру.   
Стой. Его.   
И мой нож вонзается под его ребро, слева от грудины. Неожиданность от нападения пустоты и боли от сломленного меня делает свое дело, и я смотрю, как голова твари разбивается о каменный утес. Отвратительный хруст сопровождается коротким криком последнего выдоха, раздражавшего голосовые связки, и вот я один на один с пустотой, которая слушается меня до тех пор, пока у меня есть на это силы. А силы утекали. Я не мог противиться шоковому обмороку, не чувствовал левого предплечья и кисти вовсе, моя поясница беспощадно ныла. Лишь бы протянутб и выстрелить еще раз.   
Я словно во сне выстрелил пустоте между глаз один, второй, третий. Она смотрела на меня с застывшим непониманием и яростью, после чего ее тело грохнулось на пляж, оставляя меня победителем на грани смерти. Нельзя отключаться. Нужно дойти до петли.   
Рука. Если там сосуд, я умру от заражения крови. Зубы пустоты словно чумные могильники. Нужно перевязать руку, но мне нечем. Если бы рядом оказалась еще тварь или пустота, моя жизнь подошла бы к концу, но мне повезло. Я выжил. Сомнительно, что спасусь, но на данный момерт я еще жив, дышу и могу идти, хотя и с уклоном влево. Все произошло быстро, и я не понял, моя ли это кровь на правой руке или нет. Как-то нужно было идти. Как?  
Без сомнений и остановок. Я шел, запрещая себе любые мысли, направляя все силы на то, чтобы передвигать ноги. Меня трясло, но не от страха, а от болевой реакции, которая была слишком сильной для меня. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в спине. Я отключался и возвращался снова, двигаясь со скоростью черепахи. Каждый шаг был подвигом. Все это было моим наказанием за излишнюю самоуверенность. Я получил по заслугам. Вообразил себя суперменом.   
В пещере я шел, держась за каменную стену. Меня не было, должно быть, полчаса или около того, вряд ли кто-то знает, куда я исчез. Никто не бежит мне навстречу, а это плохо, потому что меня шатает и подташнивает. Я наклонился под властью тошноты, перерастающей в рвоту, но не удержал равновесия и полел лицом в пыль дороги.   
-Бронвин! Эй, Бронвин, я нашла его.  
\- Вот черт, мисс Перегрин будет недовольна. А если его нельзя поднимать?  
\- И что, оставим здесь? Господи, он весь в крови.   
\- Неси его ко мне.   
\- Мы должны показать его врачу!  
\- И объяснить эти травмы, сперва ему, затем полиции, которая задержит тебя за отсутствие документов и посадит в камеру, где ты умрешь быстрее, чем рассыпешься в прах от времени.  
\- Ладно, я несу.   
Я летел. Или не летел. Потом падал. Или поднимался. Люди вокруг были незнакомыми пятнами со знакомыми голосами. Меня кто-то держал, и я вдруг на кровати. Мне холодно. Горло обжигает. Дышать, мне нужно дышать.   
Журчание воды, отжимаемой в таз. Перед глазами все плывет, но я уже не считаю себя пчелой-убийцей из армии Хью, я твердо знаю, что я Джейкоб Портман, и что мне дерьмово не только от травм, но и от того, что я чуть не умер по собственной вине. Мое тело гладит что-то теплое и влажное. Мне приятно. У меня нет руки? Я моргнул. Передо мной лишь тени, составляющие тонкие черты лица. Резкая линия скул мне знакома. Длинные темные ресницы, изогнутые идеальным полукругом. Взгляд не на меня, на мое тело. Движения приятные, даже на отсутствующей руке. Снова вода. Что-то сухое и шершавое. Я стараюсь держать глаза открытыми. Все болит, но как-то издалека. Наконец мое сознание возвращается ко мне полностью, и я обнаруживаю, что не стою, а лежу, причем на мне нет ни рубашки, ни кофты. Лицо человека рядом со мной мне знакомо, но я настолько не понимаю, что он делает, что не узнаю его некоторое время. Его губы раздраженно поджаты, брови сведены к переносице – сосредоточен, но явно злится. Енох. Это Енох рядом со мной, и я почему-то так рад его видеть, что не думаю о том, почему он здесь. А где здесь? Комната темная, горит лишь одна лампа возле кровати, на которой я лежу. Пахнет чем-то очень сладким и немного – спиртом. Я пошевелился, желая встать, но Енох бесцеремонно толкнул меня обратно. Я хотел возмутиться, но он вдруг зачем-то взял мою деревянную по ощущениям руку и положил к себе на колени. Я опешил. Пожалуй, я был даже слишком смущен его руками, которые зачем-то гладили мою руку. Когда я отошел от этой прострации, я понял, что его руки в перчатках, и он не гладит меня, а осматривает три глубоких пореза, оставленных зубами пустоты.   
Но почему я не чувствую руку?  
Когда Енох залил их какой-то жидкостью, я вдруг остро почувствовал и руку, и то, как сильно ее щипет. От острого удара по поврежденным нервам я выдохнул с шипением, приложив все силы на то, чтобы не закричать. Как же горит. Он аккуратно трогал края страшных, начинающих воспаляться ран. Кто-то зашел в комнату. Я узнал Фиону, обеспокоенную, но такую же сосредоточенную. Она несла в руках деревянную миску. Отдав ее, она ушла, недовольно посмотрев на меня.   
\- Зашивать нельзя, но и оставлять открытыми – тоже. Мне придется их стянуть. Будет больно, - предупредил Енох, и мне понравилось слышать его голос без ненависти. Он действовал настолько уверенно, занимаясь моей раной, но не мной, что забыл о ненависти. Мне показалось, это мой шанс поговорить с ним.   
\- Меня не первый раз шьют, - пояснил я. Голос мой был какой-то странный, или я просто слышал его так. Взгляд Еноха быстро метнулся к одному из самых заметных моих шрамов – на правой руке, ведь зеркальное отражение нынешнего.   
\- Первый раз методами сорокового года, - равнодушно заметил Енох. В общем-то, я достаточно быстро понял разницу. Игла в его руке была изогнута, но оставалась явно швейной, а совсем не хирургической. Никаких держателей для игл у него, конечно, быть не могло. Но я с удивлением понял, что он делает ровно так же, как и Рики.   
Разница была только лишь в том, что Енох родился в девятнадцатом веке, а я сомневался, что тогда уже умели так шить. Да и вообще, быстро думал я, для меня его познания вроде бы нормальные, но он ведь застрял в сороковом. Что-то не складывалось. Он делал швы отдельными, аккуратно завязывая их сбоку, а не по центру. Он знал, как это делать. Я вспомнил швы на лице Виктора. Одно дело – шить мертвых, но совсем другое – живых. Швы действительно не были тугими, и между ними оставалось пространство. На случай, если нагноится, дощел я своим умом. Мне нравилось смотреть, как быстро пальцы Еноха завязывают очередной узел. Его новая загадка настолько увлекла меня, что о боли грубых проколов я забыл. Да и чувствовал их все равно не в полной мере, как будто до того, как я очнулся от сумерек, Енох успел меня чем-то обезболить. Но что вообще обезболивало в сороковом?   
\- Спасибо, Енох, - произнес я на автомате, с детства воспитанный благодарить людей за помощь мне. Я сказал это тогда, когда он выкладывал какую-то ярко зеленую пасту, принесенную Фионой, прямо на едва стянутую рану. Енох отреагировал странно. Он едва заметно вздрогнул, посмотрев на меня ровно секунду, после чего опять опустил взгляд на мою руку.   
\- Не за что, - наконец ответил он с некоторым сомнением, как будто его не так уж часто благодарили. Я продолжал смотреть, как он обрабатывает мою руку, и странная готовность пострадать еще раз, чтобы вернуться сюда, рождалась во мне. Это был какой-то другой Енох, оставивший свои отрицательные эмоции ради помощи мне. Или ради самого факта обработки раны.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как это делать? – не удержался я, наблюдая за тем, как идеально туго, но не сильно заматывает меня бинтом Енох.   
\- Оттуда, - ограничился одним словом он. Моя болтливость начинала его раздражать, но черт, как мне нравилось смотреть за тем, как он это делает! Рики шил меня кучу раз, но мне всегда было плевать, что он там делает, здесь же я смотрел только на его руки, и иногда на лицо, чтобы удостовериться, что это тот Енох. Под бинтом мою руку приятно грело, где было холодно, и охлаждало там, где кожа горела. Я уже приготовился к тому, что он выгонит меня, как его рука легла на мой живот. Даже несмотря на то, что его рука была в перчатке, я чуть не согнулся рефлекторно, не в силах реагировать на это спокойно. Енох подумал, видимо, что мне больно. Зато я увидел характерную дыру в левом боку, которая только что зажила в моем плече. Это зеркальная рана, это то место, куда я так эпично промазал пустоте. И она, видимо, заставила Еноха сомневаться.   
\- Там пуля? – спросил он кратко.   
Мне пришлось объяснить, что происходит, если я говорю с пустотой после того, как она ранена. Его сомнения это не развеяло. Его руки все так же аккуратно и невесомо трогали окружающие ткани, а мне было так горячо от этих прикосновений, что лежать на месте не представлялось возможным. Я хотел подняться на локтях, но он опять толкнул меня назад, видимо, напряжение мышц живота мешало меня лечить.   
Мне чертовски приятна была мысль о том, что Енох лечит меня. Ненавидит, но лечит.   
\- Все равно неизвестно, инфицирована она или нет, - наконец едва слышно произнес он. Его взгляд был устремлен только на эту неглубокую дыру в моем животе. На самом деле она и так прекрасно зажила бы, но я молчал, лишь бы это продолжалось. Лишь бы его внимание доставалось мне, хотя я не знал, зачем оно мне. Он решил оставить ее так, повторив с остатками пасты Фионы ту же аккуратную обработку, после чего мне все же пришлось приподняться, чтобы он мог меня забинтовать. Я смотрел на широкую полосу бинта, слишком плотного, в моем времени бинты были какие-то слабые и вялые, с большими дырами, но этот бинт был просто потрясающе плотным.   
Да, а момент, когда руки Еноха оказывались за моей спиной, словно он вот-вот обнимет меня, здорово волновал. Я не был уверен, чего я хочу, но вот это незаконченное его приближение ко мне очень не устраивало меня, но хотел ли я его оттолкнуть или подтолкнуть к себе, я не знал. Когда он закончил, я с трудом дышал нормально. Не потому, что был слишком затянут, а потому, что все это как-то странно отдавалось во мне неизвестно чем.   
\- Енох, я…  
Хотел поблагодарить его.   
\- Заткнись и выметайся отсюда, - довольно зло сказал Енох, продолжая игнорировать меня взглядом. Получалось, что он помогал мне из-за самого факта помощи, а не потому, что это я, и, похоже, вопрос с ненавистью оставался в силе. Тут я вспомнил про сердце. Надо было его притащить, может, это как-то изменит ситуацию.   
Испытывать его терпение я не стал. Я встал с кровати, узкой, чертовски неудобной, как оказалось, ведь у меня страшно болела спина, и мне пришлось схватиться за тумбочку. Боль была, скажем, не то, чтобы острой, но здорово отдавала в правую ногу. Я помнил свою стычку с пустотой и тварью очень туманно, а потому не знал, что со спиной. Если бы я себе сломал что-нибудь, я бы, наверное, потерял способность ходить. Не знаю, я не врач.   
Мой взгляд уткнулся в книжный шкаф в углу рядом со мной. Я вообще-то действительно не специально прочитал корешки толстых книг, но мне стало понятно увлечение Еноха. Ему нравились не только сердца, нет. Похоже, ему нравилось все, чем может похвастать человеческий организм.   
Эту мысль я заботливо отложил на потом. Надо было вернуться к месту, где я оставил эти тела. Как я добрался до петли? Ничего не помню. Я вышел из комнаты Еноха медленнее, чем бы мне хотелось. Путь по лестнице представлялся мне испытанием, но пасовать перед болью я не привык. Однако как только я оказался на втором этаже, голос из ниоткуда застал меня врасплох:  
\- И куда ты собрался?  
Я вздохнул. Скрипнула дверь. Помимо Милларда, на площадку вышла Эмма. Ее я как раз видеть мог, и на ее лице был написан гнев. Судя по тону Милларда, он тоже был недоволен моей самостоятельностью, наверное, из-за того, что если бы я умер, никто бы не съездил за моноклем. Я хотел продолжить путь, но выступившая из своей комнаты Бронвин заботливо потащила меня за воротник в комнату девочек. Что-то я порядком спасовал перед компанией почему-то злых на меня детей.   
\- Суд Линча? – спросил я со слабым подобием юмора. Никого сочувствующего мне в комнате не оказалось.   
\- О чем ты думал? – взорвалась Эмма. – Ты знал о пустоте и твари, и все равно пошел один!  
\- У тебя вообще есть голова на плечах? – вторила ей Бронвин.   
Я вздохнул во второй раз. Мне было совсем не до разборок с ними.   
\- Мисс Перегрин запретила мне брать кого-либо из вас, - пояснил я, не сказав правду о том, что я и не просил. О моем прошлом им лучше не знать. Почему прошлом? Настоящем. Надо было их отвлечь. – Как вы знали, что меня надо искать около входа?  
\- Гораций сказал мне, что видел тебя в крови в пещере, - сказал нехотя Миллард. – Но только после того, как Енох спросил мисс Перегрин, куда это ты направился с пистолетом.   
Енох видел меня уходящим. А пистолет я ведь не афишировал до выхода из петли. Я почему-то с трудом сдержал улыбку. Я следил за ним, а он, похоже, следил за мной, отличное равновесие.   
\- Мисс Перегрин здесь ничего на самом деле не решает, - жестко произнесла Эмма. Бронвин нахмурилась, но спорить в этот момент не стала. – Так куда ты собрался теперь?   
\- Надо убрать труп твари, а то привлечет много внимания, - нашелся я. Вот это будет лишним, если кто-то пойдет со мной.   
\- Мы пойдем с тобой, - заявила Эмма. Я чуть не застонал. Отстать от меня, пожалуйста. Мне просто надо задобрить Еноха, я не хочу трезвонить об этом на каждом углу, а как я вырежу сердце пустоты, если там будет столько зрителей? Черт. Я собрался весьма грубо послать их.   
\- Я пойду с ним.  
Я обернулся. Енох. Он набросил капюшон темной куртки поверх головы. Я здорово ругнулся в своей же собственной голове. Почему так сложно просто наладить общение с ним. Что мне теперь делать? Он явно идет за тем, что я так хотел ему предложить в качестве знака примирения. Не вырубать же его по пути, а я ведь не в самом отличном состоянии. Пришлось смириться с тем, что мне не удастся использовать этот вариант.   
\- И что, это мешает нам идти? – Эмма всей своей позой выдавала желание спорить с Енохом. У меня было ощущение, что меня делят, хотя, конечно, на самом деле все было не так.  
\- Нет. Если ты фанатка вскрытия, я не против, - сообщил он, усмехнувшись. Эмма замолчала, покраснев до корней волос.   
\- Ему нужно лежать, а не идти черт знает куда, - решила она зайти с другой стороны. Я повернулся и пошел к двери, минуя Еноха. Что-то я здорово устал от ее назойливого внимания. Не надо мне лежать. Мне нужно решить эту головоломку, эту загадку, имя которой – Енох. Мне нужно добраться до причины его поведения и устранить ее к чертовой матери, потому что он здесь – единственный человек, с кем я по-настоящему хочу поговорить.   
Я спускался по лестнице. Идеально было прыгать на левой ноге, но мне не пять лет, так что приходилось просто хромать. Как противно было ощущать эти прострелы в ногу по задней поверхности бедра, как будто я глубокий старик с люмбалгией.   
Чем ближе мы подходили к месту сражения, тем больше я мрачнел. Ну что мне теперь делать, заявить, что я собирался сделать? Глупо. Поэтому я просто шел, погруженный в свои мысли.   
\- Их же там двое, - вдруг с досадой произнес Енох сам себе. Я посмотрел на него. Он встал прямо к выхода из пещеры, словно что-то забыл. Я спросил, что не так, не надеясь на ответ. Но он сказал мне, что забыл вторую банку, ведь сердцами тварей тоже не стоит разбрасываться. Я усмехнулся, возвращаясь на пару шагов назад. Его лицо было весьма удивленным, когда я пихнул сумку в его руки. Его удивление было таким характерно недовольным, как и весь он.   
Мне понравилось его удивление. Может быть, я не так и ошибся.   
Едва дойдя до пляжа, я рухнул на относительно чистую от камней поверхность рядом с телом пустоты. Оно очень воняло, но я не собирался пропускать то, что Енох собирался делать. Мне было чертовски интересно. Однако прежде, чем он занялся пустотой, Енох принялся оттаскивать тело твари к самому обрыву, чтобы его никто не заметил. Пришлось подняться и с трудом дойти к нему. Тварь была темнокожим мужчиной с взъерошенными волосами, с неприятно изрытым оспинами лицом. Енох хотел, видимо, использовать мой нечаянный путь к сердцу твари. Когда он заметил дыру, истекшую кровью, он заметно разочаровался, как будто я должен был подумать о том, что тварью заинтересуется Енох.   
Однако он все равно принялся за его тело. Я прислонился к скале, радуясь тому, что Еноху было все равно, смотрю я или нет. Наверное, это должно было пугать, но я почему-то опять радовался, как ребенок. Он опять натянул перчатки, обтянувшие его руки. Я мог бы вечно наблюдать за всем, что делают его руки. Нож в его руках обладал тонким лезвием. Он довольно быстро вскрыл грудную полость характерным способом, похожим на букву игрек, только с коротким хвостом, не собираясь даже лезть в живот. Меня повеселил вид садовых ножниц, но они отлично справились с ребрами. В моей голове не было ни одного вопроса к самому себе, считаю ли я это правильным или нет, я просто сидел и смотрел на Еноха. Он снова был сосредоточен, в таком единении с самим собой, что я мог только позавидовать этому. Он строго следовал своей цели, не сомневаясь, зачем ему ее достижение. Я заскучал, хотя его руки двигались довольно красиво, вырезая так нужное ему сердце. Крови уже было совсем мало, так что перчатки едва ли были испачканы.   
Я смотрел на его лицо. Что в нем было такого, что я вдруг посвятил ему столько времени? Загадка его отношения ко мне. Но эта загадка не объясняла странные реверсы некоторых воспоминаний, связанных с ним. Я позволил им вернуться в мое сознание, разрешая себе анализ. Почему я снова и снова думаю о том, как он стрелял, высунувшись из окна? В его теле было какое-то особое изящество. Это же заставило меня смотреть на то, как он спит, запрокинув голову. Его уязвимость, которую видно, но которую мне не достать, не закрыть собой. Его руки на моей руке и моем животе, его уверенность в своих действиях, настолько сильная, настолько равнодушная ко мне, что я хочу испытать это снова. Я хочу знать, где все это кроется в нем, как он мечтает достать сердце твари и пустоты.   
Я хочу узнать о нем все.   
Наконец он вытащил не так уж сильно изуродованное сердце. В нем была дыра, но аккуратная, в самом низу. Енох был этим доволен, а я был доволен его удовлетворением. Отличная цепная реакция.   
Но с пустотой все было не так просто. Во-первых, Енох ее не видел. Его связь с фосфором мертвых тел была для него еде открытием. Поэтому он нехотя попросил меня помочь ему. Я сел по другую сторону от пустоты, показывая все, что ему было нужно. Во-вторых, их кожа тверже человеческой, поэтому пули застревают в их теле неглубоко, если не знать, куда стрелять. Еноху пришлось прилагать силу, чтобы проткнуть ее. И даже когда нож с трудом погрузился в тело пустоты, он не смог сдвинуть его ни на сантиметр.   
Он был сбит с толку.   
Вокруг стремительно темнело. Еще полчаса, и даже я не увижу, что мы делаем.  
\- Без Бронвин не получится, - разочарованно произнес он. – Я не думал, что они такие прочные.   
\- При жизни они пробиваются легче, - произнес я, зная на опыте одного почти рукопашного боя. Я тогда получил просто огромное количество травм. – Человек же тоже типа деревенеет. Может, пустоты это делают быстрее или как-то особеннее, - добавил я, но Енох едва ли посмотрел на меня.   
\- Руку дай, - бросил он мне. Я послушно протянул здоровую. Как оказалось, он хотел попробовать приложить две силы, и свою, и мою. Его чертовски ледяная рук легла на мою руку, сжимая и передавая мне всю силу. Я постарался сделать все, что мог, и нож сдвинулся. Расширив достаточное отверстие для того, чтобы втолкнуть ножницы, Енох быстро расправился с ребрами. Мне пришлось управлять его рукой внутри пустоты. Я пересел на его сторону, управляя своей правой рукой его левой. Он понимал меня лучше, чем я ожидал.   
Я получал какое-то странное, извращенное удовольствие от того, что мы можем общаться. Если бы он только позволил мне это. Его рука пугала меня ледяным холодом, и я вдруг заметил, что его трясет, словно он сильно замерз. Его кожа побледнела больше обычного, а губы потеряли всякий цвет.   
\- Что с тобой? – тихо спросил я.  
\- Ничего, - ожидаемо резко ответил он. Я не поверил, естественно. Вытащить сердце было труднее, в основном из-за странного уплотнения всех структур. Его анатомия отличалась даже на мой взгляд, Енох же был в восторге. Он так удивленно ощупывал его, что на какую-то секунду показался мне простым парнем со странным увлечением.   
Я подумал, что я идиот. Ну он же не видит сердце пустоты, как бы я его дарил? Просто придурок.   
Обратный путь прошел в молчании. Черт, я знал, что нам есть, о чем поговорить, я хотел говорить с ним, страшно хотел, но он отталкивал меня каждый раз, когда я пытался. Я злился. Боль и его упертость раздражали меня, пока я наконец не остановился, схватив его за руку. Он был просто неестественно холодным на ощупь.   
\- Просто отвали от меня, Портман, - в который раз услышал я. Я перестал обращать на это внимания. Кожа его щеки была такой же ледяной.   
\- Что за хрень? – спросил я весьма зло, позволяя ему убрать свою руку от его лица. – Тебя как из морозилки достали.   
\- Иногда за свой дар нужно платить, - ответил он горько, после чего вырвался из моих рук. Догонять его я не стал. Если честно, я слишком устал, чтобы пробивать его защиту. Мне нужно было банально полежать. Я не хотел есть, не хотел пить, просто лечь. Я дополз до своей кровати просто чудом, завалившись прямо в одежде. Раны на животе и руке начинали ныть. Я завернулся в одеяло, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей. Но у меня из головы не шел холод Еноха. Что значит платить за дар? Из-за мертвых он мерзнет? Это объясняло его теплый свитер и вечную бледность? Это можно исправить?  
А ведь я его почти безнаказанно потрогал. Это меня развеселило. Я положил руку под подушку, устраиваясь удобнее. Почему-то я был уверен, что я смогу пробиться. Просто нужно чуть больше времени.   
Скрипнула дверь.   
\- Эмма, иди к черту, - произнес я, выпутываясь из своей дремы. Но кто-то не уходил. Я раздраженно зарычал и сел, но вместо Эммы увидел Горация. Он стоял возле двери, неловко сплетая и расплетая пальцы.   
\- Я не знаю, должен я это говорить или нет. Один раз я сказал, и это принесло много бед, но сейчас я правда не знаю, - произнес он быстро, смотря в пол. – Твой дед ушел из-за меня. Я сказал ему, что ты должен существовать. Я сказал ему, что видел тебя. Если бы он остался, ты никогда бы не родился. И я не оставил ему выбора.   
\- Он ушел, чтобы однажды родился я? – уточнил я недоверчиво. – И как ты ему это сказал, привет, я видел твоего внука, тебе надо срочно найти женщину для продолжения рода?   
Горация мои слова задели. Дверь распахнулась сама собой.   
\- Эй, что происходит? – услышал я голос Милларда. На секунду мне показалось, что я услышал ревность в его голосе.  
\- Он должен знать, что Эйб ушел из-за меня, - едва слышно сказал Гораций. Его как-то пошатнуло, и я понял, что это Миллард его обнимает.   
\- Он ушел из-за Джейкоба, а не из-за тебя. Ты не соврал ему, - твердо произнес Миллард.   
\- Слушай, наверное, если бы не ты, меня бы и не было, так что спасибо, - поспешил произнести я, несколько сбитый с толку. Гораций как-то съежился, выглядя очень грустным.   
\- Не за что, Джейкоб, - почти шепотом ответил он, отпихнул от себя Милларда и вышел.   
Я не знал, остался ли Миллард или ушел.   
\- Чтоб ты знал, Джейкоб, из-за этого все они до сих пор ненавидят Горация, - услышал я из пустоты, а потом понял, что Миллард закрыл за собой дверь.   
Спать мне сразу расхотелось. Приди ко мне Гораций и скажи, что мне надо озаботиться внуком, так я же просто посмеюсь. Но дед поверил, и вот он я. А ведь он мог остаться здесь и жить в одном дне. Очень трудно было думать об этом. Меня бы не существовало. И тут я вспомнил слова Эммы о том, что дед подружился с Енохом. И тут же моментально в моей памяти всплыли слова Еноха о том, что лучше бы я не рождался.   
Он ненавидел меня за то, что дед ушел, чтобы дать мне жизнь.   
Он потерял друга, а друзей у него и не было.   
Так это, черт возьми, можно исправить.  
Я сполз с постели. Конечно, дверь Еноха была заперта. Опять хотелось ее вынести, но нет. Пришлось вернуться и сесть на кровать. Я понимал его ненависть, отлично понимал. Ведь без друзей в этой петле, вероятно, очень тяжело, но ведь я могу, я готов заменить ему деда. Мысль о том, что он этого не хочет, мне в голову не приходила. Я ерзал на кровати, не зная, что скажу Еноху, но сказать обязан. Мне не спалось из-за этого воодушевления, из-за этих сил, что дало мне признание Горация. Все не так неисправимо. Я могу вернуть Еноху то, что он потерял, ведь я хочу быть ему другом.   
Хочу узнать его.   
Но мне никак не подойти к нему сейчас. Я просидел без дела, в одних лишь мыслях, почти час. Я чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда хлопнула дверь Еноха. Я бросился за ним, боясь его упустить. Он шел на улицу, полностью одетый, а я щеголял футболкой и спортивными штанами, а на улице, как оказалось, начинался дождь. Но мне смертельно нужно было с ним поговорить, и если бы не травма спины, я бы догнал его очень быстро. А так я хромал со скоростью улитки, надеясь его догнать. Я изрядно вымок, замерз и чуть не упал, съехав ногой по грязи, но упорно шел за ним. Он быстрым шагом шел к деревне, но в последний момент повернул направо. В темноте я не сразу понял, что это кладбище. Тут я сбавил обороты, замерев в метрах пятидесяти от него. Он стоял посреди кладбища, засунув руки в карманы. Честно говоря, я начинал думать, что я псих, раз так несусь за ним, можно ведь и утром поговорить. Но к утру моя энергия растает.   
И я упущу шанс.   
Я не мог понять, зачем Енох пришел сюда. Он просто стоял, глубоко погрузившись в себя, а я мокнул под дождем, не решаясь подойти. Все пробные фразы в моей голове звучали очень глупо, а потому я медлил. Он сам заметил меня. На какой-то момент он опустился на корточки, прижав ладони к земле, но тут же резко поднялся и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Так он наткнулся на меня. Удивление сменилось раздражением, затем яростью.   
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Портман?  
\- Я знаю, почему ты злишься на меня.   
Енох усмехнулся.   
\- В самом деле?  
\- Гораций рассказал мне.   
\- Тогда ты не знаешь ничего, - зло ответил он, и от ярости его глаза начинали зеленеть. – Прекрати ходить за мной. Прекрати, или я убью тебя без всяких сожалений.   
\- Нет, не убьешь, - покачал я головой. Я сделал несколько шагов, а затем и подошел к нему спокойно. – Потому что ты не плохой, Енох.   
\- Откуда тебе знать, какой я, - он смотрел на меня с таким сильным чувством, что это чувство помогало ему сделать то, зачем он пришел сюда. Он был так зол, что поднял их, тела с кладбища, лишь бы избавиться от меня. Земля подо мной дрожала. Честно говоря, я не хотел бы стать свидетелем зомби-апокалипсиса, поэтому я положил руку на его плечо.   
\- Я могу…  
\- Не. Трогай. Меня, - в предельном чувстве ненависти и ярости прошипел он, и земля рядом со мной взорвалась фонтаном. Я не стал смотреть на того, кто вылезал оттуда. Не было времени. Не было больше шанса.   
\- Я не буду, хорошо, - поднял я руки. – Но я могу стать тебе другом. Могу заменить его.   
\- Ты никогда не заменишь его, - невесело ответил он, ткнув пальцем мне в грудь. – Никогда.   
\- Ладно, но это все равно не мешает мне стать тебе другом, - попробовал я последний вариант, и он не сразу ответил.   
\- Ты все равно уйдешь, как и он.   
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил я, решив, что честность спасет меня и на этот раз. Енох молчал. Чудесный зеленый огонь в его глазах погас, и я сжал его плечи, как тогда, в мотеле, фактически наорав на него:  
\- Тебе не нужны сердца, чтобы приказывать им.   
\- Ты не нужен мне, - ответил он тише. – Я сам знаю, что я могу, а что нет, - он вырвался из моих рук, пытаясь обойти меня. Я попробовал снова остановить его, выбросив руку поперек его живота.   
\- Дай мне шанс, - попросил я еще раз.   
\- А зачем? – Я молчал. Я не знал. – Вот именно.   
\- Если я докажу, что нужен? – решился я. Было холодно, но этого холода я не замечал. – Просто не отталкивай меня.   
\- Делай что хочешь, - почти равнодушно бросил он мне, наконец оставляя меня одного.   
Делай что хочешь. Легко сказать. Если бы я знал, чего я хочу.


	6. Chapter 6

Мое пробуждение было неприятным и резким. Секунду назад мне снилось, что я опустил руку в кипящую кастрюлю, и вот я открыл глаза, обнаруживая свою руку разбинтованной. Я увидел, как чьи-то руки быстро обрабатывают мои не такие уж пугающие сегодня раны, после чего перевел наконец взгляд на Еноха. Он выглядел весьма раздосадованным моим пробуждением.   
\- Ты правда думал, что я от этого жуткого жжения не проснусь? – полюбопытствовал я, со сна забыв о том, что он запрещает мне с собой общаться.   
\- Я надеялся, - кратко пояснил он, не отводя взгляд от своих рук. Я лег на спину, задумчиво рассматривая потолок. Я еще не до конца проснулся, а потому не совсем соображал, что мне делать. Я не успел как следует проанализировать вчерашний разговор, да и попытки мои были безуспешны, ведь я настолько был уверен в правильности своей догадки, что просто не подумал о том, что Енох имеет право на любую другую причину. Несмотря на весь кажущийся мне прогресс, я оказался вдруг в самом начале этого инстинктивного пути по преодолению защиты Еноха. Этим утром этот регресс здорово огорчил меня.   
\- Почему с тобой так сложно? – спросил я устало. Енох не ответил, хотя и посмотрел на меня впервые за все время нахождения здесь. Я встретил его взгляд с прямым вопросом, но он ушел от него извечным молчанием. Ладно. Проснусь и продолжу. Сейчас я просто смотрел, как он бинтует мою руку. Мне показалось, что его руки в этот раз касаются меня больше, чем нужно, но это могло быть просто плодом моей фантазии. Он завязал новую повязку, после чего махнул рукой, заставляя меня открыть одеяло. Я послушно отогнул край, смотря на стену. Во мне снова родилось это необъяснимое беспокойство, вызванное его руками на моем животе. Я пытался держаться, но не смог и перевел взгляд. Он казался каким-то измученным, словно не спал эту ночь. А ведь сейчас почти шесть утра, а вернулись мы в районе двух часов ночи. Сколько спал я и чувствовал себя почти нормально, и сколько спал он, если его лицо так изменилось? На этот раз его руки хотя бы не были ледяными. Дыра в моем боку затягивалась быстрее, чем я рассчитывал, и я поначалу расстроился, что он не станет завязывать меня на этот раз этим волнующим полуобъятием, но Енох решил иначе. Обработка заняла секунды, после чего его руки прижали бинт к моему животу. Я тут же приподнялся, стараясь смотреть куда-нибудь еще, только не на его лицо, вдруг приблизившееся ко мне. К тому моменту, как его руки оказались на мгновение позади моей спины, случилось сразу две вещи. Во-первых, я понял, что хотел обнять его, а во-вторых дверь моей комнаты распахнулась, впуская невидимый ураган. В считанные мгновения Миллард долетел до кровати, случайно или намеренно толкая Еноха прямо на меня.   
Я ойкнул, раздавленный всем его весом, мои руки рефлекторно легли на его спину в запоздалой попытке поймать. Я удивленно склонил голову, задевая носом и щекой его волосы, тут же улавливая так приятный мне запах осеннего дождя. Это длилось, возможно, секунд пятнадцать, прежде чем Енох раздраженно поднялся на руках.   
Я забыл разжать руки.   
\- Отпусти меня, - потребовал он в ярости, и я спохватился, что разглядываю новое его положение относительно меня. Пришлось расцепить руки, хотя было что-то удивительное в этом ракурсе его лица. Он ничего не сказал Милларду, выходя и громко хлопая за собой дверью.   
\- Чего это с ним? – полюбопытствовал Миллард. – Ай, ладно, я пришел спросить, поедешь ли ты сегодня в город и можно ли мне с тобой.   
\- Я не.,. – Я сел на кровати, потерев лицо ладонями. Я еще не осознал то, что случилось, а меня уже о чем-то спрашивали. Я сосредоточился. Меня дурманил еще не до конца исчезнувший запах Еноха.   
\- Ты обещал, - напомнил мне Миллард, и я словно очнулся.   
\- Только если мисс Перегрин отпустит, - отмахнулся я, сползая с кровати. Я дошел до ванной, чувствуя себя каким-то простуженным, слабым и разбитым. Я умывался, когда в дверях ванной возникла Эмма.   
\- Я не хочу никого брать с собой, - раздраженно сказал я. Мысленно добавил, что особенно ее. Она здорово надоела мне своей неуемной навязчивостью. Я меньше всего на свете хотел объяснять ей, почему она меня не интересовала меня.   
\- Есть вещи, которые мисс Перегрин велела мне купить для малышей, - она показала мне список. – Послушай, я ведь не дура, я понимаю, что не нравлюсь тебе. Но можно мне хотя бы с тобой общаться?   
Я хотел ответить отказом, затем вдруг посмотрел на нее удивленно. А ведь я поступал с ней так же, как и Енох со мной. Он мог просто не хотеть со мной общаться, безо всякой причины, так же, как и я с Эммой. Но корень моих с ней проблем заключался только в нежелании ее намеков, а не в общем смысле.   
\- Наверное, - решил наконец я, после чего прошел мимо нее, чтобы одеться.   
Я не чувствовал времени в этом доме, ровно как и то, что оно зациклено. Поглощая за завтраком вкусные блинчики и запивая их отличным кофе, я никак не мог пристроиться ни к одному разговору, который шел за столом. Краем уха я слушал каждого, но никто не пришелся мне по душе в те минуты. Пришлось уходить в себя, как бы мне этого не хотелось. Я отвлекся лишь тогда, когда было объявлено, что со мной идет только Эмма. Я пожал плечами, мне было все равно. Я обещал Милларду монокль, и посмотрел на его место за столом. Там сидел один лишь костюм. Рядом с ним уныло ковырялся в тарелке Гораций, выглядевший больным. Они единственные ни о чем не разговаривали, только изредка Миллард что-то пытался ему сказать, только Гораций не слышал. Этим же утром Миллард отдал мне записку с полным названием этого монокля, и я сомневался, что в моем времени делают нечто подобное.   
Тогда я вдруг осознал, что вещи, появившиеся в доме изначально, до петли, ломаться не могут, а, значит, этот монокль кто-то принес. Я не был уверен, начиная считать деда пупом земли, но он был единственным, кто пришел в уже существующую петлю. Возможно ли, что он помог Горацию справиться с его даром?  
Я закончил есть, поднимаясь из-за стола. Все разговоры разом стихли, и я ошибочно подумал, что это из-за меня. Однако я додумался посмотреть туда, куда смотрели остальные. Это был Енох, появившийся в дверях столовой, хотя обычно никогда здесь не появлялся. Он сообщил мисс Перегрин, что голубь принес ей письмо, и она вышла вслед за ним, моментально помрачнев. Увидев реакцию детей на появление Еноха, я приобрел новую тему для размышлений.   
Мы вышли с Эммой спустя десять минут. Она пыталась заговорить со мной, но мне никак не удавалось вылезти из своих мыслей, занятых Енохом и его положением в доме странных детей. Я многого не знал, но мне казалось, что он этого не заслужил. Я получал информацию о нем весьма избирательную, но здесь играла большую роль моя собственная субъективная оценка. Я шагал в настоящее, говоря себе, что я хочу с ним дружить. Но что за детское слово, дружить? Поэтому я так реагирую на его руки на моем теле? Даже этим утром, во второй раз, я не смог спокойно вынести его приближение ко мне.   
\- Есть объяснение тому, что думаешь о человеке, даже если не хочешь этого делать? – спросил я Эмму. Она посмотрела на меня с грустью, и я пожалел, что вообще об этом заикнулся.   
\- Влюбленность, может быть, - ответила наконец она, отворачиваясь от меня. Я пожалел еще раз, на всякий случай.   
Но нет, слава богу, я не был влюблен в Еноха. Он был мне интересен – да, хорошо, я признаю это. Он вызывал во мне какой-то непонятный отклик, находясь рядом, и я этого желал – и отклика, и быть рядом, но влюбленность – это что-то такое эфемерное и бесполезное, девчачье, что я отбросил эту идею в сторону сразу же. Нет, это не влюбленность. По какой-то другой причине я думаю о нем, переживая заново некоторые воспоминания.   
\- Это Енох, да? – слова Эммы вырвали меня из глубокой задумчивости. Я нахмурился, обнаруживая, что пропустил момент погрузки на паром. Я мог бы соврать, но смысла не было. Я этого не стеснялся, но и высказывать не горел желанием.   
\- Заметно? – уточнил я, испытывая некоторое неудобство правды, которую я как-то не собрался себе сообщить.   
\- Нет, назовем это чутьем, - вопреки моим ожиданиям, Эмма не возненавидела меня до конца жизни. Я хотел дать понять, что не желаю обсуждать это, но она вдруг сказала крайне очевидную мысль, чем вывела меня из равновесия:  
\- Тебе нужно с ним поговорить.  
\- Если бы это было так легко, ты бы об этом не узнала, - проворчал я, подставляя лицо прохладному бризу этого пролива. Все было не так, называлось иначе, Эмма думала неправильно. Она решила, что обидела меня.   
\- Джейкоб, я хочу помочь, - произнесла она тихо, так что я почти не услышал ее голоса под шумом дизельного двигателя парома. – Чем смогу, только попроси.   
\- Эмма, я ничем не смогу тебя…  
\- Дело не во мне. Дело в Эйбе. После его ухода никто из нас так и не оправился, и наше саморазрушение ведет к печальным последствиям. У тебя получается менять нас, даже если ты не знаешь ничего о нашем прошлом, посмотри на Бронвин – она больше не пытается говорить с Виктором. А ведь изначально это казалось благом, но теперь… Теперь ты нужен нам всем, и если я смогу помочь тебе остаться, может быть, в нашем доме что-нибудь измениться к лучшему.   
\- Я ничего такого не могу, - поспешно открестился я, не собираясь принимать роль всеобщего спасителя.   
\- Тебе так кажется, - улыбнулась Эмма. – Нам нужен центр, который сможет нас объединить. У тебя получится. Я думаю, это можно предсказать и без снов Горация.  
\- Эмма, я тебе гарантирую, что я не потяну, - я снова начинал раздражаться ее оптимистичностью.   
\- Если ты поможешь Еноху, все произойдет само собой, - вполне уверенно произнесла она, а затем почему-то смутилась. – Не хочу знать, как, но я в любом случае готова тебе помочь.   
\- Если бы я знал, в чем именно мне нужна помощь, - пожал плечами я.  
\- Тебе нужно просто найти к нему ключ, а он есть у каждого. Наверное, раньше, до Эйба, их было больше, так что нужно просто понять, что ему нравится…  
\- Медицина. Ему нравится устройство организма, - ответил я, и Эмма наградила меня удивленным взглядом.   
\- Да? – удивилась она так, словно впервые об этом слышала.  
\- А ты думаешь, так просто зашить и завязать человека? – спросил я с интересом.   
\- Не знаю, я никогда не думала об этом.  
Оставшуюся часть пути мы провели в полном молчании. Я не горел желанием становиться местным психотерапевтом, а Эмма… черт знает, о чем она думала. Зачем мне ее помощь?   
Енох. Почему я отвлекаюсь от своих мыслей, и в моей голове возникает он, со всей его невероятной устаревшей красотой, с его изяществом человека, давно примирившегося с собственным телом, с его уверенностью в своих действиях, этим ядреным коктейлем опасности и хрупкости, который он представляет. Я закрываю глаза и вижу какие-то детали его внешности, которые делают его чрезвычайно привлекательным, но которые не увидеть с первого взгляда. Я закрываю глаза и вижу, как дрожат его по-детски пушистые ресницы, когда он отводит взгляд. Я вижу его узкие ладони, которыми он так целенаправленно осматривал меня. Его глаза, в которых я ничего не могу разобрать. Я изучил его внешность, но я не понимаю, что спрятано за ней. Если бы не Миллард и его утренняя шалость, я еще долго не понимал бы, что я не против его присутствия в своем личном пространстве. Мои руки до сих пор испытывают фантомное ощущение его тела, которое я так хотел удержать. Весь он то ледяной, то чрезвычайно горячий, полный то ненависти, то боли, сотканный из бесконечного числа секретов и собственного отрицательного образа, построенного с таким трудом. Он дьявольски талантлив, потрясающе замкнут и при этом так ломается от простой благодарности в его пользу.   
Я хочу починить его. Я хочу помочь ему вернуть ту часть себя, которую он доверил Эйбу, и которую он так легко разбил. Может, не так и легко, откуда мне знать? Да, Енох не верит, что я смогу это сделать, но он ни во что не верит. Он уничтожен не только потерей друга, но и своим положением вечно семнадцатилетнего смертника. Улыбался ли я на его месте? Нет. Стремился бы к общению? Нет. Я бы просто ненавидел все и вся, особенно того, из-за кого моя жизнь бы разрушилась. Я бы понял ненависть к самому себе.   
Я объяснял мастеру в городе, что мне нужен именно такой монокль и никакой другой. Он не соглашался на починку такого антиквариата и предлагал новые, ничем не хуже. Наконец мы сошлись на том, что я оставляю старый на ремонт и беру новый на пробу, и если он меня не устроит, то я возвращаю его и забираю свой. Меня это устроило, ведь мужчина спорил не ради выгоды, а исключительно из желания мне помочь. Пришлось соврать, что это очень важная вещь для моего деда, иначе он бы не понял застрявшего в теле шестнадцатилетнего мальчика предсказателя из моих слов. Мастер собирался вовлечь меня в увлекательный для него разговор, но меня спасла Эмма, влетевшая в лавку с видом полной восторженной дурочки.   
Я ощутил себя спасенным от дущещипательной беседы.   
\- Я тут кое-что нашла, - произнесла Эмма, подталкивая меня в спину в нужном ей направлении. – Пойдем, пойдем, увидишь.  
Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней. Она вручила мне целую кучу пакетов, огромных, неудобных, хотя и не тяжелых. Я шагал за ней, думая о том, как меня угораздило уехать в другую страну, добровольно застрять в прошлом и абсолютно некстати вдруг начать думать о парне, которого нельзя охарактеризовать одним словом.   
Нет, почему, можно,   
О Енохе.   
В его имени есть все, все, что только заставляет меня смотреть на него тупо, как баран на новые ворота, все, из-за чего я не могу перестать гадать причины его поведения. Одного имени достаточно, чтобы описать, в какой тяжелой ситуации я нахожусь.   
Эмма втолкнула меня в книжный магазин. Характерный запах книжной пыли тут же забил мне нос, так что запаха свежей типографской краски я уже не почувствовал – должно быть, такая лавка существовала здесь последние лет сто, не меньше. Я абсолютно не понимал, что Эмма так жаждала показать мне, пока она буквально не ткнула носом в один из углов, и тут я удосужился прочитать корешки книг. Многие слова явно латинского происхождения я уже видел в комнате Еноха, но эти книги выглядели намного новее, толще и….  
И это было то, что нужно.   
Я перевел взгляд на Эмму, не в силах выразить, какая она умница. Она сияла от гордости, видимо, не очень понимая, что способствовала моему с Енохом сближению. Да. Это должно было стать наглой взяткой, но иного выхода у меня не было. Или на таран, или никак.   
\- Вам помочь? – девушка в роговых очках как угадала мои мысли.   
\- У меня будет очень странный вопрос, - начал я издалека, сгрузив все пакеты обратно Эмме. Та возмущенно фыркнула, но промолчала. Я собирался с мыслями, явно заинтриговав продавщицу. – Мне нужны такие книги, чтобы человеку времен Второй Мировой объяснить, как далеко зашла медицина, и чем зануднее и толще будет книга, тем лучше, - выдал я.   
Девушка задумалась. Очевидно, в топ самых странных вопросов я не попал.   
\- Одной такой, конечно, нет, но если по разделам – можно посмотреть, - наконец произнесла она, и вскоре мне был предоставлен выбор из пяти очень внушительных книг, каждая из которых стоила немереных денег.   
Я решил не выбирать. По вытянувшемуся лицу продавца я понял, что премию ей обеспечил, но меня заботила не сумма и не вес этих знаний, который мне тащить на себе, но реакция Еноха. А что, если я не угадал? Да и как это выглядит со стороны, как подкуп? Я был очень не уверен в своем наглом подкупе. Я уже готовился расплачиваться, когда Эмма принесла мне маленькую доску для маркеров. Она восхищенно объясняла мне, как эта штука работает, как будто я вместе с ней в первый раз в жизни вижу такую доску.  
Когда я наконец смог перебить ее и спросить, зачем такая, Эмма шокировала меня второй раз:  
\- Если ты что-то не можешь сказать словами, всегда можно написать или нарисовать, - ответила она. – Вообще-то у меня есть план.   
Я даже захотел ее обнять. Хорошо, что это желание довольно быстро прошло, и осталась просто благодарность за то, что она не устраивает мне сцены, как бывает, когда девушки придумают себе отношения, которых нет. Она могла бы спроецировать деда на меня или просто воспринять меня как цель, и она попыталась, однако все поняла с первого раза и теперь помогала мне, несмотря на все отрицательные от меня эмоции.   
По пути обратно, переждав время до парома, Эмма рассказала мне, в чем состоит ее план. Он был достаточно прост, но я не горел желанием быть застигнутым за таким занятием. Ладно, может быть, я слегка стеснялся такого настойчивого желания с ним общаться. Однако Эмма заверила меня, что комната для Еноха не просто крепость, но еще и абсолютно недостижимая крепость, окно которой выходит на нелицеприятный задний двор. Про свой наблюдательный пост на дереве я благоразумно промолчал. Эмма думала как-то абсолютно иначе, черт знает что себе вообразив, и хотя я был не согласен со смыслом, который она вкладывала в мои действия, сам принцип был отличным шансом.   
Я посмотрел на пакет, в котором пряталась доска. Если нельзя поговорить, можно показать. Было сомнение, было нежелание унижаться, было неудобство, которое родилось из-за чересчур горячего желания Эммы мне помочь, но в целом шансы на успех заставляли меня потерпеть.   
От всего этого я заразился сомнением. Я настолько хочу общаться с ним, несмотря ни на что? Мои руки свело призрачным ощущением его тела. Как же невероятно сильно я хочу его обнять, это какое-то беспричинное желание, что-то вроде вызова, аналогичного решению добраться до мягкого пузика ежика. Если я смогу обнять его, я победил.   
Что-то до сих пор я подобных желаний не испытывал.   
\- Ты в самом деле охотился на пустот? – спросила Эмма с восхищением, когда мы пробирались обратно в прошлое. Я посмотрел на нее с сомнением, не понимая, откуда она могла узнать, ведь я своего обещания не нарушал. – Это Миллард, он вечно оправдывается тем, что проходил мимо, - улыбнулась она, правильно поняв мой взгляд. – У него совсем язык за зубами не держится.   
\- А он отлично ладит с Горацием, да? – спросил я с аккуратным намеком, который она, слава богу, не поняла. Ее сознание, как и сознание других детей, не было извращено моим свободным настоящим. Но как-то люди находили себе пару своего пола и много лет назад, просто весьма тихо. Мне показалось, что у Милларда есть все задатки для этого.   
\- Все мы либо одиночки, либо держимся парами, кому какой возраст ближе. Мне, как видишь, никого не досталось, потому что Бронвин обычно тянется к маленьким девочкам, а Фиона… Ну, она отлично ладит с Хью, - пояснила Эмма. – Они одного возраста, так что это совсем не удивительно.   
\- Зачем разбиваться на пары? – задал я риторический вопрос, на который, конечно, ответа не получил. – Разве мисс Перегрин не понимает, насколько вам неудобно жить в таком составе?   
\- До ухода Эйба мы были почти счастливы. Всем хватало общения, всем хватало занятий, а теперь мы забыли, как нам удавалось держаться вместе раньше, - подумав, ответила мне Эмма. – Когда думаешь подарить ему это? – она кивнула на тяжеленный пакет с книгами, который я тащил и в глубине души матерился.   
\- Не знаю, не сейчас, - от жары третьего сентября, от тяжести книг и голода я чувствовал себя измотанным, о чем и сообщил Эмме.   
Она сказала, что в этом виновата сама петля, и вход и выход из нее всегда плохо действуют на любого человека, не только на меня. Я хотел спросить ее о том, неужели имбрины не предусмотрели итог этого заключения, неужели никто и никогда не придумал, как обойти законы старения много лет спустя, но на подступах к дому нас ожидала засада. Дети радовались нашему возвращению так, словно они соответствовали своему возрасту.   
\- Он не такой, - напряженно заявил мне Миллард, когда я отдал ему коробку. Я объяснил ему смысл сделки с мастером, и он слегка расслабился. – Тогда ладно, теперь можно и пообедать.   
Водоворот быта, в котором даже для меня нашлись обязанности, моментально утянул меня, не дав подумать о том, что мне предстояло сделать. Я вышел за водой к колодцу, нагруженный двумя жестяными ведрами, когда заметил, как Енох выходит через заднюю дверь дома. Я действовал быстрее, чем думал, впрочем, как и во всем, что касалось Еноха. Оставив ведра на кухне, я едва успел сказать Эмме, что должен кое-что сделать перед обедом, после чего убежал, не дождавшись ее логичных вопросов.   
Думаю, что я испытывал нечто вроде магнитного притяжения, рожденного плюсом моего желания общаться с Енохом и минусом его отказа мне. А магнит обычно не спрашивает философски, зачем и куда его тянет. Его просто тянет.   
И поэтому я бежал по тропинке, ведущей от задней двери, вслед за Енохом, сумбурно пытаясь представить, что я могу еще узнать о нем. В час дня в этот бесконечный день наступала просто невыносимая жара, а потому от своего бега я взмок еще сильнее, вынужденный отдирать свою же футболку от живота, чтобы хоть немного остудить кожу. Было не просто жарко, было мучительно и безветрено жарко, и я задыхался от нагретой сырости близкой морской воды. Я выбежал на какой-то пустой участок на скале, в результате чего одновременно обнаружил Еноха на самом краю и тут же сдал назад, к спасительным деревьям. Я не хотел его раздражать перед своей решающей попыткой добиться разрешения на общение с ним. Я прищурился, хотя бликующее от воды солнце здорово меня слепило.   
Поначалу я думал, что это одна из его многочисленных прогулок, вызванная невозможностью сидеть в четырех стенах, где ему не рады. Но затем он стянул с себя свитер, затем расстегнул рубашку. Он стоял ко мне спиной, лицом к морю, и я жалел, что с трудом разбираю его движения. Подсматривать за тем, как он раздевается, было странно и нервно, как будто я боялся, что кто-то обнаружит меня за этим и не так поймет, но как не так, если я просто хотел узнать, куда он пошел? Не так, потому что внутри мне нравилось смотреть на это, и жалел я не потому, что плохо видел, а потому, что не мог посмотреть на него с другого ракурса. Он нравился мне своим телом, и я достаточно вырос, чтобы признаться себе в этом. Мне нравится его внешность, и поэтому я снова и снова вспоминаю каждую мелочь в его лице и его теле, потому что испытываю что-то между восхищением и сомнением. Я сомневался, потому что мог встречать тысячи похожих людей, с отдельными его чертами, мог встречать парней, отдаленно похожих на него, но я точно никогда не встречал его, Еноха. Могли быть просто тысячи людей, которые могли бы похвастать темными глазами, черными вьющимися волосами, может быть, такими же ресницами, но они не были Енохом.   
Его внешность нравилась мне, как нравится обложка удивительной книги, до открытия которой остается несколько мучительных минут и старомодный замочек на ней, который я попытаюсь взломать. Я знал, что дело не только в сочетании миллиардов клеток, которые составляют тела, а в том, что оно скрывало, но пока я был готов признать лишь то, что мне нравится смотреть на него. В том, чтобы быть взрослым, есть свои плюсы, и собственные желания больше не кажутся такими уж пугающими, когда ты знал, что нормально, а что нет. Я настолько перестал интересоваться этой сферой жизни, что слегка стормозил, поняв свою симпатию к Еноху только сейчас, но никогда и никого я не хотел так сильно обнять, как его. Просто обнять, как будто объятие было чем-то, имеющим сакральный смысл.   
Мой взгляд жадно и целеустремленно притянулся к его спине. Я не успел как следует разглядеть его, как он вдруг побежал вперед и прыгнул, причинив мне что-то похожее на миниатюрный приступ. Я бросился за ним, не представляя, как можно прыгнуть с такой высоты, зная, что там могут быть камни, и я не подумал даже о том, что все это за семьдесят с лишним лет можно было изучить все. Я остановился возле оставленной им одежды и посмотрел вниз с легкой тошнотой, вспоминая слова Эммы о его попытках покончить с собой.   
Я увидел, как он вынырнул, убирая волосы с лица. Я поспешно бросился назад, чтобы он не увидел меня наверху. Я придурок, что я себе придумал? Эмма же сказала, что умереть он здесь не может, но умная мысль пришла, как обычно, намного позже. Хорошо, что он этого не видел. Теперь я не знал, как он отреагировал бы на подобное. Злился? Проигнорировал? Но уже точно не язвил бы, как при встрече. После эпизода с Рики он меня попросту избегал.   
Мне нужно было уходить, в противном случае бог знает, что моя фантазия еще учудит.   
Я прибыл к самому концу обеда, отмахнувшись от всех вопросов. Я почему-то чувствовал себя полным идиотом, хотя я не совершил технически ничего глупого. Но я испугался, а ведь страх за кого-то мне незнаком, и из-за его появления я и чувствую себя дураком. Я боюсь за него – это ли не странно, учитывая, что мне доступна лишь обложка его книги?  
Не совершаю ли я ошибки, приняв интерес тела за интерес души? Я не привязывался н к кому и не искал ничьего общения, может быть, это мой способ сублимировать сексуальные потребности? Но в таком случае я импотент, раз больше эти потребности нигде не были замечены. Мое хочу в отношении него странно умеренное, необычное, внешне полностью лишенное смысла. Мне нужно или победить его защиту, или просто смириться и уйти, потому что ничто больше меня здесь не держит.   
Поэтому я поборол свое первоначальное волнение. Я поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, за доской, обдумывая все варианты. В самом худшем он проигнорирует меня, в лучшем – все же пустит. Нечто среднее включало в себя несколько попыток завоевать его внимание. Я взял доску, чтобы спуститься к тому месту, о котором говорила мне Эмма. Я даже не знал, вернулся ли он со своего купания и не собирался ли, как обычно, обедать отдельно от всех,   
Я стоял на маленьком участке посреди деревьев и кустов, уставившись в стену. Странное состояние владело мной, как будто я совершаю выбор, который еще даст о себе знать отдаленными последствиями. Как и всякий нормальный человек, я не боялся провала как такового, я боялся невозможности повторения, невозврата цели, которой так и не достиг. А все ли я сделал, буду спрашивать я себя.   
Но, черт возьми, он просто человек, не экзамены в институт, не болезнь родителей, не первый рабочий день, не кредит на квартиру – стрессы, которые всегда ставят в отупение. Я не сломаю себе жизнь, если уйду отсюда ни с чем, но откуда же тогда это гнетущее ощущение конечности моего выбора?  
Хватит. Я же не трус.   
Я поднял взгляд. Мне повезло. Он был там и даже более того, стоял прямо возле окна, так что я видел его по плечи. Хороший ли это знак? У меня не было времени думать, и я подкинул камень так, чтобы он ударил в деревянную раму рядом со стеклом. Я видел, как он поднял голову. Еще камень. Больше нет времени на лишние мысли.   
Доску я поднял над головой сразу же, как его взгляд упал на меня.   
«Енох, впусти меня».  
Как и ожидалось, он просто от меня отвернулся. Чертов ежик. Ладно, я был к этому готов.  
Еще два камня в полете.  
«Почему?».  
Он опять опустил взгляд. Не успел я припомнить следующую фразу, как увидел листок с характерной надписью:  
«Проваливай ко всем чертям».   
И жирно так, от души. Именно так, как мне и надо. В общем-то, я и забыл, что всеми любимое послание он даже не слышал. Именно этого я от него и ждал.   
«Слабо сказать в лицо?».   
И он в ярости посмотрел на меня, коротко дернув головой в сторону. Я принял это как приглашение и помчался наверх, как безумный, даже забыв о том, ради чего я вытаскивал его на личное общение. Вспомнил я лишь благодаря оставленному возле своей двери пакету, о который, конечно, споткнулся.   
Все произошло настолько быстро, что я даже не успел ничего понять сам, не то, что Енох. Едва он открыл дверь, как я впихнул ему тяжелый пакет, отодвигая его этим в сторону и проскользая в его крепость. Вот она, его комната, но в ней мало что говорило о самом Енохе. Он все еще стоял с пакетом в руках, не зная, то ли сперва выгнать меня, то ли все же разобраться с пакетом. Наконец он пошевелился и пошел к столу, поставив на него пакет. Я наблюдал за ним жадно, невероятно внимательно, от каждого его движения проигрывая в голове миллион вариантов развития событий. Любопытство в нем все же победило неприязнь ко мне, и он вытащил первую книгу. Я даже сделал несколько шагов, чтобы видеть его лицо. Стремительная смена недоверия на слабое изумление и скрытое восхищение стало понятно мне не только по чертам его лица, но по нежному прикосновению его пальцев к обложке первой книги. Он забыл о моем присутствии сразу же, как понял, что книга не одна. Он раскладывал их на столе, держа в руках каждую не меньше минуты, и я перестал для него существовать ровно до того момента, пока случайно не задел какую-то куклу на его столе. Она упала с таким грохотом, как будто была фарфоровой, но не разбилась.   
Он обернулся, находя меня взглядом.   
\- Мне это не нужно, - произнес он вдруг с усилием, я еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так плохо врал.   
\- И мне тоже. Выкинем? – предложил я. Он посмотрел на меня в подобии ужаса, но затем отвернулся. Я мог лишь представить себе, сколько всяких лишних мыслей мешают ему принять мой подарок.   
\- Ты ничего не должен мне взамен, - поспешил объяснить я. – Я и Горацию монокль купил, - добавил зачем-то я, потому что он не отреагировал на первую фразу. Я вздохнул. Ну почему так тяжело, зачем так сложно? Ведь есть он и есть я, и я хочу общаться с ним, что мешает ему? Как жаль, что простой вопрос не сработает.  
\- У любого подарка есть цель, - довольно мрачно произнес Енох, после чего сложил книги одна на другую. – Я не хочу быть обязан ей следовать.   
\- Да ничего мне от тебя не нужно, - вскипел наконец я. Я оказался возле него просто с космический скоростью, после чего забрал пакет, лишив его возможности убрать книги. – Просто позволь мне бывать здесь иногда. Скажем, это было извинение за… Да я даже не знаю, что тебе сделал, но извини. Правда. Не хочешь говорить, не можешь – ничего страшного, черт с ним, просто оставим это, идет? – Я протянул ему руку.   
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, - отрезал он и руку мою проигнорировал. Я чуть не застонал, но вовремя прервал эти звуки отчаяния.  
\- Тогда какого хрена ты строишь из себя жертву? – наконец взорвался я. – Чего, блин, жертву? Тебя даже никто не трогает, никто с тобой не общается, потому что ты всех разогнал сам. И если твое оправдание будет нечто вроде «недостаточно стараются», я честно тебе врежу.   
Он ошалело смотрел на меня, выслушав весь мой монолог.   
\- Я не строю из себя жертву, - почти обиженно ответил он, переведя взгляд на книги.   
\- Значит ничего в тебе не сломается, если ты их примешь и сделаешь вид, что рад. – резюмировал я.   
Вопреки всякой логике он едва заметно, одними уголками губ, улыбнулся и быстро отвернулся, чтобы я этого не видел. Я перевел дух, ощущая себя словно победитель марафона.  
\- Ну и не так сложно вести себя нормально, да? – наигранно весело заявил я, но Енох ответил мне злым взглядом, и я поспешно закрыл рот, на всякий случай прикрыв ладонью. Слава богу, это реально. А ведь я не сказал ему ничего, кроме правды. Такое ощущение, что у всех в этом доме проблемы именно с ней.   
Но если я не виноват ни в чем перед ним, то что не так, черт возьми?  
\- Я могу остаться? – рискнул спросить я, и Енох пожал плечами. Он целиком и полностью перевел свое внимание на книги, даже, кажется, не слышал толком, о чем я его спросил. Он выбирал, выбирал не только глазами, но и руками, и я был зачарован тем, с каким восхищением они касались обложек. Он выбрал одну, после чего придвинул стул и освободил стол, чтобы тут же начать читать. Я мялся посреди комнаты, не зная, что мне делать. Я так рвался сюда, и вот, я здесь, но что я хочу увидеть? Я оглянулся. До чего же безликой была комната, даже с учетом банок с сердцами и поломанных кукол, она была просто нежилой. Я прошелся вдоль книжной полки, отыскав «Истории странных», после чего решил, что я могу почитать в кресле напротив кровати. Кресло было большим, мягким, и я тут же свернулся в нем с ногами. Мне было видно, как Енох внимательно читает, лишь изредка переворачивая страницу. В его руках уже был карандаш и тетрадь, и иногда он с уютным поскрипыванием что-то записывал. Мне не верилось, что у меря получилось.  
Но кто же виноват, если не я?  
Я открыл книгу, доставая из кармана свои новые очки. Ни одной мысли я не поймал о том, что в этой комнате их стесняюсь. Но строчки уползали, и я думал о той слабой улыбке, которую вызвал в Енохе. Понимал ли он, что вел себя со мной как полный придурок? Если нет, то я обязательно ему об этом расскажу. Я прислонился головой к спинке кресла, наблюдая за ним лишь краешком глаза, не пялясь в упор. Я серьезно заставил его улыбаться. Черт возьми, по ощущениям это как было выиграть в лотерею. Значит он умеет улыбаться.   
Значит я могу заставить его это делать.   
Я дремал. В моей дреме было лишь изображение его задумчивого лица, сосредоточенного целиком и полностью на книге, и я думал, что было бы неплохо получить от него такой же взгляд на месте книги. Медленно я сползал в сон, ловя себя на странных мыслях. Мне казалось, что если есть что-то, что заставит его улыбаться, я готов это покупать и покупать. Думал ли я, почему мне так важна его улыбка? Нет, я засыпал, и в эфемерной дреме близкого сна я просто позволил ему захватить свое сознание, всем воспоминаниям о нем.   
Мне казалось, что я просто закрыл глаза, а через секунду уже открыл. Но нет, за окном было темно, ровно как и в комнате, и я со сна испытывал неприятный холодок расслабленного тела. Я вспомнил, где я уснул, и тут же встрепенулся, садясь в кресле ровно, чтобы быстро потянуться и понять обстановку. Сначала мне показалось, что Еноха в комнате нет.   
Но затем я обнаружил его, темную фигуру за столом. Присмотревшись, я понял, что он уснул, положив руку под голову. Ведомый одним лишь необъяснимым притяжением и никак не волей разума, я медленно подошел к нему, удостоверившись, что он действительно спит. Он дышал совсем тихо, и из-за толстого свитера с трудом можно было различить движения его грудной клетки, но он спал, и все мое минутное волнение улеглось. Во сне мы становимся теми, кем были созданы, и вместо обозленного, жестокого парня я видел удивительное, уникальное сочетание противоестественно молодого тела и его инстинктов со зрелым взглядом на мир, отчего он казался не ребенком, но в то же время абсолютно беззащитным. Глядя на то, как он спит, спокойно, расслабленно и слегка испуганно, я остро понял, что хочу защищать его. Неважно от чего, даже если нет опасности, я хочу оберегать его редкий сон. Я знал, что он мало спал, да и нетрудно догадаться было по его синякам под глазами, да только его сон был не просто задачей для проснувшегося во мне брата милосердия, его сон был откровением, тем самым брюшком его внутреннего ежика, до которого я так мечтал добраться. В ту секунду его сон принадлежал только мне, и я не мог допустить ни единой мысли, что кто-то мог видеть его таким.   
Я влюблен в него.   
Влюблен без вопросов, без сомнений, без уверенности в том, что он за человек, влюблен не вчера, ни при первой встрече, я привязан к нему одной старой фотографией, перевернувшей меня наизнанку, давшей мне силы стать кем-то другим. Я не признал его и влюбился второй раз, так, как прописано непостижимыми законами недоступной науке логики существа, так, как не требует никаких знаний о человеке, в его тайну, одну большую, мрачную и причинявшую ему боль тайну, которая стала благодатной почвой моей побочной страсти к борьбе. Он родил во мне нового Джейкоба, не зная об этом, и он поддерживал его существование борьбой с самим собой. Он зацепил меня чем-то, о чем я даже не мог знать, чем-то, что заглянуло в будущее и увидело, что борьба с ним даст мне возможность быть собой. Почему люди влюбляются, встретив тысячи людей и красивее, и страшнее, но выбирают кого-то одного, словно пресловутым выстрелом маленького пупса с крыльями? Есть ли в этом какой-то мистический смысл, который с одинаковым успехом и строит, и рушит жизни?  
Я сделал к нему еще шаг. Он спал так крепко, словно до этого мучился бессонницей месяцами. Ничего, кроме слабого дыхания, не выдавало жизни в нем. Во что я влюбился, в его сочетание белой кожи и темных глаз? Нет. В притягательные кудри, иногда с некоторыми свободными бунтующими прядями на его лице или шее? Нет. Я словно влюбился вопреки себе, настолько не зная о характерном проявлении этого чувства, что понял его природу не сразу. Я попросту не испытывал ничего похожего, да и на слащавое представление Эммы о влюбленности это тоже не походило. Я хотел быть рядом – вопреки. Хотел его улыбку – вопреки. Хотел узнать, вопреки чему, черт возьми, он все же разрешил мне остаться. Енох – это мой вызов самому себе, что-то, что я вдруг должен ценить, хотя от рождения обделен этим талантом.   
Енох – это причина, по которой я все еще здесь.   
Я аккуратно положил руку на его плечо. Он даже не пошевелился. Мне было чертовски сложно сделать это, но я все же поднял его со стула, от сна расслабившегося настолько, что по весу как будто прибавил пару десятков килограмм. Я держал его с большим трудом, заставив его склонить голову к моему плечу. Сегодня он пах ледяным осенним озером, словно почти зимним, но еще самую малость – ноябрьским. Когда его щека коснулась моего плеча из-за съехавшего ворота футболки, я вздрогнул. Его кожа была просто ледяной. Я положил его на кровать, испытывая что-то похожее на моральное удовлетворение, после чего замотал его в одеяло. Он еще не знал, конечно, но этим моментом он уже принадлежал мне.   
Мне было дьявольски спокойно знать, что у меня есть разрешение быть здесь. Это моя лазейка, ключ к тому, ради чего я в действительности хочу узнать его, ради чего я беспрекословно остался здесь, снова и снова думая о нем. Не дважды, нет, трижды. Трижды я влюбился в него, и каждый раз это был совсем другой человек. От удивительно уверенного в себе, властного на фотографии до умелого, равнодушного и изящно убивающего монстра с моих коленей, и, наконец, такого естественного, измученного своей тайной и еще не понимающего, что если я чего-то хочу, то я иду до конца.   
Трижды. И я не застрахован от каждого нового раза, ведь их может быть тысячи. Тысячи версий одного Еноха.


	7. Chapter 7

Волны здесь обладают своим грубым плеском, не похожим на мягкое очарование океанских. Они так грубо бьются о скалы, что не делают исключения для этого огрызка пляжа, тут и там затянутого высохшей зеленой массой мертвых водорослей. В этом месте нет абсолютно ничего удивительного и приятного глазу, скалы здесь обнажены и разделаны ветром и морем, словно каменные туши, и холод этого места лишь усиливает общее гнетущее впечатление. Я пинаю большие куски скал, ищу маленькие и плоские, чтобы запустить их горизонтально наперекор волне. Мне скучно.   
Всю неделю я следовал за Енохом, как привязанный. Да, он не пускал меня к себе, не разговаривал со мной, но и не выгонял, просто вынужденно терпя мое присутствие. Спустя неделю этого молчаливого шпионажа я знал все о его днях и по-прежнему ничего о нем самом. Раньше я бы давно натворил глупостей из-за своей несдержанности, но сейчас я был умиротворен своим знанием. Знанием, с которым я не сражался, которое я принял, хоть и с опозданием. Я влюблен в Еноха, и хотя я не знаю, почему, несмотря на все попытки найти эту отправную точку моих чувств, я обнаруживаю лишь точку приложения их внутри самого себя. Нет, они не обращены в сторону Еноха, как я ошибочно считал раньше, влюбленность не похожа на сеть, источник которой всегда объект чувств, нет, влюбленность – это извращение собственной души, ее беспокойство, ее трансформация. Я привыкал к чему-то новому внутри себя, не тратя свой единственный пропуск к Еноху на опрометчивые поступки, и я наблюдал всю неделю.   
Но терпел поражение.   
Он окружил себя чем-то вроде стены, просто раньше она была размером с комнату, а теперь заключала лишь его тело. Только оно и было доступно моему взгляду, и от этого я страдал. Что мне тело, если интуицией, шестым, седьмым, восьмым чувством я знаю, что он – это мое, мое без возражений и сомнений, мое в каждом движении его бесконечно изящных пальцев, мое, даже если я не знаю, что с этим делать, даже если он не знает еще об этом? Теорема в школьной программе, которая априори верна, но ты почему-то должен доказать ее себе, окружающим тебя одноклассникам и преподавателю, которому вообще виднее всех. Теорема Еноха. С этим я живу уже неделю, зная каждую секунду его дня, даже если он пытается скрыться, даже если он думает, что я его не вижу, я все равно наблюдаю. Ведь я охотник, я умею лишь охотиться, так почему это нельзя назвать охотой на Еноха? Я изучаю его привычки, каждую мелочь, но он чертовски педантичен. Даже колпачок от его зубной пасты всегда чист и закручен на место, а у щетки есть свой футляр. Он аккуратист в быте, но неумолим в творчестве, хаотичен в познании. Он может держать свою полку в шкафу – одну полку – в идеальном состоянии, где каждая вещь тщательно выглажена и выстирана им самим, но при этом его рабочий стол может быть завален всем, чем угодно: ручками, блокнотами, вырезками из газет, открытыми книгами, чашками, просто всем. Отчасти он амбивалентен, и в нем живет порой две личности, одна из которых весьма щепетильна в поддержании порядка, а другая не замечает ничего на пути к цели. Иногда он мечется по комнате, словно сумасшедший, а иногда сидит подолгу на берегу и смотрит в никуда.  
Как сейчас.   
Я бессильно падаю на песок. Молчание убивает меня. Передо мной человек, который приятен мне априори, но я почти ничего не знаю о нем. Эта глупая ситуация с его непоколебимым молчанием испытывает мое терпение, но я стараюсь как могу. Охота, Джейкоб, иногда требует большого терпения, напоминаю я себе.   
Он ест левой рукой, но пишет правой. Иногда, если мысль застигнет его врасплох, он может записать и левой, не замечая этого. Я знаю, что почерк его левой руки – это почерк на обратной стороне когда-то важной для меня фотографии. Может ли он писать двумя? Не знаю, этого я еще не видел. По большей части он всегда молчит, не только со мной, но я не знаю, обусловлено ли это неприязнью к другим или чем-то еще. Он сложен, он – человек с двойным дном, он тот, кто не по силам обычной психике, словно действительно страдает раздвоением личности, но это не так. Его личность одна, и я вижу это по его фоновой мимике, по его привычкам. Я не знаю, почему мне так остро вспомнился Билли Миллиган в тот момент, когда я заподозрил наличие второй личности. А я ведь даже не помнил, когда читал эту книгу. Но мое случайное знание помогло мне понять, что его амбивалентность – это не адаптация к детскому стрессу, это не вторая личность, это его особенность.   
И мне она нравится, хоть я определил ее лишь пару дней назад.  
Иногда он не спит ночами, и я проваливаюсь в сон в одном из его кресел, чтобы проснуться от его метания от угла к углу, иногда он крепко спит, настолько, что забывает, что я все еще рядом, что я все еще наблюдаю. Иногда он просыпается среди ночи, хватаясь за свой блокнот, сидит с ним на коленях несколько минут, затем мрачнеет и откладывает его. Каждый раз я хочу узнать, что в этом блокноте, и каждый раз я одергиваю себя. Еще не время. Я должен заслужить его доверие, а потому я давлю любопытство и жажду действия. Я призрак, что следует за ним, на кладбище, на пробежку, на обрыв для купания, я повторяю все, что делает он. Я словно смертельная, неизлечимая болезнь, у которой есть свои стадии принятия. Первой было отрицание, и я успешно преодолел ее. Теперь меня испытывало его равнодушие. Еще немного, и я, как опухоль внутри человека, вызову его смирение. Мне тяжело говорить себе это по утрам, но я хороший солдат под своим же начальством, и я слушаюсь. Жизнь охотника на несуществующих монстров научила меня одному – не бывает быстрого результата. Для всего нужно время.   
И я давал его Еноху столько, сколько потребуется.   
А ведь он даже не понимал, что уже принимает от меня что-то.   
Енох. Человек, внутри которого словно еще один, не лишний, а такой же важный. Енох. Противоречие моего необъяснимого фантомного чувства и неуверенности в валидности цели. Что, если я сражаюсь за того, кого лишь выдумал? Что, если он проще, если он не такой, каким я вижу его? Да, я так близок к нему физически и ясно вижу загадку его прошлого, сломавшую его, но что если я разгадаю ее в один день и сломаю его второй раз, что, если он лишь игрушка для меня на этом этапе моей жизни, как логический куб для малыша, который рано или поздно вырастет и потеряет к нему интерес? Могу ли я еще расти, или Енох – это конечная точка моего морального пути, к которому я пришел сформированным? Нет. Я меняюсь. Благодаря ему. Я не разобрался с самим собой, я не имею права добираться до него сейчас, пока я сам не знаю, чего хочу от него.   
Я должен ждать.   
\- Удивительная штука – время, Портман, - вдруг слышу я. Мне не верится, что он говорит со мной, но его голос я слишком хорошо знаю. Я молчу. С ним не поспоришь, но и философски рассуждать я не умею. – Особенно, если оно перестает существовать, остановившись на одном дне. Сегодня я здесь и вижу твою физиономию, но почему я знаю, что твое присутствие здесь равно семидесяти годам в петле? Разве мозг знает, что такое время? Ведь мы не часы.   
\- Есть же биологические часы, или что-то вроде, - рискнул я ляпнуть первое, что пришло на ум, когда он снова включил режим своего молчания.  
\- Время не властно не только над нами, но и над морем. Возможно, когда-нибудь его не станет, но не из-за времени, нет. Море не стареет, как и мы. Здесь невозможно понять, сороковой это год, шестнадцатый третьего тысячелетия или далекое будущее. Мы создаем для себя понятие времени самостоятельно, нуждаясь в единицах измерения, границах, без которых мы сойдем с ума и потеряем наше место в жизни, - он говорил, а я не понимал, но это абсолютно не вызывало никакой неприязни. Он заметил выражение моего лица. Видимо, я выглядел туповато, раз он с досадой отвернулся.   
\- И ты тоже, - произнес он на грани слышимости, чертя палочкой на белом грубом песке что-то понятное одному ему.   
\- Я пытаюсь, - поспешил признаться я. Тоже не понимаю, не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что он из тех, кого обычно… не понимают, неважно, какой настоящий смысл у этого выражения. – Расскажи больше. Я постараюсь.  
\- Если наши тела живут одним днем, почему этого не делает мозг? Ведь мы не должны помнить все эти года, а жить одним днем и одними мыслями. Но вместо этого мы помним каждый из них с кристальной ясностью, недоступной обычным людям, потому что они идентичны во всем, кроме наших мыслей. Даже наше поведение весьма стереотипно. Так почему петля не действует на мозг? – Он спрашивал сам себя, а я впервые задумался об этом. Он чертовски прав! – Я думаю, это одна из тех тайн, на котором в твоем веке уже ответили. Что-то связанное с клеточным циклом, может быть. Если мозг способен работать, значит, он стареет. Значит, в один из таких дней каждый из нас начнет впадать в старческое слабоумие, когда истечет срок годности его мозга.   
\- А ты здесь самый старший, - пробормотал я, прекрасно понимая, о чем он. Точнее, его слова мне малопонятны, но вот их смысл – он же боится сойти с ума и постареть в идеальном семнадцатилетнем теле! Вообще-то многие об этом могут только мечтать, но что-то подсказывает мне, что это жутко и неправильно.   
\- Но есть и другие странные в других петлях, и они не сходят с ума. Это то, о чем я думаю каждый день, то, что я так усиленно ищу в книгах.   
Енох замолчал, словно это призвание вырвалось против его воли. Я молчал, чтобы он не сорвался на мне. В некотором раздражении он вскочил на ноги, поворачиваясь в сторону тропинки домой. Я не стал преследовать его, как обычно. Мне было, о чем подумать.   
Я ничего не знаю об организме человека. На биологии я имел твердую тройку. Но даже мне, крайне необразованному остолопу, понятно, что в происходящем есть неувязка. Пока Енох не сказал мне об этом, я думал о петле восхищенно, как об эликсире молодости. Но что, если все не так? И другие странные, они живут и не сходят с ума. Может быть, у странных просто своя физиология или как-там, и они только внешне похожи на людей. Я вздохнул и тронулся в обратный путь. Мне стоит подумать о чем-то более определенном, например о том, что моя тактика оказалась успешной, и он все же заговорил со мной. Я ощущал слабое волнение, рожденное его признанием и скрытым за этими словами страхом. Я по-прежнему хотел защищать его, но вдруг придется делать это от него самого? Что я сделаю, если он действительно сойдет с ума?  
Нет, скорее я сойду раньше, с такой-то жизнью и с таким общением. Мне нужны были нормальные, разговорчивые люди, с которыми я мог бы перекинуться парой абсолютно бессмысленных слов, иначе для чего еще человеку речь? Когда я вернулся в дом, я услышал нестройное, но все же очень красивое пение:  
«Mister Sandman, bring me a dream,   
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen»  
Я нашел девочек на кухне, где под замечательную старомодную песенку они совместно готовили обед. Бронвин резала овощи, Эмма держала в руках большую кастрюлю, сидя на стуле и болтая ногами. Оливия сыпала какие-то сухие травы, паря в метре над полом. Фиона занималась правкой выросших яблок, заставляя их набирать массу. Вместе они пели, занимаясь каждая своим делом, но с каждым новым словом на их лицах расцветали улыбки, они принимались кивать и хлопать в такт, смеясь и сбиваясь с ритма, когда Клэр принялась кружиться в своем воздушном платье. Я хлопал вместе с ними, и мое появление не смутило их, а наоборот, послужило катализатором спонтанного веселья. Я заразился их жизнерадостностью, соглашаясь танцевать с Клэр, и вскоре моего внимания просила Оливия, и хотя танцевал я с грацией носорога, это лишь больше смешило и раззадоривало девочек. Я пригласил Бронвин, и она смутилась, хотя танцевала намного лучше неуклюжего меня. Все ее коренастое тело, мужеподобное и слишком сильное, двигалось непривычно изящно. Она сказала мне «спасибо», и мне было приятно видеть ее не мрачной и не такой серьезной, как обычно.  
«Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over».  
Удивительно, но Эмма больше меня не раздражала. Она танцевала со мной с иронией знающего человека, с легкостью близости той, которая знает, что между нами не будет двойного смысла, и оттого с ней мне было проще всего. Она громко сообщила всем, что я абсолютно бездарен в танцах, когда я опять наступил ей на ногу. Девочки смеялись, и я смеялся вместе со всеми ними над самим собой, потому что это была правда, совсем не злая и не колющая глаза. Я действительно не умею танцевать. Я перехватил Эмму поперек ее скрещенных рук, ловя со спины и поднимая, отчего она смешно визжала как девчонки из седьмых классов, когда делаешь с ними такое. Я демонстративно мстил ей, состроив обиженную морду, а она легко прижгла мои руки, чтобы я ее отпустил. Не успел я перевести дух, как меня точно так же схватила Бронвин и подняла в воздух, застигнув врасплох. Клэр и Оливия заливались звонким девичьим смехом, а Эмма пыталась меня щекотать. Лишь Фиона спокойно и безмятежно улыбалась, глядя на наше дурачество.   
\- Суп! – вспомнила вдруг Бронвин, и чудесная песня оборвалась, оставив всех в приятной атмосфере благодушия и хорошего настроения. Я решил подняться к себе, когда заметил на лестнице чей-то силуэт. В полумраке второго этажа, не имевшего в коридоре окошка, определенно стоял Енох. Это было идеальное место для того, чтобы наблюдать за нашим весельем, и я почему-то почувствовал себя неловко, хотя достаточно разделил с ним его отшельничество. В этот день я просто устал быть тенью Еноха, и Енох словно спустился меня искать.   
Как будто ему было не все равно, почему я вдруг исчез. Эта мысль пришла мне одновременно с попыткой Еноха скрыться в своей комнате, так что я бездумно последовал за ним.   
Но что мне ему сказать? Я не на его поводке, у меня просто лопнуло терпение, так почему я так виноват перед ним?  
Я толкнул дверь без всякого стука, обнаружив его за книгами. Что сказать? Что сделать? Он в самом деле пошел меня искать? Значит, он привык к моему присутствию? Я стоял и смотрел на его склоненную голову. Мне хотелось протянуть руку и провести по его волосам против направления их роста. Бесконтрольное желание, которое я едва предотвратил, остановив руку в паре сантиметров от его головы. Нельзя. Прикосновения только испугают его, и я все испорчу.   
\- Почему бы тебе не пообедать со всеми остальными? – Я хотел сказать «нами», но вдруг подумал, что он может воспринять это как принятие мною другой стороны.   
\- Не считаю жизненно необходимым наблюдать, как другие жуют и разговаривают с набитым ртом, - ответил он, хотя и не сразу.   
\- Нет никакой причины отделяться, - настаивал я.   
\- Откуда тебе знать, Портман? – взорвался Енох, со скрипом отодвигая стул. – Откуда тебе знать, почему я это делаю, чтобы пытаться сунуть свой нос не в свое дело?  
\- Почему? – ухватился я за важное слово, но он лишь зло посмотрел на меня. – Ладно, может быть, я правда не знаю причин твоего поведения, но при всем этом я отлично знаю, что бегство – это не выход.   
\- А я и не бегу.   
\- А как это назвать, тактическое отстранение? – продолжал нападать я. Он защищался, и мне совсем это не нравилось. В его чертах лица я силился прочесть намек на то, что так сломало его, но видел только злобу. Это было совсем лишним в нем, в Енохе, который вдруг стал для меня так важен. Нет ничего проще, чем подойти и обнять человека, но в данном случае это было равносильно укусу своей же спины – невозможно.   
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – устало спросил Енох после минуты игры в гляделки. – Я просто не хочу терпеть их общество, и мисс Перегрин разрешила мне есть отдельно. Какое тебе до меня дело?  
Большое. Даже слишком. Он злился и страдал досадой, а я все равно восхищался им где-то в фоновом режиме, продолжая ловить взглядом и запоминать каждое его действие, даже неосознанное. Должен ли я ломать его защиту? Или мне стоит подлезть под нее?  
\- Тогда я составлю тебе компанию, - решил я. Он нахмурился.  
\- Я тебя не приглашал, - довольно грубо отрезал Енох. Его пальцы неосознанно мяли края рукавов.   
\- Я сам себя приглашаю, - на волне врожденной вредности спорил я, и он отмахнулся от меня, словно все еще был в стадии отрицания. Но нет, он смирился со мной, и поэтому я могу отныне сопровождать его где угодно. Это большое преимущество, хорошо, что я вовремя сменил тактику.   
\- Ты танцуешь как тюлень, - вдруг заявил Енох, когда я дремал в его кресле двадцатью минутами спустя, страдая от голода и ловя потрясающие запахи с кухни снизу. Меня звал Хью, потом Миллард поднимался в мою комнату, но я обещал ему. Даже если Енох был против моей компании, я относился к этому с трепетом, ведь я предпочитал его строптивое общество всем остальным. Паразитически я заразился от девочек того, что не скоро дал бы мне Енох – хорошим настроением, и потому я снова мог выносить его молчание.   
\- Есть такое, - признал я. А как танцуют тюлени? Они наверное ластами умеют хлопать, а я и того бездарнее.   
\- То есть ты считаешь это нормальным? – почему-то все так же раздраженно спрашивал Енох. Я пожал плечами. Ну, я до сих пор не умер без танцев. Выпускной я провел в архивах деда, так что я и не танцевал особо. – И что же в вашем чертовом времени считается обязательным умением?  
\- Фейсбук, блог, селфи и твиттер, - не думая, пробормотал я. Он посмотрел на меня, как на полоумного. Для него это был другой язык, осознал я запоздало. – Ну, в общем, ничего.   
Хотя нет, если тебя нет в соцсетях, тебя не существует в природе, но он не поймет.   
\- Просто неприлично не уметь танцевать, - выдал он, после чего отвернулся к своей книге. Он так переживал, что я просто не мог не спросить:  
\- Ну так научи.   
Если такой умный, хотел добавить я. Иногда он говорил так, что я сомневался в своем чувстве.   
\- Обойдешься.   
\- Что, слабо? – я говорил просто не думая, и он вдруг сорвался со своего место.   
Я оказался в его руках, лежащих на моем поясе, в плену его разъяренных темных глаз, в опьяняющей близости его тела, которое привлекало меня как никакое другое. Я забыл, из-за чего все началось, пока он не отвел мою руку в сторону, переплетая свои пальцы с моими в прочный замок.   
В этот момент мое сердце остановилось.   
Но я почему-то не умер.   
Думаю, если бы я мог дышать, я бы хлопал ртом, как рыбка, выброшенная на берег. Я вообще не думал ни о чем, кроме его сумасшедшего имени, его индивидуальности, поразившей меня столько раз. Я не мог пошевелиться, прикованный в месту его взглядом. Рука Еноха в моей руке была просто ледяной.   
Он вдруг склонился к моему уху.   
Я умер второй раз.   
\- Не слабо, а бесполезно, - произнес он ехидно, словно знал, что происходит внутри меня. По силе там происходила ядерная реакция, захватывающая все мое тело. Его голос был одним из самых потрясающе сбалансированных, не слишком низкий, не слишком высокий, с легким акцентом, от которого у меня мурашки по всей спине. Я оставил взгляд где-то в районе ворота его рубашки, плотно облегающей шею. Было трудно дышать и совершенно невозможно думать. Сердце в скорости своих ударов било олимпийские рекорды.   
Он должен был видеть то, что происходит со мной. Эта реакция стала для меня откровением, ведь я влюблен в него еще и физически, в каждую черту его лица, в каждый завиток его темных волос, которые недоступны моим рукам.   
\- Спорим? – с большим трудом и хрипло спросил я, мечтая, чтобы он не отходил от меня. Его рука была холодной, как мраморное надгробие, и я бездумно сжал его ладонь в своей, мечтая согреть.   
\- Ради чего? – спросил Енох с презрением.   
Я думал только о его губах, слишком привлекательных для такого парня, слишком мягких на фоне его прямолинейных скул. Я вдруг начал открывать каждую деталь его внешности заново, с трудом переключаясь на следующую.   
\- Ради интереса, - предложил я, хотя мои мыслительные способности были на нуле.   
\- Допустим, - признал он, склонив голову к плечу. Во всех его движениях было много самоуверенности, хотя, казалось бы, он имел проблемы с самооценкой. Я чуть не повторил его движение. Моя талия под его рукой горела адским пульсирующим огнем.  
\- Допустим, неделя, и если я так уж бездарен, то я оставлю тебя в покое, - цена была высока, а он был заинтересован в моем проигрыше. Но я знал, что он слишком честен с самим собой, как я, а потому он не станет обманывать меня.   
И вдруг все это прекратилось, все такое ценное, редкое и еще незнакомое мне: его близость, его прикосновения, моя собственная реакция. Он оттолкнул меня с резким «нет», хотя я был твердо уверен в том, что он не сможет отказаться от пари. Я думал, что он органически не способен проигнорировать вызов, думал, что Еноху нужно доказывать свою силу.   
Но я ошибся.   
Или ошибаюсь в отношении себя, может ли он делать для меня исключение? Не стоит увлекаться эгоцентризмом, он в любом случае снова оттолкнул меня, хотя сам завел этот разговор. Я молча стоял, медленно опуская руки, до сих пор ощущая призрак его тела под моими руками. Я словно подсматриваю в щель его защиты за тем Енохом, который спрятался от чего-то задолго до моего появления, и я знаю, что тот, другой, настоящий Енох способен сжечь меня дотла моими же чувствами, которые сейчас составляют лишь полпроцента от должного. Я знаю это тем же сверхъестественно незримым чувством внутри себя, которое пометило Еноха для меня, не интересуясь его личностью, его прошлым, проблемами, которые возникли и возникнут между нами.  
\- Енох, - я позвал его безо всякой надежды, но мне повезло, и я попал в тот момент, когда он еще не осознал сам своей же ошибки. Енох посмотрел на меня с усталостью, причина которой мне не была известна. – Я буду рад учиться в любое время.   
Он пожал плечами, как будто его это не касалось. Весь он был сжатым, как пружина, мрачным и таким уязвленным непонятно чем, что я только и мечтал его обнять. Я знал, что справлюсь с любой его болью, лишь бы он рассказал мне о ней.   
Конечно, я не услышу от него ни слова.   
От долгого стояния заныла спина. Вообще-то всю неделю боль то стихала, то усиливалась, но я к ней как-то привык. А теперь я забывчиво перенес вес на больную сторону, и всю мою ногу пронзила нечеловеческая боль. Я моментально схватился за поясницу с той стороны, не в силах понять, где болит. Болело глубоко и настолько тупо, что я был измотан этой болью больше, чем если бы сломал ногу. Выражение моего лица, хоть я не издал не звука, что-то поменяло в Енохе, и он шагнул обратно ко мне, забыв о всем, что секунды назад заставило его оттолкнуть.   
\- Что? – только и спросил он, отключая все, кроме огромного количества прочитанных книг. Я пересказал все, что помнил относительно своей спины с момента моего позорищного боя. Он заставил меня повернуться к нему спиной. Я должен был просто сообщать, больно мне или нет, но боль была так глубоко, что его руки никак не могли ее достать, о чем я ему и сообщил.   
\- Или время, или массаж, - заключил Енох.   
\- Чего время или массаж? – спросил я тупо, потирая низ поясницы. Я избегал теперь переносить вес на эту ногу, ну ее к черту, эту старость со всеми ее проблемами. Надо же было так упасть. Он рассказал мне, что напряжение мышц защитило меня от травмы в момент падения, но случайность зажала ими же и корешок нерва, оттого я так страдаю. В общем, все было понятно, да только говоря это, Енох снимал свитер.   
Я вообще ничего не услышал. Я еще ярко помнил, как бурно мое тело на него отреагировало, так что я не мог смотреть спокойно на то, как он раздевается. Моя услужливая память моментально напомнила мне это первое, самое волнительное воспоминание о полуобнаженном Енохе на моих коленях. Я не мог упустить ничего, и даже случайно выбившаяся из-под пояса его штанов рубашка не осталась без моего внимания. Я вообще не понимал, зачем он это делает.  
Когда он принялся расстегивать манжеты на рубашке, я был вынужден отвлечься. Возможно, я был бы не против выдать себя, но мой взгляд просто обязан был быть пристальным и буквально голодным, и нельзя такое не заметить, нельзя. Но я проигрывал самому себе, находя в его простых и лишенных всякой эротики действиях самый возбуждающий компонент его рук.   
Он шагнул ко мне. Господи, я был уверен, что сейчас будет что-то кардинальное. Затем я понял, что он мне что-то говорит.  
\- Я могу помочь, если ты отстанешь от меня, - произнес Енох хмуро. Я страдал тем, насколько его рубашка ему велика. – Придется потерпеть одну маленькую неприятность, - продолжил он.   
\- Какую? – с подозрением спросил я, игнорируя его условие. Как я могу отстать от тебя, если ты устраиваешь мне чертовы американские горки с моим телом, которое я знаю двадцать лет и ни разу не испытывал подобного предательства с его стороны? Как я могу отстать, если я зачарован этими слабостями в самом себе?  
Енох заставил меня снять мою кофту и футболку. Хотел бы я увидеть в нем хоть каплю интереса ко мне, но вместо этого встретил только равнодушие. На мне уже были следы его лечения, и он протянул руку, зачем-то касаясь едва заметной точки от отверстия на моем животе. Я не сдержал шумного вдоха, рефлекторно напрягая живот, и он отдернул руку, словно очнувшись. Я не так плох телом, черт возьми, я занимался, чтобы иметь возможность оказать хоть какое-то силовое сопротивление, а ему нужны только мои шрамы.   
Что я буду делать, если он нормален? Ведь он смотрел на меня и Рики с таким отвращением.  
Я лег животом поверх его заправленной кровати.   
\- Так какую неприятность нужно терпеть? – спросил я.   
\- Меня.   
Я едва не подскочил. Эта моя рефлекторная реакция совпала мало того, что с его руками на моей многострадальной пояснице, так еще и с тем, что он сел на меня, прямо на мою чертову задницу! Мне остро не хватало кислорода. Я издал что-то похожее на блеяние, пытаясь скинуть его с себя – да я же умру под ним! Но Енох заставил меня лечь обратно, надавив ладонями на мои лопатки.   
\- Терпи, - прошипел он мне. Что мне терпеть? Что мне терпеть из всего этого чертового списка желаний, который не уместился бы и в трехтомнике? Что терпеть, дьявольское желание перевернуться? Зачем, зачем он делает это, если не заинтересован во мне? Позволь мне развернуться. Я видел в своей же голове, как я заставляю его склонить голову, как его кудри помогают мне держать его возле своих губ, я думал о поцелуе с ним, отключаясь от реальности, в которой его руки мучительно ласково – и абсолютно безлико – гладили мою спину. Я оперся на локти, пытаясь перестать думать о том, чего я так хочу, но Енох продолжал свою пытку.   
\- Ляг.   
Я рухнул в ту же секунду, как только его властный приказ достиг моих ушей. В его руках я так безволен, что это просто необъяснимо. Я не понимал, зачем, зачем, если Енох отталкивает меня, зачем он вдруг делает это со мной, сидя на мне, да я же сейчас умру. Мне было жарко, холодно, неудобно и так хорошо, что не выразить словами. Его руки от легких прикосновений перешли в атаку, и у меня было такое ощущение, словно он залез под кожу и достал ту мышцу, что причиняла мне столько неудобств. Его руки нагрелись от моего тела, и я бесконечно ерзал. Енох думал, мне больно, я думал, что не могу больше выносить это. Я хочу его, хочу обладать им, и я уверен, что знаю, как это – целовать его, хотя никогда не делал этого.   
Но он просто делал то, что должен был, желая мне помочь. Ничего больше. Я бы знал.   
Я ненавидел его почти так же сильно, как и обожал. Мне ничего не оставалось, как поддаться своим фантазиям, тем более что от них я вдруг в пять раз лучше начал воспринимать каждое прикосновение, каждое давление, весь его вес и каждый звук, который он издавал. Ему было бы неудобно делать все это с моей спиной сбоку, убеждал я себя. Он просто снова великодушно помогает мне.   
Да почему думать о его губах так легко, почему фантазии об этом зацикливаются в необъяснимо неутомимый круг, в котором я генерирую бесконечное число вариантов его ответа? Я слышу, как ему приходится прилагать силу, чтобы справиться с моими мышцами. Больше всего я хочу перевернуться, но тогда, увы, все разом прекратиться, потому что постель скрывает мои намерения.   
И как же чертовски одеяло пахнет им.   
Не могу больше терпеть, понял я. Боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с судорогами моих бедер, которые были готовы перевернуть меня в любой момент, опершись на постель вместе с руками. В своей голове я совсем не возражаю против такой позиции, нет, и я возрождаю в голове тот миг, когда он оказался надо мной благодаря Милларду. Что же такого притягательного есть в его лице, отчего я больше не напоминаю сам себя? Он был немного дезориентирован, немного разозлен, но было что-то еще, похожее на разочарование, хотя мне точно нечем его было расстраивать в тот момент.   
Да как же трудно просто лежать, ведь я всегда получал все, что хотел, сперва благодаря родителям, потом благодаря силе своей воли. Ведь я понятия не имел, что иногда нужно немного поработать, прежде чем получить награду, ведь я не зря не полез к нему напролом. Значит, ы меня есть шанс, может, даже рожденный лишь моей фантазией, но мне ничего не остается, кроме как баловать себя мыслями о том, что я могу нравится ему. Да, отвращение, да, он игнорировал меня, да, ненавидел – или ненавидит? Но вдруг под всем этим он испытывает что-то необъяснимо похожее? Я не могу представить, чтобы он лечил так спину кому-то еще.   
Я эгоцентричен?   
Я расплавился по кровати. Не было сил больше сражаться с телом и его желаниями, не было сил сражаться с мыслями, и весь я, от многострадальной спины и поясницы до щек горел от испытанной пытки. Его руки наконец покинули мою кожу, и мне было невыразимо грустно от того, что сейчас все наше общение снова станет никаким. Я отсчитывал моменты до того, как он слезет с меня.   
Вообще-то больше всего на свете я хотел, чтобы он лег на меня.   
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я куда-то в одеяло, не в силах пошевелить ни одной конечностью. Спина не болела, вообще ничего, просто мне было так хорошо, что даже Бронвин не стащила бы мою тушку с его кровати. Спасибо за то, что помогаешь, несмотря на то, что я явно тебе неприятен.  
\- Так.. лучше? – спросил он вдруг тихо, на всякий случай потыкав куда-то между позвонками, перед всем этим безобразием было больно, но сейчас я ничего не чувствовал. Так что я кивнул прямо в кровать. Если я встану, я покойник. Стоит наверное переходить на такие же стремные штаны, как у него, где можно скрыть как минимум труп, а не только собственное возбуждение.   
При всем при этом я знал, что он никак не отреагировал на меня. Никак. Я бы сразу почувствовал. От этого мне было так обидно, что я остывал быстрее, чем хотел. Черт, что если он совсем не… Совсем не способен посмотреть на меня так, как я хочу? Нет, я бы тогда не ощущал эту его априори принадлежность мне, которой еще даже не существует. Я уверен, что все в нем когда-то раньше уже было моим, в другой жизни. Такое не возникает просто так.   
\- Есть хоть что-то, что ты не умеешь? – спросил я риторически. Енох слез с меня, и мне сразу стало холодно.   
\- Печь блинчики, - я чуть не заржал в голос, потом понял, что он говорит правду.   
\- Серьезно, блинчики? – переспросил я, против воли улыбаясь во весь рот.   
\- Ну да, - хмуро ответил он мне, садясь на кровать ко мне спиной. Наверное, у него здорово болели руки.   
Меня преследовали видения. Я ясно видел то, как подбираюсь к нему со спины, и он откидывает голову мне на плечо. Я знаю вкус его кожи, я знаю, что его шея – самое слабое место в нем. Откуда это все во мне, в этом теле, которое двадцать лет игнорировало все человечество?   
\- Перестань на меня так смотреть, - вдруг произнес он зло. Я очнулся.   
\- Как так? – спросил я со смутным ощущением дежа вю.  
\- Не смотри и все, - Енох снова отвернулся.   
Да ни за что на свете.   
\- Я все равно не отстану, - предупредил я его. Не теперь. Чем больше я касаюсь его – или он меня – тем больше я уверен, что это не ошибка. – Не надейся.  
\- Я где-то сильно напортачил, и тебя прислали в наказание? – Он хотя бы разговаривал со мной, и это было забавно. – Зачем тебе есть со мной, если с ними веселее? – Видимо, он серьезно спускался за мной и видел, как мы танцуем с девчонками. Это что, ревность? Я хотел бы, чтобы это было так.   
\- Хочу услышать про время, - наконец произнес я. Ничего лучше правды у меня все равно нет. – Я неплохой слушатель.   
\- Ты хочешь со мной поговорить? – в его голосе сквозило такое удивление, как будто я предлагал ему поесть человечинки. Я осознал, что могу спокойно сесть на кровати. Нет, черт возьми, я просто таскался за тобой всю неделю, чисто из любопытства и желания помолчать. Ну что он за человек такой?  
\- Да, - резюмировал я поток своих мыслей.   
Енох мельком посмотрел на меня. Он был удивлен.   
И, кажется, совсем не против.


	8. Chapter 8

Солнце жарит спину. Я смотрю вниз, с отвесного обрыва, на волны внизу, и хотя я вижу по их скудной пене, что им не о что разбиваться, кроме берега и скалы подо мной, я испытываю что-то похожее на страх.   
\- Страшно? – Енох спрашивает меня об этом равнодушно, но я слышу насмешку. Засранец. Нет, серьезно, я зря так рвался к разговору с ним, потому что большую часть времени я либо не понимал его слов, либо хотел его укусить, и это был как раз второй случай. Да черта с два мне страшно. Я же не бессмертный сосунок, о чем ему и сообщаю. Его кислое выражение лица почти как награда, и я очень хочу щелкнуть его по кругленькому кончику носа. Вместо этого я вполне решительно раздеваюсь. Я плаваю нормально, а вот падаю я как мешок с картошкой, и вот это проблема. Вообще-то, он просто взял меня на слабо, а я поддался, потому что играю по его правилам, но здравый смысл подсказывал мне, что это все же смертельно опасно. Если я не выпрямлюсь вовремя, водная гладь просто сломает мне позвоночник. Я нырял с вышек, бывало, но это не вышка, это все равно, что сигануть со стратосферы.   
\- Умирать – не больно, -довольно произносит Енох, и я оглядываюсь через плечо. Как же мне хочется его укусить за эту патологическую вредность. Он раздевается, и у меня шумит в ушах. Я хочу оторвать взгляд от его длинных пальцев, поднимающих свитер наверх, но могу лишь спустить его на слегка приоткрытый задранной рубашкой живот. Я не знаю, слышу ли я волны или собственную кровь, но он бесконечно красив для меня, и чем больше я смотрю на него, тем больше уверен в своей потребности в нем. Он сводит локти, снимая свитер с головы, и вынужденный беспорядок его кудрей стирает мой страх. В конце концов, если нужен буду, он меня оживит. Я представил, как дружно мы лежим с Виктором на верхнем этаже и как собираются странные на спиритический сеанс с моим сшитым по кускам телом.   
Нет, нужно взять с Еноха обещание не мстить мне после смерти.   
Когда он думает о чем-то своем, он выглядит мягче. Даже сейчас, когда я рядом, его мысли далеко, уже не концентрируются на ненависти ко мне, и от этой его внезапной задумчивости Енох раздевается как-то особенно просто, не стесняясь меня. Нет, это нормально, просто обычно он рявкал на меня, чтобы я перестал на него пялиться, или там злился, как делает обычно Енох, когда в его личное пространство кто-то лезет, но сейчас меня не существовало. Я не возражал, мне нравились простые движения его рук, особенно этот момент с расстегиванием манжет. Почему-то его худые запястья вызывали во мне какую-то особенную волну потребности в нем, желание немедленно сжать их в своих руках и вообще никогда не отпускать. Я не знаю, во что должны обычно влюбляться люди, я влюблен в его язвительность, в его уязвимость, в одну-единственную непокорную прядь его волос над ухом, в эти выступающие косточки запястий, в ямку между ключицами, которую я вижу так редко, но которая повергает меня в особый вид прострации, в которой я не страдаю фантазиями и не представляю себе, как ее касаюсь, я просто зависаю в смутном подозрении, что это ненормально. У миллионов людей, да у всех людей есть такое, но у него это почему-то выглядит… идеально. Я знаю, что это не точное слово, но никак не могу найти то, что подойдет к любой части его тела, возможно, отчасти худого, отчасти все же мускулистого, которое заставляет меня испытывать что-то сложнее обычного желания. Если бы я просто хотел его, с этим бы не было никаких проблем, если ты хочешь, у тебя стоит, это аксиома. Но я мог смотреть на него с похожим ощущением безо всякого возбуждения, страдая только внутренним беспокойством, которое практически все же переходило в желания тела, если я позволял.   
\- Это больно? – вдруг спросил меня Енох, вырывая из моего новомодного состояния глубоких дум. Я проследил за его взглядом. А, татуировка.   
\- Достаточно, - пожал плечами я. Все зависит от места, от болевого порога, но это все же приходится терпеть. Я сделал ее четыре года назад и до сих пор не жалею, потому что она – напоминание о том, что я не могу жить нормальной жизнью, что я странный, странный от рождения, и с ней я просто сжег все мосты к прошлой жизни. Сейчас я смотрю на эти буквы сверху вниз, слегка выведя плечо вперед, и понимаю, что моя странность не только в том, чтобы видеть монстров.   
Моя странность еще и в Енохе. Никогда прежде я не желал изучать никого, не соединял душу с телом в единое целое, где по одиночке меня ничто не интересует. Никогда прежде я не мечтал залезть в чью-то голову, чтобы понять, кто он такой и чего хочет, чего боится, о чем мечтает. Особый трепет я испытываю, когда думаю о том, что однажды смогу узнать это и без экстрасенсорных способностей, однажды все эти детали соберутся в единую картину, и я смогу сказать ему, что я знаю о нем все, что только можно знать. Это будет фактически моим самым главным преимуществом, ведь мое чувство уже вряд ли чем-то убьешь, ведь я смотрю на него совсем не оптимистично.   
Я знаю, что самый страшный враг для него – это он сам.   
Я вдруг заметил, что он хочет что-то спросить, но мнется. Когда он колеблется, Енох выглядит каким-то неспокойным, и его глаза бегают от меня к морю и обратно.   
\- Хочешь сделать? – спрашиваю я наугад. Он неопределенно мотает головой, но я чувствую, что хочет, иначе не спрашивал бы. Вопрос только в том, что именно он хочет оставить на себе, что такого фундаментального не помещается в его голову на постоянной основе, что он хочет оставить на коже как напоминание. – Я мог бы отвезти тебя в Лондон.   
\- Нет, - он, как всегда, отвечает быстрее, чем думает. Или быстрее, чем соглашается. Не знаю. Но в этот момент он очень неискренен и не понимает, что этим только выдает себя. А я уже знаю, что все равно повезу его туда, не сегодня, так завтра. От одной мысли, что на его теле может быть какой-то рисунок, смысл которого мне предстоит разгадать, меня увлекает в водоворот тянущего притяжения к нему.   
И его взгляд все равно скользит по моему рисунку.   
Мне так жарко, что нужно или нырнуть, или просто решить все здесь и сейчас. Мне некуда деть свой взгляд, потому что он снимает рубашку, и нельзя сделать это более привлекательно, чем он. Я субъективен, но даже если он просто тянет ее вниз с плеч, мне уже плохо. Я подозреваю у себя тепловой или солнечный удар, потому что я смотрю на него, как на кусочек очень вкусного мороженого, потому что отлично знаю, что даже сейчас, на этой жаре, он холоден, как камень. Енох отключается от моего присутствия, и слава богу, что мне не нужно так сильно пытаться не смотреть на него. У него бывают моменты, когда рядом может упасть метеорит, а он даже не оглянется, продолжая делать что-то на автомате. Я поражаюсь глубине его сознания.   
Против воли я покрываюсь мурашками. Пояс его штанов, которые может носить в моем времени только ветеран Второй Мировой в доме для престарелых, так плотно обхватывает его талию, что я все равно нахожу в этом что-то особенное. Я вижу самый краешек его тазовых костей, и это просто отлично, потому что если я увижу больше, я сорвусь.   
Именно это я и делаю, когда натыкаюсь на его подозрительный взгляд.   
Я даже не думаю, как я полечу, выживу ли я и выплыву ли. Я так хочу убежать от самого себя и от него, от этой неловкости, от этой недосказанности, от тесных пут своих желаний, что просто срываюсь с места и прыгаю навстречу неизвестности. На несколько секунд в воздухе мне легче, и я забываю о том, кто я такой. Мое тело крутится так, как хочет, хотя в последний раз я занимался прыжками еще в школе, пока не надоело. Я вижу только серую воду с краем пены перед собой, шум волн и шум своего сердца, эхом отдающегося в ушах. Я хочу, но я не могу. Я могу, но не хочу. Эта головокружительная дилемма заставляет меня страдать, потому что во мне всего два Джейкоба, и один предпочитает действие, а второй – трус. И оба они в корне не правы в своих желаниях либо действовать, либо ждать. Создание третьего Джейкоба здорово угнетает меня, потому что я выжил только нынешним, Джейкобом действия.   
Вода скрывает все звуки, забирая весь мой жар, все мое тепло и все мои мысли. Я дезориентирован, но вода сама выталкивает меня наверх, не желая ответственности за мою смерть. Я выныриваю, делая глубокий вдох, и мне хорошо, словно компьютеру, которому скинули все вирусы и системные ошибки. Я не должен делать никакого выбора сейчас, я могу просто существовать в фоновом режиме, получая все удовольствие от нахождения рядом с Енохом и не задавая себе никаких вопросов.   
Я поднял голову. Мой взгляд успел увидеть его прыжок, явно гораздо более легкий и изящный, чем мой. В нем все, чего мне не хватает, и я мечтал бы просто подключить его к себе, объединившись в единое, абсолютно идеальное существо. Меня накрыл фонтан брызг, и я зачарованно ждал, когда же он вынырнет. Чем дольше я не видел его, тем больше безотчетно волновался, как тогда, когда впервые увидел, как он прыгает.   
Он вдруг возник со мной. Я беспомощно смотрел прямо в его темно-карие глаза, задыхаясь от невозможности заменить его руки, убирающие мокрые черные пряди с его лица, на свои. Вода что-то делала с чертами его лица, делая его еще более привлекательным, хотя больше просто некуда. Она оставалась каплями на его ресницах и стекала по скулам, и я очень, очень ей завидовал.   
\- Отвези меня туда, - почти потребовал он, и на секунду я увидел его таким, каким узнал по фотографии. Я не смог бы отказать при всем желании. Мне нужно было отстраниться от него или совершить ошибку, и хотя я грезил его холодными мокрыми губами, я сделал просто невозможное.   
Я нырнул в другую от него сторону. Мои легкие болели, болела моя гордость, потому что он как капризный ребенок ломал мою достаточно сильную личность, приручив ее, как котенка. Я вдруг снова не двадцатилетний Джейкоб, а инфантильный шестнадцатилетний подросток, который так сильно переживает что-то внутри себя, что ничего не может с этим совершить.   
Я не могу не делать ничего. Не могу больше выдерживать. Хватит.  
Я плыву под водой, но она мутная, и я почти ничего не вижу. Я немного раздражен, но я мог бы просто увлечь его в соревнование, одновременно с этим прикасаясь к нему. Он должен и обязан привыкнуть к тому, что я не собираюсь оставаться на безопасном расстоянии с ним.   
У меня кончается кислород, когда я вдруг вижу его бледные руки. В какую-то секунду я обнимаю его руками и дергаю вниз, под воду. Для него это неожиданное и вероломное ребячество.  
Для меня это самое потрясающее ощущение на сегодня.   
Он отталкивает меня и выныривает обратно, а я следом. От гнева его глаза так сужены, что мне кажется, еще немного, и он просто закроет их. Ну же. Ну прими это как игру, я прошу тебя. Давай на скорость, на неожиданность, можешь меня топить, что угодно, только дай мне доступ к себе.   
Его глаза горели зеленым светом. Я был застигнут врасплох.   
Он усмехнулся, а меня вдруг что-то дернуло вниз, под воду. Я едва не захлебнулся, уговаривая себя не смотреть вниз. Ну уж нет, так я тонуть точно не собираюсь. Я отпихнул нечто другой ногой, но и в нее тут же что-то вцепилось, противно мягкое. Я успел подтолкнуть себя наверх, схватив Еноха за руку. Он был силен, но у меня не было особого выбора, и я потащил его за собой. Когда я поравнялся с его лицом, я заметил, что ему дышать хочется чуть больше, чем мне, так что я, продолжая дергать ногами, как эпилептик, на всякий случай вцепился в него обеими руками. Честно говоря, хотелось запомнить именно этот момент, а не интимное знакомство мертвецов с моими бедрами, но меня очень бесил недостаток кислорода и их домогательства.   
Мне ничего не оставалось, как укусить Еноха за плечо. Кислород покинул меня большими и маленькими пузырьками, но зато зеленый свет его глаз погас, и меня наконец-то отпустило это черт знает что, на что я так и не решился посмотреть.   
Зато задыхались мы в тандеме, шарахнувшись друг от друга.   
Енох потер плечо.   
\- Ничья, - недовольно признал он, а я улыбался, довольный тем, что хотя бы не проиграл. При всей неприятности его способностей, мне просто дьявольски понравилась вся эта ситуация. Нужно было продолжать. Как хотелось укусить его еще раз за всю его строптивость, за всю его противоестественную привлекательность. Вот что мешает ему просто поддаться мне?   
Наверное, сам факт того, что подобная мысль ему противна, не считая того, что не придет в голову. Получиться ли у меня приучить его к себе в его личном пространстве?   
\- Кто первый у маяка, у того желание, - выдал я достаточно громко, чтобы он слышал. Енох повернулся ко мне, смотря на меня в задумчивости. – Или ты так плохо плаваешь?   
\- Два, - вдруг произнес он.   
\- Чего два? – уточнил я.   
\- Желания два.   
Я поравнялся с ним. Считал опять же я. И я же чертовски отставал, хотя не сильно заботился своим выигрышем, потому что если у меня вдруг будет такая возможность, я просто возьму его на слабо и заставлю, скажем, поцеловать меня. Я почти отвлекся на эту фантазию о его непокорном поцелуе, который бы тоже превратился бы в очередное соревнование, когда понял, что он действительно отлично плавает. Я использовал все силы, просто все, но этого было мало. Он опережал меня секунд на пять, и я даже не успевал понять, что помогает ему так быстро плыть. Я наглотался холодной соленой воды, но сократил расстояние, и вот он совсем рядом со мной, да и берег тоже.   
Я не успеваю буквально три секунды. И это меня бесит, потому что он лучше меня во всем. Он даже плавает лучше, стреляет лучше, помнит больше – что за существо Енох О'Коннор? Он доволен своей победой, хотя задыхается так же, как и я. Нет, это выше моих сил. Я направляюсь к нему, раздразненный самоуверенностью его ухмылки. У меня есть одно преимущество. Я все равно подберусь к тебе, так или иначе.   
\- Ну.   
Очень хочется поцеловать его, стереть всю его самоуверенность, взять над ним власть, ведь в какой-то вселенной я уже делал это. Но нет, вместо этого я замер прямо перед ним, наверное, со стороны выглядя так, словно я злюсь поражению. Но нет, я злился его недосягаемости и его идеальности, впрочем, как и всегда.   
\- Что ну? – спросил Енох довольно, устраиваясь на песке, чтобы отдохнуть.   
\- Желания какие, - спросил я с раздражением, которым маскировал любопытство.   
\- Плата за рисунок, - он разогнул один палец. – И несколько дней отдыха от тебя после.   
Я не был сильно шокирован. Просто мне показалось, что за эти пробные два дня нашего общения он относился ко мне относительно неплохо. Я только кивнул – а что делать, возмущаться? Да я спугну его в тот же момент, как прижму его к земле и выскажу все, что думаю о его несговорчивости. Хотя, вообще-то, если я прижму его к земле, я вряд ли буду с ним вести беседы.   
Он просто сведет меня с ума.   
\- Завтра с утра поедем, - решил я, учитывая тот факт, что ехать нужно было до Лондона. Енох только кивнул, лишив меня последних крох его общения.   
Я устал гадать, почему так резко оказался вдруг в немилости. Чем больше я восстанавливал этот день, тем больше заводился. Черт, утром я спорил с ним о том, что от кофе можно хотеть спать, разделив с ним поздний завтрак на кухне, затем я дремал в кресле, пока он читал, скрываясь в прохладе своей комнаты. Потом мы пошли сюда, и хотя он не звал меня, прогонять не стал. Просто два маленьких соревнования, что не так?  
Я что, девица юных лет, чтобы страдать этим молча?  
\- Какого хрена, - громко произнес я, и он посмотрел на меня сощурившись и не понимая, о чем я. – Какого хрена я опять не угодил твоему Величеству?  
\- Ты назойлив, Портман, - с равной долей усталости и досады ответил Енох. – Тебя слишком много.   
Логично, что это он меня не жирным назвал, но я все равно не понимал.   
\- Я же тебе не мешаю, - попробовал произнести я.   
\- Кто тебе сказал, - парировал Енох. – Хватает того, что ты вообще дышишь.  
Ради всего святого, я уважаю себя или нет? Мне вдруг так все надоело, что я молча встал и отправился в обратный путь, целенаправленно отплывая в сторону берега, чтобы по весьма опасной тропе подняться за вещами. Это его много, со всеми его закидонами. Он может нравится мне, да, но иногда Енох ведет себя как свинья просто так, забавы ради, и вот этого я не понимаю и принять не могу.   
Я даже не смотрел, где он остался, на острове или все же поплыл, я просто возвращался в дом странных детей, не имея абсолютно никаких планов. Я так много времени посвятил Еноху, что почти ни с кем больше не общался. Иногда с Миллардом, но обычно это была его инициатива в моей же комнате. Туда я и решил направиться, чтобы хоть подремать перед обедом. Я вообще начал много спать, словно отыгрывался за все предыдущие года жизни.   
Я сел на кровать.   
На что-то мягкое на кровати.   
\- Смотри куда задницу свою пристраиваешь! – возопил Миллард, как будто его было видно.   
\- Это моя кровать, - на всякий случай произнес я. Честно говоря, похоже, в этом доме принадлежность постелей вообще никого не интересовала.   
\- Ну я в курсе, я тебя ждал и немного уснул, - пробормотал Миллард. Я понял, что он сел, по вмятине на одеяле. – Вот ты здесь единственный нормальный человек.  
\- Правда? – скорее для поддержания разговора ответил я.   
\- Ты хотя бы не врешь, - уточнил Миллард. – И поэтому я пришел к тебе. Почти как к священнику.   
\- О, нет, я слушать отповеди не научен, - простонал я, падая на свою половину кровати. Маленький невидимый слоненок плюхнулся мне на живот, чтобы я не вздумал уходить от ответа.   
\- Просто скажи мне любую мысль, которая первой придет в ответ на мой вопрос, идет? – спросил он. Я пытался спихнуть его с себя, но пришлось смириться.   
\- Вещай, - горестно пробормотал я. До чего забавно было говорить с пустотой, зная, что там кто-то есть.   
\- Как называется чувство, когда думаешь об одном человеке каждый день? – напряженно после некоторого молчания спросил Миллард. Он слез с меня, и я наконец мог нормально дышать.   
\- Понятия не имею, - мне пришлось покривить душой.   
\- То есть ты тоже считаешь меня ненормальным, ладно, я понял, - вздохнул Миллард. Голос его как-то нехорошо дрожал.   
\- Да подожди, - не менее драматично вздохнул я, пытаясь найти его в воздухе. Наконец я нашарил его руку. – Ну почему ненормальным?  
\- А что, нормально думать о друге каждую секунду? – взорвался Миллард. Он звучал более чем отчаянно. Он воспринимался как совсем еще маленький мальчик, но ведь ему было где-то в районе шестнадцати, почему бы и не влюбиться. Имел ли я право сказать ему на своем опыте, что это влюбленность?   
\- Нет ничего ненормального в том, что тебе хорошо быть с кем-то рядом, - воистину философски произнес я. Миллард хотел вырваться. Да уж, ничего ненормального, если это кто-то заведомо человечный, эмоциональный и нежный, как Гораций, но вот я себе ничего оптимистичного сказать не мог.   
\- Да ты не понимаешь, - я вдруг ясно осознал, что Миллард навис надо мной. Странное такое ощущение. – Можно тебя поцеловать? – произнес он шепотом в одно слово, так что я не сразу удивился его вопросу. Не успел я особо сформулировать, что я вообще-то не и как бы совсем, как к моим губам прижались теплые, мягкие и совсем испуганные губы. – Ну вот если бы я был ненормальным, я бы должен был и от тебя…   
Он замолчал.   
Мне было его даже жалко.   
\- Миллард, - я позвал его, и он вдруг бессильно плюхнулся прямо на меня всем своим весом. Его голова лежала на моем плече. Пришлось погладить его, как маленького ребенка. – Ты ни перед кем не должен отчитываться, почему и за что тебе кто-то нравится, и тем более никто не имеет права говорить, нормальный ты или нет. Если кто-то чрезвычайно приятен тебе, то это не значит, что нужно избегать этим наслаждаться.   
\- Да я не могу больше просто сидеть рядом, я иногда думаю о… - Он снова замолчал. Я даже плечом ощущал, как горят его щеки.   
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит просто постепенно оказываться все ближе и ближе. И тем более если так суждено, Гораций это увидит, - успокаивающе произнес я.   
\- Кого увидит, меня увидит? – усмехнулся Миллард. – Он почти никогда не видит сны о тех, кто ему дорог, а я так вообще невидимый, нет никаких шансов, что он об этом узнает. Джейкоб, что мне делать? – спросил он искренне. Да если бы я знал, как будто у меря ошеломительные успехи.   
\- То же, что и всегда, - предположил я.   
\- Я не могу больше, я ведь могу натворить каких-нибудь дел..,  
\- И это будет самый правильный момент.   
Это могло бы сработать с Горацием, ведь он и так производил впечатление совсем не типичного мальчишки, а тем более сильно зависел от Милларда. Любая эта глупость лишь сыграет им на руку, но не мне. А что делать мне? Я не могу идти напролом, но и ждать не могу. Я пьянею от прикосновений к нему, но должен дозированно приучать его.   
\- Ты уверен? – уточнил Миллард.   
\- Абсолютно, - кивнул я. Лежа вышло не очень убедительно.   
\- Ладно, прости, я просто должен был проверить, - Миллард слез с кровати, судя по звукам. – Ты правда очень приятный, Джейк. Тебе очень хочется верить. Я был бы рад, если бы ты остался вместе с нами.   
\- Вполне вероятно, - до тех пор, пока я не пойму, что я хочу сделать с Енохом и как долго буду способен это делать. – А каким был Эйб?  
Каким, что ему удалось так быстро завоевать доверие Еноха?  
\- Ну, он был таким, каким ты хотел его видеть. Он знал, что тебе нужно, о чем ты хочешь поговорить, и с ним было очень просто, поэтому все так дрались за него. У него был подход к каждому из нас, - произнес Миллард, шлепая босыми ногами к двери. – Но на самом деле он разговаривал с нами только тогда, когда сам этого хотел, а в остальное время бывал груб.   
\- И почему же он так поладил с Енохом? – я старался звучать не особо заинтересованного.   
\- Я не знаю. С Енохом тогда не так сложно было поладить, его было не заткнуть. Так что если ты в его присутствии терпел и молчал, то уже считался другом. Но это было невыносимо, жуткие дни, - Миллард открыл дверь. – Однажды Эйб сказал мне, что я слишком сильно давлю на Горация своим вниманием. Я месяц к нему не подходил, а потом у Горация опять были эти приступы, так что я не фанат твоего деда, ты уж прости.   
\- Спасибо за честность, - ответил я, оставаясь наедине со своей задумчивостью. Болтливый Енох? Это звучало просто как нечто невозможное. Я попытался представить его в общении, открытого, яркого, с миллионом вычитанных им фактов, с желанием делиться ими и с огнем в глазах. Что нужно было сделать деду, чтобы уничтожить в нем все это на многие года после? Что?   
Поэтому в нем есть эта амбивалентность педанта и творческой личности, одна из которых постоянно давит другую? Неужели когда-то он был единым целым, когда-то его было легко привязать к себе, стоит только послушать? Если тот Енох жив в нем, как во мне прежний Джейкоб, то я могу использовать это осознанно, хотя ведь именно этим просто чудом добился от него попыток разговаривать.  
На следующее утро я был твердо убежден, что выведу Еноха на какой-нибудь монолог, но он молчал. Молчал по пути в настоящее, по пути на пароме, даже в пригородном поезде. Как хотелось спросить его напрямую. Раньше я думал, что он просто потерял друга из-за факта моего рождения, но теперь я в сомнениях, потому что такое не заставляет так насиловать и убивать собственную личность. Я сидел возле окна прямо напротив него, и мне хотелось бы давать ему свое желание помочь хотя бы взглядом. Он ежился, завернувшись и в свой обычный свитер, и в огромную куртку. За окном природа готовилась встречать зиму, и редкий снежок пролетал мимо огромных окон поезда, демонстрируя замерзшие и покрытые инеем поля. Я заметил, как его трясет.   
\- Ты в порядке? – глупый вопрос. Конечно, он кивнул с неизменной досадой. Я вспомнил о его желании и снова замолчал. Лично мне было жарко в моем пальто, тем более что под моим сидением как раз был радиатор. Я решил, что Еноху он нужнее, но словами его заставить что-то делать почти невозможно. Пустая пригородная электричка несла нас к Лондону с огромной скоростью, и ровно с такой же скоростью двинулся я в свое нехитрое задание усадить Еноха на свое место. Но когда я взял его за руку, чтобы перетащить, я едва не отдернул ее. Он был настолько холодным, насколько не бывает живое существо.   
\- Енох, ты ледяной, - уточнил я, и Енох поморщился. – Почему?  
\- Да потому что скоро Хэллоуин, - произнес он сквозь зубы.   
\- В смысле, это же просто праздник, - спросил я удивленно, когда он все же пересел. Я никак не мог отпустить его руку.   
\- Как и Рождество, ну конечно, - иронично заметил Енох, уставившись в окно.   
\- Расскажи, пожалуйста, - с нажимом попросил я. Господи, да она на просто холодная, я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Мне показалось, что сколько слоев не намотай, она настолько не отдает тепло, что не способна согреть сама себя.  
\- Нечего рассказывать. Это их день. А для них я свой, - коротко произнес он. – Это временно. Утром и вечером. Пока.  
\- Но в петле же третье сентября, - удивленно пробормотал я. Енох хотел отнять руку, но я не позволил, накрыв ее второй.   
\- У них нет времени, которое можно закольцевать. У их душ есть свой цикл, и имбринам его не обмануть. Вероятно, как и наши странные души. Поэтому мы ощущаем и осенние депрессии, и весенний подъем, и особенности своих сил, даже если у нас всегда третье сентября, - наконец соизволил он ответить. – Отпусти меня, Портман, теплее мне не станет.   
\- И что, в Хэллоуин ты умираешь? – уточнил я, не собираясь мириться с тем, что он не верит в мои способности радиатора. Я просто очевидно собирался сотворить какую-нибудь глупость, нужно было просто тщательно продумать, какую.   
\- Да, - коротко ответил он, не смотря на меня. - Каждый год с десяти до полуночи. Потом все становится как раньше. Пожалуйста, отпусти, - ровным тоном произнес Енох. Но я прямо видел, как здорово его трясет, и это было выше моих сил. Глупость – она ведь не может быть обдуманной, поэтому я сделал первое, что пришло мне в голову. Я перетащил его руку под свое пальто, под все слои собственной одежды, и мне было просто адски холодно, когда я прижал его ладонь к своему животу.   
Он тут же попытался вырвать ее, отодвинувшись от меня.   
\- Не глупи, - почти рявкнул я. – Отпущу, только если честно скажешь, что не помогает.   
И я уставился злым и упрямым взглядом прямо ему в глаза. Я уже думал, что именно так он и скажет, но он вдруг отвернулся, делая вид, что все это происходит не с ним. Значит, теплее. Я вдруг заметил, как неуверенно он вытащил вторую руку из кармана. Я моментально перехватил и ее, переживая неприятную волну дрожи недовольного тела. Он смотрел поверх сидений на раздвижные двери, словно боялся, что кто-нибудь войдет в вагон и пройдет мимо.   
Енох устал от своего холода, и все равно считал все это неприличным и неправильным.   
Он опустил взгляд на пол. Я напрягся, когда его ладони еще сильнее прижались ко мне. Насколько же ему плохо, если он против ненависти, против неприязни ко мне, против проблем с личным пространством все же греет об меня руки? Мне было больно понимать, как сильно я готов обнять его, спрятать под всей своей одежды и греть столько, сколько смогу. Ему приходилось сидеть ко мне лицом, и это здорово угнетало его. Енох выглядел так, словно происходящее было просто невыносимо.   
А мне было чертовски хорошо и одновременно – жутко обидно. Ведь я лишь хочу ему помочь, почему он все равно выглядит побитым? Я заставил его перевернуть руки тыльной стороной, обхватив своими. В этом было столько болезненного удовольствия и правильности, что я бы орал, пытаясь спросить у него, почему он не чувствует этого. Его руки ощутимо теплели, и хотя они вообще не двигались, я обхватил их своими, почти медвежьими, с широкими ладонями, против его узких и худых кистей.   
\- Спасибо, хватит, - довольно уверенно произнес Енох. Его спасибо выглядело совсем не как благодарность. Мне не хватило, но пришлось отпустить. Его в самом деле уже не трясло, так что он отвернулся к окну, по-прежнему съеживаясь во всех слоях своей одежды.   
Енох, ну почему же мне так невыносимо нужно защищать тебя?  
Оставшийся путь мы все так же провели в молчании. Я думал о том, что несправедливо распределение странностей, моя вот мне жить не мешает, а его заставляет умирать каждый год. Хуже всего то, что я не смогу нормально смотреть на то, как он замерзает. Я натворю много глупостей, и не все сойдут мне с рук так легко, как это. Наверное, он терпит просто потому, что я проиграл ему несколько дней отдыха от себя после.   
Да как я могу быть настолько противен?  
Захотелось вдруг в порядке шоковой терапии сообщить ему о том, что я имел честь испытать поцелуй невидимки, который влюблен в Горация, как я в Еноха. Как же нереально перекосит его лицо. Потом я вспомнил о презрении, которое видел в больнице. Да он вообще больше ни слова нам не скажет. Я играю в казино, где не бывает выигрыша, потому что это невыгодно. Если ему противна сама мысль о таких отношениях, на что я надеюсь, на гормоны подросткового возраста? Да Еноху их определенно не досыпали, хотя я все же ощущал призыв его тела. Оно… оно как будто бы тащило Еноха ко мне, а он сопротивлялся.   
Или я придумываю.   
Я потратил всего двадцать минут на поиск ближайшего салона. Стоило мне включить смартфон, как он запиликал. Родители, счета, ничего интересного. Рики. Даже читать не буду, стыдно почему-то до сих пор. Он ведь хороший парень.   
Почему я не влюбился в него? Потому что у него нет непослушных кудрей, нет изящности, недоступной ни одному парню нашего времени, нет удивительной уникальности противоречия и тайны внутри него? Я не знаю. Я не знаю, почему я влюблен в Еноха.   
Он здорово напряжен. Мне вдруг открылась правда о том, что до меня он мог вообще не знать о татуировках. Я почувствовал себя прямо идейным вдохновителем. Мне не терпелось узнать, какой знак появиться на его теле и будет еще сильнее сводить меня с ума тонкой гранью чернил и белоснежной кожи, абсолютно не тронутой временем.   
Я осознал, что это будет испытанием не только для него, слишком поздно. В тот момент, когда он выбрал этот простой, сумасшедше правильный для него символ бесконечности и сел в кресло, предоставив целиком разрисованному накаченному мастеру в перчатках свое запястье, я понял, что это конец. Он мог выбрать что угодно, любую часть тела, но почему-то – это хрупкое, тонкое запястье, кожа на котором просвечивает и демонстрирует синеву каждой вены. Запястье, которое демонстрирует всю его уязвимость для меня, все, что я так отчаянно хочу защищать в нем.   
Я ревновал несколько томительных секунд перед тем, как Енох закатывал рукав, демонстрируя это мое запястье кому-то еще, мое и только мое.   
Но после у меня не было ни единой возможности вернуться к ревности. Я стоял столбом и смотрел, как игла этой навороченной машинки впервые пронзает его кожу. От его слабой дрожи, его ответа на боль я испытал ее сам, тут же схватившись за свое запястье. Но это был лишь призрак знакомой мне боли. Он закусил губу, закрывая глаза.   
Мое сердце пропустило удар.   
Ему было больнее, чем мне. Я не знал, так ли низок его порог боли, либо это просто более нежное место, но боль явно читалась на его лице. Он едва заметно морщился, не открывая глаз. Это было неплохо, потому что я выглядел абсолютным бараном, который пялился на чудо света, ему недоступное и непонятное, но от этого не менее прекрасное. Когда игла дошла до одной из вен, на его запястье наконец выступила темная капля крови, и Енох запрокинул голову, молча переживая боль.  
От танца мышц его шеи я был вынужден сесть. Все во мне тонуло в невыразимом восхищении каждой чертой его тела, которое подписывалось знаком безнадежности, бесконечности, изящной восьмеркой ложась на его руку. Я больше не могу не думать о том, что я хотел бы целовать каждый миллиметр этого рисунка, обещая все исправить. Я должен дать ему то, что он хочет, вытащить его из петли, не знаю как, даже если это невозможно. Я не могу видеть, как он страдает в этой петле.   
Постепенно он привыкал к боли. Расслаблялся, снова откидываясь на спинку кресла. Енох приложил руку к виску, словно у него болела голова. Я с трудом перевел взгляд на его руку, над которой так странно аккуратно работал такой здоровый дядька. И хотя Енох больше не выглядел изумительно подверженным боли, я как в первый раз в машине начал переживать это снова и снова. Моя фантазия восхищалась им не меньше моих глаз, и мне становилось просто плохо от того, насколько он не принадлежит мне, хотя в душе я твердо знаю, что он мой. Это должен быть просто вопрос времени.   
Если он так реагирует на боль, как он выглядит под властью удовольствия?  
Я закрыл лицо руками. Хватит. Мне просто больно думать об этом, хотя это здорово возбуждает. Его лицо способно на незнакомые мне яркие эмоции, и я должен сделать все, чтобы увидеть их. Может ли он быть просто обжигающе искренен под всем этим бременем времени и поступка деда? Сойду ли я с ума, открыв ящик Пандоры его чувственности, осколки которой я так заботливо собираю?   
Мне нужно выйти на улицу и подышать воздухом. Ладно, покурить. Покурить, или я не знаю, что сделаю.   
Я вышел в полумрак раннего предзимнего вечера. Было холодно, наверное, не знаю, я горел увиденным. Я так увлекся, восстанавливая в памяти каждую секунду его сильного ответа на боль, что не услышал звонка.   
\- Джейк, тебя ищут.   
Я непонимающе уставился на экран. Номер незнакомый, но голос Рики я узнаю из тысячи.   
\- Кто?  
\- Какие-то люди с удостоверениями, я не знаю. Будь осторожен.   
Ну, я не образец законопослушности, мало ли, где и кто застал меня с оружием. Меня вообще не взволновал этот звонок. Я спокойно докурил, благодарный Рики за то, что мне уже не хочется насиловать Еноха, после чего вернулся обратно в зал. Енох выглядел почти спящим, и в его огромном свитере даже не было видно, дышит ли он. Рисуноа был почти закончен.   
Он просто дьявольски подходил Еноху, то истончаясь до миллиметра, грозя порваться, то утолщаясь на боках этой падшей восьмерки, как защищается Енох от всех вокруг. Мне жаль терять эту татуировку из вида, потому что я уже люблю ее как часть Еноха. Он опускает рукав, а я расплачиваюсь. Она стоит просто копейки по сравнению с моей, и вскоре мы выходим на морозную улицу.   
Молчание продолжается как ни в чем не бывало.   
Мне отчасти грустно, но я погружен в свои извращенные зацикленные воспоминания, и мне почти горячо от каждого нового повтора. Если бы он так изогнулся подо мной. Одна мысль об этом бросает меня в опасную грань возбуждения. Если бы он только посмел прикусить свою чертову губу, я бы в тот же момент кончил, потому что это невыносимо. При всей своей дьявольской привлекательности он обязан быть неуверенным, смущенным, я не знаю, ну откуда ему знать все то, что я так ярко представляю в своей голове?  
Если у нас когда-нибудь первый раз, мне даже не нужно будет…  
Я даже додумать это не могу.   
В электричке я стараюсь прервать эту лихорадку нового витка зависимости от него. Енох снова напротив меня и снова молчит, так что я еду словно с фотографией вместо человека. Хотя он дышит и иногда моргает. Я хочу отключиться от фантазий. Я посмотрел на него внимательно. Удивительно, но он выглядел так, как будто ему было стыдно. Не знаю, так ли выглядит стыд Еноха и возможен ли он, но что-то с ним опять не так.   
\- Енох, - я позвал его по имени, и это совпало с его:  
\- Джейкоб.   
Это имя. Это мое имя! Мое имя.   
\- Я не привык к общению. Мне нужно время, - с трудом произнес он, все так же не глядя на меня.  
Джейкоб.   
Да я в раю.


	9. Chapter 9

Бывают разные сны. Бывает, что ты спишь всего четыре часа, но так крепко и без сновидений, что этого хватает. Бывает, что спишь по восемь, но видишь огромное количество снов, в которых переживаешь и бежишь, путаясь в одеяле и во сне словно парализуясь, и этот сон становится бесполезным. Говорят, что сны – это способ мозга запомнить случившееся за день и перевести из кратковременной памяти в долговременную, но я в это не верю. Я верю в то, что сны – это выражение тех желаний, о которых нам не хватает смелости подумать и тем более сделать. И поэтому я не вижу снов. Я честен с собой и всегда признаюсь, чего я хочу, как я хочу и почему. Возможно, Енох пока соответствует лишь первому вопросу, но он мне не снится. Я вполне спокоен, настроен на то, что на следующее утро я не увижу его. Понимаю ли я, почему ему нужно отдохнуть? Смутно. Я не испытываю никаких проблем с присутствием людей рядом, но Енох мыслит иначе. Возможно, мое присутствие действительно нервирует его, пусть он пытается с этим справляться. Он не послал меня к черту, если подумать, а попросил, назвав мое имя. Я засыпал, до сих пор слыша свое имя, произнесенное его голосом и его легким акцентом, который нравится мне… а, впрочем, ничего нового. Я засыпал в твердой уверенности, что больше не окажусь объектом его игнорирования. Ведь он попросил меня, попросил! И принял мою помощь. Засыпая, я думал, стоит ли мне и дальше иногда выдавать что-то такое решительное, просто чтобы он знал, что я всегда готов помочь. У него есть проблемы с доверием, да со всем проблемы, и, исходя из слов Милларда, я знаю, что таким он был не всегда.   
Какого черта дед сделал с ним?  
Просыпался я странно. Я плавал в теплом глубоком бессознательном состоянии, как вдруг холодная волна потрясла меня. Я почти очнулся, когда тепло вернулось, и я снова погрузился в это удивительно приятное состояние мозга, именуемое сном. Но меня потрясли, затем еще раз, и я недовольно распахнул глаза.   
Такое ощущение, что я все еще сплю.   
\- Хватит дрыхнуть, Портман.   
Я точно сплю. До сих пор он заговаривал со мной первым раза два. Он же так просил отдохнуть от меня, какого черта?  
\- Еще всего шесть, - простонал я отчаянно, когда посмотрел на свои часы на тумбочке. В комнате было прохладно, не то, что вчера, когда я засыпал в жаре. – Шесть утра, зачем я тебе нужен, ты же вроде отдыхаешь…  
\- Я отдохнул, - сообщил мне Енох.   
Я должен был быть поражен этим, но вместо этого я мечтал дернуть его на себя, чтобы спал дальше и не придумывал. Именно эти фантазии заставили меня оторвать голову от подушки.   
\- Я рад, - пробормотал я, хотя выглядел я совсем иначе. – Ладно, что я должен сделать? – уточнил я, зевая и прикрывая рот ладонью. Ну шесть утра, ну в самом деле, теперь отдохнуть хочу я.  
Да он сам пришел ко мне! Сам!  
Я проснулся окончательно, посмотрев на него более осознанно. Енох сидел на краю кровати, снова в капусте из своей одежды, словно собирался на улицу. Он явно чего-то от меня хотел, но попросить прямо не мог. Я зевнул еще раз. Нет, мои экстрасенсорные способности еще не проснулись, я понятия не имею, чего он от меня хочет.   
\- Пошли, - кратко потребовал он.   
\- Я вообще-то голый, - возразил я.   
\- Я в курсе, - слегка поморщившись, признался он. Я вспомнил, как мне резко во сне стало холодно. Я представил, как он стащил с меня одеяло. Это должно было быть комично, и я едва сдержал смех, неприлично хрюкнув. Улыбку мне было не победить, и я буквально фыркнул, искренне сожалея его утреннему потрясению.   
\- И голодный, - подумав, добавил я.   
Енох возвел глаза к потолку.   
\- Серьезный аргумент, я пошел, - и действительно поднялся с кровати.   
\- Да подожди ты, блин, - проворчал я, слезая с кровати. Вот нацепить мне на себя было совсем не на что, нужно было либо тащить одеяло, но размер мой не тянул на такую защиту, либо дефилировать голым до стула с одеждой. А чего я думаю, не моя проблема, неловко ему смотреть на меня или нет.   
Поэтому я спокойно слез с кровати и направился к стулу. Хотел бы я знать, задел ли меня его взгляд хоть на секунду, или нет. Очень хотелось оглянуться, но нет, я решил просто одеться. В моем сонном сознании еще не до конца оформился восторг по поводу того, что не так уж долго он от меня отдыхал. Потом я почему-то подумал о татуировке.   
Она же вроде должна исчезнуть, по законам петли?  
Я повернулся. Енох стоял и скучающе смотрел в пол. Повязку с руки он уже снял, и я видел часть рисунка на его запястье.  
\- Почему она не исчезла? – спросил я с любопытством, хотя больше всего на свете хотел спросить, неужели он по мне соскучился. Ну или зачем он пришел. Какая разница, главное, что мне не придется искать себе занятия.   
\- Потому что петля сохраняет тебя таким, каким ты в нее приходишь, и все, что случается за ней, так же сохраняется, - спокойно ответил Енох, без учительского тона. Было что-то бесконечно милое в том, что он стоял и ждал меня, а я вдруг начал переживать по этому поводу, как малолетняя девица. Не то, чтобы я должен быть готов к его появлению каждую секунду, но как бы он не передумал идти куда там он собрался без меня. Ну уж нет. Поэтому я наспех умылся и едва ли провел щеткой по зубам, прежде чем выйти. Енох окинул меня таким оценивающим взглядом, что я слегка ошалел.   
\- Тебе будет неудобно, - наконец произнес он свой вывод.   
\- Неудобно что? – с некоторым смутным подозрением спросил я, хотя его взгляд был приятным, хоть и неожиданным.   
\- Бегать.  
О нет. Ну нет же, я не настроился. Да и джинсы действительно не самая лучшая одежда, но у меня нет ничего другого. Как будто вот в этих парашютоподобных штанах Еноху удобнее.   
\- Нормально, - проворчал я.   
Извращенец. Это у него месть такая, не соскучился он по мне ни разу. И лицо его было таким равнодушным, что я почти на сто процентов уверен, что он доволен своим коварным пробуждением моей персоны. Обойдется, не дам я ему торжествовать, сообщил ему, что плохому танцору и ноги мешают, намекнув на его штаны. Он усмехнулся, принимая мой вызов.   
Вскоре мы уже стояли в начале его фирменной тропинки. Считал опять я, как с плаванием. В первые минуты бега я вдруг осознал, что утро все равно прекрасное, даже если я вижу его в который раз. Мне кажется, что пение птиц и свет солнца никогда не сможет показаться однотипным или надоесть. Мне нравился этот утренний свежий воздух, легкая дымка ночной сырости, в которой так четко видны солнечные лучи. Я не бежал на скорость, я просто удивлялся тому, что вообще бегаю в шесть утра. И я, естественно, здорово отстал. Енох бежал так легко при всем количестве своей одежды, что я понял – ему просто снова холодно. Мне было жарко даже в двух слоях, не то, что в четырех, не меньше. Он устроил эту пробежку, потому что снова мерзнет, но напрямую попросить меня погреть его руки не может. Я попытался представить, как это выглядело бы. Нет, хорошо, что он это не может, а то я собрался бы греть его целиком, если бы он вообще спросил меня что-то смущенно. Енох и смущение. А ведь я не думаю, что это так уж невозможно. Кто знает, какой он под всеми этими слоями не только одежды, но и адаптации к петле.   
Я не мог догнать его уже минут десять. Дышал, как паровоз, но не мог, хотя Енох, казалось, держит один темп. Я хорошо убегаю от монстров, но плохо делаю это длительно, тогда как Енох казался просто олимпийски тренированным. Да и он был прав, джинсы мешали делать более широкие шаги в беге, поэтому к его пляжу я просто задолбался бегать. Он остановился, смотря на меня с превосходством, а я задыхался, уткнувшись руками в колени. Впрочем, он тоже часто дышал. Хорошо, что моему мозгу не хватало кислорода, а то ведь я бы прилип взглядом и мыслями к этим его полуоткрытым губам.  
Тут я понял, что вынашиваю один очень важный вопрос.   
\- Если каждый день тело обновляется, то как тебе удается его тренировать? – Я не собирался спорить с тем, что он просто в отличной физической форме. Просто, вероятно, он мало ел, так что его оставалось немного худощавым. Я прекрасно его помнил на своих бедрах, спасибо больному озабоченному мозгу.   
\- А ты не такой и тупой, - произнес Енох. Да это был просто комплимент от него, и я уставился на него в каком-то слабом возмущении – я был занят болью в правом подреберье. – Это один из миллиона вопросов, на которые я ищу ответы.   
\- Я еще молод книжки читать, - парировал я, потирая подреберье. Легче, конечно, не стало.   
\- Ты неправильно дышишь, - сказал вдруг Енох. – И из-за этого у тебя болит бок.   
\- Дышу я где, а болит где, - легко ввязался я в спор. На самом деле, мне просто хотелось, чтобы он мне чего-нибудь рассказал, а я бы как раз подышал.   
\- Ты вообще что-нибудь о кругах кровообращения слышал? – демонстративно устало спросил Енох. Я покачал головой. Следующие пять минут я наслаждался проникновенным рассказом с рисунком на песке о том, как неправильное дыхание приводит к неправильному сердечному выбросу, застою крови перед ним как раз вот в печени, в правом боку, а она растягивается и давит на капсулу, которая и болит. И все это прекрасно, но я пропустил половину, потому что был зачарован тем, как он рассказывает это. Не потому, что я хочу узнать, а потому, что это знание очень хочет на волю. Я не то, чтобы очень нужен, как слушатель, но я вижу, что он очень…   
Словно очень соскучился по возможности говорить.   
\- Ну теперь можно просить свою печень качать кровь быстрее, - пробормотал я, когда он закончил.   
\- Печень не качает кровь, - простонал он, приложив руку ко лбу.   
\- Да я понял, шучу я так, - примирительно произнес я. Миллард не врал, он и вправду когда-то постоянно кому-то что-то рассказывал, так что же случилось? Его речь была правильной, хорошо построенной, а его голос и вовсе был вне конкуренции. Я не видел никакой проблемы в том, чтобы его слушать. Мне было жаль, что он, очевидно, осознал свою оплошность и тут же замолчал, уткнувшись взглядом в море. На какую-то секунду его глаза загорелись, а теперь снова потухли.   
Я просто обязан научить его снова говорить.   
Енох вдруг расстегнул куртку. Он достал пистолет и протянул мне, и я поднял брови в немом вопросе. Енох махнул назад, в сторону скалы. И тут я увидел несколько мишеней. Пара была простых, а вот еще пара – очень труднодоступных. Мои руки делали все сами, проверяя патроны, снимая предохранитель. Я вдруг осознал, что я соскучился по этому весу металла в своих руках. Это что-то похожее на олицетворение силы, а я тут здорово ослаб. Первый выстрел дался мне легко. Я даже видел, как отлетают прямо от центра кусочки скалы. Вторая была такой же легкой для меня. Для третьей пришлось сделать скидку на высоту. Четвертая потребовала изменить направление с расчетом на сильный ветер, что дул в щель рядом прямо возле мишени. Енох неотрывно следил за мной. Четвертую я поразил точно в цель. Итого четыре из четырех.   
\- Как, - только и спросил он, выглядя разочарованным и обиженным. – Как ты ее достал? – спросил он жестко, словно я мошенничал.   
\- Ветер. Там сильный ветер вон из той щели, - махнул я на нее пистолетом. Енох посмотрел туда так, словно впервые видел. – Ты что, каждый день их рисуешь?  
\- Я похож на идиота? – произнес Енох язвительно. – Дай сюда.   
Он отобрал у меня пистолет, коснувшись меня ледяной рукой.   
Я осознал, что он снова недостаточно изменил траекторию. В нем нет этого опыта стрельбы по и против ветра, нет угловой скорости, да и зачем ему это знать?  
\- Так ты снова не попадешь, - произнес я, не зная, могу ли подойти к нему. Он склонил голову, словно согласился выслушать. Я приблизился к нему со спины, замирая и спрашивая ожиданием разрешения. Он кивнул, и я положил руку на его руку, сдвигая ее в сторону еще больше. Она была чертовски ледяной, еще хуже, чем вчера. Я стоял позади него, не в силах убрать руку, не в силах отойти, потому что он дал мне разрешение приблизиться, и я делал вид, что не понял, на сколько. Мне хотелось положить руку на его талию под всей этой одеждой и привлечь его к себе, но это все еще было невозможно.   
Он выстрелил. Моя рука соскользнула с его руки вместе с отдачей, и я рефлекторно отступил.   
\- Я понял, - хмуро произнес Енох. И по какой-то особой интонации я угадал его «спасибо».   
Я чувствовал, что он не против моих рук, но не может попросить о помощи. Я это знал, знал точно, но в этот раз просто взять его руки не представлялось возможным.   
\- Тебе нужна моя помощь? – наконец спросил я бессильно.   
\- Нет, - предсказуемо ответил он. И вдруг добавил мягче. – Не сейчас.   
Я смотрел на него в отупляющем шоке. Он отвернулся от меня, так что я понятия не имел, какая муха его укусила. Это был какой-то другой Енох, и я мог бы уже картотеку вести. Он был не против не только моего присутствия, но и моей помощи, и это было удивительно, особенно после недели его демонстративного игнорирования. Я несколько растерялся. Получалось, что … У меня получалось.   
Я погрузился в спор с самим собой. Мы шли пешком в обратную сторону, огибая скалу с другой стороны. Поднимаясь на холм, я дошел до точки кипения, ничего не понимая: то он тратит желание на то, чтобы я отстал, то сам приходит и тащит за собой. Он вообще сам мотивы своих поступков понимает?   
\- Получается, одно твое желание не истрачено, - произнес я после глубочайших раздумий. Енох мельком посмотрел на меня, после чего опять отвернулся. Вот что у него за игры такие, кошачьей натуры, то хочет общаться, то дерется со мной.   
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – уточнил он хмуро, разглядывая полосу воды, составляющую горизонт. На этом обнаженном холме здорово дул ветер, и даже я начал замерзать, растратив давно весь выработанный адреналин.   
\- Потратить, - пожал плечами я.   
Он замер передо мной, напряженно меня разглядывая. Он там что-то решал себе на уме, а я просто ждал. Интересно, что это будет, рабство, что-нибудь унизительное или вымогательство. Я куплю ему все, что он только захочет, и, пожалуй, нормальные штаны. Хотя нет, я тогда вообще не смогу нормально думать, буду ходить за ним по пятам и страдать грязными фантазиями. Его взгляд изменился, став отчасти очень напряженным, даже испуганным. Я неосознанно напрягся в ответ, готовясь выслушать любое его требование. Но он почему-то молчал, хотя явно что-то решил.   
\- Можно не сейчас, - разрешил я великодушно.   
И тут он неуверенно вытащил руки из карманов, лишь ненамного вытянув их в мою сторону. Я был поражен раздражением и смущением, в ярких красках проступивших на его лице. Я не думал ни секунды, делая к нему необходимый шаг, забывая о ветре, о своем намерении выжидать, я схватил их так, словно украл у него, прижимая к своему животу. Енох испуганно дернулся в сторону, потому что я, вероятно, был резок. Но его смущение было таким потрясающим, чем-то непостижимо новым, что меня словно в живот ударили его уязвимостью. Он словно открывал свое слабое место передо мной и ненавидел себя за это, но слишком страдал от своего внутреннего холода. Я уже не чувствовал мурашек от льда его рук, вообще ничего, целиком и полностью поглощенный этим новой, неизведанной его эмоцией, которую он так бездарно пытался спрятать. К сожалению, на мне не было пальто, чтобы я излучал достаточно тепла, да и ветер противно холодил часть открытой кожи под задранной футболкой. Видно было, что он тоже недоволен моими обогревательными способностями, и его смущение тут же спасительно спряталось под раздражением. Меня это не устраивало. Я дернул его на себя, закрывая его телом и его множеством одежды себя от ветра и моментально генерируя в три раза больше жара просто от того, что, потеряв равновесие, он вынужден был привалиться ко мне на мгновение. Я вздрогнул, когда такой же ледяной кончик его носа скользнул по моей шее. Это почему-то заставило температуру моего тела тут же подскочить. Он стоял совсем рядом со мной, смотрел куда-то вниз и пылал чем-то вроде желания меня убить вместе со смирением и яростью к самому себе. Я мог только удивляться тому, как от уверенного в себе и абсолютно недоступного он становился таким беззащитным. Его это бесило, а я сходил с ума. Мой взгляд абсолютно уверенно скользил по его скулам, слегка покрасневшим от гнева, по таким близким ко мне губам, напряженно сжатым и остановился на его глазах. Но встретить мой взгляд он не захотел, упрямо смотря вниз. Мышцы моего живота, казалось, расслабиться сами не смогли бы никогда. Отогреваясь, его руки снова начинали терять свое напряжение. Чем дольше я стоял так рядом с ним, тем больше он привыкал ко мне и концентрировался только на моем тепле. Я отлично знал, как легко он может отключиться от моего присутствия.   
И это обижало все равно в той или иной мере.   
Но то, как он протянул ко мне руки, поступившись своей независимостью – я внутри расплавился еще раз, возродив в памяти этот краткий миг. Сейчас Енох выглядел так, словно я это ему должен, а моей главной задачей было не показать ему, как сильно я этого хочу. Если его руки бы вдруг пошевелились, я бы закипел с паром из ушей в лучших традициях мультиков.  
Его руки вдруг слегка разъехались в стороны, расслабляя пальцы. Я испытал что-то похожее на удар током, а Енох словно очнулся, испуганно забирая их от меня. Я ведь ничего не делал, а он посмотрел на меня, как на врага. В нем почему-то было столько боли, которую я точно не мог причинить, что он тут же замкнулся в себе, запираясь на все с таким трудом взломанные мною замки.   
\- Я просто хочу тебе помочь, в чем твоя проблема? – произнес я твердо и с нажимом, а он вскинул голову тем же надменным движением, которое я видел в первый же день.   
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, - процедил он сквозь зубы, зло смотря на меня.   
\- Да ты задрал уже, - с досадой простонал я, глядя ему в спину. То есть он сам что-то сделал, сам испугался и тут же сделал меня виноватым, как будто я его к себе приклеил. Я впал в непривычно раздраженное состояние, бросившись за ним. – А ну стой, - приказал я, хватая его за руку. Я не ожидал того, что он попытается ударить меня, но мое тело было готово ко всему. Я оттолкнул его руку.   
Но я не успел пресечь рефлекторный ответный удар. Я ударил его прямо под ребрами, и он согнулся, моментально задохнувшись.   
\- Извини, я не хотел, - тут же пробормотал я.   
И получил в челюсть.   
Боль тут же стерла все сожаление. Я скрутил его в несколько мгновений, сжимая руки за его спиной. Он попробовал вырваться, но я был зол и даже очень. Я ничем этого не заслужил, я лишь хотел помочь, а он отреагировал так, словно я его унизил. Волны его раздражения можно было просто потрогать. Он сделал еще несколько попыток вырваться, но черта с два я отпустил бы его в таком состоянии.   
\- Люди вряд ли будут с тобой общаться, если ты их бьешь за помощь, - сообщил я ему как можно спокойнее. Он едва слышно зарычал от неспособности избавить себя от того вынужденного положения. Зато его руки хотя бы не были холодными.   
\- Иди к черту, - только и ответил он. Енох смотрел в воздух перед собой, и я абсолютно не понимал, что вызвало его сумасшествие.   
\- Обязательно, если составишь мне компанию, - примирительно произнес я. Он усмехнулся, как если бы я нес какой-то бред.   
-Ты меня бесишь, - процедил он.   
\- Ты сам меня позвал, так что это нелогично, - отрезал я. Мне нравилось даже это его состояние, в котором он был абсолютно беспомощен, зол и чрезвычайно симпатичен. А вот не знать причину такого поведения мне совсем не нравилось.   
\- Лучше бы тебя вообще здесь не было, - продолжал он культивировать свою злобу.   
\- Не надо было могилу деда раскапывать, - легко парировал я.   
Это произвело неожиданный эффект, как будто я ткнул в то самое больное, которое и привело его в это состояние. Всем своим весом он вдруг набросился на меня, и я рефлекторно отпустил его, падая на землю. Он именно этого и ожидал, стараясь встать раньше меня, но сдаваться я не собирался. Я ухватил его за капюшон его куртки и потянул назад, на землю.   
Он странно пошатнулся и грохнулся на землю всем своим весом. Я не понял, что происходит, лишь его слабый стон, полный боли, заставил меня серьезно заволноваться. Он закрыл дрожащими руками лицо, а я даже не понял, что произошло. Я позвал его по имени, но он оттолкнул меня.  
\- Что случилось? – как можно мягче спросил я, снова пытаясь отвести его руки от лица.   
Выглядел он плохо.   
\- Да отвали от меня, - потребовал он, тяжело дыша. Ему было больно, но я не понимал, из-за чего. Он провел по своим волосам, переживая боль и привыкая к ней, а я сидел и абсолютно ничего не понимал. Наконец Енох глубоко вздохнул и склонился вперед, с болью выпустив воздух. И тут я увидел, что не так, стоило ему дернуть наверх штанину. Лодыжка правой ноги стремительно округлялась, нехорошо краснея. Он осторожно потрогал ее со всех сторон, морщась от боли.   
\- Не сломал, - наконец произнес он, все еще сражаясь с болью. – Но вывихнул.   
\- Я не хотел, - признался я честно.   
Но Еноху было явно не до моих моральных терзаний.   
\- И что мне теперь весь день делать? – произнес он раздраженно, кусая губы от боли, которая, похоже, только усиливалась.   
\- Завтра точно пройдет? – предположил я. Я действительно испытывал стыд за это, хотя до того он мне не слабо врезал в нос.  
\- Исчезни, Портман, - прошипел Енох, выглядя расстроенным.   
\- И как ты планируешь дойти без меня? – поинтересовался я, прекрасно зная, что не оставлю его так.   
\- Молча, - огрызнулся Енох, пытаясь встать. Боль заставила его снова сесть, и он снова закрыл лицо руками.   
\- Отличный план, - одобрил я. Я уже знал, что буду делать, хоть это не исключало еще большей ненависти с его стороны. Возможно, сегодня мы переборщили с моментами его слабости, которые я не считал такими уж слабыми, ведь столько лет он сражался с ними в одиночку. Пора с этим заканчивать. Я наклонился к нему, уже дважды совершая подобное раньше, но вот Енох впервые присутствовал сознанием при этом. Он аж задохнулся от возмущения, когда я поднял его на руки. Он пытался оттолкнуть меня, но чуть не грохнулся вниз, из-за чего был вынужден сжать мое плечо. Весь он был нахохлившимся, раздраженным и неописуемо милым. Я тащил его к дому странных детей, искренне радуясь этой возможности. Я приучал его к своей помощи и так радостно вампирил его присутствие в своем личном пространстве. Енох сжимал мое плечо так сильно, словно так пытался выразить свое недовольство, но мне было все равно. Я его нес, заботился и всячески удовлетворялся за счет своей крутости. Возможно, однажды, он будет рад тому, что я несу его на руках, но пока меня устраивал и этот ершик по имени Енох, матерящий меня себе под нос. Хуже всего было то, что его лодыжка выглядела просто пугающе. Я бы решил, что там что-то сломано, но ему виднее. По пути к доме я останавливался четыре раза и был вынужден отдыхать, пока он стоял рядом и опирался на меня. Он был настолько упрям, что готов был бы ползти домой, лишь бы не оказываться у меня на руках.   
Но я же его не насилую.   
Все выглядело невинно, я бы любого человека понес, если нужно. Я же не виноват – и не выдаю себя – что я в восторге от его немаленького веса на своих руках, от призрака смущения на его лице, которое я уже ни с чем не перепутаю. Мне так хотелось просто обнять его, что я едва держался.   
Я поднимал его даже по лестнице, хоть и дышал, как загнанный зверь, умирая от болей в злосчастной печени. Когда я наконец свалил его на кровать, я упал рядом и отказывался шевелиться, когда Енох пытался меня выпихнуть. Я лежал и восторгался ровной поверхностью. Мои руки и спина так ныли, что я сразу вспомнил о своей травме. Черт, а ведь массажа уже и не попросишь.   
\- Даже не вздумай тереться тут весь день, - произнес Енох. Он залез под одеяло даже в куртке. Его бледное лицо было совсем далеко от равнодушного, ему все еще было больно. Он с осторожностью вытащил ногу из-под одеяла. Он смотрел то на нее, то на свой шкаф. Я услужливо подошел к нему, и Енох нехотя сказал мне, что ему нужно. По всей видимости, он не хотел, чтобы я помогал ему, но и выбора другого не было. Енох говорил мне, что и где взять, и вскоре я уже послушно тер какую-то траву из поставок Фионы – интересно, а коноплю может вырастить? – пока Енох использовал себе же во благо свои ледяные руки, снимая отек. Наконец Енох с кислым выражением лица сообщил мне, что я должен сделать. В перчатках я размял всю эту травяную жижу, аккуратно втирая ее невесомыми, как мне казалось, движениями в отекшую лодыжку. Ее было просто не узнать, не было даже выступающих косточек и сухожилия, ничего, только раздутая болезненная кожа с формирующимся синяком. Я пытался делать как можно аккуратнее, но Енох шипел и покрывал меня всяческими забавными оскорблениями, обещая наутро сломать мне ногу в ответ. Я молча работал, не обращая внимания на его недовольство. Ему просто было больно. Когда я взял в руки бинт, лоб Еноха уже взмок от сражения с болью. Он приказывал мне бинтовать, и делать это туго, и сам же рычал от боли, которую я просто неминуемо причинял. Он сжимал одеяло в руках с сумасшедшей силой и иногда тихо стонал, когда я, следуя его же указаниям, притягивал стопу в ее самое физиологичное положение. Руки меня плохо слушались, ведь я не хотел пытать Еноха болью. Пальцы сами по себе проводили по бинту, стараясь загладить вину, но и это причиняло ему боль. Когда я завязал повязку согласно его словам, он откинулся на подушку, съехав по ней.   
\- А как ты пытался умереть? – спросил я тихо, вспомнив слова Эммы.   
\- Умирать можно быстро и без боли, - тоном как для идиота ответил Енох, он разглядывал потолок, затем закрыл глаза. Я думал сходить в настоящее, купить таблеток, но не знал, каких, да и рецепт все же нужен, никто не продает таблетки направо и налево. Я оставил Еноха, отправившись к мисс Перегрин. Та вздохнула, словно у нее каждый день кто-нибудь страдал, после чего попросила меня сходить позавтракать, а потом принести Еноху наверх что-нибудь поесть. Самой ее за завтраком не было. Сонные странные дети спорили в извечном противостоянии курицы или яйца, поглощая омлет с кофе или какао, а я размышлял о своем извечном вопросе, что же происходит с Енохом. Я не делал абсолютно ничего, а его так кидало из стороны в сторону.  
Если бы я хоть знал, что наговорил ему дед.   
Я с трудом дождался, пока все разойдутся по комнатам досыпать. Я наспех собрал остатки еды в найденную корзину для пикника, после чего поднялся наверх. В комнате Еноха мисс Перегрин уже не было, а он подозрительно спокойно лежал. Когда я приблизился, я понял, что он спит. Обнаружить кокаиновое вино мисс Перегрин тоже не составило труда. Я много раз видел, как он спит, почти всегда одинаково, но сегодня он спал беспокойно, даже во сне испытывая боль. Я хотел бы избавить его вообще от любой, и душевной, и физической, но он не пускал меня к себе. Он и сам забыл о своем странном запрете, из-за чего так разозлился в том числе и на себя, и на меня. Я сел на край кровати, осторожно, стараясь не разбудить его. Я лег на соседнюю подушку, гадая, зачем Еноху две. Его кровать была шире, чем моя, почти двуспальная. Интересно, есть ли у меня шанс ночевать в ней? В беспокойном сне его глаза бегали под веками, и он то и дело вздрагивал. Я словно преступник коснулся его щеки, приятно теплой, замирая в ожидании его пробуждения. Но нет, он спал крепко под влиянием вина мисс Перегрин, и я получил возможность коснуться его увереннее. Я убил столько пустот, но в этот момент мои руки слегка дрожали, когда я прижал ладонь к его излучавшей сонное тепло щеке. Я ничего не мог исправить, ничего не мог остановить, и осторожно погладил его щеку большим пальцем. Енох пошевелился.   
От страха быть застигнутым врасплох я моментально похолодел. Но Енох совершил нечто более болезненное. В своем дурманном сне он прижался щекой к моей руке, и это было выше моих сил. Я отнял руку, потому что боль в моей груди серьезно напугала меня. Он причинял мне эту боль тем, что я никак не смогу оказаться в этом положении в тот момент, когда он в сознании. Придется, наверное, землю раскрутить в другую сторону, чтобы я узнал такого доверчивого, такого нежного Еноха.   
Он вдруг с трудом открыл глаза. Они блестели больным светом, и он даже не сразу узнал меня.   
\- Джейкоб, - пробормотал он сонно и снова закрыл глаза.   
В моих легких уже кончился весь воздух, а я никак не мог вздохнуть. Он снова спал, подложив ладонь под щеку, а я лежал ни жив, ни мертв рядом с ним, не понимая, в какой момент моя жизнь пошла не так, если все, что важно – это этот человек со всеми его проблемами, страхами, отрицательными чертами, которые я принимаю единым комплексом. Он называет меня по имени, и я воспринимаю это как победу в войне, как что-то значительное. Это такая победа, что я вдруг становлюсь очень счастлив.   
И мне хочется снова коснуться его. На этот раз я осторожно задеваю кудрявую прядь его волос. Они мягче, чем я думал, и я неконтролируемо запутал в них всю руку, приходя в восторг от того, как успокаивается его дыхание. Я осторожно проводил рукой по его голове, вырисовывая каждым пальцем свою окружность от макушки до висков, иногда случайно задевая ухо. Енох больше не вздрагивал, и его глаза, скрытые веками, замерли. Он уснул крепче, чем раньше. Должен ли я был остановиться? Я не мог. Я так долго терпел, я хотел знать, ради чего я все это выношу, ради чего я бросаю такой адаптированный к жизни образ Джейкоба.   
Но я вовремя остановился, нет никакого толку в том, что я сделаю с ним сейчас, пока он без сознания. Это просто глупая попытка обмануть себя, вот и все.   
Я просто лежал и смотрел на него, как когда-то на его фотографию. А ведь он менял меня уже второй раз. Я вдруг осознал, что не узнал его просто потому, что та фотография была тем Енохом, которого разрушил мой дед до основания. Тот уверенный в себе, яркий, интересный человек закрылся, поверив словам друга.   
Это не друг, это просто враг.   
Я мог лишь гадать, смогу ли я вернуть целиком того Еноха, или это уже невозможно. Вряд ли тот Енох испытывал эту боль, скрывал этот надлом, нет, того Еноха мне не достать. Но и тот дорог мне слишком сильно, хотя у меня все еще нет ключа к нему. Я задремал в беспокойстве, впадая в глубокий сон.   
Первым, что я увидел, когда проснулся, были его руки. Они лежали поверх подаренной мной книги, скользя по строчкам сразу двух страниц. Я встряхнул головой, и оказалось, что читает то он одну, а другой просто бездумно водит по странице. Он читал, не замечая того, что я очнулся. Енох выглядел таким же, как и во сне: здорово расслабленным, мягким и каком-то невероятно спокойным. И тут я увидел причину этого – стакан с темной жидкостью в нем.   
\- А если подсядешь? – спросил я хрипло со сна, оторвав от подушки голову.   
\- Кокаин не вызывает привыкания и является довольно интересным анестетиком, - сообщил Енох мне задумчиво, смотря прямо на меня. Его взгляд был весьма открытым, и я опешил. Да он же пьян, сообразил я, разглядев румянец на его щеках. Выглядело это очень странно. – Спасибо за еду.   
Я похлопал глазами, его спасибо не было выдавленным или великодушным, нет, просто человеческое спасибо. Енох вернулся к чтению, а я думал, закрыть мне рот или я еще буду чем-нибудь шокирован. Мне нравилось смотреть, как задумчиво он подносит стакан к губам, как делает глоток, явно не собираясь останавливаться на этой стадии. Я протянул руку, и он безо всякого промедления отдал его мне. Я выпил его залпом, это густое, терпкое и почти горькое вино, от которого немел весь рот. Енох усмехнулся. Нет, надо было подготовиться к этому.   
\- А мисс Перегрин не будет скучать по своим запасам? – спросил я, когда он вылил мне в стакан остатки.   
\- Завтра бутылка опять будет полной, - пожал плечами Енох. Его движения, его мимика были такими свободными, не забитыми, так что я не мог перестать смотреть на него. – Стоило вывихнуть лодыжку, чтобы птица дала его попробовать.   
\- Прости, я не хотел, - на всякий случай повторил я, допивая вино варварски быстро.   
\- Даже если бы хотел, какая теперь разница, - отмахнулся Енох.   
\- Я похож на ненормального, который любит причинять боль? – уточнил я, садясь и подкладывая подушку под спину и приваливаясь к спинке кровати.   
\- Это было бы справедливое желание за то, что я ударил тебя ни за что, - ответил Енох, показав на мой нос. Что с ним не так, я не видел.   
\- Да ладно уже, какая разница, - поспешно свернул я странный разговор. От вина, выпитого залпом на голодный желудок, я ощутил рождение опасного огня внутри. Нужно было срочно отвлекаться. – Зачем ты так сильно хочешь выбраться отсюда? Ты ведь ничего не знаешь о моем мире.   
\- Затем, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то выбор, - нашелся у Еноха ответ. Он закрыл книгу. Я онемел, как если бы вылил это вино. Он закрыл книгу! Чтобы поговорить со мной! Отличное вино, попрошу Эмму подливать ему каждый день куда-нибудь. Книга была его способом уйти от неудобных вопросов, и тут вдруг такое. Я поерзал на кровати, ощущая, что почему-то жутко волнуюсь перед ним настолько непривычным.  
\- Ты хочешь семью? – спросил я неуклюже.   
\- У меня не может быть семьи, я болен, - ответил Енох слишком просто.   
Что значит болен?  
\- Даже у смертельно больных есть семьи, - решил попробовать продолжить разговор я.   
\- Я не смертельно болен, - уточнил Енох, глядя перед собой.   
\- И чем же? – спросил я без особой надежды.   
\- Ничем, - довольно резко ответил Енох. А нет, нормально, это знакомый мне Енох. – Петля не может заставлять тела записывать, сколько клеточных циклов она отложила, сколько лет старения поглотила. Ни одного объяснения тому, почему мы так стремительно стареем вне петли, я до сих пор не нашел. Тела должны существовать вне петли как ни в чем не бывало, жизнь человека не меряется годами, она считается циклами жизни клетки, на определенное число которых она рассчитана, прежде чем погибает.   
\- Но ты умираешь, я сам видел, - произнес я. Енох посмотрел на меня непонимающе – он был без сознания, когда я принес его сюда.   
\- Именно поэтому я пытаюсь найти причину этому в медицине, - продолжил он. – Здесь все, что только может указывать на причину такой смерти, но ничего конкретного я так и не придумал. Это так же необъяснимо, как функционирование мозга или тренировка тела. Если мы продолжаем думать, создавая этим новые нейроны, значит фактически циклы наших клеток продолжают идти как ни в чем не бывало, что противоречит отсутствию старения и тем более этой резкой смерти тела вне петли. Столько лет я не могу понять, почему все так происходит.   
\- У странных своя физиология? – спросил я.   
\- Может быть, должно же как-то объясняться то, почему мы обладаем нашими способностями. Если представить странную душу как источник третьей сигнальной системы над мозгом, которая диктует ему, что не стареет, а что дальше работает – это я могу. Но и это не объясняет, почему мы умираем.   
\- Может быть, дело в имбринах? – предположил я. Енох пожал плечами. Он рассказывал о том, как возможны те или иные возможности, а я наслаждался тем, с каким удовлетворением он говорит об этом. Я слушал, что-то понимая, а что-то нет. Мне так нравилось видеть его открытым и увлеченным, что я хотел бы сфотографировать его в этот момент. Он вдруг заметил мой взгляд и замолчал.   
\- Что не так? – тут же спросил я.   
\- Я много говорю, - с усилием произнес Енох, сложив руки на груди. – Я просто…  
\- Мне интересно. Очень, - убедительно произнес я, и Енох посмотрел на меня с призраком надежды. – Говори столько, сколько захочешь, - добавил я, видя, что ему хочется мне верить. Этот Енох был каким-то свободным от влияния Эйба, и мне нужно было срочно как-то использовать, но как?   
\- Нет, - с усилием решил он, снова открываю книгу.  
\- Эйб запретил тебе делать это? Говорить? – рискнул я, мечтая, чтобы вино стерло боль, которая мешала ему даже слышать это имя. Он смотрел в книгу, но явно не читал.  
\- Никто мне ничего не запрещал, - твердо произнес Енох.   
\- Тогда почему ты молчишь, когда хочешь говорить? – у меня было ощущение, что я играю в рулетку. Он должен был разозлиться и выгнать меня, но почему-то не сделал этого. Он выглядел скорее бесконечно грустным и немного сбитым с толку, как будто себе этот вопрос он никогда не задавал.   
\- Я не молчу, - слабо защищался Енох, хотя я и не нападал. Мне казалось, что если я еще хоть немного надавлю, я получу хотя бы один ответ на вопрос, либо больше никогда не заслужу такую возможность.   
\- Миллард сказал, тебя было не заткнуть, - совсем тихо произнес я, напрягаясь всем своим существом.   
И это окончательно сломало всю его защиту. Он склонил голову, уткнувшись в свои руки. А я все равно не имел права поддержать его, потому что рядом с ним все еще не было для меня места. Я подумал о том, что он, должно быть, едва ли рассчитывал, что кто-то будет пробиваться сквозь вакуум, которым он себя окружил. Енох не знал, что мне ответить, а я не знал, что ему говорить дальше.   
\- Значит, неплохо, что этого больше нет, - глухо ответил он.   
\- Меня не устраивает, - возразил я. Енох чуть повернул голову, смотря на меня из укрытия своих рук.   
\- Неужели тебе больше не к кому пристать? С ними ведь интереснее, - осторожно спросил он.   
\- Я так не думаю, - покачал я головой. Это напоминало просто микрохирургическую операцию, где каждое мое неосторожное слово приведет к катастрофе. Енох глубоко вздохнул и снова спрятался.   
\- Зачем? – спросил он тяжело.   
\- Потому что я так хочу.   
Тишина была похожа на затишье перед бурей. Это был момент его решения, как будто он спрашивал себя, можно ли мне доверять. Я уже ничего не мог исправить, ничего сделать, просто сидеть и ждать, решит ли он в мою пользу или нет. Я и представить не мог, насколько это тяжело для него – решиться подпустить еще кого-то.   
\- По-моему, ужин уже прошел.   
Я застыл, пытаясь понять, к чему он сказал это.   
И тут я понял.   
Я могу остаться.


	10. Chapter 10

После трех лет вечной гонки и постоянной охоты мне оказалось не так трудно привыкнуть к размеренной жизни и пустой трате времени. Я становился проще, теряя всю свою напускную взрослость и самостоятельность. Мне было совсем не трудно проваляться в постели лишний час.   
Особенно если это постель Еноха.   
\- Когда она умерла, мне было девять лет, так что я помню, какой был траур, - говорил Енох. – По всему Лондону неделю не было никаких праздников, а все бары закрывали в девять. Правда, это никому не мешало напиваться.  
\- Я вообще ничего не знаю об истории Англии, - на всякий случай уточнил я, и Енох не стал награждать меня эпитетами вроде тупорылого осла. – Так что я все равно думаю о Елизавете, очень милая бабушка.   
\- Понятия не имею, о ком ты, - нахмурился Енох. – Для Англии Виктория всегда будет символом процветания и научного прогресса, семейных ценностей и традиций. Не было причин ее не любить, она никогда не становилась центром скандалов, а после смерти мужа так и жила одна. Из-за нее полвека все ходили в черных платьях и костюмах. Больше я ничего не знаю, - вдруг закончил он.   
Я повернул голову. Енох лежал на кровати на довольно приличном расстоянии от меня.   
\- Я почти поверил в твои глубокие познания в истории, - проворчал я.   
\- Монашки не особо чтут историю, в основном Библию, - мрачно ответил Енох.   
\- Тебя учили монашки? – безмерно удивился я.   
\- Слишком дорого было ходить в школу, - совсем глухо произнес он. – Меня учили в другом месте.   
\- Это твоя вторая петля? – попробовал я перевести разговор на гораздо более интересную тему, но он явно не хотел об этом говорить. – Господи, ладно, давай про свой тиф, - простонал я, но больше для вида, потому что мне было все равно, о чем слушать: о королеве Виктории или о брюшном тифе, который убил и ее мужа – ее же кузена, кстати говоря – и ее сына.   
Енох усмехнулся, хотя в последнее время его усмешка все больше становилась похожа на улыбку. Когда я впервые увидел нечто похожее на улыбку вчера вечером, когда умудрился ляпнуть что-то анатомически правильное, я не смог уснуть. Сегодня я видел это уже дважды, и никакого облегчения моей влюбленности в него мне это не принесло. Я с трудом перевел взгляд на потолок.  
\- Тебе совсем не интересно, - констатировал Енох.   
\- Но мне нравится слушать, - я едва не сболтнул «тебя». Енох был кладезью тысячи и одной историй, самых разных, которые иногда приходили ему в голову в случайном порядке. Говорить самому ему было трудно лишь в первый день, но сегодня он с лёгкостью отвечал мне или начинал рассказывать сам.   
Ведь он делал это с удовольствием.   
\- Я верю только в выгоду, - Енох склонил голову в мою сторону и посмотрел в ответ на меня. В тот момент я почти поверил в то, что он знает обо всем, что я испытываю рядом с ним. Не может не знать, ведь он чертовски умен и чрезвычайно наблюдателен, как можно пропустить мой взгляд, в котором сильное чувство к нему написано большим шрифтом?  
\- Ладно, тогда я слушаю какую-нибудь увлекательную историю, а ты отвечаешь на вопрос, - смирился я со схемой нашего общения.   
\- А категория? – полюбопытствовал он. Енох смотрел на меня с каким-то… слабым оттенком веселья.   
\- История медицины, - подумав, решил я.   
\- Тогда про Флеминга, - не думая ни секунды, решил Енох. У меня было подозрение, что если бы я сказал «про холеру», он все равно решил бы мне рассказать про какого-то Флеминга. Я устроился удобнее, заложив руки за голову. – Одно время в газетах писали историю, которая потом будет опровергнута самим Флемингом, но во время Второй Мировой у Черчилля было мало народной поддержки из-за того, что он пропустил угрозу Гитлера и до последнего не верил, что немцы нападут. Поэтому когда на фронте появился пенициллин, спасавший жизни солдат, журналисты поспешили связать его чудесное появление с именем Черчилля, чтобы реабилитировать его имя. Тогда в газетах написали чудесную сказку о том, что в детстве маленькому Черчиллю не повезло убежать в лес и попасть в болото, откуда его вытащил отец Флеминга. В благодарность отец Черчилля отправил сына Флеминга, Александра, учиться на врача согласно его мечте. Это доброе дело, писали они, позже вернулось Черчиллю чудесным спасением от пневмонии уже в сорок третьем именно благодаря пенициллину. На деле же это просто отличный рекламный ход, вот и все.   
\- А пенициллин – это? – рискнул спросить я.   
\- О тебе невозможно составить хорошее мнение, - в меня вдруг прилетела подушка. – Антибиотик, любое воспаление, от уха до почки, все можно было им лечить и успешнее, чем сульфаниламидами!  
А. Да, конечно, так понятнее, сульфаниламидами.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь это, если петля существует раньше? – спросил я, обнимая подушку.   
\- Миллард приносит мне газеты иногда.  
Видимо, Миллард все же был наиболее лоялен к Еноху.   
\- Давай свой вопрос, - великодушно произнес он.   
\- Я боюсь пауков, - выпалил я.   
\- Это не вопрос, - фыркнул Енох.   
\- Чего боишься ты? – поспешил добавить я.   
\- Высоты, - легко признался он. Я знаю, я видел…  
\- А как же ты прыгаешь? – догадался спросить я.   
\- Через страх, - уже нехотя ответил Енох. – Страшно не прыгать, страшно там быть, а сам прыжок – это как побег. Так что самое трудное – это долго там стоять. Чем перед тобой провинились пауки? – не меняя тона, перешел он к вопросу.   
\- Всем, это просто жуть, - признался я.   
\- А пустота – это шедевр? – уточнил Енох.   
Я не сдержал смеха, заглушив его подушкой. Когда я стащил ее с лица, я мельком увидел то, к чему совсем не был готов. Он улыбался. Слегка, как бывает, когда улыбка уже исчезает, с намеком на ямочки посреди его иррационально существующих вместе с острой линией скул щек. Я не помнил, о чем мы говорили. Его улыбка была чем-то потрясающим, каким-то необъяснимым сокровищем, которое я обязан был сберечь в памяти и попробовать вызвать еще раз.   
\- Я хотя бы знаю, что пустота точно хочет меня сожрать, а что от меня хотят эти.,. – я сделал вид, что вздрогнул, хотя вообще думал не о пауках. Он посмотрел на меня, как на идиота, но его улыбка вдруг стала почти явной.   
У меня пересохли губы. От неизвестно откуда взявшегося волнения я на всякий случай еще раз накрылся подушкой. Было жарко, но помогало.   
\- Ты им не нужен, Портман, - услышал я его странный, непривычный тон. – Они вообще не умеют думать, но ты не муха, чтобы их привлекать.   
\- Если по мне проползет подобная тварь, я умру на месте, - вполне уверенно произнес я. Я осторожно выглянул из-под подушки – нет, больше не улыбается, слава богу, это как прямой выстрел в сердце и маленький инсульт для мозга.   
\- Неужели пауки страшнее тварей? – спросил он с интересом. – Как выглядят пустоты?  
\- Ну как… Не знаю, чем-то напоминают людей, только глаза у них все красные, с гноем вонючим, а во рту по три щупальца с двумя рядами акульих зубов, - подумав, попробовал описать я. – Они, конечно, пугают в первый раз, но сейчас я к ним привык, как к гризли там или акулам.   
\- Вряд ли в мире есть еще хоть один подобный уникум, который сравнит пустоту с гризли.  
\- Это что, комплимент? – с наигранным подозрением спросил я.   
\- Комплименты говорят девчонкам, но если учесть твой девчачий страх..  
Этого я не выдержал. Ну и наглость, кто-то может и состоит из клеток и тканей, а Енох – явно из вредности и наглости. Я перекатился по кровати, оказываясь над ним. Енох сложил руки на груди, ожидая моего ответа.   
\- Да ты и пяти минут над обрывом не простоишь, - почти прорычал я.   
\- Не думаю, что ты вообще войдешь в контакт с пауком, - парировал Енох.   
\- Значит, пойдем это выяснять, - решил я.   
\- И так понятно, что я выиграю, - его усмешка уже не напоминала улыбку.   
\- Разбежался, - я ткнул его прямо пальцем в нос. От этого нехитрого жеста он вскипел, как электрический чайник, толкая меня в бок. Я рухнул на кровать, пытаясь откатиться от его рук, которые тыкали в какие-то просто сверхболезненные места. Тут он обнаружил, что я ненавижу щекотку.   
Сильнее, чем пауков.   
Я пытался отпихнуть его от себя всем, чем только мог. Это была просто пытка, и все мое тело защищалось, страдая от этой еноховской щекотки. И хотя я ерзал, как гусеница, по его кровати, Енох все равно умудрялся меня мучить. Меня тянуло одновременно смеяться и молить о пощаде, это было ужасно.   
\- Да отвали ты, - наконец простонал я, уже не в силах избежать его пальцев на своих ребрах, он победоносно завис надо мной, самодовольно усмехаясь, как будто победа далась ему слишком легко.   
Он то не знал, что я наслаждаюсь его весельем не меньше, чем его близостью. От легкого румянца на его щеках от быстрых движений у меня болит уже не просто сердце, но и живот, и руки. Хорошо, что он не улыбнулся.   
Он улыбнулся.   
\- Ты такая девчонка, Портман, - фыркнул он.   
И никакая улыбка не спасла его от моего гнева. Я девчонка? Я?!  
Я был всерьез обеспокоен тем, как бы его не ударить. Он еще не понял, что серьезно задел меня, и я успел спасти его лишь от рефлекторного удара. Я толкнул его на кровать, легко обездвижив собой. Одна моя рука с легкостью сжимала оба его худых запястья. Я был так зол, что почти не страдал от этого положения. На лице Еноха было написано удивление. Он даже не сопротивлялся, как будто не ждал, что эта его миллионная насмешка вдруг разбудит во мне монстра. Но я… наверное, я просто слишком хорошо вспомнил того бесполезного Джейкоба, который отнял у меня всю мою жизнь. Вот он – девчонка.   
А я другой.   
\- За языком следи, - с трудом удерживаясь от чего-то более матерного, произнес я. Мне было трудно сдержать всю эту волну ярости, рожденную не только им, сколько моими собственными воспоминаниями, и, может быть, я даже причинил ему боль своей хваткой.   
\- Ты ненормальный тормоз, я тебя обзывал уже тысячу раз, - почти обиженно пробормотал Енох. Я отпустил его, потому что яростьь уходила, и возвращалось это, это гадское, расплавляющее и размягчающее меня чувство, из-за которого я становился слабым.   
\- Так не надо, - с усилием произнес я, почему-то приходя в ужас от воспоминаний о той, беззаботной жизни. Я не хочу больше быть таким инфантильным, таким бесполезным.   
\- Ну извини, у тебя же на лбу твой анамнез не написан, - он сел, неосознанно потерев запястья. Мне вдруг стало стыдно. – Я не хотел, - тихо добавил Енох, мрачно меня разглядывая.  
И вдруг я осознал, что могу и хочу рассказать ему то, кем я был, о том человеке, который просрал всю веру в деда, который потратил столько лет зря, разбалованный деньгами и хорошей жизнью. Я не мог найти слов, чтобы объяснить, почему мне так отвратительно тошно вспоминать о том Джейке, но мне показалось, что он и так понимал. Енох слушал меня, не сводя с меня взгляда, но это совсем не мешало мне говорить. Это было легко, немного сжато и неловко, как будто на самом деле мне было просто стыдно за то, каким я был.   
\- Он боялся их, как и все, - вдруг произнес Енох. Я непонимающе посмотрел на него. – Эйб, он никогда не признался бы в том, что чего-то боится.   
\- Мне никогда не стать таким…  
\- И поэтому он был лицемерным, - вдруг довольно грубо закончил свою мысль Енох.   
Я уже не понимал, что происходит. До сих пор я был уверен, что он переживает потерю деда до сих пор, но сейчас в его голосе прозвучала такая ярость, что я опешил.   
\- Пойдем, - вдруг произнес он, быстро слезая с кровати и хватая свою неимоверно большую куртку.   
\- Куда? – тупо уточнил я, хотя это было просто из желания выглядеть нормальным.  
Я пошел бы за ним туда, куда он скажет, в любое время дня и ночи.   
\- Бороться со страхами, - ответил он моим любимым тоном для дебила.   
Ну конечно, куда нам еще идти среди ночи. Только бороться со страхами. И если его страх имел конкретную локализацию, то где в темноте найти мой? Енох легко сбежал по лестнице, и она почти не скрипела под его весом, а ведь мы были почти одинаковы. Я же сбежал как слон. Он вел меня в полумраке под далеким ревом самолетов немцев, и у меня не возникло ни единой мысли о том, что мы вообще-то не знаем, куда упадут бомбы до перезагрузки петли. Но, похоже, Енох знал. Он шел быстро, а я едва поспевал за ним, ничего не различая среди окружающих меня кустов. Я спотыкался и видел лишь серую полоску его свитера под курткой впереди. Наконец он привел меня к тому самому обрыву, с которого мы прыгали несколько раз. Он встал, как вкопанный, не отрывая глаз от подсвеченного далекими взрывами бомб над Лондоном горизонта. Сколько нужно было взорвать, чтобы он светился с такого расстояния? Внизу яростно шумели волны, мечтая снести эту скалу словно сильнее, чем обычно, и камень под нашими ногами гудел от приближающихся машин нацистов. Это было, если честно, не самое лучшее время для прогулки. Но я интуитивно догадывался, что этот момент – один из многих, который позволит мне разнести образ моего деда в голове Еноха. Лицемерный. Разве мой дед был лицемерным? Я не знаю. Я не знал его тогда.   
Знал ли я его вообще?  
Я вдруг понял, что Енох уже на самом краю. В далеких всполохах взрывов его лицо выглядело напряженным. Я подошел ближе, встав рядом с ним. Такая высота заставляла нервничать и меня.   
\- Я ведь знаю, что не умру, - прошептал он на грани слышимости. – Но она все равно чертовски пугает меня.   
Я молчал. Я должен был ждать, прекрасно понимая, что он испытывает: липкий, безотчетный страх, почти панику, не поддающуюся силе разума, страх необоснованный, покоряющий тело и сознание, заставляющий убегать. Но Енох стоял, перестав даже дышать, вглядываясь вниз словно в лицо врагу. Чем дольше он стоял, тем тяжелее ему было. Я не видел этого, но достаточно был с ним рядом, чтобы понимать, что он просто в панике.   
Он не должен справляться с этим сам.   
\- Нет, - я хотел сжать его руку, снова стремительно холодеющую к вечеру, но он не позволил. – Это только мое дело.   
\- Ты не обязан делать это в одиночку, - возразил я. Это не тот страх, который легко подавить, это страх нашей души, который рожден с нами и ничем, абсолютно ничем не обоснован. Я попробовал еще раз аккуратно коснуться его запястья, и Енох позволил мне это. Вдалеке рванула первая бомба, ощутимо встряхнув землю. Енох пошатнулся и так сильно сжал мою руку, что я рефлекторно поймал его за плечо второй. Как сумасшедший он смотрел широко открытыми глазами вниз, как будто не мог оторвать взгляд от пустоты. Опасность свалиться туда случайно, от взрыва бомбы, здорово потрясла его.   
\- Если грохнемся, то грохнемся вместе, - жизнерадостно и философски заметил я.   
\- Выберу котел от тебя подальше, - пробормотал он.   
\- Я попаду в Рай, - возразил оптимистично я.  
\- Таких, как ты, туда не берут, - сказал Енох, оттолкнув меня. Меня словно грязью полили и гнилыми томатами приправили. Он опомнился, взглянув на меня неуверенно. – Ты убивал, - пояснил он уже мягче, и я подумал, что это из-за его учительниц-монашек. – И я убивал, - совсем великодушно добавил Енох, смотря в пустоту перед собой.  
Он сел на землю, закрывая лицо руками. А я уже и не знал, можно трогать его или нет. Упала вторая бомба, третья, и я слегка оглох. Что-то вспыхнуло в лесу слева. Я разглядел всполохи огня среди деревьев. Еще немного, и петля перезагрузиться. Но я впервые был в сердце бомбежки, и это было волнительно.   
\- Ты ведь не боишься пауков, - сказал Енох. Я с досадой наблюдал за самолетами надо мной. Наблюдательный засранец, ходячий детектор лжи. – Но я почти тебе поверил.   
\- Я их боялся, - в свое оправдание сказал я.   
\- Чего ты боишься на самом деле? – спросил Енох угрюмо, глядя перед собой.   
Чего я боюсь? До потери сознания, до бешеного пульса, до рефлекторных действий?   
Потерять его. Никогда больше не увидеть, как он улыбается мне. Он вообще когда-нибудь смеется? Я боюсь никогда не узнать, что случилось между ним и Эйбом много лет назад. Боюсь, что не стану для него кем-то столь же значимым. Боюсь стольких вещей, что сам от себя в шоке, потому что до приезда сюда мне было нечего терять. Я смотрел бездумно на пожар в лесу, смотря, как он противоестественно угасает, и вдруг тень от бомбы летит обратно. А мы не должны оказаться в кроватях или что-то в этом роде?  
\- Остаться в одиночестве, - вру я, хотя это правда в каком-то смысле. Одиночество, рожденное его отсутствием.  
\- Разве это страшно? – спрашивает Енох искренне.   
\- Панически.  
Он посмотрел на меня исподлобья, а я успокаивался от этого нового открытия. Я никогда ничего не боялся так потерять, как Еноха. Со всей его еще закрытой от меня чувственной натурой он был аккуратным сундучком с сокровищами, которые я так хотел открыть. Иногда он рассказывал с такой эмоциональной силой, что я мог только гадать, с какой же силой он способен любить.   
\- Мне этого не понять, - признался Енох.   
\- Пока, - уточнил я.   
Енох пожал плечами.   
\- Тогда это не справедливо, - решил он. – Тебя нельзя поставить перед лицом твоего страха.   
Вообще-то один раз я его уже испытал.   
\- Можно, если попробуешь себя убить, - я не знаю, зачем я ляпнул это. Енох посмотрел на меня со смесью непонимания и изумления. Он неловко спрятал руки в карманы, смотря на меня с подозрением.   
\- Причем тут я? – с осторожностью спросил он. Я уже жалел, ведь это было явно лишним признанием.   
\- А я с кем-то другим общаюсь? – слабой иронией я мечтал нивелировать его шок от моих слов. Придурок, мог и потерпеть. Нет, надо признаться. Идиот.   
\- Я не знаю, - осторожно заметил он.   
Я вздохнул. Хреновый из меня партизан.   
\- Просто давай без отчаянных прыжков без предупреждения? – предложил я.   
\- Ну я не обязан отчитываться..,  
\- Пожалуйста, я волнуюсь, - как можно спокойнее говорил я, хотя внутри у меня была буря из страха, паники и гнева на самого себя. Енох явно не знал, что мне ответить, и я вообще думал, что он сейчас нырнет со скалы, чтобы не продолжать этот момент.   
\- Не геройствуй больше в одиночку, у меня мало шелковой нити, - зачем-то сказал он.   
Я, как традиционный тормоз, не сразу понял, что он говорит о моем эпичном сражении с плачевным результатом. Еще минуту я потратил на то, чтобы осознать, что ему не все равно в отношении меня.   
Еще сутки после я был как пьяный.   
Но в ту секунду он смотрел на свои руки, и слава богу, потому что я явно сиял, как лампочка. Я мог совершить что-нибудь очень глупое, и мне надо было срочно остыть. Я не знал, куда себя деть, как перестать смотреть на него с идиотской радостью влюбленного кретина.   
\- Знаешь, как придумали вакцину? – спросил он неуверенно.  
\- Понятия не имею, - с облегчением ответил я, плюхаясь на землю. Еще больше всяких интригующих фактов и скучных болячек, лишь бы не пытаться обнять его прямо здесь и сейчас, смущенного своим же признанием сразу после моего. Он явно переживал, не сказал ли это зря, но не мог же я ему сообщить, что могу летать теперь от того, что Енох не против моего существования и против моей смерти. А ведь еще недавно он заявлял, что лучше бы я вообще не рождался.   
\- В эпидемию оспы Дженнер заметил, что доярки, работавшие с переболевшим скотом, не болели или болели очень легко. Его это настолько задело, что он решился на эксперимент и заразил мальчишку сначала коровьей оспой, а потом и натуральной, и это спасло мальчику жизнь…  
\- В смысле он взял и заразил парня смертельно опасной фигней? – уточнил я, борясь с головокружением от своего невероятного успеха в отношении него.   
\- Коровья оспа не опасна, - сообщил мне Енох, недовольный тем, что я его перебил.   
\- А натуральная? – уточнил я.  
\- Результат мир перевернул, - слегка раздраженно отозвался он.   
\- Или убил бы ребенка? – продолжал я.  
\- Жизнь одного или миллиарды? – Енох совсем забыл о своем смущении.   
\- В тот момент вряд ли миллиарды дышали ему в спину, - сомневался я.   
\- Если бы врачи думали только об одной жизни, мы до сих пор жили бы по двадцать лет, как в каменном веке, - проворчал Енох. – Выжил же мальчик.  
Обратно мы возвращались в полной тишине и темноте без всяких следов войны. Енох как всегда думал о чем-то своем, я же снова и снова пытался соединить все те важные слова, что он обронил мне за весь день. Почему он назвал моего деда лицемерным, если ненавидел меня за то, что из-за меня он отсюда ушел?   
Или он злился не из-за этого? Может быть, он злился потому, что я оказался совсем не похож на него, и ему было трудно менять мнение, которое он проецировал на меня? Енох, казалось, из тех людей, что определяют свое отношение к человеку по первому мнению или же по заранее составленному, и поменять его равноценно подвигу.   
И, похоже, Енох все же поменял его в отношении меня, хоть это далось ему достаточно трудно. Я начинал с Енохом, который чем-то напомнил мне себя, затем я увидел его ярость и пренебрежение, открыл в нем боль и совсем другую, почти убитую личность, и вдруг вижу новым, способным на общение, более открытым.   
Но все еще страдающим.  
Чем он болен? Что за болезнь такая, которая мешает ему нарушить свое одиночество? Вопросов меньше не становилось.   
Но я хотя бы знал, что он не оттолкнет меня с моей помощью, что он готов ее принимать, если не сейчас, то когда-нибудь. У меня было ощущение, что я пролез под самое первое его заграждение оскорблений и замкнутости. Сколько еще меня ждет впереди?  
\- Я думаю, можно устроить маленький праздник, - произнес я как будто сам себе.   
\- По поводу чего? – откликнулся Енох.   
\- Ну Хэллоуин ведь, - ляпнул я, не подумав. В темноте я его не различал, но ясно представил, что значит для него мое бредовое предположение.   
\- Они будут рады празднику, - довольно глухо произнес Енох.   
\- А ты? – с осторожностью спросил я. Он не ответил. – Как это – умирать?  
\- Холодно, - ответил Енох через несколько минут, когда я уже отчаялся услышать ответ. – Холодно, неправильно и очень страшно.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что вернешься, - мне было трудно представить, что это значит.   
\- Нет, откуда, каждый раз все идет иначе, - мне казалось, что он с трудом подбирает слова. Как будто никогда раньше он не пытался найти этому объяснение. – Не хочу об этом говорить.   
\- Ладно, - не стал настаивать я.   
Праздник. Я всерьез задумался об этом. Я так глубоко задумался, что даже не услышал его прощания со мной. Моя комната все еще была безлика, но и неудивительно, ведь я почти не проводил тут времени. Праздник. С украшениями, костюмами, которые я буду рад купить каждому, какие они только захотят. С музыкой, танцами, чем-то вкусным, то, чего у меня никогда не было, ведь каждый Хэллоуин мы проводили на каких-то идиотских однотипных светских вечеринках. Я лежал на кровати и думал, какой костюм бы я хотел видеть на Енохе.  
А почему бы мне не спросить его об этом прямо сейчас?  
Я вышел из комнаты, вовремя вспомнив о том, чтобы постучать. Никто не ответил. Я вошел, обнаружив комнату пустой. Его куртка висела на месте, так что я посчитал, что он вышел в ванную или еще куда-нибудь. Я решил подождать и бродил по его комнате, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на его блокнот. Прошло несколько минут, и Енох все еще не появился. Я посмотрел на его смятую кровать. Похоже, он все же ложился. Блокнот. Я открыл его, сражаясь со стыдом внутри. Почему я полез туда, ведь Енох не собирался ничего специально скрывать? Я надеялся увидеть там что-то об Эйбе, но там были лишь незнакомые и непонятные мне слова из все той же медицины. Я разбирал его хаотичный почерк с трудом, но все там касалось только вопросов к петле. Прошло много времени, спохватился я, где он? На кухне? Можно было уже два раза поесть. В ванной? Там нечего столько делать, и это я сужу по себе. Нужно ли мне его искать? Не такой важный у меня вопрос.   
И все же я беспокоился. Что-то я не помню, чтобы я раньше был таким беспокойным. Думаю, что это было связано с тем, что Еноха все больше захватывал холод, и он здорово страдал. А я ведь почти ничем не мог ему помочь.   
Я спустился на кухню, но там никого не было. Это многократно усилило мое беспокойство. Ну и куда идти? Ломиться в ванную? Могу попробовать открыть дверь. А там решим. Пришлось подниматься обратно. Я был уверен, что дверь будет закрыта, но она открылась. Было темно, и я сперва ничего не увидел. Щелкнул выключателем, не надеясь его увидеть.   
Я не сразу понял, что Енох все же здесь. Я ни о чем не думал, просто бросился вперед, позвав его громко по имени. Мне было некогда думать о том, что происходит. Все, что было в моей голове – один вопрос о том, что случилось. Енох не реагировал на мой голос, и я опустился на колени перед полной остывшей воды ванной. Мне пришлось напомнить себе о том, что он не может умереть, но это пугало. Пугали его посиневшие губы и полное, казалось бы, отсутствие дыхания. Все его лицо было каким-то застывшим, восковым и просто смертельно холодным. Я не имел права на панику. Приходилось звать его снова и снова, пытаясь разбудить его. Он не мог умереть. Я безуспешно думал только об этом. Не мог. Но выглядел так, словно…  
Умер.   
Я потряс его за плечо. Даже вода в ванной была теплее, чем он сам. Меня пугала даже эта тишина, нарушаемая плеском воды. Какого черта он здесь, почему в ванной, он что, так замерз, что пошел греться? Я не мог его оставить так, а потому попробовал вытащить из ванной, подложив руку под его голову. Мокрые пряди моментально прилипли к моей руке.   
Он проснулся.   
\- Холодно, - только и пробормотал Енох, снова закрывая глаза. Я попробовал его поднять, и он резко вздрогнул, когда воздух ванной коснулся мокрой кожи. Енох оттолкнул меня рефлекторно, окончательно просыпаясь. Он обнял себя руками, пытаясь сдержать крупную дрожь замерзшего тела. – Твою мать, Портман, я только заснул, - прошипел он, весь сжавшийся, бледный и чрезвычайно усталый.   
\- Спать в ванной – это нормально? – уточнил я.   
\- Черт, да, мне иначе не заснуть, - он выкрутил кран горячей воды. Прямо под этот кипящий поток он не стал подставлять руки, терпеливо ожидая, пока вода нагреется.   
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – Я все еще не до конца понимал, что происходит.   
\- А какой смысл? Чем ты мне поможешь? – Енох с некоторым облегчением сел ближе к теплеющей воде.   
\- Как всегда, - неуверенно произнес я.   
Он криво усмехнулся.   
\- Это мне больше не поможет, - сказал он отчасти грустно, опустив голову на свои же колени.   
Так холодно, что не может заснуть. Все это время, все эти года он переживал одно и то же каждый год, замерзая до смерти, и никто об этом даже не знал. А чем я помогу? Вообще-то, решение пришло довольно быстро. Я поднялся на ноги, выбираясь из ванной. Мне пришлось сбежать этажом ниже, а затем стучать в дверь Эммы как можно незаметнее, но так, чтобы она услышала. Через несколько томительных минут она открыла дверь, заспанная, в своем неприличном подобие пижамы.   
\- Нужна помощь, - произнес я. Эмма посмотрела на меня сонно, сквозь путанные светлые пряди волос. Она потрясла головой, пытаясь проснуться.   
\- Что случилось? – спросила она, впуская меня в комнату.   
\- Нагрей меня, - потребовал я. Эмма посмотрела на меня в недоумении.   
\- Чего? – переспросила она мягко, как будто посчитала меня лунатиком посреди сна.   
\- Нагрей меня до тридцати девяти хотя бы, - попросил я ее еще раз.   
\- Я только сжечь могу, Джейк, - с некоторым веселым изумлением произнесла Эмма. – Слушай, что происходит?   
\- Надо, - не было времени объяснять у меня в моем представлении. Эмма вздохнула и заправила волосы за уши.   
\- Ну ладно, но я не умею этого делать, - она пожала плечами. – Я же огонь создаю, а не тепло.   
\- Мне очень надо, - я был упрям и абсолютно ничего не хотел слушать. Разумом я был наверху, с этим невыносимым и упрямым человеком, которому даже не приходит в голову попросить о помощи.   
\- Джейк, я тебя обжечь могу, - она хотя бы не спрашивала, зачем мне понадобилось это посреди ночи. – Это что-то с Енохом? – с подозрением спросила она.   
Пришлось вкратце рассказать. Она была так удивлена, как будто действительно впервые об этом слышала.   
\- Может быть, стоит его греть? – предложила Эмма.   
\- Он вообще тепло не держит, - возразил я.  
\- Ну, тебе виднее, - фыркнула она. – Будет, наверное, горячо, но ты кричи, если что.   
Она взяла меня за руки. Поначалу я ничего не ощущал. Эмам закрыла глаза и целиком сосредоточилась на своих силах. От ее рук шло слабое тепло, и она концентрировалась, нагревая меня очень равномерно. Тепло потекло по моим сосудам вместе с кровью, и вскоре мне было уютно тепло, словно под одеялом. Эмма нахмурилась, и тепло от ее рук возросло до температуры жаркого летнего дня. Это я уже ощущал с неприязнью, отчего мое сердце явно забилось чаще. Само по себе участилось дыхание. Еще через минуту я взмок, горя всем телом. Я был мокрым целиком и полностью, дыша как после спринта. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. Я был готов оттолкнуть ее, но пытался терпеть. Следом за невыносимым жаром меня вдруг накрыло сильнейшей волной неестественного холода, и я задрожал. Это было здорово похоже на какую-то сильную простуду. Эмме было тяжело, и ее руки дрожали вместе с моими. Меня затошнило. Комната вокруг поехала, и мне показалось, что она темнее, чем была. Еще немного, и я моментально высох, задыхаясь. Мой пульс участился так, что я уже не различал ударов. Я плохо соображал.   
\- Эмма, Эмма, хватит, - пробормотал я, от жажды не в силах даже ворочать языком.  
\- Ой, извини, - она отпустила меня, с любопытством разглядывая мое лицо, по ощущениям, расплавленное от жара. Мне хотелось снять с себя все, даже кожу. – Держи, - она всунула мне в руки стакан с водой, и я выпил ее так быстро, как никогда в жизни. Мутить перестало, но думал я вязко и медленно. Шел я, слегка пошатываясь. Меня то обдавало жаром, то здорово трясло. Я уже с трудом понял, что пошел на это добровольно. Добрался до ванной и прислонился к стене – сердце пробивало дыру в грудной клетке. Снова затошнило. Главное, чтобы это все было не зря.  
Я слишком громко хлопнул дверью. Все вокруг меня танцевало по окружности, темное и с какими-то мушками перед глазами. Я не сразу понял, что Енох смотрит на меня в немом изумлении.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил он весьма отчетливо. Я забыл, как надо говорить.   
\- Пошли, - только и смог пробормотать я.   
\- Я не смогу там уснуть, - с досадой повторил он.   
\- Сможешь, - с усилием добавил я свою фразу в наш странный диалог. Я сжал его руку, и Енох уставился на нее, как если бы у меня было щупальце. Мне некогда было спорить с ним, не было сил думать, мой организм очень хотел остыть. Я рывком поднял его, заворачивая в полотенце, и еще никогда координация действий не отнимала у меня столько сил. Он пытался мне что-то возражать, но я его даже не слушал. Тащил за собой, а он, кажется, меня материл. Ну или ругал точно. Мне не было сил сражаться с его сопротивлением, и я развернулся лицом к нему, мокрому, злому и ничего не понимающему.   
\- Меня можно и нужно просить о помощи, - сообщил я ему, замечая, как его снова начинает трясти.   
\- Да чем ты мне…  
Я дернул его на себя, заключая в объятия. Он уперся руками мне в грудь на несколько секунд, пытаясь выбраться. Как только до него дошло, что я представляю из себя подобие живого радиатора, он вдруг обмяк в моих руках, безвольно опустив голову на мое плечо.   
Это стоило всех неудобств.   
\- Так неправильно, - услышал я его сбитый с толку, неуверенный тон.  
\- Кто тебе сказал? – прорычал я, с радостью излучая все подаренное Эммой тепло. Он издал странный тихий отзвук облегчения и вдруг обнял меня в ответ, как обнимают что-то очень нужное, вцепившись в меня со всей доступной ему силой.   
Жаль, что ему нужно лишь это тепло, а не я сам.   
Енох молчал. Я осторожно двинулся в сторону кровати, ведя себя, в общем-то, просто как ходячий радиатор. Высокая температура помогала мне не думать ни о чем, так что в этот момент я просто помогал ему без лишних мыслей.  
\- Ты не можешь со мной спать, - Енох снова отстранился, впрочем, так и не найдя сил до конца оторвать от меня руки. Он выглядел настолько несчастным, что я только злился.   
\- А ты не можешь без меня, - возразил я. Ну, без моего тепла, но можно и исказить смысл в приятном значении. – Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я не могу помочь тебе уснуть. Я уйду сразу же, как ты уснешь, идет?  
\- Если так, то ладно, - подумав, согласился он. Енох напоминал измучанного, усталого ребенка, над котором брал верх сон. Он уже вряд ли понимал, что перед ним я, и я же собираюсь лечь в его кровать и обнимать его, пока он не уснет. Енох так хотел спать, что растерял все, все, что делало его недоступным и непонятным. Он как робот забрался под одеяло, натягивая его до подбородка и не находя даже сил обнять меня.   
А я замешкался, потому что не знал, как лечь, чтобы это его не смутило и не напугало. Наконец я решил, что если я действительно ему нужен, то он сам устроиться так, как надо. Было что-то очень странное в том, чтобы лежать в чужой постели, с кем-то, кто бесконечно нуждался в твоей помощи. Я лежал без движения, не решаясь даже посмотреть на него. Енох лежал рядом, не открывая глаз. Под одеялом мне было просто невыносимо жарко. Я уже не мог терпеть, но и обнимать его без согласия почему-то не мог. Я предлагал ему помощь, не навязывал, и это было целиком и полностью его решение. Енох сел. Я смотрел, как он вытирает волосы. Было жарко, глупо и стыдно за то, что я не нашел решения, которое бы так не смущало его. В своем лихорадочном индуцированном состоянии я даже не заметил то, что он был обнажен. Как все люди, в общем-то, которые принимают ванну. Пришлось отвернуться лицом к двери, к нему спиной, ожидая его решения. А я ведь даже не думал, прося об этом состоянии, я не думал, что мне будет плохо, только о том, чтобы ему помочь. Лежать так и ничего не видеть было невыносимо. Меня все еще тошнило, и под одеялом было еще хуже. Еще немного, и у меня страшно заболит голова.   
Кровать вдруг едва заметно прогнулась. Я напрягся против воли, до кончиков ушей, до мельчайших волос на коже, моментально поднявшихся от волны панического холода. Томительные секунды он устраивался под одеялом. Похоже, я все это сделал зря. Мне казалось, что это правильное решение, что я не собираюсь ничем его смущать, только помогать, но вот сейчас, в его постели, я испытывал сам страшное смущение. Можно было нагреть что-нибудь еще. Грелку там найти. Почему мне в голову не пришло ничего более приличного? Как же меня мутило от температуры.   
Я не поверил тому, что его ледяные руки оказались на моей спине. Я забыл о жаре, об ухудшении состояния, обо всем. Я весь сосредоточился на неуверенном прикосновении его рук, которые осторожно продвинулись по мне. Все внутри меня страшно сжалось в этом мучительном знакомстве с ним. Я бы отдал все за то, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Ломаю ли я его? Может быть, я не оставил ему выбора, и он разрывается между потребностью в тепле и отвращением ко мне. Я холодел с каждым сантиметром, который преодолевали его руки. Они оказались на моем боку и вдоль другой моей руки, которую я подпихнул под подушку. В этой невыносимой тишине я отдавал ему весь жар своего тела, преумножая его своим непонятным смущением. Вынудил ли я его? Что, если завтра он снова не сможет разговаривать со мной?   
Я не мог нормально дышать. Как можно вообще лежать спокойно, когда рука настолько привлекательного для тебя человека лежит на твоей же груди, прекрасно ощущая всю аритмию, которую дарит своим местоположением? Хоть бы он списал это на жар. Другой рукой он накрыл мою под подушкой. Мне было плохо от вынужденности моего положения, в котором несмотря на всю близость, это было совсем не то, чего я хотел. Внутри меня что-то стремительно заболело, стоило мне ощутить, как все его ледяное тело вдруг прикоснулось к моему. И хотя я был одет, а он нет, в этом было столько доверия, что я горел заживо и без тепла Эммы. Нужно было дышать, но с каждым моим вдохом и выдохом его рука двигалась вместе с моей грудной клеткой. Она пряталась от моих глаз под моей футболкой. К черту. Я так не могу.   
Я стащил ее через голову, не в силах даже объяснить ему, если он вдруг спросит, что я делаю. Его рука под моей футболкой была чем-то невыносимым, еще хуже, чем просто на моей груди. Я переоценил свои способности. От его близости, такой доверчивой и такой умеренной, ведь он не прижимался ко мне полностью, лишь слегка касался, мне было слишком трудно делать вид, что мне это не нравится. От холода Еноха мне было чуть легче, но это были крохи по сравнению с тем, что я не собирался уходить, я просто не смогу оторваться от этого чудесного невообразимого объятия, которое таковым и не является.   
Я вообще не смогу заснуть. Его рука на мне расслаблялась, соскользнув с груди. Он засыпал так стремительно, что я мог не бояться неловкости между нами. Он засыпал так тихо, что это было понятно лишь по тому, как расслабляется его тело. От веса его руки на мне я никак не мог слезть с порочного круга мыслей о том, что же я наделал. Завтра я не смогу объяснить это все, а он ведь спросит. Его презрение я помнил отлично. Как теперь можно не понять, что я хочу от него?  
Ничего я не хочу. Помочь ему. Избавить от всей его непонятной боли, от этого холода. Я хочу его близости, его доверия, но если он ничем не сможет ответить мне, то я не буду настаивать.   
Быть рядом и не быть одновременно – самое мучительное, что только можно представить.


	11. Chapter 11

Смартфон в моих руках мигнул, сообщая о том, что кончается заряд. А я все еще никак не мог перестать смотреть на экран, потому что каким-то чудом, случайно, пользуясь незнанием Еноха, я сфотографировал его тогда, когда никто из нас не был к этому готов. Случайный кадр, на котором так сильно смазало меня и так четко получился он. Дело было не в самом факте фотографии, нет, не в его редкой красоты чертах лица, которое с каждого ракурса выглядело по-новому. В этой фотографии было то, что мешало мне думать, что сбивало уже сложившуюся в моей картине стабильность наших отношений, в которых я восхищался, а он к этому привыкал. Эта фотография была свидетельством того, что мне не показалось.   
Все началось в то утро, когда я сообщил остальным о вечеринке. Дети пришли в такой восторг, что я ни разу не пожалел о том, что предложил. Это захватило их настолько, что позволило мне убедить Еноха спуститься на обед. Дети были так заняты спорами о костюмах, угощениях и программе, что попросту не заметили его, тихо проскользнувшего на пустующий стул рядом со мной. Он сидел, как на иголках, и я не знал, почему он так болезненно воспринимает их мнение. Однако чем больше на него не обращали внимания, тем больше он расслаблялся. Мисс Перегрин подмигнула мне, и это было единственной ее реакцией.   
Я посмотрел на Еноха. На самом деле я вообще не отрывал от него взгляда. С того момента, как я бесцеремонно полез в его постель, прошло уже несколько дней, но этой темы мы так и не коснулись, словно этого и не было. Пусть так, для меня та ночь открыла кое-что очень важное: даже самый робкий, самый неосознанный ответ может принести больше удовлетворения, чем секс. И все мое нереализованное желание вдруг отступило, позволив мне яснее воспринимать происходящее между нами. От того, что в моем сознании доля фантазий на его счет здорово уменьшилась, я вдруг начал замечать больше деталей. Он сидел рядом со мной и пронзал взглядом картошку, вообще не собираясь есть, как вдруг поймал мой взгляд и едва заметно напряженно кивнул, словно благодарил меня. А ведь я тащил его вниз бульдозером, я выменял на это обещание больше не ночевать в его постели. Только когда я пообещал не нарушать его личное пространство в постели, Енох согласился пойти со мной на обед. И теперь, похоже, он справлялся. Я был горд его успехом, горд собой, ведь это я тащил назад настоящего Еноха. Кто-то спросил меня, где взять костюмы. Я тут же сдал сам себя, пообещав отвезти их в несколько партий в Лондон под строгой охраной себя и Еноха.   
Он не ожидал, что я потащу его с собой. Я спрашивал его уже тысячу раз про костюм, и он уже злился, отвечая, что не знает. Я не скрывал от него то, что снова потащу его в Лондон, но и не говорил, сколько раз. Он имел все права злиться.   
Но вместо гнева он посмотрел на меня с любопытством и маленькой толикой восторга. Я научился читать по его лицу на профессиональном уровне, и теперь он мог сколько угодно строить лицо кирпичом, я прекрасно знал, что он испытывает. Он был совсем не против выбраться из этой петли, просто не хотел мне показывать это.   
Мисс Перегрин выразила сомнение в том, насколько это безопасно. Я пообещал жизнь положить в защиту каждого из странных детей, и я не врал. Я не думал, что так уж велики шансы наткнуться на тварей и пустот в Лондоне, никто не должен был знать, где мы. Тех, кто следил за Енохом, мы положили, а потом и залетного на острове я все же убил. К тому же, странно осознавать, но я не был так уж одинок в своем умении защищаться. Енох видел то, что умерло внутри пустот, а стрелял не хуже меня. Даже я сам, черт возьми, чувствовал себя безопаснее, понимая, что он поедет со мной. Я воспринимал его как равного себе, с его полным отсутствием страха перед пустотами, его уникальными способностями и поразительным взаимопониманием со мной в критический момент времени. Кратко и менее восторженно я сообщил об этом мисс Перегрин весьма тихо, когда дети спорили, кто поедет с нами первой партией. Оказалось, что решили по старшинству.   
\- И никто тебя не съел, - сообщил я Еноху, когда мы поднимались на наш этаж.   
\- А кто меня должен был съесть, Клэр? – спросил он в слабой попытке пошутить.   
\- Тогда почему ты отказывался с ними есть? – решил спросить я. Он даже не успел как следует вежливо отпихнуть меня от ответа, когда я все это и так понял по его лицу. Это опять одна из его личных, глубоко зарытых заморочек, которые я разрушаю, не особо выясняя их причину. Мне собираться было всего минуту, и я вскоре стоял на пороге его комнаты. Еноху тоже нечего было с собой брать, кроме пистолета. Я смотрел с огромным наслаждением знающего человека за тем, как легко он заряжает пистолет и собирает его обратно, ставя на предохранитель. Четкие и умелые движения его рук чуть было не вернули мне все мои проблемы, но я тут же реанимировал его неуверенный ответ моему предложению помощи. От этого я испытал сильный прилив жара, еще сильнее, чем от некоторого рода неприличных фантазий, и поэтому я быстро справился сам с собой.   
\- Мы скорее умрем, ожидая девчонок в магазине, чем от пустоты, - сообщил я куртке Еноха, что шла впереди меня. Она была такой огромной, что полностью его от меня скрывала. От мысли, что он опять мог мерзнуть, я слегка заволновался – хоть я и обещал не ночевать больше в его постели, я все же нежно вынашивал ненавязчивое желание снова его погреть.   
\- Интригующее предложение, - откликнулась куртка голосом Еноха. – Есть шансы вернуться живыми?  
Мы повторяли уже надоевший мне путь до парома. В настоящем шел мягкий и невесомый снег, бесшумным пологом накрыв деревню. Этот снег почему-то ассоциировался с подъемом настроения, и хотя я отвлекся на бурную радость Эммы и Бронвин, вечно живущих в сентябрьском летнем дне, я все же успел уловить его реакцию. Это был тихий, абсолютно скромный восторг простым природным чудом, который много значил для Еноха, так тяжело воспринимавшего ежедневный повтор одного и того же дня. Для него этот снег был олицетворением свободы. Я так хотел вытащить его из петли. Для этого нужно ответить на все вопросы, что заданы в его толстом блокноте. Я верю, что он может выйти из петли и не умереть, но я верю на уровне ничего не знающего оптимиста.   
Я неосознанно крутил в руке телефон. Я думал, где бы его зарядить, когда Енох наконец соизволил заметить его существование и спросить, что это. Я слегка задумался, прежде чем объяснить ему, что это такое. Когда я объяснял про интернет, его глаза были явно полны недоверия, а мы уже пересаживались в электричку. Я даже сфотографировал Эмму и Бронвин, чтобы показать Еноху, что это реально.  
\- То есть в любой момент ты можешь запросить любую информацию, книгу или газету, и эта штука ответит тебе через пару секунд? – переспросил Енох. Я кивнул. – И что, они вот все читают? – продолжил он, и я уже смущенно покачал головой, прекрасно зная, что мало кто из наших попутчиков, уставившихся в телефоны и планшеты, действительно читает. – Тогда что они делают?  
\- Котиков смотрят, смешные картинки, не знаю, - с каждым моим словом выражение его лица приобретало раздраженное изумление. Мне стало вдруг стыдно.   
\- Котиков смотрят? – переспросил Енох мрачно. Я пожал плечами. – И что, ты тоже только для этого используешь эту штуку?   
\- Я точно нет, - поспешил убедить его я. Стало еще хуже, потому что он мне явно не поверил. Я попробовал посмотреть на все это его глазами: таинственная коробочка полна знаний, а мы даже не хотим ими пользоваться, ни к чему не стремимся и всячески избегаем нагружать мозг. – Ну еще сериалы смотрят.   
\- Не продолжай, - искренне попросил меня Енох, приложив ладонь к лицу. – Котиков, - повторил он уже тише. Меня это почему-то чертовски развеселило, и я решительно набрал в поисковик запрос с котиками. Через секунду лицо Еноха оставалось все таким же мрачным, когда я показал ему это. – Тут правда можно читать книги? – только и спросил он, хотя видео с котиком правда было смешным. Я кивнул. – Научи меня, - потребовал вдруг Енох. Затем, подумав, добавил:  
\- Пожалуйста.   
Все время до Лондона я показывал ему, куда и зачем нужно нажимать. Скорость его мышления поражала. Через час он свободно искал , что хотел, а через два уже читал книгу, легко водя пальцем по экрану. У него это получалось как-то странно, иным движением, как будто он боялся смартфона и не понимал принцип его действия. А ведь на этом этапе он мало чем отличался от обычного человека, ведь мы учимся пользоваться техникой, не вникая в тонкости материнских плат или мобильных сетей. Это штампы действий, вроде техники езды на велосипеде, и если его не пугало радио, то и смартфон тоже в конце концов должен был покориться. Закончив объяснения, я заскучал. Меня тянуло в сон – в электричке было тепло, а за окном весь пейзаж уютно укрывался мягким и пушистым снежным одеялом. Я сначала наблюдал за тем, что спрашивал у гугла Енох, но это не развеяло мою дрему. Он интересовался всем, и я только едва успел предупредить его о том, что там не все правда и не везде. Я думал о том, насколько же мы разбалованы доступностью информации, что даже не хотим грузить ее в свой мозг. Я начал засыпать, когда вдруг вздрогнул. Эмма спала, прислонившись к окну, а Бронвин смотрела на пейзаж за ним с огромным восторгом.   
\- Дай на секунду, - я забрал смартфон, включая камеру. Я успел сделать пару кадров, прежде чем Енох сообразил, что камера есть и спереди. Он смешно поморщился, увидев себя на экране. Я попытался объяснить ему, зачем камера спереди, но потерпел полное поражение. Енох потребовал вернуть книгу. И мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как дремать. К окну прислоняться было холодно, я же не Эмма, так что я решил, что Енох переживет очередное вторжение в личное пространство, я же не зря ему телефон отдал. Так что я положил голову на его плечо, защищенное толстенной курткой. Енох даже не отреагировал, а мне было вполне удобно.   
\- А в петле он не будет работать? – спросил меня Енох. Мы выходили на вокзал в Лондоне, и я все еще испытывал приятную сонливость.   
\- В целом будет, интернет точно нет, а вот если заранее скачать, то можно читать. Есть же электронные книги… - Я вздохнул, наткнувшись на его вопросительный взгляд. Пришлось объяснять и это. Когда я вкратце описал ему, что это такое, у Еноха был странный вид, словно он одновременно страшно хотел такую штуку и не знал, что с ней делать. Я понятия не имел, сколько у меня осталось денег и не обнаружили ли мое вранье мои родители, так что если баланс позволит, я обязательно куплю ему и ее, электричество есть, значит, и книгу Енох сможет заряжать. Я все еще был готов купить ему все, что угодно, лишь бы видеть самые простые эмоции в его исполнении. Потому что раньше не было видно даже их. Мы молча шли за девочками, которые легко привыкали к новым магазинам, новым товарам и каким-то шестым чувством ориентировались в магазинах, хотя Еноха это здорово угнетало. Его тянуло в этом мире только к доступному количеству знаний. Я был занят тем, что постоянно сканировал пространство на наличие пустот. Я отвык это делать, и мне нужна была вся моя концентрация, чтобы делать это постоянно. Один раз я уловил что-то далекое, в районе километра, но в остальное время было тихо. Из-за этого я никак не мог помочь Еноху не воспринимать толпу праздно шатающихся по магазинам людей слишком реально. Его убивало это бессмысленное времяпровождение, и я не знал, как он сможет привыкнуть к этому миру, в котором никто ничего не хочет делать, только потреблять. Играла музыка, как и в любых центрах, кое где висели яркие объявления о скидках, магазины белья красовались женщинами в белье. Для Еноха все это было слишком дико. Он смотрел на неестественного цвета волосы молодых парней и девушек, на их пирсинги, дреды, дыры в ушах, кеды и смартфоны со смесью непонимания и разочарования. Я его отчасти понимал – с его уровнем развития, с его трепетным отношением ко времени и старым представлениям о приличиях все это было слишком. Эмма и Бронвин мало что замечали, их внимание было странно гибким. Енох же впитывал все, впадая в какое-то очумелое состояние. Я не мог его отвлечь, не рискнув нашей безопасностью.   
Мне пришлось попробовать единственное, что выразило бы мою ему поддержку. Я взял его за руку. Я уже предвидел, как это разозлит его, тем более на людях. Но прошла секунда, вторая, а он не сопротивлялся. Я все же посмотрел на него удивленно: он казался абсолютно потерянным. Эта жизнь была слишком яркой, пустой, бессмысленной и демонстративно открытой для него. Я был хоть чем-то понятным и знакомым, и поэтому он не стал отталкивать меня. Против моей же воли мои пальцы жадно переплелись с его холодными пальцами, и я хотел бы не сжимать его руку так сильно, но не мог. Он не оттолкнул меня, даже рефлекторно. Мне так не хотелось отвлекаться от этого маленького чуда на пустот, но иначе я рисковал четырьмя странными жизнями. Я старался изо всех сил вернуть эту способность в фоновый режим, но слишком расслабился за этот короткий промежуток времени в доме странных детей. Я старался, но сбивался и смотрел на наши руки.   
Ведь он ответил мне. С любым смыслом это огромный шаг с его стороны мне навстречу. Я был нужен ему, как мне было спокойно на это реагировать? Я был спасен только девочками и их пакетами, весившими как минимум тонну. Это позволило мне оторвать руку от его руки. Быть в таком положении с каждой секундой мне было все труднее – я хотел больше. На мне была ответственность за его состояние, а не только физическую безопасность. Я видел, что ему не нравилось происходящее вокруг.   
Удивительно, но он хотел обратно в петлю. Енох никогда не сказал бы об этом сам, я опять нагло прочитал это по нему, и это было грустным открытием. Он так хотел вырваться, но куда? Нужно обладать определенной рассеянностью, чтобы выживать в этом новом мире потребителей.   
Не знаю, чем бы закончилась эта меланхолия, если бы мы наконец не набрели на магазин костюмов. Никто еще не выстраивался в очереди за тем, чтобы что-то примерить, заранее люди думать не умеют, так что в нашем распоряжении были почти полные вешалки. Для Эммы это было настоящим счастьем, Бронвин отреагировала слабее, но тоже с восторгом, так что они тут же принялись шерстить вешалки. Я хотел идти за ними, как вдруг понял, что Еноху все эти вещи абсолютно не интересны.   
А чего я ожидал?  
\- Отдам, если обещаешь померять то, что я выберу, - предложил я, напряженно вглядываясь в его мрачное выражение лица. Енох посмотрел на меня, как на придурка, но уже знакомого и привычного, после чего пожал плечами, за что я немедленно отдал ему едва живой смартфон. Я же вдруг оказался перед тяжелым выбором костюма. Кем быть мне? Вампиром? Зорро? Все казалось глупым и смешным. Для девчонок существовали миллионы платьев, а нам только Хоббиты, волшебники, инопланетяне и супергерои. Я терпел поражение, не сумев даже почувствовать хоть какой-то интерес к любому из костюмов. Ничего. Все яркое, бессмысленное, совсем не красивое.   
Я мог бы так ходить несколько часов, если бы не случайность. Я наткнулся на что-то черное, и в этом буйстве цветов оно бросалось в глаза. Как только я вытащил этот странный наряд, я уже понял, что это то, что я ищу. Я даже забыл про то, что ничего не выбрал себе. Более того, я тут же пошел назад быстрым шагом, с довольной улыбкой пихая вешалку прямо под нос Еноху. Тот с досадой оторвал взгляд от экрана.   
\- Ну что? – раздраженно спросил Енох. – Второй раз не буду.   
\- Одного хватит, - уверенно ответил я. Енох излучал недовольство и раздражение, но условия спора все же соблюдал. Поэтому я тенью шел за ним в сторону спрятанных в глубине магазина примерочных, где Эмма и Бронвин красовались друг перед другом разноцветными нарядами. Эмма спросила меня об очередном, и я только кивнул. Я сгорал от нетерпения и любопытства. Я настолько не разделял Еноха с его мешковатой одеждой, что любые бы деньги заплатил, лишь бы увидеть его в чем-то нормальном, особенно в форме. Я уже устал ждать, когда Енох все же соизволил выйти.   
Я потерял дар речи.   
Не потому, что он выглядел потрясающе, не потому, что я не ожидал усиления своих чувств в этот момент, но из-за того, что он смотрел на меня с вопросом. Не в зеркало, нет, на меня. Мое мнение было ему важнее, чем Эммы или Бронвин, которые весьма шумно одобрили Еноха в этой незнакомой мне, но бесконечно красивой форме. Она облегала его так, словно была сшита только для него. Мне было никак не отвести взгляд, хотя он уже отвернулся к зеркалу. Я с трудом смог посмотреть на его лицо.   
Это был странный момент, словно только наш.   
Он смотрел на себя, но сквозь зеркало. Я больше не мог это скрывать. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри, что ты делаешь со мной. Мне было бесконечно плохо понимать, что я больше не хочу ничего скрывать, что я перечеркиваю все, чего достиг, но это было выше моих сил.   
И он действительно поднял взгляд, неуверенный, с вопросом встречая мой. Только зеркало разделяло наши взгляды, и оно стало очень нужной преградой. Он изучал мое лицо, как изучал все, что было ему интересно.   
Даже если он еще не понимал этого, я был важен ему. Я думал, что и этого хватит, чтобы вновь привести наше общение в неустойчивое состояние, но он вдруг поменял свой взгляд. Он смотрел недоверчиво и лишь немного – довольно, как будто прекрасно видел мою реакцию, но никак не мог соотнести ее с собой. Он видел мой восторг, а я видел его смущение. Это никак не вписывалось в то, чем назывались наши отношения раньше. Я всерьез взволновался тем, что он отвечал мне, может быть, сам того не зная.   
\- Ну и как? – спросил он слегка ворчливо.   
Хотел бы я ответить ему без слов.   
\- Сойдет, - едва выдавил я, не представляя, как я перенесу весь праздник, если Енох наденет эту форму. Мне стоило огромных сил не лапать его взглядом. Пришлось пригвоздить взгляд к его лицу, как будто оно доставляло мне меньше беспокойства. Высокий воротник черного форменного пиджака на несколько миллиметров не доставал до крупных колец его кудрей, и в этой крошечной полоске белой кожи было олицетворение всего моего доступа к нему. Еще немного, и я разнесу все крохи своей победы к чертям собачьим.   
\- О, сойдет, - слегка иронично протянул Енох. Он вдруг стал самим собой, как будто не смотрел на меня секунду назад, не доверяя моему восхищению. – Значит, и брать не стоит, и я избавлен от этих идиотских традиций надевать костюм.   
\- Как это не стоит, - моментально вспыхнул я возмущением. Он же не дурак, не слепой, видел, как я на него смотрю…   
Я поостыл.   
Конечно видел.   
Потому и издевается надо мной.   
\- Иди голым, - буркнул я.  
Он улыбнулся.   
Я решил, что нужно выйти покурить. Всего этого было слишком много, и я с трудом держался, чтобы не разрушить его хрупкое доверие, даже если мне кажется, что я ему приятен. Может быть, я просто слишком много себе вообразил. Вряд ли он ведет себя так специально. Нельзя смотреть так, если человек тебе максимум приятель, может быть на друга еще можно, но это все было естественно, интуитивно, словно он чувствовал, что я оценю искренне, и где-то внутри знал причину этого, но понимать и формулировать ее в слова не хотел. Мне нельзя было торопить его, но от этого я не стал меньше волноваться.   
Ведь я открыл в нем что-то похожее на ответную симпатию.   
Холод улицы остудил жар действия внутри меня. Я оставил Эмме карточку, которой она научилась стремительно пользоваться, словно женщины рождаются с умением тратить деньги. Теперь я мог мерзнуть здесь до полного вымораживания всего этого огня, что вновь зажегся во мне. Любое мое желание теперь воспринималось мной аккуратно, с ограниченной фантазией, потому что малейшее неосторожное движение Еноха мне навстречу – и я сожгу все в своей потребности в нем. То, как он смотрел на меня, встряхнуло все мое тело, как от удара током. Как он во всей своей самоуверенности, при всем своем уме может смотреть с таким скромным сомнением в моем восхищении? Я думал, что смогу сдержать себя, помятуя о его робком ответе, но теперь, когда я убедил себя в том, что ответ набирает силу, я просто не мог ждать. Я хотел всего уже здесь и сейчас. Хотел иметь возможность касаться его так, как захочу, как посчитаю нужным. Ведь он уже совсем не против моей руки.   
Нужно остановиться. Я выиграю больше, если позволю ему пройти этот путь навстречу ко мне без моего участия.   
\- Нет никакого смысла в танцах, если никто не умеет танцевать.   
\- Все умеют танцевать, Енох!  
Я обернулся к дверям магазина. Эмма спорила с Енохом, и это выглядело странно. Видимо, они и сами это понимали, но все же продолжали.   
\- Если это то, что вы делали в прошлое Рождество, то это эпилепсия, а не танцы, - возражал Енох. Девочки навешали на него все свои пакеты, и я с огромным, тянущим душу удовлетворением увидел край черной плотной ткани формы. Возможно, но Хэллоуин я сломаюсь. Хорошо, что есть время собраться и держаться.   
\- Вальс – это не единственный существующий танец, - Эмма от спора даже раскраснелась.   
\- Зато красивее чем то, что устраиваете вы, - был абсолютно непреклонен Енох.   
\- О чем вы? – спросил я с любопытством.   
\- Они считают, что нужны танцы, а я считаю, что это импровизированное дерганье конечностями нельзя назвать танцем, - великодушно разъяснил мне Енох.   
И забрал мою сигарету.  
\- А почему нельзя танцевать все танцы, которые хочется? – спросил я. Эмма тяжело вздохнула.   
\- Потому что лично я не собираюсь учиться так танцевать, как любит вот этот вот, - она ткнула пальцем в Еноха. Енох скривился.   
\- Может быть, вы представите оба вида танцев, а мы выберем лучший? – предложила Бронвин. Ее серьезное лицо свидетельствовало о том, что она в самом деле раздумывала над их спором и искала нужное решение.   
\- Ну и с кем нам танцевать? – спросили Енох и Эмма почти хором.   
Бронвин посмотрела на меня.   
\- Я танцую, как тюлень, - признался я во второй раз в жизни.   
\- Значит, устроим шоу «Танцы с тюленем», - фыркнула Эмма. – Мне нравится. Делим Джейка пополам, и чей танец понравится больше, тот и выиграл.   
\- Все вы там заодно, этот свинг обожаете, - поморщился Енох.   
\- Я согласен, - сообщил я, хотя меня никто и не спрашивал.  
От одной мысли, что Енох все же будет учить меня танцевать, у меня слегка кружилась голова. Я думал только о бесконечных возможностях выяснить его отношение ко мне. Если я нравлюсь ему хотя бы на процент, я пойму это за несколько таких вот уроков. Пойму, и черта с два кто остановит меня после.   
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой танцевать, - возразил Енох.   
\- Значит, проиграл, - довольно улыбнулась Эмма.   
\- Разбежалась, - рефлекторно ответил он, хмуро разглядывая ее лицо. – Какой из тебя учитель?  
\- Всяко лучше, чем из тебя, - моментально завелась Эмма.   
\- Я разочарую всех, - поспешил я разнять их. Енох кивнул, словно в этом и не сомневался, Эмма принялась возражать, а Бронвин просто тихо за нами наблюдала.   
\- Эмма, мы должны еще вот это купить, - Бронвин показала в какой-то листок со списком. Эмма вздохнула. – Кажется, я видела нужный магазин вот там, - и она показала в конец торгового центра, в который мы наконец вернулись после моего дезертирства на воздух.  
\- Давайте побыстрее закончим со всем этим, - простонал я, здорово измотанный этими магазинами, поэтому направился в указанную сторону первым.   
\- Это женский магазин, - заявила мне Эмма, после чего впихнула и мне пару лишних пакетов. – Подождите нас здесь.   
И они убежали, как будто каждый день ходили по торговым центрам. Все же магазины точно у девушек в крови. Но я был занят другим – сладостным предвкушением того, что я однажды уже испытал на несколько секунд. Танца. В жизни не думал, что сама идея танца кажется такой интимной, такой привлекательной. Недовольство Еноха меня даже не смущало – он сам виноват в том, что влез в этот спор.   
Я эгоистично был заинтересован в нем.   
\- Я хорошо учусь, - на всякий случай предупредил я Еноха. Того скривило еще больше, словно я ему дал попробовать лимон. – И могу станцевать за девчонку, - предложил я почти отчаянно. Ну и не так уж отвратительно учить меня танцевать, почему у него такое выражение лица?  
\- Не сможешь, ты неуклюжий и слишком высокий, - глухо отрезал Енох. – Лучше молчи об этом.   
Я послушно замолчал. От скуки пришлось бродить взглядом вокруг, но ничего из окружающего мира меня не удивляло и не интересовался, пока я не выхватил в толпе знакомое лицо. Этого никак не могло быть, я на другом материке, живу в другом времени, как я могу встретить здесь Рики? Но это определенно был он, непривычный в своей обычной одежде, а не в хирургическом костюме.   
И пока я пялился на него в немом шоке, он это, конечно, заметил. И направился ко мне с такой улыбкой, что я подавил желание сбежать. Я не из тех, кто вежлив с теми, кого использовал. Он, конечно, вряд ли хотел меня убить, но неприятный осадок остался. Да и Енох мог снова вспомнить то, чему стал свидетелем, а это помешает мне в конечном итоге заполучить его. А если этот идиот все еще влюблен в меня и привяжется ко мне? Мне он категорически не нужен, ни в каком проявлении. Но как я могу сообщить ему об этом, чтобы он даже не заикнулся о такой возможности? Я думал со скоростью реактивного самолета, сбегать было поздно, да и пакетов много, девочек не было, чтобы изобразить из себя внезапно традиционного парня. Мне вообще ничего не оставалось.   
Ничего, кроме…  
Еноха.   
\- Разве это не… - как раз произнес он, тоже обнаруживая Рики, проследив за моим взглядом.   
\- Все, что захочешь, - прошипел я ему на ухо, моментально перехватывая Еноха поперек талии. Его глаза настолько округлились, что он даже не успел никак отреагировать. – Просто сделай это свое лицо, пожалуйста, - я попросил с таким нажимом, склонившись к самому его уху, что едва успел запомнить, как великолепно было так собственнически обнимать его. Не знаю, почему Енох послушал меня, может, рефлекторно, но его лицо стало идеально равнодушным. Удивление, смущение и растущее негодование моментально скрылось под этой маской Еноха, которая так удачно легла в нынешние обстоятельства.   
Я очень старался, чтобы со стороны мой шепот выглядел достаточно интимным. Вообще-то он таким и был, но, к сожалению, мне просто хотелось отшить назойливого поклонника, защищая все свои только чудом построенные отношения с Енохом от грубой действительности моих предпочтений, хоть с этим конкретным человеком я и не спал.   
\- Привет, Джейкоб, - даже если Рики правильно оценил мое положение, он и бровью не повел, что это его задело. Может быть, с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на Еноха, но не более того. Я сам не смог бы до конца объяснить, что такого привлекательного в этом ершистом парне, тонущем в нелепом свитере и огромной куртке, но я был уверен в своих чувствах так же сильно, как в полном отсутствии интереса к Рики. Несмотря на все, Енох нравился мне до безумия, и ему не потребовался год, чтобы достичь этого, вообще-то, я думаю, во всем была изначально виновата его фотография.   
\- Привет, - весьма лаконично ответил я. Очень хотелось послать его прямым текстом, но, с другой стороны, благодаря ему я могу использовать Еноха для его же собственной защиты.   
Ну и обнять его, что уж тут скрывать.   
\- Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, - я был восхищен тем абсолютно ледяным взглядом, которым Енох наградил Рики. Рики ответил ему недовольным. Похоже, его все же задело то, что Енох не потрясал воображение любого.  
Только мое.   
И слава богу.   
\- Я тоже, - весьма грубо ответил я, но это все же было лучше, чем сразу послать.   
\- Ладно, я пойду, - прекрасно понял мой намек Рики. Мне было не горячо и не холодно от его какого-то обиженного вида, потому что мне было плевать, что он чувствует. Я с досадой кивнул, потому что теперь мне предстояло объяснять Еноху, что моя рука делает на его талии. А я совсем не хотел так сообщать ему о некоторых особенностях нынешних отношений между людьми.   
И я не ошибся. Енох сделал такой широкий шаг в сторону, что я удивился, как только он не потерял равновесие.   
\- Ну извини, - пробормотал я сам не зная зачем.   
\- Вообще ничего знать не хочу, - сообщил он мне, даже не смотря в мою сторону. Этот оттенок презрения окончательно выбесил меня. Будет он мне тут устраивать моральные публичные наказания, если сам при этом так смотрит на меня, словно совсем не против моего к нему восхищения. Я подался вперед быстрее, чем подумал. И, конечно, ляпнул то, чего не должен был:  
\- Я с ним не спал.   
\- Меня не интересует, с кем ты спал или спишь, - довольно холодно ответил Енох. Он так стремительно закрывался, холодел ко мне внешне, что я впадал в отчаяние, я не знал, чем это остановить. Я всерьез запаниковал. Что его бесит во мне и Рики? Что, если он все же спал со мной в одной постели, а ведь с таким презрением он меня и на порог комнаты не должен пускать. Пусть уж выберет что-то одно.   
К сожалению, контролировать я себя не мог. Я притянул его к себе за эти дутые рукава, прямо смотря в его глаза. Он хотел увернуться, избежать этого, но я не позволил.   
\- А если честно? – спросил я тяжело. Енох не собирался мне отвечать. – Если это не имеет никакого значения, почему ты так себя ведешь?  
\- Как так? – раздраженно пытался отвести себя от ответа Енох. Я настолько владел им в этот момент, что он даже перестал вырываться.   
\- Как будто это тебя задевает, - с усилием сказал я. Мне хотелось сказать совсем не это. Сделать не это. Я раздваивался между тем, чего хотел, и тем, что было нужно делать.   
\- Нет, - быстро ответил Енох. Я ему не поверил. Он это видел. Время шло как-то странно, я даже не видел, есть ли люди рядом с нами или нет. Я был как исследователь, смотрящий в микроскоп на минимальные движения каких-то бактерий. Я ждал, не давая ему возможности убежать. Мне не нужно было слышать, да или нет, я и так видел, что мои взаимоотношения с Рики не дают ему покоя. Хоть причину я все же не понимал, ему неприятно? Или он ревнует? Или что?   
\- Енох, - я уже не приказывал, я просил. – Да или нет?  
Он возвел глаза к потолку. Все его раздражение, неудобство от такого уязвимого положения можно было потрогать в воздухе между нами. Так у меня ничего не получится. Нужно дать ему какой-то неловкий момент взамен, пойти навстречу.   
Я не знал, поможет ли мне это, но что еще мне было делать? Я был здорово испуган вероятностью потери. Я пасовал перед важным вопросом, пожалуй, самым важным – если он так презирает меня за мою ориентацию, почему подпускает к себе, ведь должен отлично понимать, что я не полезу к каждому в постель его греть?   
Даже сражаться с пустотой проще.   
Думаю, мне было откровенно страшно. Здорово страшно, ведь это были танцы на краю, где каждое лишнее движение – и я выдам себя с головой. Все это и так уже не вписывалось в обычную дружбу, висело в воздухе, было невероятно хрупким. Разбил ли я это? Мне пришлось закрыть глаза, потому что если в этот момент своей собственной уязвимости я бы увидел его отрицание, это был бы отказ, который я не смог бы принять.   
Я обнимал его в слабом подобии дружеского объятия. Я вообще не хотел думать, как я это сделал, просто схватил и прижал к себе, не зная, как еще аккуратно сообщить ему, что мне важно его мнение обо мне. Как же тяжело держаться в рамках нормальности. Пусть он думает, что меня просто волнует его мнение обо мне, вот и все.   
Томительные минуты резали меня изнутри.   
Ни о чем не мог думать.   
Я идиот, здесь же люди, Енох и так не открыт, а на людях…  
\- Да.   
Я услышал этот тихий ответ прямо возле своего уха. На какой-то краткий миг он обнял меня в ответ, после чего высвободился, впрочем, без гнева. Он выглядел усталым и очень вымотанным. Мало непривычного мира, так еще и я с этими требованиями честности.   
Да, ему важно, спал я с Рики или нет. Ну же, я должен срочно придумать этому нормальное объяснение.   
\- Нет.   
Он кивнул. До сих пор я ему не врал.   
Пусть думает, что я сделал это все просто ради отвлечения внимания. Я же не сообщал ему, что были другие. Теперь это не имело никакого значения, я их даже не помнил. Никем я так не восхищался, никого так не уважал, как Еноха. Я никогда и никого так не разгадывал, все были весьма простыми в своих желаниях и потребностях. Енох был сложнее. Даже сейчас, когда я прекрасно видел – и сам еще не принял – что он не так и равнодушен ко мне, я все равно жду.  
Я отложил смартфон. Мне было не уснуть просто потому, что я пытался представить, что будет дальше. Я осознавал, что в двадцать контролировать тело долго не получиться. Рано или поздно я все равно не удержусь. Даже если он не успеет пройти весь тот путь, который прошел я. Наверное, я не смогу перенести спокойно все эти уроки танцев, но из спора Еноха и Эммы мне не выбраться, я хочу добиться успеха, но просто не обладаю терпением его дождаться. Все во мне так или иначе горит, особенно теперь, когда я видел его нормальным, открытым, готовым на ответ, заинтересованным во мне хотя бы инстинктивно… и в этой форме, что уж скрывать. Она делала его не просто объектом моей моральной привязанности, он подходил мне даже физически, и я действительно хотел его. Помимо всех прочих потребностей в нем.   
Не могу перестать смотреть на фотографию. В поезде я поймал этот его взгляд, который я никак не могу расшифровать иначе. Я вижу в нем интерес ко мне и что-то очень… спокойное. Как будто ему абсолютно нормально разговаривать со мной, составлять мне компанию и просто быть рядом. Я помнил всю ненависть, которую он обрушил на меня в начале. Этот же взгляд говорил о том, что может и против своего желания, но он уже привык ко мне.   
Я перевернулся на бок. Что мне сделать теперь? Просто ждать? На каком уровне его потребности во мне я сорвусь? Сейчас мне кажется, что если он только коснется меня вне логики, я не смогу продолжать всю эту игру. Он должен научить меня танцевать, а мне жарко от воспоминания нашего первого разговора об этом. Мне жарко даже от того, как просто у меня получилось обнять его перед Рики. Ведь он подыграл мне, а мог бы и послать к черту. Подыграл, понимая, в роли кого я представляю его.   
Ну не может он этого не понять, он умнее всех, кого я знаю.  
Значит, он просто не хочет быть честным с собой, и я нравлюсь ему.   
Или я оптимистичный эгоцентричный идиот.


	12. Chapter 12

Снег таял на лице, лип к шапке, к пальто и дезориентировал. Я упорно шел танком по заметенной тропинке в снежном настоящем, пока за моей спиной раздавались писки и визги. Давно не видевшие снега Оливия и Клэр кидали снежками вдруг в друга, тогда как замотанный в несколько слоев и абсолютно невидимый Миллард просто валялся в снегу и смотрел на небо. Паром задержался из-за снегопада, и мы брели в дом странных детей уже затемно. Мы здорово задерживались, и нужно было как можно быстрее добраться и сообщить мисс Перегрин и остальным, что вся наша большая компания в безопасности.   
И стала больше.   
Я испытывал состояние, похожее на шок. Когда перед торговым центром Оливия выбежала прямо под колеса автомобиля, я испытал такой сильный страх, который никак не отпускал меня, хотя прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, и она уже всецело отдалась играм в снегу. Я закрывал глаза и вспоминал, о чем думал в тот момент. Я не знаю, насколько чудесным совпадением было то, что рядом со мной стоял Рики.   
И он же был странным.   
Это не укладывалось в голове. Я заметил это по движению его руки, словно он поворачивал руль. Несущаяся на Оливию машина резко вильнула и едва устояла на всех колесах. Я видел, как он спас Оливию. Это никак, никак не укладывалось в моей голове – Рики, тот покорный помощник, человек, которого я так использовал, был странным, таким же, как и я, тем, кого я так безуспешно искал. Я бросился к Оливии, беря ее на руки, а он пытался уйти. Этого я никак не мог допустить. В моей голове был миллион вопросов и ни одного толкового. Как? Почему? Почему я не знал? В тот момент мое отношение к нему поменялось, но скорее в связи с тем, что я ощутил себя полным уродом. Я не просто пользовался им, как обычным человеком, я даже не увидел в нем странного. Рики был странным. Да это и через неделю в голове не уложится. Хотя что я вообще о нем знал?  
Он отрицал. Безнадежно, совсем не умея врать, он отрицал, пока не увидел рот Клэр на ее затылке. Больше никому из нас продемонстрировать свои возможности не представлялось возможным или вообще, или незаметно. Конечно, когда заговорил Миллард, то и о нем вспомнили, но уже после представления с Клэр. И Рики поверил нам, хотя и выглядел наполовину смущенным, наполовину изумленным. Клэр не вызвала у него страха или отвращения. Хотя о чем я, он же врач.   
\- Чем ты управляешь? – спросил я его первым делом, и Рики отвел взгляд, как будто этот вопрос был ему неприятен.   
\- Ничем, - отозвался он. Я вдруг заметил, как много похожего в нем и том тихом и замкнутом Енохе, которого я уже уничтожил. Разница была огромной – он все равно мне не нравился. – Машины, - ответил он наконец, когда я запилил его взглядом. – Могу немного корректировать их действие.   
Все странные дети были в восторге от нового человека, я же начинал испытывать что-то вроде стыда. Мы стояли так, перед торговым центром, минут двадцать, и каждый хотел познакомиться с Рики и выяснить, откуда мы знаем друг друга. Тут виртуозно отпихнул от неприятной темы я, заявив, что раз обещал всех накормить, то обещание свое исполню. Девочки были в восторге и позабыли о своем любопытстве, а Миллард мало чем отставал от них в своей эмоциональности. Это была странная поездка, ведь со мной не было Еноха, по которому я отчаянно скучал ровно до этого потрясения с Клэр, а Миллард видимо тосковал по компании Горация, которому приснилось, что его с нами нет. Переубедить его было невозможно, поэтому мы ехали именно такой компанией.   
И от этого детского сада я здорово устал. Я завел их всех в известную сеть быстрого питания, купив по набору с игрушкой, и даже Милларду, который вел себя на все двенадцать. Зато он здорово отвлекал девчонок.   
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо, за счета, - наконец произнес Рики. Его взгляд меня напрягал – преданный, щенячий и обнадеженный.   
\- Я украл твой паспорт, - на всякий случай сообщил я.   
\- Я догадался, - странно равнодушно ответил он, пожав плечами. – Я вообще-то хотел отдать тебе это, - он стянул рюкзак с плеч, вытаскивая то, что я меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Мою сумку, забытую в мотеле давным-давно. Как она, черт возьми, вообще у него оказалась? – Мне позвонили и предложили забрать. Где-то там был записан мой номер, так что ничего удивительного.   
\- И ты ее потащил сюда, через океан? – уточнил я. Этот вопрос явно здорово потряс его, и он весь как-то съежился, пряча взгляд.   
\- Я подумал… Что смогу тебя найти, - ответил он совсем тихо. – Я знаю, что зря, я понял, - поспешно произнес Рики, когда я хотел сообщить ему прямо, что он меня не интересует. – Но я ничего не понимаю, много еще таких особенных детей?   
Я посмотрел на него с дилеммой. Что мне было с ним делать? Я не специалист по странным детям. Я решил, что привезу его мисс Перегрин, а она там разберется, со всем своим педагогическим талантом. Именно поэтому я брел сейчас по снегу в сторону дома, с раздражением зовя то Клэр, то Оливию, то Милларда, которые явно домой не торопились. Всю дорогу Рики сидел молча, и я понятия не имел, правильно ли поступаю. Я даже начал сомневаться в том, действительно ли он странный, когда Клэр пожаловалась на то, что в вагоне пригородного поезда слишком жарко. Она сидела у меня на руках и просто плавилась, да и я не отставал. Машинист, очевидно, решил, что везет исключительно голых людей. Окна, как назло, не открывались.   
Поэтому когда Рики приложил руку к радиатору под сидением, и его бешеный рев вдруг прекратился, я окончательно убедился в том, что он один из нас.   
Черт возьми, один из нас.   
Я был не просто поглощен изумлением, я тонул в нем, забыв о том, как будет выглядеть мое возвращение вместе с ним. Вообще-то, именно об этом я и подумал, когда увидел зажженные окна дома странных детей. Петля пропустила Рики, и вот мы уже шли по тропинке теплого летнего вечера.   
Рики был близок к обмороку. Он оглядывался, как будто ждал, что сейчас вот-вот пойдет снег. Я попросил его потерпеть с вопросами еще несколько минут.   
Какой же я придурок. Я с таким трудом убедил Еноха, что меня с Рики ничего не связывает, и вот, пожалуйста, тащу его в дом, потому что он тоже странный. Да он со мной вообще разговаривать не будет. Поэтому я открывал входную дверь с тошнотворным ощущением беды. Однако прихожая и кухня были пустые. Я осторожно вышел в гостиную, где обнаружил всех до единого в явном напряжении. Когда они обернулись на меня и появившихся из-за моей спины мокрых и довольных малышек, я увидел, как напряжение сменяется облегчением.   
Даже у Еноха. Я улыбнулся, как придурок, хотя он явно злился, в отличие от всех остальных. Злился, потому что переживал, потому что разучился скрывать это. Я стащил мокрую шапку, ожидая поток его вечных обвинений в моем низком интеллектуальном развитии. Даже мисс Перегрин понимала, что над паромом я не властен. А вот Енох злился, несмотря ни на что. Я так увлекся тем, что он волновался обо мне, что забыл обо всем. О том, что утром едва смог его разбудить, абсолютно ледяного, о том, что притащил в дом парня, к которому Енох явно испытывал отрицательные эмоции.   
Я вспомнил тогда, когда было уже слишком поздно. Когда все перевели взгляды за мою спину. Мне пришлось объяснять мисс Перегрин, что произошло, и она с удивлением и явно доброжелательным настроем приняла Рики. Все взрослые странные или близкие к тому смотрели на Рики с подозрением, а Гораций и вовсе так, словно уже видел его, но никак не мог вспомнить, где.   
И, конечно, я увидел то, как мрачнеет Енох. Он выглядел так, как будто я его предал. Я даже забыл снять пальто и тут же направился в его сторону, собираясь в миллионный раз повторить, что мне плевать на Рики, даже в присутствии этого самого Рики. Я не собирался терять это потрясающее ощущение симпатии Еноха ко мне.   
Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Енох застал меня врасплох. Я так и застыл возле дивана, не понимая, сплю я, наглотался случайно наркотиков, или он действительно самовольно обнимает меня. Еще секунду назад я был в здравом уме и твердой памяти, но теперь я уже ничего, абсолютно ничего не понимал. Моему растаявшему от восторга сознанию едва хватило концентрации, чтобы понять, что Енох вообще на меня не смотрит, только на Рики. Как будто таким образом он помечал меня. Я тонул в эйфории, пытаясь хоть как-то зацепиться логикой за реальность. Не получалось. Объективно? Объективно руки Еноха на моей спине, спрятанные под расстегнутым пальто, объективно они просто ледяные, и я это даже сквозь кофту ощущаю. Объективно я только чудом не душу его в ответ, а лишь слегка и с сомнением обнимаю его одной рукой. Объективно его волосы задевают мою щеку, и стоит мне лишь немного повернуть ее, и я задохнусь к черту от их уникального запаха. Объективно всему этому вообще не было никакого объяснения. Только субъективно я был счастлив безмерно, хотя ничего не понимал. Это было опьяняющее, необычное, неожиданное ощущение Еноха в своих руках, оттенок его ревности, его собственничества.   
Это вряд ли длилось дольше нескольких секунд.   
\- Я думал, вас поймали твари, - сообщил мне Енох мрачно, отпустив меня. У меня все внутри заболело, едва его руки меня оставили. Я едва не потянулся за ними. Он мне говорил, а я понимал с задержкой, потому что был просто по-детски счастлив испытать его страх за меня. Сердце пульсировало в ушах и в животе, потому что я уже не знал, чего от него ждать. – Почему он здесь?  
\- Потому что странный. Он спас Оливии жизнь, - поспешил я объяснить Еноху в двух словах. Это его ничуть не смягчило. Возможно, я бы и не нашел способа для этого, если бы вдруг не заметил то, как остолбенел Рики, увидев Эмму. Точнее, он застрял взглядом на ней, и я с облегчением был вынужден признать, что она явно покорила его больше, чем я. Это скинуло с моих плеч здоровенный камень.   
\- Пойдемте в деревню, там снег, ну пожалуйста, - ныла Оливия хором с Клэр. Я заметил, что Милларда и Горация с нами уже нет. Неудивительно, учитывая, какой мешок Миллард для него тащил из самого Лондона.   
\- Уже поздно, - почти непреклонно заявила мисс Перегрин. Старшие возмутились тем, что это несправедливо – младшие наигрались, а они не имеют права погулять. Все это превратилось в бесконечную какофонию звуков, от которой у мисс Перегрин заболела голова. Она вздохнула. И разрешила всем выйти на полчаса под моим присмотром. Но только после ужина.   
\- Думаешь, меня так легко схватить? – спросил я Еноха, в основном потому, что не хотел отпускать этот волшебный момент просто так. Енох вздохнул почти горько – он явно жалел о своем поступке. А я нет, ни капли, я был в нечеловеческом, неописуемом восторге, и я не понимал, что все еще держит меня от попытки задушить его в объятиях.   
\- Легко, - наконец отозвался Енох. – Ты никогда не рискнешь жертвами, схвати кого-нибудь, кем ты дорожишь – и ты даже не станешь сражаться. Если бы твари поймали вас, они бы воспользовались бы девочками, и ты даже не стал бы стрелять, опасаясь за их жизнь.   
\- Весь вечер об этом думал? – спросил я, и Енох остановился передо мной, как вкопанный. Я едва не влетел в него. Мне стоило бы отдать одежду Эмме, чтобы она ее высушила, но она удачно забрала на себя Рики, который пялился на нее тупо и восхищенно. А ей этого как раз не хватало. И это третье чудесное совпадение. – Все нормально, мы все живы, - решил я сменить свой довольный тон.   
Енох сжал перила так сильно, что я окончательно растерял всю свою веселость.   
\- Ты в порядке? – я моментально вспомнил, почему он не поехал с нами. Утренний страх снова проснулся во мне, когда я вернул воспоминания о том, как не мог его разбудить. Только Эмма и ее обжигающе горячие руки привели его в чувство.   
Енох молчал, как будто колебался.   
Я накрыл его руку своей. Это было легко, ведь он стоял ко мне спиной. В темноте верхнего этажа, где жили только мы, это было уже разрешено. Я мог иногда делать так, не опасаясь быть осужденным за это.   
\- Нет, - вдруг как-то тяжело ответил он. – Нет, не в порядке, - повторил он, и я инстинктивно обнял его со спины. Енох едва заметно подался навстречу моим рукам. – И не буду в порядке еще неделю.   
\- Я думаю, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать, - успокаивающе произнес я. Почему-то в этот момент я снова не думал ни о чем, кроме помощи ему. Холодная рука Еноха вдруг оторвалась от перил, и я смог сжать ее своей в бессмысленной попытке согреть. Ему было плохо, возможно, даже страшно, и я готов был сделать все, чтобы ему помочь. У него просто не было сил держать меня на расстоянии.  
\- Что, будешь просить Эмму жарить себе мозг? – спросил он с мрачной иронией, словно обессилев в моих руках. – Два часа – это рекорд. Обычно я умирал на несколько дней, - произнес Енох противоестественно спокойно, и я против воли обнял его сильнее. Не в этот раз. Уже не имели значения приличия, не было больше странной двусмысленности, я был нужен ему, а он мне, и пока мы не озвучивали это, можно было балансировать на этом аккуратном и робком начале. Всего за час я получил столько Еноха, сколько добивался неделями. Всего за час на меня обрушилась вся его беспомощность, его усталость. Я готов был справится с этим.   
\- Я сделаю все, что нужно, - пообещал я, смотря в темноту площадки перед собой. Мой подбородок утыкался в грубую вязаную ткань его свитера за счет того, что я стоял на ступеньку ниже.   
\- Это совсем не приятное занятие, - сообщил он.   
\- Я не удивлен, - пожал плечами я.   
\- Нужно убивать, - с нажимом произнес Енох. Я ощутил, как он напрягся под моими руками. – Четыре дня по четыре сердца. Только так я продержусь.   
\- Ладно, - согласился я, пока не понимая, о каких сердцах он говорит. Я вообще туго соображал, когда снова и снова повторял про себя, насколько я ему нужен. – Прямо сейчас? – спросил я с подобием интереса. Я подумал, что убивать нужно домашний скот.   
\- Нет, не знаю, когда не смогу проснуться совсем, - произнес Енох неуверенно. – Обычно за четыре дня, - повторил он.   
Мне пришлось его отпустить. Я вообще этого не хотел делать, у меня было ощущение, что его и создали для моих объятий, уж больно удобно мои руки ложились на его пояс. Он доверял мне, потому что слишком долго был один, доверял, потому что слишком устал от своего ежегодного испытания. Доверял, потому что я все сделал правильно.   
\- Думаешь, тебе стоит идти с нами? – спросил я Еноха, когда он появился на пороге моей комнаты, замотанный шарфом по самые глаза.   
\- Я не чувствую снега, - сообщил он мне глухо.   
Я кивнул, натягивая свой свитер. Когда я дернул его вниз, на секунду зажмурившись, первым, что я увидел, был его странный взгляд, к которому я привыкал уже третий день, с тех пор, как поймал его случайной фотографией. Он смотрел и на меня, и одновременно думал, словно оставил на мне свой взгляд, и так тоже бывало, просто сейчас этот взгляд приобрел нечто вроде… потребности? Благодарности? Я не знаю. Я замер, не зная, двигаться ли мне или дальше испытывать это теплое восхищение собой. Ведь мне удалось. Еще не до конца, но уже удалось, и черт, он позволил обнять себя – и даже обнял меня сам. Я не хотел ни о чем гадать, я просто позволял ему все, чего он захочет.   
Енох очнулся от своих мыслей, поспешно переводя взгляд в сторону окна.   
\- Я не был в снежной битве лет десять, - сообщил я, не подумав.   
\- Слабак, - фыркнул Енох. Я наградил его укоряющим взглядом, зная, что завалю его в снег при первой же возможности. Я ощущал его таким близким к себе, и я могу подойти и взять его за руку, не объясняя, зачем, но не больше. Пока нет. Пока это тот максимум, до которого он меня допустил.   
\- Еще посмотрим, - ворчливо отозвался я. Мое пальто и так было мокрым и тяжелым, ничего другого у меня не было. Пришлось идти так, замотавшись шарфом так же, как и Енох.   
Я остановил свой взгляд на сумке. Есть кое-что, что я должен ему отдать. Я пошарил в сумке, находя свою тетрадь. Так странно понимать, что больше она не нужна мне, что я выяснил большую часть своих вопросов.   
И тем более мне больше не нужна фотография. Это был не тот человек, который стоял передо мной, и я был этому рад. Вряд ли человек с фотографии нуждался во мне. Я достал ее с легким оттенком сожаления, хоть и не знал, чем оно было обусловлено. Ведь у меня был оригинал, живой, способный отвечать – иногда резко, иногда интересно, иногда робко и неуверенно. Я подошел к нему, протянув ее так спокойно, как только мог.   
\- Думаю, мне она больше не нужна, - произнес я. Не нужна. Больше. Енох посмотрел на нее с сомнением.   
\- Мне тем более, - наконец ответил он.  
Мне пришлось оставить ее на стуле. Не выкидывать же. Мы шли молча вниз по лестнице, присоединяясь к остальным. Вся наша непривычно тепло для лета одетая процессия двинулась к настоящему, и мы с Енохом замыкали ее. Мне хотелось поговорить с ним, потому что весь день я не видел его, и у меня было что-то вроде легкой ломки. Все внутри ныло от желания хотя бы взять его за руку, но я краем глаза увидел, что он в перчатках.   
И отстает от других. Вскоре между нами и Фионой с Хью, предпоследними в колонне, уже было приличное расстояние. До пещеры оставалось еще немного времени.   
Мне хотелось спросить только об одном, и мне изрядно помог сумрак летнего вечера. Спросить его в лицо я бы не решился.   
\- Никто никогда не предлагал тебе помощь? – Я хотел бы, чтобы этот вопрос не прозвучал так эгоистично и себялюбиво, мол, смотри какой хороший я. Я предполагал деда, но спрашивал в общем. Я все еще не знал, рассчитывать мне на ответ или нет. Енох, впрочем, все же покачал головой, и лишь мое пристальное наблюдение помогло мне это видеть.   
\- А зачем кому-то мне помогать? – спросил он хмуро. – Я даже не знаю, зачем это делаешь ты.   
Потому что хочу. Потому что ты нужен мне. Что я должен был сказать?  
\- Мне совсем не трудно, - попытался увести разговор в другую сторону я.   
\- Это не повод помогать, - отрезал Енох. Его лицо выглядело напряженным. Черт с ним, больше так продолжаться не может. Я знаю, что он тянется ко мне навстречу, но медленно, до опасного неуверенного. Кто знает, повредит ли мое ожидание больше, чем моя резкость, или же нет. Я просто больше не могу. Он хотя бы должен знать, что я этого хочу. Помогать ему. Так легко было поймать его за руку, это было совсем просто, почти привычно. Я знал, что на улице это ему неприятно, ведь открыться передо мной – это одно, но подставиться другим просто опасно. Но я не хотел задерживать его надолго.   
\- Потому что я хочу помогать тебе, - я должен был добавить хоть что-нибудь разумное, вроде того, что мы оба странные, но не хотел скрывать это. – Ты больше не один.   
Енох выслушал меня, оставив взгляд где-то на море. Тот Енох, с которым я так долго сражался, сначала обматерил бы меня с ног до головы, затем врезал, но между нами было слишком много… Важного. Того, что мы не делим с другими. И поэтому он поднял на меня спокойный взгляд:  
\- Я знаю.   
Меня как будто снесло волной из того моря, что окружало остров. Вся почва стабильности, размеренности, логичности наших вроде еще дружеских отношений разрывалась землетрясением его признания. Мне явно не хватало воздуха, не хватало логики и сообразительности, чтобы понять, что я теперь должен делать, кроме как пытаться запихнуть два этих горячих, драгоценных слова в свою память. Могу ли я сделать шаг к нему? Могу ли я обнять его? Затем я был вынужден срочно остыть. Допустим, он знал, что я рядом и приду на помощь, но это ведь тоже вписывается в дружбу. Черт, что я вообще знаю о дружбе? Ничего. В настоящем нет друзей, люди разучились отдавать себя просто так, ничего не получая взамен, кроме поддержки и помощи. В настоящем есть лишь деньги, секс и бесконечная война за выживание в обществе, где умирают не от голода, а от одиночества. Что, если для него это выглядит естественной дружбой?   
Мне стало неловко продолжать держать его за руку.  
Я пошел обгонять остальных, чтобы проверить пространство в настоящем на тварей. Все было чисто, и вскоре мы забрели на заброшенное заснеженное поле. Снег делал что-то невообразимое со всеми нами, и игра зародилась сама собой. Никто не собирался в команды, обстреливая первого попавшегося на глаза. Когда я был мокрым от тающего снега вплоть до кофты, было решено разбиться на команды, но как-то стихийно, по территориальному признаку. На этом огромном, ровном поле с дорожками от наших ног, освещаемые только луной две тысячи шестнадцатого года, мы замерли друг против друга, поделившись ровно пополам. Я вдруг обнаружил Еноха напротив себя. Все привыкали к такому раскладу, ожидая начала.   
Черт, я не ожидал, что Енох будет тем, кто начнет битву, отправив с удивительной меткостью снежок прямо мне в нос. Все остальное перестало иметь значение, и я бросился к нему со снегом в руках, насквозь пропитавшем перчатки. Вокруг творилось нечто подобное, и странные дети охотились друг на друга, радостно визжа, когда снег попадал на кожу и забивался за воротник. Команды, конечно, быстро стерлись, и все нападали стихийно. Я носился за Енохом, отстреливаясь и от него, и от случайных снежков со стороны, и мне было жарко, мокро и бесконечно весело. Подбородок был мокрым от стекавшего с лица снега, а мокрые губы щипало морозом, но мне было чертовски весело. На меня вдруг налетели малышки, не очень метко обстреливая меня с двух сторон. Пришлось плюхнуть обеих в снег, но они лишь заразительно смеялись.   
\- Тебя не учили обижать девочек? – спросил меня веселый, глубокий и бесконечно любимый голос.   
Я отвлекся и получил изрядную долю снега прямо в лицо. Отплевываясь, я подался назад, снося диверсанта с ног. Енох не собирался сдаваться просто так и каким-то чудом уворачивался от всех моих мстительных порций снега. Я пытался оказаться над ним, но его ловкость превышала мою, несмотря на все свои слои одежды. Его шарф давно сполз, и я с радостью обнаружил его покрасневшие щеки. Лицо Еноха было таким же мокрым, разве что на волосах и ресницах еще не таяли случайные снежинки. Он пытался сохранить серьезность, но в окружающем дурдоме это было сложно, и иногда он все же улыбался. Мне удалось скрутить его со спины, но он перекинул меня через голову. Я отбивался как мог, а снег все равно сыпался мне на лицо и на побелевшее пальто, за шарф и под шапку. Под снегом кое-где обнаруживались замерзшие лужи, и мы периодически подскальзывались. Я пытался встать, когда чужой вес сбил меня с ног. Я покатился по снегу, стирая его с лица, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. Снег был непривычно мягким, чистым и чертовски вкусным, как будто я снова вернулся в детство.   
Но самым потрясающим все равно оставалось счастливое лицо Еноха, который победно навис надо мной. Из-под съехавшей шапки его лоб облепили мокрые пряди, и он здорово вымотался, не меньше, чем я. Я был зачарован бесконечно черным чистым небом, с редкими снежными облаками, легкой белой сыпью, из-за чего приходилось щуриться, мягкостью снега под собой и Енохом.   
Я любил его.   
Пусть этому не было объяснения, не было пронумерованного списка причин, я был просто и абсолютно счастлив, видя его таким. Мне казалось, что все это сон, и он не может улыбаться мне так едва заметно, но бесконечно сияя глазами. Я любил его, и это нечто жило во мне, так болезненно и мучительно переворачиваясь внутри в моменты, подобные этому. Он смотрел на меня в странном ожидании, и его улыбка постепенно сошла на нет. Я боялся увидеть раздражение или что угодно, но вместо улыбки я опять, опять был вознагражден этим нечитаемым, но явно… симпатизирующим мне взглядом.   
Мне так хотелось коснуться его.   
Ведь это не может быть сном, мне мокро и немного тяжеловато от его веса, я начинаю замерзать, да и лицо горит от снега. И все же как поверить в то, что его лицо так близко, и он так смотрит, как будто я…  
Как будто я нравлюсь ему.   
Я пошевелил рукой, собираясь сотворить какую-нибудь глупость. Он опередил меня.  
Меня парализовало, когда я понял, что он склоняется ко мне. У меня закололо губы и еще сильнее заболело внутри, и я так взволновался за доли секунды, как никогда раньше. Время остановилось. Мне было больно даже дышать.   
\- Спасибо, Джейкоб, - произнес он на ухо мне, склонившись так близко, что еще миллиметр, даже если я просто случайно пошевелюсь, я прижмусь к нему щекой. И я сделал это самоубийственное движение, впитывая весь холод его кожи. Еще немного, и я коснусь ее губами, потому что это сон, такого не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы он отреагировал каким-то сбивчивым вдохом.   
Я отстранился. Черт, я сам не готов к этому. Не готов сдерживать ураган внутри себя.   
\- За что? – постарался как можно обыденнее спросить я и поднялся на руках, как будто задел его случайно.   
Случайно. Мое сердце заходилось в сумасшедшем ритме, с которым люди явно не живут. Он тоже сел, все еще смотря на меня. Он даже не скрывал этого взгляда. У меня чесались руки в бессмысленном желании притянуть его к себе, ведь мы и так близки, ближе, чем физически, ведь я могу читать его, а он, без сомнения, меня, и все еще есть что-то, что сдерживает нас. Меня. Я должен держаться. Я могу напугать его, но что мне делать, если мне дали лишь каплю, лишь процент того, чем я могу и должен обладать? Хватит стоять на месте.   
Моя рука убрала часть мокрых прядей с его лба под шапку. Самоубийство. Это страшно, ведь все восприятие Еноха может оказаться ошибочным и субъективным. Я словно проверяю его самой откровенной проверкой.   
Он продолжил смотреть на меня, лишь слегка поджав губы.   
\- За то, что петля больше не петля, - загадкой ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги. Он протянул мне руку.   
И я с благодарностью принял ее, не переставая разглядывать его лицо. Невыносимо. Как мне понять, что он думает обо мне в том же направлении, что и я? Как мне вообще понять, что он в принципе думает обо мне? Он попал снежком в Горация, за что получил от Милларда. Пришлось и мне уравновешивать силы сражающихся. Через полчаса, может быть, чуть больше, все изрядно устали. Я видел, как Хью обнимает Фиону. Видел, как Миллард возвращает монокль на нос Горация. Даже Рики давал руку упавшей Эмме, казавшейся счастливой.   
Неужели и я выгляжу так же, когда Енох рядом со мной?  
Я посмотрел на него. Он стоял чуть позади, спрятав руки в карманы. Он смотрел на небо, забавно щурясь от колкого мелкого снега, что падал сверху. Петля больше не петля – что это значит? Ведь это все равно один и тот же день. Разве что-то изменилось? Я здорово утомляю его бесконечным назойливым присутствием, и он давно не просил меня отстать хоть на пару часов.   
Я подумал, что стоит предложить.   
\- Если хочешь, я могу посидеть с остальными, - сказал я тихо.   
\- Если ты этого хочешь, - ответил Енох безэмоционально. Я смотрел куда-то в район его напряженной шеи.   
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уставал, - было неловко об этом говорить. Ему тоже, и он опустил на меня взгляд. Я уже не мог представить себе спокойного сна, видя то, насколько счастливым он может быть. Счастье делало его еще более красивым для меня. В нем словно поселилась жизнь, в этом румянце на его холодных щеках, которых мне удалось преступно коснуться хоть на несколько секунд. Правда, это все равно, что потрогать мягкий лед.   
\- Я не устаю, - возразил Енох.   
\- Мне остаться? – спросил я напрямую. Не нужно было уточнять, где и когда. Это было и так понятно. Многое между нами было понятно, кроме нас самих. Енох пожал плечами. Я решил, что ему все же хочется побыть одному, слишком тяжело ему было переживать чужое присутствие, даже если он привык к моему. В нем нельзя было вернуть прежнего, общительного и самоуверенного Еноха, но этот нравился мне до безумия.   
В первую очередь потому, что я мог его защищать. Мог помогать. Я был нужен – волшебное ощущение для того, кто всю жизнь занимался не пойми чем и неизвестно зачем существовал.   
Он ушел от всей компании сразу же, как мы пришли в дом. Эмма сушила вещи, Бронвин заваривала какао, а я сидел на диване и слушал Милларда, который зачем-то яро рассуждал о том, что при плюсовой температуре снегопад – это тот же дождь. Я был в гостиной и одновременно душой рвался наверх. Но Енох не позвал меня. Я поделил печенье с Оливией, а Клэр подползла под мою руку. Мне было тепло, уютно, весело, но все же не так хорошо, как с ним. Я не обижался – Енох не врал, просто не мог признаться в том, как трудно ему дается общение после стольких лет изоляции. Да и мне иногда нужно было отдохнуть, ведь я не мог постоянно быть с ним и держать себя в руках, особенно теперь, когда мы явно видим друг друга насквозь. Ну, ладно, почти насквозь. Я поднимался наверх с тяжелым сердцем – как я должен был ложиться спать, если в моих воспоминаниях все еще повторялся по привычному уже сценарию порочного круга волнительный момент его приближения ко мне? Что, если бы он склонялся к моим губам? Его необычное, такое редкое и хрупкое счастье запомнилось мне в каждой детали. Я хотел видеть его таким и только таким. Все мое тело сходило с ума в бурном взрыве гормонов, который я никогда в жизни не чувствовал.   
Что мешает мне зайти сейчас в его комнату, лечь рядом с ним и получить все, что я от него хочу?   
Любовь.   
Она и только она говорит мне, что ему плохо, и от этого я способен забыть о всех своих желаниях. Но я не могу привязать его к себе, если он того не хочет. Я ясно дал понять, что помогу, но не могу делать этого насильно. Мне пришлось идти в ванную, затем в свою – деда – неуютную, чужую и холодную комнату. Я ворочался без сна вполне предсказуемо: тонна вопросов к самому себе мешала мне уснуть. В миллионный, миллиардный раз я пытался понять, когда это пушистое, щекочущее, болезненное нечто выросло во мне до таких размеров, что каждая улыбка Еноха делает мне одновременно больно и приятно. Как люди вообще с этим живут? Это все равно, что носить внутри себя кота, который теплый, приятный, пушистый, но топчет острыми когтями, хоть и обманчиво мурчит. Это дикая смесь сомнений, страха, удовольствия и мистически необъяснимой экстрасенсорики.   
Я задремал.   
\- Джейкоб.   
Я думал, это сон.   
\- Джейкоб.   
Глаза ничего не видели в темноте. Только фигуру, силуэт на фоне слабого света из коридора. Но я узнаю эти очертания даже в коматозном состоянии. Я проснулся так резко и быстро, как никогда в жизни. Что-то буквально подбросило меня на кровати, это мистическое, сверхъестественное предчувствие, и я бросился к нему, хватая Еноха за плечи, скрытые не просто всеми слоями одежды, но еще и одеялом. Он был бледен, смертельно измучен, его даже не трясло, а слегка потряхивало. В тот момент, когда он посмотрел на меня отчаянным, полным боли взглядом, я понял, что сделаю все, лишь бы он пережил эти чертовы дни.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил я мягко и успокаивающе.   
\- Мне плохо, - отрывисто признался Енох. Его отчаяние поглотило с головой, но он все равно пришел ко мне, хоть ни словом, ни тоном не выразил своей просьбы о помощи.   
\- Мне сходить к Эмме? – спросил я, и Енох кивнул.   
Я бросился вниз в чем был, в одних штанах. Мне было плевать, перебужу я весь дом или нет, но я колотил в дверь Эммы весьма интенсивно. Она выбежала через минуту, хотя мне казалось, что вечность. Она даже не спросила ни слова, просто посмотрев на мое лицо. Стиснув зубы, я переживал все это противоестественное ощущение жара во мне, стараясь держаться дольше. Нагреться больше. Его взгляд оставил в моем сердце дыру. Я должен был вывернуться наизнанку, но срочно закрыть ее его благополучием. Енох. Он вызывал во мне самые обычные, самые… ну, скажем, почти физиологичные потребности, но все это не имело никакого значения по сравнению с потребностью спасти его, защитить, избавить, закрыть. Я настолько сконцентрировался на этом, что выдержал не только более сильный нагрев, но и соображал лучше. Я бежал наверх еще быстрее, чем спускался, интуитивно направляясь в его комнату. В домике из огромного количества ткани он выглядел абсолютно сломленным.   
Сколько лет он переживал это один.   
Я поставил колено на кровать, протягивая к нему руки, как к котенку с характером. Его бледность пугала, синева под глазами уже не казалась особенностью, скорее плохим признаком. Он даже не думал, прежде чем схватиться за мои руки. А я не думал, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. Весь он был ледяной, какой-то неживой на ощупь, и только слабое его дыхание говорило о том, что Енох еще жив. Я держал его так сильно, что ловил каждую волну бессильной дрожи. Енох вцепился в меня со страшной силой, прижимаясь всем своим замерзшим телом. Я молчал, потому что должен был только греть его. Но он как-то неловко прижался ко мне одним боком, и все излучаемое мной тепло уходило зря. Так у меня не получиться.   
Я потянул наверх его свитер. Я мог фантазировать об этом неделями, но сейчас это вообще не воспринималось как возбуждающий элемент. Он испуганно скрестил руки, словно поток холодного – теплого для меня – воздуха комнаты окончательно добьет его. Но я убедил его аккуратным прикосновением рук к животу, что я хочу только помочь. Он доверился мне.   
Когда Енох понял, что я излучаю тепло всем своим телом, и что без одежды между нами оно воспринимается еще лучше, он просто распластался по мне, стараясь уловить все, каждую единицу энергии. Я устроился спиной к изголовью кровати, поддерживая весь этот кокон из одеял, и Енох устроился на моих коленях и руках, слегка согнувшись, слово ребенок. Он целиком и полностью погрузился в борьбу с холодом. Мои руки облепили его, а он в ответ прижимался ко мне. Во всем этом не было близости, не было возбуждения, было только страдание и сумасшедшее, сжигающее желание помочь. Он вдруг начал тяжело дышать, и это были пугающие до чертиков звуки.   
\- Мне страшно.  
А мне было страшно от того, что он вообще говорит это мне. Как же ему плохо?  
\- Я рядом.  
\- Я не могу дышать.  
Енох задыхался. А я ничем, ничем, черт возьми, не мог ему помочь.   
\- Ты справишься, - уверенно произнес я. Енох покачал головой так резко, что я напрягся.  
\- Мне никогда не было страшно, - прошептал он совсем тихо. – Никогда.   
\- Почему? – я ощущал, как он нуждается во мне, каждым сантиметром кожи, которая прикасалась к нему. Он продолжил качать головой, и это было не менее пугающим действием. Он вдруг обнял себя руками, словно хотел бы исчезнуть, сдавить сам себя. Не знаю, почему и зачем я что-то делал, но я вдруг развернул его лицом к себе, заставив склонить голову к своему плечу. Мои руки так давно мечтали оказаться в его волосах, но сейчас это было совсем не то. Я гладил его в бессловесной попытке успокоить.   
\- Мне было нечего терять, - ответил он с трудом, абсолютно безвольный в моих руках.   
\- Ты ничего не потеряешь, - возразил я. Я гладил все, до чего мог дотянуться руками, его спину, его плечи, его руки, и все это было настолько холодным, что я невольно пытался растереть его кожу. – Я буду рядом, - обещал я прямо ему на ухо, вжимаясь щекой в его висок, и Енох словно слепой котенок прижимался в ответ, словно это помогало ему хоть ненамного.   
\- Обещаешь, - спросил он даже без вопросительной интонации, закрывая глаза.   
\- Клянусь, - я вложил в это слово все, все, что так долго растил в себе эти недели, что берег с таким трудом, идя наперекор своему характеру. Он обнял меня со всей доступной ему силой, фактически задушив, все его гибкое и сильное тело впечаталось в мое, и не было ни единой части тела, которая бы не нашла ответ в нем. Я прикасался к нему всем, чем мог, грея, обещая, защищая, успокаивая. Я не считал его слабым.   
Я считал его сильным, ведь все это время он справлялся один.   
Не нужно было даже думать, что в ту ночь я не признался. Я поклялся. В ту ночь все вдруг перевернулось, и близость, доступная через годы, вдруг оказалась между нами, и он вдруг стал моим, целиком моим, хотя я не исследовал его целиком, не переспал с ним и даже не касался его губ. В бреду его состояния, в остром недостатке воздуха я мог лишь обещать, что это кончится и больше не повториться, и я убью любого, лишь бы его сердце помогло Еноху пережить все это. Ему не хватало сил отвечать мне, но его руки искали во мне опору, оставляя синяки. Я почти укачивал его, как ребенка, не представляя, как может быть распределение странностей настолько несправедливым. Никто не платил за нее, только Енох. Он мерз и задыхался, и я так мечтал облегчить его состояние, что поневоле испытывал то же самое.   
\- Я всегда буду рядом.   
Я не врал. Не преувеличивал. Эта дыра во мне то затягивалась в минуты передышки, когда он лишь слабо дышал, то открывалась вновь, когда каждый вдох не приносил облегчения. Никогда больше я не смог бы полюбить кого-то за все его недостатки, считать сильным при всей его слабости. Он успокаивался, словно принимая смиренно это состояние, пограничное между смертью и сном, и я наконец смог опустить его на подушку. Сквозь свою дрему он вдруг вздрогнул, обнимая меня сильнее, как будто боялся, что я уйду.   
\- Я не уйду.   
В жаре тесного пространства под одеялом я обнимал его, но был все еще далек от своей цели, я хотел обнимать его счастливым, а не умирающим. Я уже не понимал, где мое онемевшее тело, а где его, холодное и так отчаянно переплетенное с моим. Я лежал и смотрел в стену, осознавая, что как прежде уже не будет. Либо он возненавидит меня за свидетельство своей слабости, либо…  
Либо мы получим шанс на существование.  
Я вдруг понял, что любовь – это совсем не желание и не восхищение. Все это должно исчезнуть на грани жизни и смерти, перед лицом страдания, и только если это не исчезает, а проявляется, то ему можно верить. Он пришел ко мне, потому что я обещал помочь. Я и сейчас обещаю, и буду обещать, но вместе с тем мне позволено видеть то, о чем никто не знает, быть нужным в этот момент. Жизненно необходимым. Любовь – это перспектива, это дорога, по которой я однажды приду к тому Еноху, которого увидел не иначе, как шестым чувством давным-давно, по одной лишь фотографии. Любовь нельзя вырастить быстро, ее вообще нельзя контролировать, и она связывает, сшивает вместе против воли, против желания, задевая швами за самое болезненное, самое постыдное и самое жалкое, что можно ненавидеть в себе.   
И я все равно люблю его. Потому что через несколько дней все это пройдет, и он будет здоров и жив, и я не буду нужен ему наравне с воздухом. Может быть, тогда все и кончится. Но сейчас я лежал, бездумно перебирая его волосы между своих пальцев и думал о том, что никогда, никогда в жизни я не думал, что можно быть счастливым, просто обнимая кого-то в такой нужный для него момент.


	13. Chapter 13

За что я заслужил эту пытку? Возможно, было бы проще, если бы он научил меня в стадии ненависти. Но теперь стоять напротив Еноха и пытаться слушать, что он там говорит, обнимая его за талию – это было на грани невозможного. Мы еще не начали ни одного пробного движения, а я уже вспотел. Ладно, если бы это возникло только сейчас, в танце. Ладно, если бы весь день до этого он не пытал меня своими неожиданными прикосновениями. Я сидел в гостиной и пил себе чай, никого не трогал, слушая, как тихо напевает Фиона в саду сквозь открытое окно. В столь ранний час бодрствовали лишь мы с ней, так что я совсем не ожидал холодной руки на своей шее. Она проскользнула сзади наперед, заставив меня запрокинуть голову, и я едва не застонал, утыкаясь взглядом в глаза Еноха.  
-Привет, - сообщил он мне как ни в чем не бывало, после чего отпустил. Зачем? Зачем было делать так? Я еще не понимал, что момент с потрясающим, уверенным поцелуем был только в моей голове. В реальности был уверенный, но все же странный жест, благодаря которому я завелся на пустом месте. Утром я решил, что Еноху не понравится первым делом, проснувшись, увидеть меня. Ночью все проще, ночью все скрывает темнота, сумерки, а вот дневной свет заставляет стыдиться. Но, похоже, я ошибся. Я побрел на ватных ногах вслед за ним на кухню, все еще испытывая некоторые трудности с глотанием от резкого движения головы назад. Тело еще горело, но уже разочаровалось в том, чего так и не случилось. Я смотрел, как он искал что-то на полке, на которой обычно стоит кофе. Я прекрасно знал, что еще вчера его случайно запихнули на полку выше, просто раздумывал над тем, как отомстить ему за эту утреннюю встряску. Он сказал, что раньше ему было нечего терять. Имел ли он в виду меня? Этот жест с рукой на моей шее был чертовски откровенным, я вообще не знаю, почему я искал этому объяснение. Нужно было вступать в эту игру, и как можно быстрее, потому что если да, если я нравлюсь ему, то…  
То я понятия не имею, что будет. Как это будет? Я был достаточно опытен, но опыт не помогал моей фантазии в представлении поцелуя с ним. От одной возможности я терял нить предыдущих мыслей. Какое уж тут детальное изображение.   
Я шагнул к нему, нарушая и без того уже мое личное пространство, что на него почти никак не подействовало – еще бы, всю ночь он спал в моих объятиях, тогда как я боялся даже закрыть глаза, чтобы уберечь его черт знает от чего. Он не отреагровал даже на мои руки на своем поясе, как будто так и надо, как будто миллион раз до этого я уже делал так. Я нападал, а Енох все равно выигрывал. Я открыл нужную полку, потянувшись наверх и фактически прижимаясь к его спине.   
-Доброе утро, - сообщил я ему на ухо, с удовольствием обнаружив то, как он вздрогнул.   
Твой ход.   
Я думал, что появление заспанной Эммы приостановит это странное сражение на смущение. Она сделала себе и мне по огромной кружке какао, заявив, что кофе пить вредно. Меня она, конечно, не спросила, чего я хочу. А я, в общем-то, хотел есть, а не молочную лабуду с какао. Эмма спросила, не помогу ли я всей большой компании вырезать украшения для предстоящего праздника. Я колебался, посмотрев на Еноха. Только если он тоже примет в этом участие, и поэтому я не знал, что ответить. Енох с любопытством смотрел на меня.   
\- Ладно, - согласился я, хотя не знал, есть ли у Еноха на это силы. Мне казалось, что вскоре он начнет надевать два свитера. Кофе в его кружке был чистым кипятком. Я даже не понимал, как он в руках держит такую горячую чашку. Мне и свое какао – местный аналог алкоголя, я понял – казалось горячим, а я его потягивал минуты три. Эмма сонно взирала за окно, позвав Фиону. С громким топотом в кухню влетел Миллард, как всегда, шумный, но невидимый. Он обвинил Эмму в том, что она взяла для меня его чашку, и хотя он не ругался и не злился, производил впечатление целой толпы на кухне. Фиона мыла руки в раковине, оставив за дверью во двор грязные перчатки. Они обсуждали с Эммой, что готовить на всю ораву странных детей. Это было отчасти идеальное утро, в котором у меня было свое место, но я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это все, чего я хочу. Мне болезненно не хватало этого отчаянного объятия Еноха. Хотел бы я им похвастаться? Нет. Я просто нуждался в этом каждую секунду, даже при толпе народа. А я ведь даже не знал, как воспринимает это он сам, а не только остальные дети. Хорошо, ну допустим, в одной из самых странных, миролюбивых и уютных фантазий он стоял бы передо мной, а не в том углу, в одной футболке, а не замерзая до смерти, и я обнимал бы его лениво и уверенно, как это делают люди, которые разделили вместе явно больше недели. И как остальные посмотрели бы на это? Черт знает.   
Толку об этом думать, если это невозможно.   
Я просто стоял, думая о чем-то явно простом, вроде завтрака. Не знаю, как я не грохнулся от неожиданности, когда, очнувшись от своих мыслей, обнаружил Еноха перед собой. Нехорошее предчувствие почему-то змеей зашевелилось во мне, и я бессильно наблюдал, как его рука поднимается к моему лицу словно в замедленной съемке.   
\- Какая же ты свинья, Портман, - глубокомысленно изрек он, и большой палец его руки прошелся над моей губой, стирая что-то невидимое для меня.   
Я обмер.  
Хитрый прищур его глаз заставил меня сохранить более ли менее приличное невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что он попросту провоцировал меня. Я только не понимал, почему он вдруг делает все это по отношению ко мне, и неужели путь от ненависти до симпатии действительно так близок? Или это какой-то непонятный мне мотив заставляет его так делать? Или я придумываю тайный смысл его движению?  
Енох уже вышел из кухни, когда я нашел в себе силы двигаться. Я вышел на задний двор, слегка дрожа от утренней прохлады. Сигаретный дым помогал думать, но все мои мысли были однобоки – вдруг во времени Еноха все это воспринималось иначе? Как узнать об этом?  
\- До сих пор не могу поверить, - я обернулся, увидев Рики. Он сел на край террасы рядом со мной, в отличие от меня, предусмотрительно надев кофту. Мне все еще было непривычно видеть его здесь, он ассоциировался с бесконечными ночами охоты. Он курил, не смотря на меня, и к этому я тоже не мог привыкнуть. – Вот вроде ходишь в кино, смотришь фильмы о путешествиях во времени, а на деле ни черта не готов к такому вот, - он склонил голову.   
\- Я поначалу примерно как о фильме и думал, - согласился я. Я был занят трепетом одного вопроса: нравлюсь ли я Еноху или нет? От воспоминаний о его руке на моей шее во мне разгорался огонь потребности, а в последней его выходке вообще не было никакой логики. Или он правда меня дразнил.   
\- Жалко мальчика, - произнес Рики вдруг тихо. Я непонимающе уставился на него. – Я знаю, как это – быть влюбленным в тебя.  
\- Ты о ком? – продолжал тупить я.   
\- Ну об этом, в свитере, - махнул он на дом рукой.   
\- Все не так, - усмехнулся я.   
\- Не знаю, как, но я с такой рожей год ходил, - фыркнул Рики. – Забавно. Ты как… реклама. Ты забираешь внимание и ничего не отдаешь. А ведь скажи ему и предупреди – он не поверит.   
\- Даже не думай произнести хоть слово, - прорычал я быстрее, чем подумал. Пришлось спешно разжимать кулаки. Рики посмотрел на меня без страха, подняв бровь. – Вообще не лезь, - добавил я уже тише, потому что меня все еще потряхивало от вспышки ярости. На миг я представил, как Рики говорит ему это. – Все не так.  
\- Да как не так, - упорно продолжал бесить меня Рики. – Он так смотрит на…  
\- Какого хрена тебе от меня надо? – устало спросил я, потерев лицо. Я даже слышать не хотел о том, что он там себе придумал. Енох не может быть влюблен в меня, между нами совсем другие приоритеты. Это я восхищаюсь им и предоставляю все, что есть во мне, а не только внимание.   
\- Да ничего, наверное, - пожал плечами Рики.   
Я вдруг заметил краем глаза, как Енох выскользнул из дома на свою тропинку. Я побежал за ним в чем был, не заботясь невежливым общением с Рики. Я его окликнул, и он остановился.   
\- Эй, ты куда? – я звучал обиженно, как будто воспринял это как оскорбление – то, что он не позвал меня с собой.   
\- Куда надо, - резко ответил он, пряча от меня взгляд.   
\- Енох, - укоряюще позвал я его, и он вскинул голову.   
\- Убивать, - произнес он мрачно и с нажимом, как будто я от этого должен был заорать и убежать. Я поднял бровь.   
\- Люблю стрелять, - сообщил я ему. Мне не нравилось, что он явно пытается отделиться от меня. Уже поздно. Мы уже связаны.   
\- Вот иди и с ним стреляй, - неожиданно грустно парировал Енох, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной. Меня это не устроило.   
\- Не глупи, - попросил я его мягко, дернув за руку на себя. Он возвел взгляд к небу, выглядя раздраженным.   
\- Отлипни от меня, Портман, - попросил Енох почти мягко. – Я иду убивать. Что в этом непонятного?  
\- То, почему ты не берешь меня с собой, - сообщил я. Я все еще был уверен, что он идет убивать животных.   
\- Ты больной или прикидываешься? – непонимающе уставился Енох на меня. – Я иду убивать людей, Джейкоб.   
Я напрягся.   
\- В петле? – уточнил я. Он жадно наблюдал за моим лицом.   
\- Семью на ферме, - подтвердил он. Я спокойно смотрел на него в ответ.   
\- Значит, завтра они опять будут живыми, - резюмировал я.   
\- Нет, завтра я их тоже убью, - покачал головой Енох.   
\- Это те сердца, что нужны тебе? – аккуратно уточнил я.   
Он кивнул.   
Ладно, признаюсь, это выглядело отталкивающе и звучало пугающе, но вместе с этим я знал, что он не в восторге от этого.   
\- Я иду с тобой, - решил я, хотя и не очень хотел, искренне не хотел. Одно дело – убивать, защищаясь, но другое – так. Енох поджал губы.   
\- Мне все равно, - выдавил он.   
\- Ну и ладушки, - сообщил я ему, отправляясь следом за ним.   
По пути к кладбищу он вдруг свернул и через пролесок вышел к огромному полю, на краю которого виднелся домик. Я шел за Енохом и видел, как его руки напряженно что-то сжимают в карманах. Я остановил его, дернув за капюшон куртки. Это действие очень его обидело.   
\- У меня десять минут, Портман, - простонал он, все еще пряча взгляд.   
\- Дай сюда, - произнес я вдруг, сам себе не веря. Он уставился на меня огромными от удивления глазами.   
\- Нет, это мой грех, - отрезал он.   
\- Да какой это грех, в реальности их давно убило бомбой, сахарным диабетом или инфарктом, - произнес я, набираясь уверенности черт знает откуда, из его слова, которое он случайно обронил. Вряд ли он адекватно воспринимает это.   
\- Я убиваю их много лет, - зачем-то сказал Енох, все еще не отдавая мне пистолет. – Около восьмидесяти. Иногда четыре раза в год. Иногда меньше.   
\- Хорошо, я понял, не надо, - попробовал я остановить его, и он послушно замолчал, с ненавистью и болью смотря на перекошенный деревянный дом.   
\- И она беременна, а я стрелял в нее столько раз, - все равно вырвалось у него. Мне было тяжело смотреть на него. Почему так, почему со своей странностью он так страдает? Это несправедливо.   
\- Это не настоящий мир, Енох, - попробовал убедить его я. Пришлось аккуратно запустить руку в его карман, отнимая пистолет. Я не смог удержаться. Мои пальцы ласково провели по его холодной коже напряженно сжатой на пистолете руки. – Позволь мне, - попросил я, хотя я внутри совсем не был готов убивать простых людей. Совсем. Но все же больше, чем он. Енох покачал головой.   
\- Я в нем живу столько лет, что иного мира просто не может быть, - сообщил он шепотом. Мне было больнее смотреть на него, чем думать об убийстве. Но у меня было одно преимущество.   
Я слишком много времени провел в видеоиграх.   
Они меняют психику. Я понял это сразу же, как вошел в этот старый, скрипучий дом, где пахло кашей и кукурузой. Я думал о людях как о целях в компьютерной игре, и моя рука сама стреляла в них. Они падали безвольно, реалистичнее, чем в игре, но пока я не желал воспринимать действительность как реальность, я не чувствовал вообще ничего. Я убил пожилого фермера за столом, и его жену возле плиты. Это звучит страшнее, чем происходило в действительности. Я знал, что завтра они опять будут живы – и это лишь добавляло очков в пользу игровой реальности. Я убил их, может быть, минуты за три, и то потому, что искал гостиную. Когда я закончил, я вышел из дома, заканчивая этим миссию.   
Реальность возвращалась вместе с Енохом, упавшим на колени перед домом. Я засунул пистолет за пояс, протягивая ему руку. Он принял ее, с трудом поднимаясь. Боль на его лице стоила любой моей жертвы. Я молча шел за ним, наблюдая за тем, как он кладет руку на уже не дышащие тела, просто бутафорские декорации для меня, завтра снова живые. Моя психика была достаточно гибкая, но психика Еноха – нет.   
Он не выдержал, когда забирал всю силу из молодой девушки. У нее ведь даже не было видно живота, а он знал, что она беременна. Я не знал, что хуже – умирающий Енох или полный сил, но такой сломленный ими. Он закрыл лицо руками, но я все же успел заметить сверкнувшую мокрую дорожку на его щеке.   
\- Пойдем, - я поднял его за руки, удивляясь тому, насколько быстро он нагрелся. Он молча шел за мной, и я держал его за плечи с некоторым волнением. Я знал, что нужно просто вывести его отсюда. Я опять думал только о том, сколько лет он сражался с этим сам. В одиночку. В одиночку ломая себя.   
\- Расскажи мне, - потребовал я, не давая ему возможности переживать это дальше только в себе. Енох глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся от меня ровно на секунду. Пришлось положить руку на его щеку и заставить посмотреть на себя. – Я на твоей стороне.   
\- Нельзя быть на моей стороне, - прошипел он зло. Его глаза предательски блестели, но больше слабости он себе не позволил. Он стащил куртку, бросив ее на землю, сорвал с себя свитер. От переполнявшей его энергии смерти ему было жарко. В одной своей рубашке он выглядел странно непривычно, не таким беззащитным, как в скафандре из одежды, более сильным… И таким же сломленным. – Я мог бы терпеть, мог бы не убивать, но нет, мне нужно чувствовать себя хорошо…  
\- Они завтра будут живыми, - возразил я. Я не оставлю его больше наедине с этими проблемами, ну уж нет. Я не согласен с тем, что он расплачивается за свою странность такой ценой. Он боролся со мной, приложив всю свою силу, но у меня было чуть больше практики в драках. Я скрутил его, прижимая к себе, весь этот ураган ненависти к себе и полного отвращения к своим способностям. Он отчаянно вырывался, обзывая меня всеми словами, которые только могли быть для этого использованы. Я здорово напрягался, удерживая его возле себя.   
Я прижался губами к его виску.   
\- Ты не один, - повторил я уверенно. Это было подобно заклинанию. Он моментально обмяк в моих руках, и мне пришлось ловить его.   
\- Я убиваю людей, я должен быть один, - повторил он бессильно. – Я не имею права забирать жизнь, если не я ее давал.   
\- И зачем тебе тогда дали твою силу? – спросил я, держа его в весьма стесняющем и успокаивающем объятии. Я смотрел на далекие холмы на фоне чистого летнего неба. Во мне было удивительно пусто, я был готов к тому, чтобы воспринять все, что он еще скрывает от меня.   
\- Потому что это проклятье, а не сила, - совсем тихо и зло ответил Енох. – Я ненавижу это. Ненавижу свои руки, ненавижу се…  
\- А я люблю, - спокойно перебил его я. Я не думал, что буду так титанически спокоен в этот момент. Не думал, что это произойдет так. Это было настолько уместно даже возле дома с четырьмя трупами с дырами на месте сердец, истертых в пыль силой Еноха, что я даже не пытался сдержаться. Я ощутил, как он вдохнул и больше не выдыхал. – Люблю твои руки и тебя.   
Мне казалось, что в этот момент должно что-то треснуть. Что угодно, лопнуть, сломаться, потому что я выпустил все то, что так долго во мне скрывалось. Но нет, было тихо, дул легкий теплый ветер, и Еноха явно парализовало моими словами. Я не собирался ничего делать, просто стоял и смотрел, как быстро и беззаботно летят пушистые облака далеко наверху, так, как они делают это только летом. Было что-то пряно-недоверчивое в том, что я сказал о любви человеку, который родился больше ста лет назад, жил в бесконечном дне семьдесят лет назад и за последние недели стал для меня всем, что я должен был исправить в этой жизни. Ожидание его реакции было не мучительным, наоборот, мне просто стало легче от того, что я это наконец сказал. Я больше не буду думать о том, с каким смыслом он касается меня.   
Потому что больше он этого делать явно не будет. Сейчас он отойдет от шока и сбежит, потому что сама идея таких отношений вызывает в нем презрение. Я даже не могу на него посмотреть, потому что под титаническим спокойствием я напряженно ожидаю вердикта. Я знаю, что жизнь отныне будет делиться на до и после. Неважно, кого я встречу потом. Я больше не захочу закрывать ничьи раны собой. Это не оптимизм и влюбленность, это то же сверхъестественное чувство, которое родилось во мне с одной-единственной фотографии.   
\- За что, - произнес Енох сбивчиво, не сумев сложить два слова в одну фразу без паузы. Я посмотрел на него. Он моргал так, как будто только что посмотрел на солнце. Все в его голове смешалось, и он выглядел сбитым с толку. – Нет, это что-то не то, - уверенно произнес он, набирая силу из этого отрицания.  
Доказывать я ему ничего не собирался. Мои руки легли на его щеки, и я заставил его смотреть на себя.   
\- Рассказывай, - велел я. Енох смотрел в изумлении на меня, шаря взглядом по моему лицу.   
\- Это не смешно, Портман, - попробовал он еще раз.   
\- А похоже, что мне весело? – спросил я. Енох нахмурился и впал в отчаяние. – Расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, - устало заявил я, оттолкнув его от себя. Конечно, именно об этом я и подумал, когда увидел на его лице страх. Он просто боится меня. Презирает и боится.   
Вот я идиот.   
\- Забудь, - сообщил я ему, повернувшись к нему спиной. Ноги несли меня к тому обрыву, на который мы пришли преодолевать свои страхи. Я дошел до него минут за семь, не оглядываясь, потому что было больно. В глубине души я надеялся на хороший такой голливудский счастливый конец. Но это, конечно, не было возможно в случае с Енохом, о чем я только думал? Мне было противно от самого себя.  
Или так лучше? Лучше, чем если бы я и дальше убеждал себя, что он испытывает ко мне что-то в ответ. Ну как, как можно было допустить его симпатию, если я и Рики вызвали у него такое презрение? Я решил покинуть петлю. Вечером. Днем, не знаю. Мне было чертовски стыдно. Я обещал быть ему другом, а теперь вот обрушил на него свою любовь и хочу сбежать. Он не обещал мне ничего, а я с три короба, и кто я буду после, если уйду? Дедом?  
Да почему так отвратительно.   
Не знаю, почему я сделал это. Я прыгнул, потому что хотел сбежать от себя, от своего страха, от неудачи, от перелома, к которому был не готов. Холодная вода ударила меня, принимая с болью и судорогами в паре мышц. От ее утреннего холода мне стало лучше. Я уйду. Я не смогу дальше быть другом, когда все, о чем я думаю – это о прикосновениях к нему. О его улыбке. Я поневоле захочу попробовать забрать это у него, и это будет плохо по отношению к нему.   
Да я уже все испортил.   
Стало так холодно, что мне было трудно дышать. Пришлось выходить из воды, но куда мне идти? Хотя бы за футболкой наверх. Я брел по крутой тропинке, стараясь ни о чем не думать. Поступил, как истеричка. Я смогу это подавить. Я могу сделать его счастливым, не так, как хочу этого, но могу, так почему бы не наступить на горло своим желаниям? Это трудно. Для меня это самое трудное, что я вообще мог бы сделать в жизни. Холод добавлял мучения, потому что я начал понимать, как плохо ему в одиночестве против холода могильного. Как я могу его оставить? Ведь любовь не существует только взаимной. Если я действительно дорожу им, придется оставить все это болезненное чувство внутри и дальше быть рядом. Он не виноват, что доверился мне.   
Я ступил на поляну перед обрывом. Я смотрел себе под ноги, а потому слишком поздно заметил голубую рубашку. Енох сидел передо мной на самом краю. А ведь он боялся высоты. Я метался между желанием удержать его против его же страха и своим страхом унижения от того, как он теперь назовет меня. Он ведь не сможет принять мое присутствие рядом, если это отвратительно для него – такие отношения. Я с трудом оторвал взгляд от его красивых беспорядочных кудрей. Он молчал, молчал и я, натягивая обратно футболку.   
Что мне сказать? Что сделать?  
Я боюсь встретить его взгляд.   
Я решил уйти.   
\- Джейкоб.   
Мое имя приклеило меня к месту. Очень страшно было стоять так, спиной к нему, не зная, что он хочет мне сказать. А ведь я очень уязвим сейчас. Ему принадлежит все внутри меня, что раньше было никому другому не доступно. Он это, интересно, понимает, или его воспитание и его нравы помешают ему увидеть это?  
\- Ты обещал не уходить, - звучало странно укоряюще.   
Я не знал, что сказать. Признаться в том, что остаться и вести себя, как прежде, я не смогу? Или дальше идти? До чего я был нерешителен. Секунды тянулись, как часы. Мне было даже не страшно, нет, просто заранее больно. Я знал, что мне не светит, просто не светит быть…  
В целом мире ничего не поменялось. Вокруг был все тот же год, тот же день, и даже в моем веке это все не изменилось, но я уже был не тот. Я был кто-то другой, какой-то везунчик, который выиграл в лотерею.   
Я недоверчиво коснулся руки на своем поясе. Горячая, узкая ладонь моментально накрыла мою руку. Я стиснул его пальцы, отказываясь верить в то, что происходит. Нет, как, как, черт возьми, почему он обнимает меня? Слова застряли где-то в горле. Все наше общение перешло на руки, и в этом отчаянном движении наших рук навстречу друг другу было то, для чего слов попросту не существовало.   
Он уткнулся лбом мне в основание шеи. На этот раз не я держал его руки, нет, они мои, и они были настолько горячими, что я сомневался в том, что это мой Енох.   
\- И что теперь? – спросил я беспомощно, смотря под ноги. Или на наши руки. На его руки, так уверенно державшие мои. Я наткнулся взглядом на его татуировку.   
\- Я не знаю, - ответил Енох не менее уверенно.   
Мне казалось, я могу стоять так бесконечно.   
Неужели это в самом деле он? Тепло от него жарило меня как на гриле. Или сам факт его объятия. Мне нужно было набраться храбрости, сил, смелости, чего-нибудь, чтобы повернуть мое одеревеневшее тело лицом к нему. Страшнее смерти, страшнее пустоты, потому что я понятия не имею, не могу предсказать ни единого варианта, что же дальше.   
Я просто сделал это, откинув все страхи.   
\- В первой петле один человек узнал, что я делаю каждый год на Хэллоуин. Он сказал мне, что я… ну, скажем, монстр, - он поморщился. Я стоял в полушаге от него, все еще удерживаемый его руками. – Тот, кто не имеет права на существование. Он пытался убить меня. Я убил его, - он говорил, а во мне поднималась буря. Трещина в моем моральном укрытии больше ничего не сдерживала, и я снова положил руку на его щеку, прижав несколько застигнутых врасплох кудрей к его виску большим пальцем. – Меня выгнали. Когда мисс Перегрин нашла меня, я сказал ей все. Она нашла мне эту семью. Но и она считала меня… неуравновешенным. Опасным, она попросила меня держаться отдельно. Я был согласен. У меня была комната, была тишина и возможность… не быть публичным монстром. Я был монстром только для себя.   
\- Никакой ты не монстр, - возразил я. Енох скривился, явно не веря мне.   
\- Потом я решил, что могу попробовать общаться, мне было, что рассказать. Но это не пришлось им по душе, - он кивнул в сторону дома странных детей. – Если они и это так восприняли, то ежегодное ритуальное убийство тем более. И я понимаю их. Но я не понимаю тебя, - вдруг перешел он на эту опасную тему нас. – Так не может быть, - твердо заявил он. Я склонил голову к плечу – это странно, говорить так, секунду назад обнимая меня с такой силой.  
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что это болезнь.   
\- Тогда я болен тобой, - легко парировал я, и он едва не застонал зло, не в силах услышать то, что я хочу ему сказать. Раздражение и досада переполняли его вместе с явным желанием ответить мне. – Кто сказал тебе этот бред про болезнь? – спросил я.   
Он промолчал.   
\- Черт с тобой, - решил я. – Потом разберемся.   
\- Нет, я не, - он глубоко вздохнул. – Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если знаешь?  
Я испытал острое желание поднять деда и выстрелить в него пару раз. Ему уже все равно, а мне станет легче.   
\- Зачем ты поверил ему? – продолжил я.   
\- Еще более глупый вопрос, - проворчал Енох.  
Я подумал.   
\- Ты любил его? – эти слова было невозможно произнести, и я здорово устал, говоря об этом.   
Енох молча смотрел на меня.   
\- Нет, - ответил он, полностью обрушив всю мою логически построенную версию о его прошлом. Я едва не зарычал. – Теперь я думаю, что нет, - и я вдруг словно на горках ринулся вниз, поспешно анализируя его слова. Теперь нет? Почему теперь нет? Что изменилось? Я? Что, время? Голова шла кругом. Ни он, ни я не могли сделать шаг навстречу друг другу.   
\- А тогда?   
\- Тогда я был другим, - ушел он от ответа. – Нужно возвращаться, нас потеряют.   
Мы шли рядом, плечом к плечу, и хотя земля была ровной, меня шатало. Я был брошен в новые обстоятельства, к которым не был готов, ведь кажется, что если ты признался кому-то в любви, то есть только два пути: или получить ответ, или отказ. А что получил я? Я посмотрел на Еноха. Енох думал о чем-то своем, но выглядел почти здоровым. Он нес в руках свой свитер и свою куртку, и от этой близости его тела, скрытого только потрясающе облепившей его торс рубашкой, мне было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Я вдруг потерял все ощущение своих границ – что я теперь могу? А что не могу? Я не мог спокойно возвращаться в дом черт знает кем, уходил я еще просто влюбленным, а теперь…  
Я не придумал ничего лучше, чем протянуть ему руку. Он принял ее быстро, быстрее, чем я ожидал. Я по привычке сжал ее в своей руке со всей силой своего притяжения к нему. Я проводил кончиком пальца по его татуировке, идя с ним рядом. Что это было? Это да? Это не знаю? В любом случае, я рядом, я могу поддержать его.   
Я могу все исправить.   
Он начал отходить от случившегося уже за монотонным вырезанием и склеиванием и прочими манипуляциями посреди гостиной. В одном углу Фиона выращивала тыквы, а Хью вырезал в них страшные морды, девочки вырезали летучих мышей, крася их и часть пола в черный. Эмма руководила Рики и развешивала то, что было готово. Иногда она отпускала под потолок Оливию, привязывая туда какую-то деталь. Я сидел в кресле и снотворно вырезал какие-то непонятные звездочки. Все в гостиной было завалено бумагой, обрезками, клеем, кисточками. Я вляпался в краску рукой и умудрился испачкать ею руку Еноха, передавая ему ножницы. Он не стерпел подобного, и вскоре восседал на моих коленях, рисуя мне усы на лице. Честно говоря, они волновали меня в последнюю очередь. Я испачкал ему нос рыжей краской. Мы начали какую-то эпидемию раскрашивания друг друга, и вскоре любого из нас можно было продемонстрировать на выставке импрессионизма. Я вышел на кухню, смыть с лица усы, потому что от них чесалась кожа, когда Енох вышел вслед за мой. Его нос смешно рыжел. Я нажал на него пальцем, за что он брызнул водой из-под крана прямо на меня.   
Не знаю, что я хотел с ним сделать, вжимая его в столешницу. На краткий миг это перестало быть игрой, и я замер, заперев его в ловушке своих бедер и своего тела. Енох слегка улыбался, как будто вся эта возня ему понравилась.   
А мне нравилось видеть его в одной рубашке.   
Мне безумно хотелось сделать с ним хоть что-нибудь. Но я стоял и просто смотрел на него, да и Енох не блистал идеями о том, что делать дальше. Он пошевелился, и я поспешно отстранился от него, испытав опасный жар внутри. Он намочил полотенце и принялся оттирать мои усы с тем же рвением, с которым рисовал.   
\- Не идет тебе быть рыжим, - сообщил он мне, смотря на свои руки. А я жадно смотрел на его лицо. Сколько времени нас отделяет от поцелуя? Мы так близки и так далеки, что эта переходная зона не может быть вечной.   
\- А что идет? – спросил я рефлекторно. Енох закатил глаза, считая мой вопрос глупым. Я изучал его с нового ракурса, понимая, что между нами все же чего-то не хватает.   
Стены.   
Нужно лишь привыкнуть касаться друг друга.   
Его щеки так и притягивали мои ладони. Я не смог их остановить, и вскоре я осторожно касался рукой его лица, не зная, что именно я хочу этим сказать. От незнакомой температуры его тела, от его спрятанного взгляда я испытал уже знакомое мне волнение. Я запоминал каждый оттенок его реакции на меня, но, похоже, ему было… нормально так. Мои пальцы были заколдованы и вообще меня не слушались, и они вдруг заехали вместе с прядью его волос ему за ухо.  
\- И что теперь? – спросил он неуверенно, осторожно накрывая мою руку своей. В этом его жесте было столько робости пополам с приятным недоверием, что я лишь воодушевился. Я не успел ничего сделать, и громкий голос Клэр заставил нас отпрянуть друг от друга.   
Мое сердце билось, как сумасшедшее.   
И вот я стою рядом с ним, я должен научиться танцевать, но я не могу сосредоточиться. Моя рука так удобно лежит на его поясе, впитывая рассеянное тепло его тела, а другой рукой он держит мою, отведя в сторону, и я стою так близко к нему, что никак не могу отвести взгляд от его темных глаз. Если я отведу, я натолкнусь на вырез его рубашки, а вид напряженных мышц шеи лишает меня воли. Мне просто жарко стоять так, но я пытаюсь услышать, что он говорит.   
Во-первых, мы неправильно стоим, заявил он, и я тут же дернул его на себя, с удовольствием отмечая его смущение. Еще пара минут, и в такой близости мне будет ничего не скрыть. Это странное состояние без названия, без произнесенных слов, без ответа с его стороны, но все же он отвечает мне. Телом в первую очередь, и я уже не могу сосчитать, сколько прикосновений он уже подарил мне за день. Но этот танец – пытка, потому что эта рубашка делает его просто орудием моего персонального убийства. Она дарит ему еще больше стройности, и мои руки ни за что не отпустят его, не уйдут с его талии, и я наглею, слегка двигая кистью по его спине. Не знаю, замечает это Енох или игнорирует, но мне хочется больше. Не понимаю, что нас еще держит.   
Он говорил про счет, а я завис на его губах. Ему пришлось меня ущипнуть, чтобы я очнулся, и я послушно заморгал, пытаясь вспомнить что-то про счет.   
\- Ты безнадежен, - сообщил он мне расстроенно, когда мы впервые двинулись с места. Я танцевал примерно как дерево.   
\- Я что, виноват, что я не о танцах думаю? – простонал я, не собираясь его отпускать, несмотря на то, что он попытался отстраниться.  
\- А о чем, позволь спросить? – ехидно спросил Енох.   
\- О тебе.   
Ухмылку стерло с его лица, он как-то недоверчиво хмыкнул и померк, как будто не верил, что я могу о нем думать. Не было никакого шанса пытаться отстранить руки от его тела, я попросту прилип к нему. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, ведь я никогда не умел танцевать, но я вдруг потянул его за собой в сторону и по кругу, и Енох легко поддался мне. Это была пародия, импровизация, но я старался двигаться красиво, хоть и не умел. Енох быстро адаптировался и помогал мне, и я держал его еще ближе, сбиваясь с ритма дыхания от близости его губ. Пара миллиметров – и я поцелую его так, что у него встанет. Я сделаю все, чтобы он захотел меня.   
Но этот день слишком важен для желаний. Поэтому я отдался на его волю. Енох вел меня, будучи при этом совсем не ведущим, и от мягких его подсказок мне было хорошо и уютно. Он закончил смущенно, отпустив меня, после чего сел на кровать, сложив руки на коленях.   
Я понял, что уже очень поздно. Мне нужно уходить, и я не стал спорить с ним за право быть здесь. И я так разбалован сегодня доступом к нему, волнительным танцем, в котором мне так легко держать его в руках. Я уже взялся за ручку двери, когда услышал:  
\- Останься, Джейкоб.   
Не просьбу. Приказ. Я усмехнулся, потянув футболку наверх. Не знаю, где взять терпения, чтобы не пристать к нему в эту ночь. Его спасло только вернувшееся плохое самочувствие. За пару минут нового дня он моментально увял, вернув себе свой болезненный облик. Я подошел к кровати, устраиваясь на ней уже как на своей. Дьявольски соблазнительный и простой танец его рук вокруг пуговиц рубашки заставил меня напоминать себе, что ему не до этого, но я никак не мог остаться равнодушным к его длинным пальцам, раздевающим такое желанное тело для меня. Мне было бы, наверное, плевать, даже если бы он был тощим, но в его теле была необходимая мне сила и стройность в умеренном количестве.   
Он устало смотрел перед собой, явно отвлекаясь от моего присутствия.   
Нет, сегодня все не так.   
Я двинулся по кровати вперед, к нему. Енох замер с рубашкой посередине спины, держащейся на застегнутых манжетах. Я замер внутри, протягивая руку к его руке. Енох позволил мне взять ее, расстегнуть манжету и обнажить татуировку.   
Черные линии потеряли все признаки воспаления. Я провел по ним кончиком пальца, не представляя, через что он прошел в одиночестве. Вся его безнадежность, боль, презрение окружающих, обида от Эйба, равнодушие – все это я стащил с него, но еще пока ничем не закрыл эту рану. Я должен был убедить его, что скорее убью себя, чем причиню ему новую боль. Енох смотрел на меня в крайней степени смущения. От его приоткрытых губ у меня слегка кружилась голова, и я обещал себе, что доберусь до них.   
Искусаю к чертовой матери.   
Как только он подпустит меня к себе, я не выпущу его из постели неделю. Две.   
Жаль, что я не мог видеть его лица. Я сделал это осознанно, с восхищением, со всем ансамблем чувств, что он рождал во мне. Мои губы коснулись его запястья, помеченного бесконечностью. Пульс под моими губами участился, но я и так знал, что все, что испытываю я, взаимно, просто Енох не готов говорить об этом, в отличие от меня. Я снова должен ждать, но на этот раз у меня хоть есть бонусы. Его кожа снова становилась холодной, и я отнял губы, нежно потеревшись носом о весь рисунок выступающих вен на его узком запястье.   
\- Джейк, - прошептал он едва слышно, и мне снова стало больно от неловкости в его голосе. Он вообще не должен сомневаться в том, что может и сводит меня с ума. Я поднял на него взгляд. Енох был изумлен моим поступком и явно хотел отнять руку, но за огнем его стыда я обнаружил крошечное, робкое желание поверить в то, что я действительно могу любить его. Ему так хотелось, чтобы это была правда.   
И он так боялся поверить мне.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - сообщил я ему невозмутимо, устраиваясь на боку,   
К тому моменту, когда его руки пролезли под моими руками к теплому животу, я убедил себя подождать еще немного. В один день я получу все, что хочу, так, как я даже не могу себе представить. От Еноха снова шел холод, и он прижался ко мне опять безо всякой эротики, хотя я был чуточку возбужден эротичностью его рубашки, сползающей с сильных плеч, и хрупкостью его запястья, на котором я исследовал этот знак губами.   
Я готов убивать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы он прожил это несправедливое время умирания. Я готов петлю перевернуть, лишь бы Енох забыл о всем том времени одиночества, которое убивало его. Болен, дел сказал Еноху, что он болен. Как Енох выдал себя? От мысли, что Енох мог смотреть так на кого-то еще, кроме меня, даже деда, я вдруг начинал страшно ревновать. Затем я нежно касался рук на своем животе и успокаивался – зато сейчас он со мной, иногда счастливый, иногда улыбающийся, сжигающий меня в моем бесполезном телесном желании, интересный, глубокий, как океан, с большими познаниями во всех сферах жизни. Я лежал в его постели, обнимаемый Енохом, и чувствовал себя не просто счастливым.   
Таким, каким я заслужил быть.


	14. Chapter 14

Я ждал, пока закипит чайник. Мне не хотелось, чтобы его свист разбудил весь дом. Я смотрел на пар, идущий из его широкого носика, и думал о том, что сегодня я просто обязан ни на секунду не отходить от Еноха. Сегодня я должен буду пережить все это вместе с ним, его смерть, и черт знает, что случится потом. Между нами все странно, ведь я не выпускаю его из своих рук, и он тянется ко мне в явной потребности, но до сих пор, за все четыре дня с момента моего признания, я не нашел подходящего момента, чтобы поцеловать его. Раньше мне казалось, что это самое простое, и за признанием всегда следует именно это, но теперь я точно знал, что люди делают любовь сложнее, чем она есть на самом деле. Сейчас я пользуюсь его состоянием, и все, что будет между нами, будет несерьезным, рожденным одним мгновением. Именно это состояние мешает мне реализовать парочку своих желаний, и это неплохо, потому что ему не до меня с моими физическими потребностями, которые к тому же по большей части ему не знакомы. Но и без поцелуев это были потрясающие четыре дня, если не обращать внимания, конечно, на наши ритуальные убийства. Он переносил их так плохо, так сильно принимал к сердцу, что мне было неловко – убивал ведь я. Только вчера Енох объяснил мне, что это обусловлено самой энергией, которую он забирает от них. Ее привкус, ее оттенок оказывает на него это гнетущее действие, отчего каждый раз он переживает смерть как в первый. Самые тяжелые – это первые полчаса после, когда он борется с этим противным ощущением, и, к сожалению, мне нечего ему предложить, кроме объятий. Именно этим мы и занимаемся после. В этом нет абсолютно ничего эротичного, до сих пор.   
И это странно для меня. Но я совсем не хочу его таким, ненавидящим самого себя, горячим от смерти и абсолютно бессильным перед своими способностями. Я уверен, что в следующую же ночь после его возрождения все эти преграды исчезнут, и я наконец получу то, чего так хочу – Еноха, настоящего, свободного от боли и одиночества, от которых я так долго отучал его. Я волнуюсь о том, что если он проснется и не обнаружит меня, то может придумать себе черт знает что, а потом обижаться. Поэтому я немного взволнован медленно соображающим чайником, потому что я совсем не хочу напрягать его сегодня публичностью завтрака.   
\- Привет, - я едва не подпрыгнул, когда по моей талии скользнула чужая рука вместе с женским голосом. – Да не пугайся ты так, я расческу свою вчера забыла, - и рука действительно взяла расческу со стола передо мной и исчезла. – Я рада.   
\- Чему? – уточнил я.   
\- Ну тебе и Еноху. Он выглядит… счастливым, что ли, - Эмма сонно пожала плечами. Затем она коснулась чайника, и он благословенно закипел. Я с радостью схватил его со слабого огня плиты, заваривая кофе. – И мне давай, не завтрак в постель, как некоторым, но хотя бы просто кофе, - фыркнула она, посмотрев на мой поднос. – Я серьезно подумываю сменить пол, если это поможет мне получить завтрак в постель.   
\- Я думаю, Рики тебе его принесет, - предположил я.   
\- Ну, он же не Портман, - вздохнула она наигранно и улыбнулась. – И если серьезно, то я правда очень рада, но совсем не хочу видеть ничего подобного. Да и детям это будет лишним.   
\- Еще ничего нет, - поспешил убедить ее я.  
\- А он уже сияет, - завистливо вздохнула Эмма.   
Я улыбнулся. Я и сам это видел, так что ее слова совсем меня не потрясли. Каждый раз, когда в его глазах горел этот огонь по отношению ко мне, меня просто плавило внутри. Он мог коснуться меня на грани приличий, но я испытывал от этого в три раза больше ощущений, чем от самого извращенного прикосновения. Я боялся, что в тот момент, когда я наконец окажусь с ним в той близости, о которой мечтаю, то я умру во цвете лет от сердечной недостаточности. Я попрощался с Эммой кивком и потащил весь свой утренний сюрприз наверх. Наверное, это выглядело смущающе, но до убийства он даже не мог встать. Вчера я едва разбудил его, потратив около часа, сражаясь с собственной паникой. Сегодня я не знал, что мне делать, если он не проснется.   
Я поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку. Странно было понимать, что в этой постели я провел почти пять дней, и все из них обнимал Еноха, отдавая ему все свое тепло. Я знаю все о том, как он спит, я знаю все, как он отвечает мне во сне, и я не могу спать, потому что боюсь пропустить каждую мелочь. Этой ночью он прижался носом к моей шее, и от этого невинного, простого прикосновения огонь во мне горел почти полчаса. Я лежал без сна, без движения, ловя лишь приглушенное его дыхание, теплой ритмичной волной согревающее мою кожу.   
Признаюсь, полчаса спустя я обнял его так, что между нами на осталось даже миллиметра. Его сон напоминал кому, и поэтому я совсем ничего не почувствовал, завладев его телом. Мне хотелось, чтобы он сам коснулся меня. Это происходило днем, и обычно не так ярко, как мне хотелось бы, но и этого хватало, чтобы я начинал сражение со своими желаниями. Было четкое разделение прикосновений, связанных с болью, страхом и потребностью, а были необъяснимые, болезненно нежные или очень уверенные, от которых мне хотелось схватить его за эти дразнящие меня руки и поцеловать, так глубоко, как я только смогу.   
Я лег рядом с ним. В нынешний момент его не разбудила бы даже пушка, но я все равно был осторожен. Он уснул с большим трудом, не в силах отпустить мысль о сегодняшней смерти, и я бесконечно повторял ему, что буду рядом все то время с его телом, что он проведет там, куда нам путь заказан. Почему-то он был уверен, что я уйду. Я потратил час, убеждая его, что если бы хотел, ушел бы раньше. Когда он ненавидел меня, отталкивал и вымогал избавление от меня, а не сейчас, когда каждый вечер он просит меня остаться. Я обожаю эти его просьбы, потому что они уже не полны смущения или отчаяния, нет, он просит, потому что может, потому что знает, что я останусь, и в каждой новой просьбе все больше уверенности. Он почти приказывает мне, и мне это нравится.   
Кое-что для меня все же в новинку. Я смотрю на него, не отрываясь, четверо суток, не скрываясь больше, не пряча взгляд, и хотя ему иногда это неприятно, я отказываюсь перестать это делать. Я ищу, ищу в его лице то, что выражает это чувство ко мне, но все равно натыкаюсь каждый раз на этот взгляд с неожиданностью. Во сне он кажется усталым, измотанным, черты его лица теряют напряженность, и иногда – иногда, всего два или три раза – он улыбается во сне. Я обожаю его улыбку, это легкое движение его губ, которое так идет ему. Оба раза я гладил его во сне, и мне сложно вынести эту улыбку, потому что я уже не знаю, как коснуться его, чтобы выразить все то, что живет во мне и рвет меня изнутри. Мне уже не хватает рук, и иногда, это отвратительное ограничивающее меня слово, иногда я могу коснуться его виска губами, когда он больше всего подвержен своему отчаянию. Он успокаивается от этого. Я воспринимаю это как какое-то волшебство.   
Но и этого мне тоже мало.   
Я положил руку на его шею, аккуратно проведя по щеке и поднимаясь к волосам. Все в нем дарит мне особенные желания, и я обожаю дышать ими, обожаю путаться в них руками, потому что до сих пор я не встречал настолько упрямых кудрей. Знаю, что от этих движений я его не разбужу, но это мой преступный момент, который я стараюсь повторять как можно чаще. Когда он в сознании и нуждается во мне, он всегда тянется к моей руке, и это тоже своего рода магия. Я не представляю, как я держусь от того, чтобы поцеловать его. Я достаточно изучил то, что нужно его телу и как оно отвечает, если получает то, что хочет. Он так подается мне навстречу, что я не могу выгнать из своей головы нечто более откровенное, то, в чем его ответ был бы ключевым. Иногда он касается моего бедра, и я подозреваю, что он в курсе моих проблем. Черт возьми, когда он сделал так за ужином, я вскипел, как чайник, моментально вспотев всеми умеющими это делать участками тела. Он спросил меня о чем-то очень привычном, о том, о чем можно было даже и не спрашивать, вроде вечерней прогулки, и никто, никто не пытал его, чтобы он сделал это с моим бедром, лишь немного не дойдя рукой до колена. Никто этого не видел из-за стола, но вот мою яркую красную физиономию все же заметили.   
Мне не было стыдно, нет, я только и думал о том, что я могу и хочу сделать с этой его усмешкой. Он играет с огнем и даже не знает, насколько сильным. Я так давно хочу его, что могу переборщить, могу не взять во внимание то, что он никогда и ни с кем не спал.   
От этой мысли у меня всегда встает, каждый чертов раз, и мне нужно срочно отвлекаться. Даже сейчас, когда я вижу весь его болезненный вид, я все равно возбуждаюсь от мысли, что он никогда не позволял никому трогать себя даже так. Я надеюсь, что нет. Ведь я отомстил тем же вечером, и дьявол, я отомстил даже самому себе, потому что когда он с размаху сел ко мне на колени, когда в гостиной не было места для просмотра снов Горация, я подумал, что выведу его из себя, если позволю ему сесть на краешек дивана между своих бедер.   
Я наказал сам себя.   
Я лег на подушку, смотря на него. Лишь слабое дыхание выдавало в нем жизнь. Я собственноручно укутал его в одеяло, уходя на кухню, и теперь оно немного съехало, обнажив плечо. Он подложил обе руки под подушку. Я прошелся кончиками пальцев по его плечу, прекрасно зная, что он не уступает мне в физической силе. Мне не удалось оторвать руки от его лица, и вскоре я все же скользил вдоль его скул, неповторимых, делающих его таким недоступным, таким грубым внешне. Я так хочу поцеловать его. Слишком. Настолько, что иногда я почти готов это сделать. Настолько, что я даже вижу, когда и он об этом думает, в тот момент, когда его лицо так близко к моему. Я до сих пор не знаю, как это будет.   
Но я точно знаю, что такого поцелуя у меня не было и не будет ни с кем другим. Не будет этого сильного тела, которое так нуждается во мне, этого запаха, который я краду всем объемом легких, не будет кудрей и черных глаз, а если и будут, то это будет уже не он. Его уникальность отпечаталась на мне уверенностью в том, что я обязан отдать все, лишь бы заполучить его.   
И я отдаю. Я отдаю и выигрываю, но слишком медленно.   
Больше не могу это терпеть. Под моими пальцами его губы очень холодные и при этом мягкие, и им явно щекотно. Он смешно морщится. Нужно будить, или я сделаю что-нибудь лишнее. И я принялся будить его. Час. Я потратил час, но он даже не приоткрыл глаз. Я попробовал все, буквально все, даже горячие руки Эммы. Я испугался. У меня были подробные инструкции на такой случай, но мне не хотелось оставлять его в таком состоянии. Я обнял его, прижимая к себе. Он часть меня, а ведь мы даже не целовались. Он принадлежит мне, хотя я ничем до сих пор не привязал его к себе. Он моя ответственность, и я лишь хочу, чтобы завтра все было иначе. Я погладил его по волосам, запрокинув голову. Вся его изящная шея напряглась, демонстрируя мне сводящий с ума рисунок мышц. Может быть, это его разбудит, как в сказке, честное слово.   
Мне было жаль, что в этом моем поцелуе не было ничего, кроме отчаянной попытки разбудить. Это не принесло мне никакого удовольствия вообще. Я хочу видеть, как он реагирует на меня, хочу ловить каждый вдох и выдох, хочу видеть, что я делаю с ним.   
Спустя несколько минут он все же с трудом открыл глаза.   
\- Я очень хочу спать, - произнес он на грани слышимости, пытаясь снова их закрыть.   
\- Я знаю, знаю, - пробормотал я, поднимая его в сидячее положение. – Ну же, Енох, нужно идти.   
\- Я не могу, - ответил он, пытаясь снова упасть на кровать. В его полуприкрытых глазах сиял зелёный цвет.   
\- Значит я тебя понесу, - заявил я, но он не отреагировал. Мне пришлось снова прижаться к его губам. Он снова открыл глаза, как кукла. – Енох, пожалуйста, - довольно громко произнес я, и он с трудом открыл глаза широко. – Я не хочу вырезать им сердца, пожалуйста, пойдем.   
Я предложил ему кофе, горячий, кипяток просто, и он едва держал чашку в руках. Когда он попытался встать, его здорово шатало. Я бросился за ним, поддерживая под руку. Он с благодарностью привалился ко мне, и мне пришлось оттащить его в ванную комнату.   
Уже позже я сидел, прислонившись к дереву спиной, и думал о том, насколько изменилась моя жизнь. Это ее окончательный вариант? Если да, то я против только самой петли, ведь она делает Еноха несчастливым. Я сжал его руку, обнажая запястье. Я должен выяснить все у миссис Перегрин, потому что хочу забрать его с собой. Я хочу просыпаться и засыпать с ним каждый день, хочу увидеть, как он взрослеет. Моя жизнь больше не представлялась отдельной от него ни на секунду. Я надеялся, что он это понимает. Ведь не буду же я убивать людей просто так. Только сильное чувство к нему заставляет меня это делать, потому что я хочу уменьшить все, что причиняет ему боль. Он спал, устроив голову на моих коленях. Он все же дошел до фермы сам, но сегодня ему было мало и их энергии, и потому он выключился прямо в этом страшном доме. Я принес его сюда на руках, не зная, что мне делать. После двенадцати все это пройдет в любом случае.  
Я изучал простые линии на его коже. Для него это напоминание о проклятии, а для меня – символ того, что навсегда изменило мою жизнь. Символ человека, которого я полюбил, сам того не ожидая. Возможно, я сделаю себе такую же. Я поднял его руку. Я вспомнил, как он переживал боль от татуировки, и мне пришлось срочно думать о чем-то неприятном. Я знаю как минимум три способа заставить его реагировать так же на удовольствие. Я готов доставить ему любое. Абсолютно любое, он не вызывает во мне отвращения.   
Я прижался губами к его запястью, может быть, слишком сильно выгнув его руку.   
Я разбудил его, и теперь Енох смотрел на меня растерянно, не понимая, что я делаю. Пришлось прекратить, хотя мне нравилось ощущение тонкой кожи, пульсирующей быстрее от моего прикосновения. Он молчал, смотря на меня снизу вверх. Я не собирался ничего объяснять.   
\- Ну и как твои танцы с Эммой? – спросил он вдруг.  
\- Нормально, - пожал плечами я. Совсем ненормально, потому что от танца с ней я не испытываю желания бросить ее на постель. От танца с ней я не дурею, наклоняя ее вниз и скользя взглядом по шее. Каждый вечер он сводит меня с ума этими уроками, и я долго стою под душем, потому что не могу успокоиться. Надеюсь, он тоже. Я стараюсь. В этом танце я учусь владеть его телом, а он априори поддается мне, но я не могу не задеть его шею, не могу не задеть его щеку, страдаю от щекочущего прикосновения его волос. А он мстит мне редким скольжением бедер, от чего я схожу с ума. Это не танец в полном смысле этого слова, это открытое взаимное признание, и я не знаю, как буду танцевать с ним сегодня перед всеми. Нельзя не увидеть то, как я смотрю на него, нельзя заметить то, как он отводит взгляд, не выдерживая этого. Я прижимаю его к себе все отчаяннее, и больше всего на свете я хочу сорвать эту чертову рубашку, хочу исследовать все его тело языком, хочу, чтобы он выгибался подо мной, как делал это от боли, хочу видеть его горячим от желания, хочу…  
Я больше не могу.   
\- Я не думаю, что нужно это делать, - наконец признался я, когда он сел рядом со мной, снимая все свои теплые вещи.   
\- Что делать? – спросил он меня спокойно. При свете дня я могу сказать ему только прямо.   
\- Танцевать. Мы не можем танцевать перед ними, - я надеялся, что он не станет уточнять, почему. Он не стал. Более того, он отрывисто кивнул, смотря на синюю воду моря под нашим обрывом.   
\- Значит, я зря тебя учил, - выдал он тихо, и я едва не застонал. Зря учил. Сейчас я покажу ему, как он зря меня учил.   
Нет никаких сомнений в том, что его создали для меня. Я обнимаю его так, как дышу – просто и правильно, и танец для меня не совсем технические движения вместе со счетом. В танце я близок с ним так, как не могу пока иначе, в танце он отдается мне, а я ему, и между нами есть что-то невыносимо возбуждающее, что кроется в том, как я держу его, в том, как он обнимает меня за шею, и в наших взглядах есть то, для чего нет ни смелости, ни слов. Возможно, я что-то делаю не так, но мне плевать, ведь мои губы у его виска, и я веду его по кругу обрыва, который видел много моментов нашего пути навстречу друг другу. Я не знаю, веду ли я или он подталкивает меня в нужную сторону, но это максимум признания моего тела. Мне хорошо и спокойно здесь, в ненастоящем дне прошлого, в котором каким-то чудом для меня сохранили его, Еноха. Он накрыл мою руку на своем лице своей и остановил наш странный, молчаливый танец.   
\- Я рад, что он ушел тогда, - сказал он, смотря мне в глаза. Мне так нравилось смотреть, как из них уходит боль от одиночества.   
\- Я тем более, - подтвердил я, и мне невозможно было отодвинуться от него, не отвести взгляда. Его пальцы вновь переплелись с моими, и я хотел бы услышать, о чем он думает. До сих пор он вообще ничего не сказал мне о моем признании, хотя отвечал мне так, словно испытывал то же самое. Я не имел права его торопить, но хотел. Хотел узнать, есть ли у меня шанс хотя бы на пару дней.   
\- Гораций сказал Эйбу о твоем рождении после того, как, - Енох колебался. Ему было неприятно вспоминать об этом. И я притянул его к себе, не требуя говорить все это мне в глаза. – После того как я попытался. Это заставило его броситься к Эмме, а потом уйти, но это было не все, что сказал Гораций. Я хотел его убить с его чертовыми предсказаниями, а он сказал мне, что я буду с тобой.   
Будет со мной? Я едва не раздавил его в руках. Он ойкнул и попросил меня не убивать его раньше времени. Но я не мог держать его слабее, я никак не мог поверить в то, что это все не случайность, и много лет назад, даже до моего рождения, все было известно Горацию. Со сколькими же тайнами он живет? Сколько чужих секретов знает? Енох знал обо мне.   
\- И ты этому не поверил? – спросил я, прижимаясь щекой к его виску, буквально впечатывая его в себя поперек спины и рукой на затылке.   
\- До сих пор не верю, - тихо ответил он, слегка повернув голову. От мягкого, едва ощутимого прикосновения его уже теплых губ к моему подбородку я едва не взлетел. Я заставил его поднять голову, не ожидая больше ничего, хватит, я так давно этого хотел. Енох странно и сбивчиво вдохнул, устраивая руки на моих щеках, позволяя мне целовать себя. Мне не хватало сил, чтобы обнять его еще сильнее, еще ближе, хотя ближе было некуда, мне было мало этого теплого прикосновения к его губам, предательски дрогнувшим под моими, и я ничего не соображал, понимая, что он закрывает глаза, доверившись мне. У меня одновременно случился и солнечный, и тепловой удар, и я прижал его к дереву, потому что не мог стоять ровно, потерял контроль над всеми частями тела, кроме губ. Я не мог остановить руки, и они путешествовали с его спины на его лицо, пока я лихорадочно изучал непривычный изгиб его губ.   
\- Господи, - прошептал он прямо мне в губы, и я вздрогнул от отчаянного его шепота, заставившего все внутри меня в очередной раз перевернуться. Я надеялся, что он испытывает тот же огонь, ту же боль от невозможности стать единым целым вопреки законам физики. Я понятия не имел, где я еще могу коснуться его, кроме этих волшебных, этих преданных мне губ. Его пальцы до боли сжимали мою шею, мою щеку, притягивая к себе, и я даже не успел вдохнуть. Все окружающее потеряло всякий смысл, даже то, что я прижимал его к дереву на самом краю, на огромной высоте, о которой он забыл из-за меня.  
Взгляд его полуоткрытых глаз заставил мою кровь вскипеть прямо в сосудах, прямо в сердце, прожигая для него услужливо огромную дыру. Я замер в каком-то миллиметре от его губ, пытаясь просто понять, что это не сон, и я могу целовать его, сколько захочу.   
Он робко подался мне навстречу, скользнув руками за шею, и это окончательно стерло все мое благоразумие. Я поднял его под бедра на себя, вжимая в дерево, и его руки пытались найти во мне опору, пока я целовал его губы, скользя по ним языком. Иногда он отстранялся от меня на сантиметр, чтобы дышать, тогда как я намеревался умереть от гипоксии. Я не представлял, что может остановить нас теперь. Больше нет никакого смущения, только желание, сильное, болезненное, не помещавшееся ни в одном из наших тел. Его руки ерошили мне волосы, и мне было так хорошо обладать его губами, его телом и его мыслями. Иногда я ловил его сбивчивое дыхание и дразнил языком, проникая меж приоткрытых губ, и он так сладко реагировал на это, сжимая мои бедра своими на пределе возможностей. Я никак не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, и я отвлекался на свои руки, что обнаруживали в его теле что-то новое, вроде потрясающего изгиба спины, или на его руки, ласково поглаживающие мою шею, или на его глаза, что смотрели на меня так, как я не мог мечтать.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - произнес я, почти не отрываясь от его губ, и он запрокинул голову, словно боролся с самим собой за мое признание. Я дышал запахом его мокрой от пота кожи, уткнувшись губами и носом где-то за его ухом. Я так хотел пустить в ход язык, слизать все, что только составляло вкус его кожи, хотел прикусить ее, пометить, хотел, чтобы он еще сильнее прижимался ко мне бедрами, чтобы почувствовал, что делает со мной и моим телом.   
Его руки вдруг отпустили меня, и я в ужасе посмотрел на него. Взъерошенный моими руками, с покрасневшими от моих поцелуев губами, удерживаемый лишь моими бедрами, он был настолько великолепен, насколько я уже не мог вынести. Его пальцы судорожно расстегивали пуговицы на воротнике, и я не мог даже сглотнуть, так сильно внутри все пересохло. Я не понимал, что он делает, пока его руки не скользнули за голову, поднимая кудри. Он расстегивал что-то на своей шее. Я забыл об этом напрочь. Он склонился ко мне, прикусив губу, подарив мне очередную волну безотчетного возбуждения, после чего застегнул на моей шее свой кулон.   
Свое сердце.   
\- Что, заслужил? – спросил я с улыбкой, но он даже не подумал улыбаться.   
Я подумал о том, как тяжело ему далось это признание и опустил его на землю, понимая, что этой лихорадке временно конец. Но я не жалел, совсем не жалел о том, что произошло, внутри меня все ныло и требовало секса с ним хоть здесь, прямо на траве, но я вовремя остановился его признанием. Это для него не так легко, эта близость со мной, даже если он хочет ее не меньше меня. Не так легко поддаться этому, если семьдесят лет ты думал, что это болезнь и ненавидел себя за это.   
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Это нельзя заслужить.   
\- Тогда почему? – спросил я эгоистично и глупо, потому что хотел услышать хоть что-нибудь.   
\- Потому что ради тебя я хочу жить, - ответил он.   
Я не знаю, что я должен был делать, я просто обнял его, скрывая от всего мира в своих руках. Нужно было возвращаться, чтобы помочь в оформлении праздника, мною же предложенного. Было решено устроить праздник пораньше с моей подачи, и я лишь чудом избежал объяснения. Просто попросил Эмму, и она согласилась. Весь день дом был полон вкусных запахов, черных цветов, готовых к свечам тыкв, разрисованных и вырезанных летучих мышей, и во всем этом беспорядке я понял, что у меня есть не только Енох.   
У меня есть семья.  
Я не знал, смогу ли я оставить их всех после. Оставаться в петле я не планировал, в моем оптимистичном сознании рано или поздно я найду способ вытащить Еноха отсюда, но отныне каждый праздник я хотел бы встречать здесь, в этом доме, который быстро стал мне родным. Здесь играла чудесная джазовая музыка, под которую так легко было сдвигать столы, расставлять приборы, помогать девочкам. Мне больше не нужно было видеть Еноха каждую секунду, ощущать его присутствие, хоть я еще не верил, что между нами все реально. Иногда он или я якобы случайно заглядывали в зоны наших обязанностей, и хотя я твердо обещал Эмме ничего не демонстрировать, это было выше моих сил. Он отправлял своих человечков за новыми тыквами для ужина, и Фиона ругалась на них за неаккуратную доставку от грядки до кухни, а я должен был поднимать девочек и помогать им клеить все новые рисунки на двери и стены. Дверь в гостиную уже была покрыта искусно сплетенной паутиной, на которую мы с Клэр художественно высаживали пластилиновых паучков. Я сбежал от девчонок, когда они дружно прибежали украшать маленькие кексы и печенье, на время отстав от меня и от Еноха. Я вошел в темную гостиную, уже тщательно украшенную, ощущая странное веселье. Дело было не в том, что это праздник, нет, мне нравилось делать что-то в огромной компании, нравилась атмосфера и, конечно, нравился наш секрет. Я нашел Еноха возле двери с паучками. Без лишних слов я притянул его к себе, пользуясь темнотой, пользуясь тем, что никого здесь нет, и от опасности в любой момент быть застигнутыми я до смерти хотел поцеловать его.   
-А если девочки сильно испугаются? – спросил я его на ухо, не особо, впрочем, интересуясь. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же расслабился, услышав мой голос.   
\- Зато будут смешно визжать, - ответил он, касаясь рукой каждого из паучков. Другая его рука пряталась в кармане, где точно лежало сердце, из которого он брал эту энергию. Я обнимал его со спины, закрывая даже от случайных свидетелей.   
\- Ну отвлекись, - попросил я, когда он продолжил свою маленькую проделку.   
\- А если кто-то зайдет? – спросил он рационально, все же вытаскивая руку из кармана. Я захватил в плен обе его руки, абсолютно не брезгуя даже липким ощущением крови донорского сердца.   
\- В этом и смысл, - сообщил ему я, и Енох пожал плечами, не соглашаясь со мной, но и не протестуя. Сегодня он был совсем не горячим, как будто энергии фермеров ему уже не хватало, и я мечтал, чтобы поскорее наступило завтра, чтобы эта проблема не мешала мне окончательно завладеть им. Поначалу мне показалось, что он все же против контакта со мной при риске быть застигнутым врасплох, но стоило мне прижаться щекой к его щеке, как он тут же ответил мне, склоняя ко мне голову. Я наслаждался простым объятием, которое уже не было поддерживающим или помогающим, нет, оно было открытым и явно полным моего чувства к нему. Он идеально подходил моим рукам, о чем я и сообщил ему шепотом в темноте этой потрясающей уютной комнаты, и он проворчал в ответ, что не слышал большей глупости. Но даже его ворчание было мягким, недовольным, но от этого не менее симпатичным для меня. Я осмелел, касаясь кончиком носа за его ухом. Я боялся только одного: если я поцелую его сейчас, я не смогу остановиться, даже если все вдруг зайдут в гостиную. Предыдущий поцелуй напоминал ураган, а ведь я в действительности даже не поцеловал его серьезно. Но нельзя, нельзя, иначе наши отношения с остальными приобретут сложности. Но и не касаться его было просто невозможно, поэтому все мои прикосновения были сдержанными, умопомрачительно нежными, и я абсолютно не мог и не хотел ничего с этим делать. Я сжимал его руки, обнимая с растущей силой, не зная, как еще могу прямо сейчас сказать о том, что не могу перестать думать о нем. Он едва слышно вздохнул и вдруг развернулся ко мне лицом. В этом полумраке я видел его лицо в неверных тенях от свечей, что уже зажглись внутри многочисленных тыкв. С каждым новым взглядом я лишь подтверждал живущее во мне восхищение им. Он молча смотрел на меня, лишь изредка скользя взглядом по моему лицу. Я ждал, потому что если бы я сделал хоть что-нибудь, черта с два бы я остановился.   
Енох посмотрел на меня еще несколько секунд, после чего опустил взгляд. Я растерял все свое хорошее настроение, понимая, что вряд ли он способен поцеловать меня сам, еще слишком рано, твердил я сам себе, но очень хотелось испытать это. Я постоянно трогал кулон, не понимая, почему я так долго носил его, но абсолютно не помню это потрясающее ощущение того, что он у меня есть. Он подарил мне это сердце, как сделал для Эйба, и никакого другого значения быть не могло. Но меня бесило, что сейчас я немногим продвинулся по сравнению с дедом, который даже и не думал об этом.   
А ведь получил от него хотя бы один поцелуй. Как же меня это бесило.   
По всем законам логики выходило, что он должен, просто обязан поцеловать меня. Я так ждал этого с его стороны, что начинал раздражаться. Я что, хуже, чем Эйб? Я что, мало признавался ему? Неужели так сложно поцеловать меня, если всего пару часов назад он так ответил мне?   
-Если честно, - начал я и был застигнут врасплох его губами на своих губах. Это было настолько неожиданно, в тот момент, когда я уже отчаялся, что я даже не сообразил, что мне делать. Его руки осторожно и неуверенно легли на мое лицо, и тут я наконец очнулся. В очередной раз я загорелся в рекордные сроки, прижимая его к двери, отвечая ему с той силой, что захватывала мой разум. Он позвал меня по имени, но я был словно сумасшедший, требуя разрешить мне углубить поцелуй, и он впустил мой язык, сдаваясь под моим напором. Я уже не знал, что удовлетворит мое сильнейшее желание по отношению к нему, и поцелуй мой был хаотичен, а его ответ неуверенным и медленным, и мы никак не могли попасть в один единый ритм, и в этом безумии мне было необыкновенно хорошо. Енох пытался вернуть меня к реальности, но я его даже не слышал, мешая ему даже заканчивать произносить мое же имя, и вместо Джейкоба он звал меня Джейком, и это было чертовски приятно. Мне нравилось все, и наше шумное дыхание, и его болезненную хватку на своей шее, и собственное сердце, что билось необычайно сильно и ритмично, пригоняя к моим губам еще больше крови, отчего они горели от той силы, с которой я нападал на него. Его слабость и неуверенность распаляла меня еще больше, и он уже не мог нормально позвать меня по имени, ведь тогда он открывал рот, и я скользил языком по его языку, слегка оттягивая нижнюю губу. Он пытался отстраниться, прислоняясь к двери, а я не мог отпустить его даже на секунду, снова задыхаясь сам. Оба наших поцелуя объединяло только сумасшествие, которое было не остановить. Я с трудом вспомнил о том, где мы, и я попытался остановиться.  
Он нажал рукой на мой затылок, требуя вернуться обратно. Мне было плевать, даже если нас бы транслировали в интернет миллиону людей. Пусть завидуют.   
Я не верил, что кто-то в целом мире может быть более счастлив, более возбужден, чем я. Его лицо уже было так знакомо для меня, и иногда я съезжал губами по его подбородку, по его скулам, на что получал такой же пытливый ответ. Чем больше он касался губами моего лица, тем больше я забывал о своем обещании себе не трогать его до этой ночи, до его возрождения. Он целовал мои губы, а я думал только о том, что мне нужно прямо сейчас, или я взорвусь.   
Открывающаяся дверь гостиной была как вылитое на голову ведро холодной воды. Енох оттолкнул меня со скоростью света, и я все еще был одурманен его поцелуем, чтобы соображать. На нас никто не обратил внимания, все были заняты тарелками с красиво уложенными кексами и печеньями, которые нужно было донести до столов с черными скатертями целыми. Это и неплохо, ведь при одном взгляде на нас можно было понять все, чем мы тут занимались. Я должен был немедленно отвернуться от Еноха, но это было невозможно – весь его вид, слегка смущенный, взъерошенный, эти его чудесно покрасневшие скулы и влажные моими стараниями губы. Я просто не мог это упустить. Хоть адреналин от возможности быть застигнутыми слегка снизил градус моего возбуждения, сейчас при взгляде на него все это возвращалось, наращивая мощь, как снежный ком. Мне чертовски хотелось расстегнуть его рубашку, хотелось получить гораздо больше доступа. Еще чуть-чуть, и я сделал бы это. Он отвечал мне с такой силой, что мне не приходилось ждать от него робости, я экстрасенсорно ощущал, что в сексе он будет равным мне, несмотря на все отсутствие опыта. Все это, его неопытность в сочетании и желанием управлять мной, его уверенность пополам с нежностью, запускало вечный двигатель желания. Я тлел, испуганный свидетелями, но если он заденет меня, я снова полыхну этим слепым желанием обладать им. Механически я делал все, о чем меня просили, но взгляд мой доделывал то, чего не успели руки. Иногда Енох оглядывался или поднимал голову, встречая мой взгляд, и это было подобно зажиганию спички, которая горела всего несколько секунд, но зато как. Его взгляд был прямым, уверенным, и это было удивительно, ведь без опыта такого не достичь. Но он наблюдателен и совсем не глуп.   
Он не знает, что я могу и хочу с ним сделать, но он прекрасно видит, как управлять мной. Я все еще не могу предсказать ни единого варианта близости с ним.   
Мне тяжело думать о чем-то еще.   
К тому моменту, когда все разбрелись готовиться к празднику, я уже не мог находиться в паре метров от его комнаты. Это было местью всех моих равнодушных до сих пор гормонов, но даже спустя час и два после того, как он оттолкнул меня, я все еще думал только о том, как продолжить. Я напоминал себе о том, что ему еще предстоит умереть, но это не спасало. Я вспоминал против воли все мучительно провокационные моменты между нами. Хотел бы я знать, что испытывал он. Я ничем не мог успокоиться, ни свежим воздухом, ни сигаретами, ничем.   
\- Танцы будут лишними, - с трудом произнес я Эмме, когда чудом выловил ее в одиночестве.   
\- Почему? – моментально раздраженно ответила она.   
\- Я не могу танцевать с ним при всех, - мне было бесконечно стыдно об этом говорить, но я не хотел, чтобы он проиграл в споре с Эммой просто потому, что у меня откровенно стоит от танца с ним. – Давай просто закроем этот спор, - не знаю, что ее убедило, мой плачевный вид или просто благоразумие, но она все же кивнула.   
А мне пришлось сбежать из дома, чтобы нырнуть в воду, которая стала моим постоянным антистрессом. Ее прохлада здорово остудила весь мой пыл. Я впервые задумался о том, что Енох вопреки моим догадкам может даже не знать, к чему все это приведет. Он умен, но не развратен, и я просто обязан спросить его, понимает ли он, что происходит и чем это все закончится. Я старательно ограничивал поток своих мыслей, и мне удалось вернуться в дом почти нормальным. Я переоделся почему-то быстрее всех, хотя мой костюм и костюмом назвать было сложно – на мой рост нашлась лишь форма солдата времен Первой Мировой, но она была весьма забавной в своих необычных штанах с широкими карманами. Я спустился вниз одним из первых, зато здорово повеселился, показывая каждому спускающемуся наспех нарисованную бумажку с надписью 10.0. Они улыбались и отвечали мне тем же, такие довольные, такие счастливые, такие… дети. Вскоре все, даже мисс Перегрин, которая и так отлично вписывалась в эту атмосферу, уже были внизу, а Еноха все не было.   
Я начинал волноваться, что, если он совсем не хочет проводить здесь время, зная, что с ним будет всего через несколько часов? Что, если он плохо себя чувствует? Со своим дурацким возбуждением я забыл все на свете. Я собирался идти наверх, когда он наконец появился на лестнице.   
Не думаю, что даже завтра я вспомню его не таким. Для меня его форма была не только способом подчеркнуть его рост, ничуть не уступающий моему, его стройность и силу, не только резервом черного цвета, бесконечно идущего его таким же черным волосам и бледной коже, она была символом того, что этот Енох абсолютно новый, отчасти, наверное, хорошо забытый старый для остальных, свободный от своего затворничества и глупых вещей, которые он слышал о себе всю жизнь. И хотя пока он не понимал, что изменился, я ждал этого так, как ребенок ждет праздника. Я смотрел на него и не находил ни единой причины сомневаться в том, что я ощущаю к нему что-то помимо желания. Этого что-то даже слишком много. Я действительно любил его, хоть опять никак не могу сформулировать, почему именно любил, и он стал кем-то, без кого впервые в жизни я не смогу прожить ни дня.   
Он смотрел на меня. Не потому, что не хотел замечать внезапно изумленных остальных детей, не потому, что был смущен их молчанием, а потому, что хотел видеть, как я отреагирую на него. Он будет сомневаться в себе и во мне еще не раз, я прекрасно это понимаю, но я сделал все, чтобы мое восхищение им было написано на моем лице крупными буквами. Мне было мучительно приятно осознавать, что я помог ему стать таким. Я не помнил ничего из прошлого, кроме обрывков самых важных воспоминаний, которые подтолкнули меня к нему, но у меня было ощущение, что я только что вышел из бесконечно мрачного лабиринта его души с победой, чудом выжившей надеждой на то, что он когда-нибудь будет нужен. Думаю, именно об этом я буду говорить ему отныне каждый день. И если я долго думал об этой потрясающей перемене в нем, то еще дольше я страдал повторным приливом потребности в нем. Когда я увидел, что он стянул свои кудри в крошечный хвост на затылке, мне стало совсем трудно держаться подальше от него. Это было выше моих сил.   
И я подобрался к нему, запоминая новую версию Еноха, чуть более уверенную, еще усталую, еще не встретившую главное испытание года, но уже счастливую. Благодаря мне.   
Я благодарил гостиную за то, что тут было так темно. Мои пальцы магнитом притянулись к его, и он позволил мне сжать свою руку. Я хотел сказать о том, что ураганом бушевало во мне, о своей надежде, о своих опасениях, о том будущем, что ждет нас завтра и будем ли мы вообще, но он вовремя покачал головой.   
Верно, это не то место.   
Но так сложно молчать и одновременно сражаться с возбуждением. Мы были устроены на диванах на просмотр забавных сценок с Клэр и Оливией, талантливо изображавших сперва маленькое заблудившееся приведение, потом юных ведьм, и хотя это было забавно и смешно, сил на смех у меня не было. Я вообще пропустил почти все, стараясь найти выход этой лавы, горячей, мучительной, нестерпимой жажды его, и мне было позволено лишь касаться его руки. Я делал с ней все, что только мог, вероятно, за полчаса самодеятельности странных детей изобретая какой-то новый массаж рук. Мои пальцы скользили по его ладони, вдоль его длинных расслабленных пальцев, и это было миниатюрным облегчением на фоне всего моего жара. Хорошо, что во всем этом сумраке я никак не мог изучить волнительно тесный ворот его формы, понять, как меняют его аккуратно убранные кудри. Это бы сделало мое существование окончательно невыносимым. А так мне была доступна лишь рука, иногда аккуратно сжимающаяся вокруг моих рук, чтобы я понял, что все мои фантазии на тему массажа все же приятны ему. Ему было больно в районе большого пальца, и чем больше я разминал это место, тем больше он сползал по стулу. В моем животе под каменно напряженными мышцами тянуло до невозможности. Он сидел с краю, а с моей стороны сидела Эмма, целиком и полностью поглощенная маленьким концертом и вниманием Рики. У меня был мизерный шанс на то, что никто не видит того, что я с ним делаю.   
Моя рука провела по его бедру, обтянутому плотной тканью черных форменных штанов.   
Он резко сел, пытаясь остановить мою руку. Я встретился с ним взглядом, игнорируя его осуждения и ища хоть что-нибудь похожее на огонь внутри меня. Его глаза слабо светились в темноте, и это было, наверное, самым возбуждающим из всех его способностей. Он молча предложил мне другую руку, вложив ее в мои руки и слегка повернувшись ко мне.   
Я делал с ней все, что только мог. От нежных дразнящих касаний до сильных попыток размять его руку так же, как и правую, что я мучил до этого. Мне нравилось видеть, что я доставляю ему приятные ощущения, от которых его лицо становилось мягче. Он слегка откинулся на спинку дивана, и я был рад тому, что перед нами еще крошечный ряд стульев, который скрывает все это двусмысленное занятие. Мои пальцы заехали на запястье. Я снова коснулся его татуировки, вырисовывая на его коже этот знак и прерывая его в одном из колец. Я думаю, он меня понял. Легкая улыбка появилась всего на секунду, и он опустил голову.   
Если я не предупрежу его сегодня о своих сумасшедших потребностях, то я рискую здорово напугать его этим. Мое уже болезненно возбуждение всем нашим едва заметным взаимодействием скрывалось только дурацкими – спасительными – гигантскими карманами на штанах. Я жалел, что это не джинсы, чтобы потереться хотя бы о молнию.   
Невыносимо было продолжать это неприличное внимание его рукам и в то же время отпустить его. Я начал сбиваться с привычного ритма своих же рук, и он вдруг мягко остановил меня. Я думал, что на этом все и закончится.   
Его руки вдруг взяли мою левую. Я и пискнуть не успел, как он положил ее на свои колени и принялся повторять то, что делал я. Это было потрясающе приятно. Это было чертовски красиво – его тонкие пальцы, скользящие по моей широкой ладони, так что я просто мечтал поймать их и больше никогда не отпускать. Из-за того, что он опустил голову, я даже не мог понять выражение его лица. С первым же сильным, разминающим движением я едва не охнул. Это было больно, но терпимо, ладонь горела от этой правильной, идеально приложенной силы, которая находила напряженные мышцы и дарила им облегчение. Я не мог этого больше выносить, и я сжал его руки, забывая обо всех, кто вообще был с нами в этой комнате. Енох постарался их отнять, но я не отпустил его.   
Он поднял на меня взгляд.   
Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но я общался с ним каким-то чудом одними лишь взглядами. Я знал, что его умиляет и забавляет вся эта самодеятельность, что он устал от одних и тех же людей, что он видел уже тысячу раз нечто похожее раньше и что сам праздник в этом доме лишний. Ему было грустно и совсем не хотелось умирать.   
Всего за несколько секунд я поднял его руки и наспех, смазанно, прижался губами к тыльной стороне его кисти. В его взгляде что-то стремительно таяло.   
Как же хочется скорее наверх, остаться наедине, и я займусь им прямо в этой до неприличия сексуальной обтягивающей форме. Я снова положил ладонь на его колено, чуть склоняясь вперед, чтобы это больше никому не было заметно. Он пытался скинуть мою руку, но нет, не сейчас, когда меня удерживает только присутствие остальных.   
\- Джейкоб, не нужно так делать, - от его шепота возле моего уха я совсем потерял над собой контроль. Мне было нужно хоть немного ослабить это дьявольское желание обладать им. Я бы попросил его сделать хоть что-нибудь, что на краткий миг меня потрясет. Но он не поймет моей просьбы. Мое ухо горело, как если бы он укусил его, и черт возьми, неплохая идея.   
Я вдруг понял, что он не отстраняется. Все выглядело так, словно он что-то хотел мне сказать.   
Я вообще ничего не слышал, кроме своего пульса и его почти бесшумного дыхания рядом с собой. Я склонил голову интуитивно, закрывая его чуть больше, и был вознагражден за это катастрофическим поцелуем в шею. Я горел целиком, дыша через раз, не понимая, почему я должен сидеть здесь и терпеть это издевательство всей ситуации в целом, где он может поцеловать меня, а я абсолютно ничего не могу сделать незаметно.   
Он усмехнулся, возвращаясь на свое место.  
Как будто я не могу сделать того же.   
\- Я беру с тебя плохой пример, - сообщил я ему на ухо, находясь, словно в бреду от его запаха, явной опасности и чертовски мучительного возбуждения, которое требовало любого прикосновения. Мне нужно было выйти отсюда прямо сейчас и спешно решить проблему самостоятельно, иначе это будет понятно всем. Я каким-то не своим острым зрением уловил легкую волну мурашек на его шее, скрывшуюся большей частью под воротником.   
Так потрясающе было целовать его за ухом в темноте, в людном месте, ощущая, как он нервно застывает на месте, испытывая и приятные ощущения, и страх разоблачения. Я скользнул языком по его коже с огромной скоростью, и он вздрогнул, моментально наклоняя голову, словно ему было щекотно.   
Мне. Нужно. Выйти.   
Лишь чудом объявленного ужина и моим предусмотрительным местом напротив Еноха, а не рядом с ним, я получил передышку. Меня не отпускали волшебно открытые реакции его тела, и больше всего на свете я хотел знать, возбужден ли он. Его лицо было весьма равнодушным и спокойным, его фирменным выражением лица. Я с трудом заставил себя есть, чтобы не обидеть девочек. Миллард вещал преподавательским тоном историю Хэллоуина, но я не слушал его. Я наблюдал за Енохом. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, и он сжал руки в кулаки, оперевшись на них подбородком, чтобы никто больше этого не заметил. Мне не понравилось его выражение лица. Он стремительно – на мой влюбленный и придирчивый взгляд – бледнел, хотя было еще около восьми.   
Когда объявили танцы, я подошел к его стулу, сев рядом.   
\- Уже? – спросил я мрачно.   
Он кивнул, затем помотал головой. Часть его кудрей упрямо сражалась с незаметной резинкой, и теперь они очаровательно свободно прикрыли его лицо привычным мне образом с одной стороны. Я коснулся его руки – снова холодная, но еще не ледяная.   
\- Пойдем? – я говорил о том, чтобы его погреть наверху, но Енох вдруг покачал головой.   
\- Не хочу портить им праздник, - произнес он отрывисто, после чего встал из-за стола, увлекаемый Клэр, протянувшей ему ладошку. Мне пришлось танцевать с Оливией, подхватив ее на руки из-за ее маленького роста, затем с Бронвин и наконец с Фионой под пристальным взглядом Хью. Мисс Перегрин дымила у окна, смотря на нас всех.   
Когда девочки дружно завизжали, я вдруг увидел сбежавших со двери паучков, бесшумно бегущих по полу. Огромная белая простыня ворвалась в гостиную, хватая всех по очереди и заунывно воя, оглушая всех, кому не посчастливилось стать жертвой. Девочки помладше еще визжали, а старшие ребята уже смеялись, хватая Милларда за простыню и заворачивая его в эту видимую ловушку. Еда таяла с тарелок, время приближалось к девяти, и мисс Перегрин велела Бронвин уложить малышек, отправляясь с ними, оставляя нас взрослой компанией.   
Взрослая компания оказалась наглее, чем я думал. Когда я в очередной раз налил себе любовно сваренного Фионой компота, он отдавал очень знакомым сильным запахом. На вкус алкоголь почти не был заметен, только запахом, и я решил, что для такого соотношения нужен опыт.   
Никто, впрочем, не возражал.   
Я безошибочно понял, когда алкоголь начал свое действие. Эмма громко смеялась, повиснув на Рики. Фиона танцевала с Хью, устроив голову на его плече. Но, думаю, окончательно меня возмутило то, что Миллард обнял Горация. Для остальных, затуманенных алкоголем, это было не видно – как, впрочем, и самого Милларда, но я видел это во всех деталях. И я решил, что с меня хватит.   
Мне плевать, что они подумают.   
Я видел, как и Енох пил то же самое, что и мы. Я приготовился к его сопротивлению, но нет, он лишь прильнул ко мне, поворачиваясь так, чтобы за мной его почти не было видно. Я не знал, что ему сказать, просто наслаждался тем, что он рядом со мной. Он выглядел усталым. Я провел по его волосам, прося его поднять голову.   
Мне было интересно, действует ли на него алкоголь. Я мягко провел большим пальцем по его щеке.   
\- На меня это не действует, Портман, - ответил он ворчливо.   
\- Жаль, - произнес я, понимая, что хочу утащить его отсюда. Я и так долго держался на расстоянии от него. Больше не могу. Он снова прижался щекой к моей руке. Я остановил взгляд на его губах. Я потянул его за руку из гостиной, поднимаясь по лестнице впереди него. Стоило мне оказаться на третьем этаже, как я потянул его на себя, буквально поднимая через последние две ступеньки. В благословенной темноте я прижался к его губам, не давая ему вдохнуть. Мне стало в несколько хуже, когда он притянул меня к себе с такой же силой в ответ, и мы едва не грохнулись на пол, споткнувшись в темноте. Вся его кожа была холодной.   
\- Я больше не могу, - прорычал я в его шею, пусть и холодную, но не менее желанную для меня. Я не понимал, где его комната, а где моя, да и нужно ли вообще идти туда, если и здесь я могу безопасно обнимать его.   
\- Не можешь что? – спросил Енох тихо, и его губы скромно коснулись моих губ, отчего я моментально впал в свое недавнее состояние неутолимого огня. Я только и мог, что снова и снова проникать в его рот языком, и он впускал меня без возражений, не оставляя мне шанса справиться с собственным возбуждением.   
\- Да или нет? – спросил я с трудом, пытаясь остановить взгляд на его глазах. Мои руки слепо шарили по его форме, отчаянно надеясь получить разрешение забраться под нее. А ведь я уже обнимал его полуобнаженным, но это было совсем, совсем не то.   
\- Да, - ответил он просто, и от его любопытных пальцев на моей шее я оказался на самом краю своего терпения.   
\- Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, - прорычал я, расстегивая резкими движениями его ворот и обнажая шею.   
\- Все да, - прошептал он, притягивая меня к себе. Я прижался губами к его шее, заставляя его повернуться, предоставить мне весь доступ к его коже, и я уже не знал, хочу ли я целовать, или кусать его, или что мне еще нужно, чтобы так не болело, не горело внутри. Я потерялся в восприятии происходящего, ненавидя тьму за то, что я ничего не вижу, лишь смутные очертания. Меня спасал лишь его ответ, странный для меня, неожиданно смелый, и я уже не понимал, кто из нас кого изучает. Я моментально замерз, когда он повторил то же самое с моей шеей, и я мешал ему, поворачивая голову к нему, потому что это было чертовски щекотно, и холодно и вместе с тем очень, очень хорошо. Он раздраженно кусал мои губы за то, что я мешаю ему, и вместо мозга в моей голове уже давно было желе. Это все было абсолютно нереально, хоть все мои органы чувств сигнализировали обратное. Меня не держали ноги, да и Енох скорее держался за меня, и стоять без опоры было просто невозможно. Я не знаю, кто из нас кого потащил в сторону комнаты, не помнил, как мы оказались там, я помнил лишь восхитительное ощущение кителя, что я снимал с него, проводя по плечам. На этот раз технически абсолютно не новое объятие было абсолютно новым эмоционально, и я впервые так отчаянно сминал его рубашку. Его холодные пальцы проникли под мою рубашку, и я вздрогнул, хотя давно должен был привыкнуть к этому. Я замер, запоминая, как восхитительно робко они скользят по моей груди, изнутри расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей.  
Я думал о том, что если сейчас мне не попадется кровать, я рухну просто на пол, и мне будет все равно, где, потому что это то, чего я так хотел. Еще секунда, и я подниму его на себя, окончательно пойму, чего он хочет, да и не скрою этого сам, не оставляя между нами нерешенных вопросов. Мои руки соскользнули на его бедра, и хотя я жадно сжимал губами и иногда кончиками зубов кожу в основании его шеи, отчего он потрясающе часто дышал, мне было не суждено продолжить.   
Внизу раздался оглушительный треск, грохот, затем визг Эммы.   
Затем я ощутил то, чего никак не могло быть в петле.  
Пустоту. Много пустот.


	15. Chapter 15

К этому никак нельзя было быть готовым. Я замер испуганным зайцем. Внизу раздавался грохот, треск и крики странных детей. Все внутри меня переходило в чрезвычайный режим. Я бы стоял так и дальше, прикинувшись тенью, но резко заскрипела лестница. Кто-то поднимался, и это заставило меня резко толкнуть Еноха к окну. Он выглядел не менее ошарашенным, чем я. Но слов не требовалось, и вскоре он вытащил из ящика стола свой верный пистолет, вручая его почему-то мне. Страх на его лице быстро сменился мрачной решительностью. Он сделал шаг к двери, и я остановил его собой, не собираясь допускать даже мысли о том, что он подвергнется опасности.   
\- Надо закрыть дверь, Джейкоб, - едва слышно произнес он. Я немедленно исполнил требуемое, холодея от крика Клэр на втором этаже. Все внутри меня требовало выйти и сражаться, но по ощущениям я насчитал три пустоты, а это просто самоубийство. Я не знал, что происходит внизу, не знал обстановки, да я просто потеряю мизерный шанс их спасти, если ринусь вниз. И все же я ощущал себя трусом.   
\- И что теперь? – спросил я Еноха беспомощно, потому что не умел отступать.   
\- Через окно можно выбраться на крышу, - Енох говорил спокойно, но я отлично видел, как сильно он стиснул зубы, когда заплакала Оливия. – Там с другой стороны дерево достаточно близко. Но на крыше мы видны.   
\- Здесь мы тоже не Милларды, - нервно вырвалось у меня, и Енох слабо улыбнулся. Он казался обессиленным, и я протянул руки, чтобы застегнуть его форменный пиджак. – Надо идти.   
\- Время, - отозвался он глухо. – У меня всего десять минут.   
\- Значит убежим за десять минут, - без допуска возражений произнес я, как можно тише открывая окно. На меня подуло соленым прохладным ветром, и я слегка поежился. Себе я застегнуть рубашку не подумал.   
\- Джейкоб, десять минут мне хватит, чтобы поднять кладбище и дать тебе возможность уйти, - деловито информировал меня Енох. Я повернулся к нему поспорить, и он вдруг повторил мои быстрые движения, направленные на приведение меня в порядок. – Через десять минут я умру.   
\- Давай проживем хотя бы десять, - нервно предложил я. Я высунулся в окно, благо оно выходило на задний двор, и никого не увидел. По моим ощущениям, все пустоты были внизу, в одной гостиной. Послышался треск ступеней, ведущих на третий этаж. Я положил руки на крепкий парапет крыши, высовываясь на спине из окна. Еще никогда в жизни я не был так рад тому, что замещал свободное от охоты время полезными тренировками, направленными на силу и выносливость, а не бессмысленный внешний вид. Было неудобно, я едва не слетел вниз, но треск двери моей комнаты дал мне почти второе дыхание, и я забрался на крышу, тут же переворачиваясь на живот и втаскивая Еноха наверх. Времени закрыть окно уже не было, и мы перебрались через конек крыши, стараясь как можно тише ступать по черепице. Я спустился к дереву первым, осторожно выглядывая из-под крыши. Похоже, что все были в доме. Плохо то, что внизу все окна достаточно больших размеров, чтобы моментально выдать нас. Пустоты сразу же помчатся за нами и прикончат нас. Нельзя спускаться по дереву.   
\- Нужен другой путь, - сообщил я Еноху. Меня пугала его одышка.  
\- Можешь прыгнуть на меня, - произнес он.  
\- С ума сошел?   
Мы терпели масштабное поражение. Не было слышно криков, да и на крыше в любой момент могли появиться твари, я думал с огромной скоростью. Что делать? Прыгнуть и сломать к черту ноги? Слезть по дереву и молиться, чтобы не заметили? Сражаться с пустотами? Что?   
\- Значит, будем ждать, - пожал плечами Енох. – Я все равно умру, какая разница, сколько костей ты мне сломаешь, главное ведь, чтобы ты успел убежать.   
\- Я не собираюсь ломать тебе кости, Енох, - почти прорычал я. Вообще-то я был порядком зол и расстроен тем, что я не просто не получил, что хотел, нет, я не имел никакой возможности спасти нас обоих. Это было просто глупо с учетом всех моих предыдущих побед. Время катастрофически быстро утекало.   
Пусть будет дерево.   
\- Лезь первым, - Енох с сомнением посмотрел на меня, но послушался. Я едва не наступил ему на руку, слезая следом. Но мне нужно было сократить расстояние между нами, чтобы если что, первым пострадал я. Я этого не осознавал. Все во мне было под влиянием стресса, инстинкта самосохранения, инстинкта любви, которая заключается прежде всего в желании защищать несмотря ни на что. Едва я оказался на земле, пустоты среагировали. Может быть, между нами есть обратная связь. Может быть, они нас просто увидели.   
Но мы побежали. Наудачу, надеясь на чудо, мы бежали так быстро, что лишь секунда невнимательности, и можно сломать ногу о какую-то ветку. Енох безнадежно отставал, и мне пришлось пропустить его вперед.   
Черт с ним. Не убежать.   
Я видел их. Все три, они были просто огромными по сравнению со всеми предыдущими, полными сил и желания сожрать нас заживо, так, чтобы кости хрустели. У меня не было выбора и не было времени на сомнения. Мне придется справится, или умрем мы оба. Так, кстати, и не сблизившись. Вот это меня парадоксально выбесило больше всего. Я стоял и улавливал их все больше и больше, устанавливая связь с одной, затем второй и третьей. Страха не было. Какое-то полное отупение и ярость. Она давала мне сил.   
Вокруг меня вдруг обвились руки Еноха. Он прижался ко мне со спины, и я остро ощутил его смирение. Он явно не верил в то, что я справлюсь.   
Нет, ну как же обидно!  
Это было похоже на групповой скайп. Я вдруг увидел себя со стороны, такого взъерошенного, зло смотрящего паренька в глупой форме. Изображение подвисало, не совпадало со звуком, мне свело челюсть от желание переломать самому же себе кости. Интересное ощущение. Но у меня не получалось перейти из наблюдателя в диктатора, они были так сильны и так тупы, что они даже не замечали меня в своих головах. Я вдруг ощутил что-то похожее на нож в животе. Меня что-то резало изнутри, рвало на части, и я потерял связь с пустотами, резко охнув. Совпадение или нет, но именно после этого боль прекратилась. А вот пустоты явно замедлились, пока окончательно не остановились. Они визгливо урчали, издавая непонятные звуки и странно извиваясь. Я ошарашенно увидел, как по обе стороны от меня руки Еноха крутят что-то в воздухе.   
\- Прикажи им забыть о нас, - произнес он, задыхаясь.   
Проникнуть в их сознание, омраченное болью от непонятных манипуляций Еноха, не составляло труда. Я приказал им забыть о нас несколько раз подряд, но пустоты все еще маялись перед нами. Енох навалился на меня всем своим весом, и я развернулся, хватая его в свои руки. Черт, что, уже все? Черт!  
\- Давай же, Джейкоб, ты можешь, - взгляд его зеленых глаз, несмотря на отвратительное физическое состояние, все же был полон снисходительной уверенности в том, что без его приказа я не справлюсь.   
Не совсем так. Я не справлюсь без него.   
Они меня бесили. Все бесили. Ну почему я не мог бы просто переждать в его комнате это состояние, почему все это так неудачно наложилось на ночь, которую я так ждал? Я даже не допускал мысли, что мне придется его оставить, нет, это все равно, что оторвать кусок себя. Вам не приходит в голову в экстренной ситуации оставить дорогого вам человека даже тогда, когда ваше тело сделало это за вас.   
Я видел, что Енох не в состоянии пройти и метра. До кладбища и до дома было одинаковое расстояние. Но что потом? Мне все равно придется его оставить, ну или умереть. А умирать и допускать его безвозвратной смерти я совсем не хотел. Я серьезно собирался его нести.   
\- Портман, я не инвалид, - моментально нахохлился он, выпрямляясь. Выглядел он плачевно. Весь белый, с фиолетовым оттенком губ, он смотрел на меня с таким упрямством, что я мог только восхищаться силой его воли.   
\- Там поговорим, - произнес я.   
Бежали медленнее. Не было даже сил обернуться, но раз мы были живы, значит, пустоты все же засомневались в нашем существовании. Но мне показалось, что я словно бы слышал чей-то окрик за перелеском.   
Енох буквально рухнул на землю за покосившейся оградой. Я опустился рядом с ним на колени, не представляя, что должен делать.  
\- Без тебя у нас всех вообще нет никакого шанса, - прошептал Енох, закрывая глаза. – Не нужен им мой труп, прекрати, - ворчливо отозвался он, приоткрыв один глаз. Их свет был просто болезненным для моих глаз. Земля подо мной завибрировала.   
\- И куда мне идти?   
\- Кажется, в нашу первую встречу ты был намного умнее, - Енох снова закрыл глаза.   
\- В нашу первую встречу я не спал больше четырех часов, - возразил я, но на деле я просто не хотел уходить, не мог. Нельзя же уйти от своей почки и не переживать за нее. Я смотрел на него, лежащего на земле, и иррационально, несмотря на стрессовую ситуацию, несмотря на опасность, я почему-то думал только о том, что я все еще не верю в то, что он мне ответил. Как вообще можно поверить в то, что в один день тебе ответил тот, кем ты страдал довольно долгое время.   
\- Да не могу я тебя оставить, - признался я тихо. Да я знаю, что первым делом проберусь до деревни и найду любое доступное оружие, еду и куртку, потом – разведка. Но я не представляю, что его не будет со мной.   
\- Через пару минут меня здесь уже не будет. Иди, я тебя очень прошу, ты очень нужен остальным, - я даже не обращал внимания на вонь, что неслась со всех сторон от недавно умерших. Мимо меня шастали скелеты, какие-то непонятные, осыпающиеся валуны, из которых торчали или кисти, или стопы белевшими костями. Все они ползли задерживать преследователей, которых я почему-то никак не мог воспринять всерьез. Это же петля, откуда здесь пустоты.   
\- Нет, - упрямство во мне было глупым даже для меня самого. Я медленно понимал, что его сочтут мертвым и не тронут, но это не было гарантией его полной безопасности. Для этого он должен был быть рядом со мной. Я должен его видеть, даже мертвого, просто знать, что он существует, что после всего этого – а я был уверен в скором конце позитивного настроя – мы вернемся к тому, на чем прервались. Енох тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Ну и дурак, - сообщил он мне, хотя все равно был доволен тем, что я не могу его бросить. – Думаешь, столько лет я пытался умереть и вдруг вот сейчас это сделаю окончательно? Обойдешься. Ты мне должен.   
\- Должен что? – Я ведь действительно существовал на тот момент в двух личностях, одна твердила мне, что я идиот и должен как можно скорее использовать шанс скрыться, но другая не верила в опасность и не хотела уходить. Енох поморщился, оторвав руки от земли. Ему было тяжело даже просто дышать, а не то, что со мной разговаривать. Звуки поднимающихся мертвецов были крайне неприятны для моего слуха, но выглядело это все как в чьем-нибудь кошмаре. Сломленные тени, идущие в атаку, мерзкие в своей противоестественной жизни. Хоть и светила луна, я ничего не мог разглядеть, кроме истерзанных временем одежд на их спинах.   
За перелеском мелькали фонари. Пустоты снова бежали за нами. Совсем. Мало. Времени.   
\- Джейкоб, - я снова повернулся к нему, вздрогнув от какой-то новой, почти восковой маски на его лице… или нет, это само его лицо вдруг заострилось. Это напугало меня больше всяких пустот, честно говоря. Я вдруг осознал, что ощущают люди, обреченные видеть смерть близкого человека. Это невыносимо даже для меня, а ведь я знаю, что в его случае все это обратимо. Там он берет свою энергию, чтобы еще год после использовать ее в пределах своей странности. Там он отчасти свой.  
И мне все равно было страшно, как любому человеческому существу, почуявшему смерть.   
\- Не могу, - сообщил я в который раз. Мои руки перестали чувствовать всякую мягкость его кожи. Его щеки были холодными и неприятно твердыми.   
\- Ты должен мне чертову ночь, а я ждал ее столько лет, что вот это все мне уже не помешает, - я против воли усмехнулся, хотя говорил это он уже шепотом мне на ухо, потому что на большее ему не хватало сил. – Через два часа я найду тебя.  
\- Два часа на Кэрнхолме – это много, - возразил я.   
\- Ты можешь заткнуться уже? – спросил он устало, привалившись ко мне. У меня было ощущение, что я обнимаю куклу. – Я тут пытаюсь кое-что тебе сказать.   
\- Что?  
Но ответа я не получил. Первое мгновение мое тело утонуло в приступе паники, и мой разум пытался успокоить его, повторяя, что это ненадолго. Я предполагал, что это выведет меня окончательно из любой способности думать, планировать и действовать, но нет, паника схлынула, и я вдруг начал яснее думать. Первым делом я подумал, что вся его армия должна дружно грохнуться, лишившись его поддержки, но нет, первые особенно свежие уже столкнулись с кем-то в подножье холма. Мне некогда было думать, почему они продолжают идти, хотя Енох… Не могу я даже это произнести. Я оглянулся. Никаких склепов, чертово сельское кладбище, даже больших постаментов или надгробий нет. Мне оставалось просто спрятать тело Еноха за обычными кустами.   
Хотя я не хотел смотреть на его лицо, я все же не удержался.   
Нет ничего более странного, чем понять, что ты любишь не тело, а того, кто заставлял его ходить и говорить. Любая красота исчезает, исчезает всяческий след человека, личности, и тело кажется незнакомым, так что ты сомневаешься, этот ли человек так важен для тебя. Это окончательно перевернуло во мне все мои вопросы к моему чувству к Еноху.   
Я любил его вне тела, вне физиологии, вне потребностей. Я так сильно нуждался в его способности действовать, в его отсутствии страха, что поскорее побежал в лес, хотя оставил рядом с ним огромный кусок себя. И это ощущалось, пронизывающим ветром внутри меня, пустотой, хотя я знал, что он очнется, словно я оставил в себе только способность выживать. И я выбежал на берег, на котором мы часто заканчивали пробежку. Нужно было в деревню, найти оружие, нужно как-то разведать, что и как. Я побежал по берегу, держась под скалой. Никаких лишних мыслей. Рациональные вопросы: почему сегодня? Как пустоты проникли сюда? Что вообще происходит? Живы ли они еще?  
Я приближался к деревне с опаской. Улицы были пугающе пусты, и вскоре я понял почему: везде шастали военные в форме и темных очках, и их было явно больше десятка. Объективно даже с огромным арсеналом, пусть местность знакомая, я ничего не мог совершить в одиночку. Я добрался до убежища Милларда.   
Конечно, откуда у него оружие, но я хотя бы накинул старую, провонявшую сыростью куртку и замотался шарфом. Ночи здесь мокрые, скоро дождь, вечный ночной дождь. Мне нужно было подумать. Вокруг темно, местность я на самом деле знаю плохо, оружия – никакого. Я с удивлением смотрел, как открылась дверь. Первой моей мыслью были твари.   
\- Черт, Джейк, я чуть в штаны не наложил, - отозвался Миллард.   
\- Что случилось? – я бросился на голос, тряся его за плечи, как безумный.   
\- Да если бы я знал, меня Гораций в шкаф затолкал, я только слышал, что они ищут тебя. Кто-то сильно орал на этих тварей, когда они поняли, что ты ушел, - Миллард шарил по столу, судя по звукам. – Когда я уходил, их держали просто связанными, но все живые. Мисс Перегрин была без сознания, - в его голосе звучала горечь. – Скорее всего, она уже такой и была, - добавил он еще грустнее.   
\- И больше никто не выбрался? – уточнил я.   
\- Я не видел только Еноха. И этого Рики, - развел руками Миллард.   
Нехорошее предчувствие родилось во мне сразу же, как только я услышал про Рики. Ведь он появился всего за неделю, за неделю до всего этого. Но что мешало тварям напасть неделю назад? Все равно не складывалось.   
\- Нужен дом с оружием, - произнес я. Миллард вздохнул.   
\- Это у того, кто здесь за констебля, - объяснил он. – А там все эти в форме как раз и сидят. У них подлодка стоит там, куда мы обычно на пляж ходим.  
\- Какая, к черту, подлодка? – похолодел я. – А если их увезут?  
\- Ну, будем надеяться, что ты им нужен больше, хотя я не знаю почему. Так где Енох?  
\- Он нам сейчас не поможет, - мне было горько говорить об этом. – Давай попробуем вытащить хотя бы какое-то оружие. Отстреливать по одному – тоже вариант.   
\- Джейк, тут рота, не меньше, - заметил Миллард.   
Вскоре мы перебежками добрались до местного участка. Чем больше мы продвигались, тем хуже мне становилось. Их было все больше и больше, этих людей в форме, и у всех были очки, несмотря на плохую погоду. Участок был обычным домом, только с решетками на задних окнах, и именно туда Миллард и провел меня задними вонючими дворами, полными грязи, говна и жалких болеющих растений. Была задняя дверь, хлипкая, кривая, едва прикрытая. Миллард объяснял мне схему дома. Справа и слева вроде камер, дальше коридор утыкается в маленький тупик, откуда есть дверь на первый этаж и на лестницу. И это почти удача, потому что можно спрятаться в камерах, которые всегда пусты в этот день.   
Пусты, но только я громко слышал чей-то мат. Чей-то очень знакомый мат. Я подтянулся, ухватившись за решетки. Было темно, но я видел кого-то в белой футболке, какое-то пятно на кровати. И это пятно отчаянно материлось, достаточно громко.   
И этот голос мне был знаком.   
\- Рики? – спросил я осторожно, хотя все внутри меня орало этого не делать.   
\- Кто здесь? – нервно отозвалось пятно. – Кто здесь? – как заведенный, повторил он. – Черт возьми, что за херня, еще немного, и крыша поедет окончательно, - он говорил сам с собой, и это напрягало меня.   
\- Джейк, - снова попробовал я, и пятно слетело с кровати. Через секунду по другую сторону прутьев оказалось знакомое лицо, но оно было каким-то не таким, каким я его видел сегодня днем.   
\- Это я совсем поехал? – спросил он, прислонившись лбом к прутьям. – Конечно поехал, если вижу, как какой-то придурок вдруг становится мной, а потом приходишь ты…  
\- Рики, подожди, какой придурок? – Миллард отчаянно дергал меня за ногу. – Почему тебя притащили сюда, а не держат вместе с остальными?  
\- Какими остальными? Я никого не видел, - Рики покачал головой. – Никого, кроме этого безликого. Каждый день он приходит и прилипает ко мне. Это же все только в моей голове, правда? Я поехал с катушек.  
\- Джейк, надо действовать, что там такое, - шипел Миллард.   
На нем белая футболка. Белая. Когда я утаскивал Еноха, он был в чем-то черном. Может, переоделся?   
\- Рики, сколько ты здесь? – спросил я почти отчаянно.   
\- Неделя, я здесь неделю, - все так же быстро и нервно отозвался он. – Ты что, ты реальный?  
Я окончательно запутался. Сквозь прутья Рики протянул руку, осторожно касаясь моей щеки. Он отдернул ее сразу же, как только понял, что я существую.   
\- Что происходит, Джейк? – спросил он беспомощно. – Где я вообще? Что ты здесь делаешь? За что меня держат?  
\- Джейк, черт тебя дери, пошли уже, - буйствовал Миллард.   
Безликий. Прилипал. Становился мной.   
\- Есть странные, которые могут копировать других странных? – спросил я Милларда.   
\- Да все что угодно может быть, - нетерпеливо ответил он. – Не знаю, если только внешность, это вероятнее. А что, там что, какой-то другой Рики?   
\- Есть вероятность, - я думал с огромной скоростью. Во мне даже не было никаких сомнений, что это кто-то другой, но насколько хорошо я знаю этого Рики? Но нет, он же говорил со мной, как если бы знал, что нас связывает. И машины, он же управлял машинами, я сам видел. Если у странного уже есть странность копировать, как он может иметь еще одну? – Ты умеешь управлять машинами? – спросил я Рики, и тот нахмурился.   
\- Ну у меня есть права, - ответил он, полностью сбитый с толку.   
\- Да нет, в тебе есть какая-нибудь странность? – продолжил я. Не может не быть. Не совпадает идея копирования и идея сил. Или этот Рики поддельный? Как мне, блин, проверить?   
\- Кроме того, что я сижу в какой-то тюрьме и вижу, как кто-то меня копирует? Или что, или это из-за тебя? Ты же не удивлен, что я здесь, - Рики думал так же быстро. Он отодвинулся от окна. – Кто ты, Джейкоб?  
\- Да если бы я знал, кто ты, - простонал я беспомощно. Что делать? Вытаскивать его? А если подставной? Вытаскивать. У меня есть ощущение, что это настоящий. Просто потому, что я опять ощущаю себя виноватым? Нет. Я действительно переживаю, что он мог пострадать из-за меня.   
\- Джейк, - зло протянул Миллард.   
\- Вытаскиваем его, - решил я, открывая заднюю дверь. В темноте коридора явно слышались голоса и смех. Я подергал дверь слева, закрыто, вот уж открытие. А ключ, наверное…  
Вот у этого амбала, который заруливает в коридор. Придется брать неожиданностью. Стрелять нельзя, шею я ему не сломаю, но могу вырубить. Я летел к нему со скоростью света, ударив головой и кулаком прямо в череп и куда-то в район груди, не было времени целится. Он здорово ошалел и полетел назад, с громким стуком падая на пол. Вот это все, финиш. Я ударил его в ухо, и он отключился, но за дверью кто-то заволновался. Я шарил по карманам английской формы времен Второй Мировой, пока не нашел какой-то ключ. Шанс был мизерным, но ключ подошел.   
Я зашел в комнату, но Рики дернулся от меня в сторону.   
\- Откуда мне знать, настоящий ли ты? – жалко протянул он, обняв себя руками.   
\- Ну, хотя бы потому, что так не разу и не остался на кофе, - пожал я плечами.   
\- Именно поэтому я так удивился в последний раз, - прошептал он.   
Не знаю, почему, но внутри меня росло ощущение просто катастрофической ошибки. Как я не понял, не догадался, что обнаружил другого Рики? Этого я ощущаю иначе. Этот, без сомнения, все еще был влюблен в меня, смотрел с преданностью и растущей надеждой, но мне нечего было дать ему взамен. Внутри меня было пусто. Очень пусто. Возможно, он ждал, что я окажу ему поддержку, но мне было все равно, испуган он, сбит с толку или на грани сумасшествия.   
Мое сердце отсутствовало. Я не заметил, потому что мне было плевать на его присутствие, потому что я влюблен, потому что я расслабился. Виноват ли я в этом? Мне было некогда думать.   
И я продолжал катастрофически ошибаться.   
\- Эй, - я обернулся, услышав окрик. Секунду я смотрел на тварь в форме, а он на меня. Затем я попробовал сбить его как толстяка, но этот оказался проворнее. Холодное острие ножа впилось в мое горло до резкой, острой боли, и эту боль я воспринял скорее как моральную. Я стал слаб. Смертельно слаб, позволив чувствам затуманить разум. Но нож уже врезался мне в шею при каждом моем движении. Это, похоже, провал.   
И я подставился из-за этого никчемного придурка. Сколько я продержался на свободе ценой последних сил Еноха, минут двадцать? Идиот. Плевать, что это другой Рики и что он тут сходит с ума. Теперь я никому не помогу.   
Нож исчез с громким звоном. Я не сразу понял, что нож врезался в стену, вырвавшись из руки твари. Я был несколько удивлен, тварь – ошарашена, а Рики и вовсе на грани обморока. Я спохватился и вырвался, врезав твари в живот. Что-то нехорошо треснуло в его черепушке, когда я впечатал его в стену. У меня была всего пара секунд, чтобы вырваться из клетки.   
И я воспользовался ими.   
Кажется, Миллард сильно меня материл. Я выскользнул через заднюю дверь буквально через несколько секунд после того, как в конце коридора появились еще твари. К сожалению, дверь не была пуленепробиваемой. Одна задела мое бедро. Почему-то боли я не ощущал первые мгновения, но затем…  
Затем она захлестнула мое сознание. Как жалко человеческое существо перед болью, боль делает нас снова зверьми, ведет по лестнице эволюции вниз. И я озверел. Наверное, если можно так сказать. Я открыл дверь, намереваясь… Не знаю, чем я думал. От боли и слепой ярости я даже не понял, что меня должно было просто изрешетить последующими пулями, но они исчезли на половине пути.  
И, по глупости открыв дверь, я увидел, как все они висят прямо перед Рики. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, глаза открылись на пределе век, но все выглядело так, словно это он их держит. Я поостыл, действительно завидуя этой способности. Ни единой мысли о том, что Рики едва ли знает, что делать, у меня не возникло, а ведь надо было бы бежать. Хотя бегать я больше не мог, только огромный прилив адреналина спасал меня от сигналов боли.   
Я бы убил их всех. Но Рики давал клятву или что у них там. Металлическим дождем пули осыпались на пол. Твари были впечатлены, но не испуганы. Послышались новые и новые выстрелы, и я рефлекторно дергался при каждом, да только пули словно сами по себе застывали возле него.   
Не успел я и слова сказать, как все винтовки оказались завязаны в узлы так, словно это были просто нити. Чертовы нити.   
А мне они были так нужны.   
Я бессильно, хотя и с восторгом смотрел, как металлические пряжки вяжут узлы на руках и ногах тварей. Их было не так и много в участке, всего шестеро, двое из которых уже были без сознания. Это позволило нам скрыться в мокром лесу под начинающимся дождем, где мы спасались темнотой и кратким отдыхом.   
Господи, я считал минуты до пробуждения Еноха. Я хотел вернуться на кладбище, чтобы быть рядом, когда он очнется, но было еще очень рано.  
\- Я думаю, надо посмотреть на подлодку. Если ты управляешь металлом, можно было бы ее сломать, чтобы они не увезли остальных, - рассуждал Миллард.   
Еще минуту назад он готов был меня сожрать за эти проколы с участком.   
\- Я ничем не управляю, - отрезал Рики. – Это бред. Я давно не спал. Я даже разговариваю с пустотой.   
\- Хорошо было бы, - довольно мечтательно отозвался я. Скажем, плохой сон.   
\- Я не пустота, - обиделся Миллард и, наверное, схватил Рики за руку. Тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности, подался назад и грохнулся прямо в грязь. – Вот так тебе и надо, пустоту он нашел.   
Рики подниматься не стал. Он сжал голову руками, желая, очевидно, выдавить из нее галлюцинации в виде нас.   
\- Что за безликий к тебе приходил? – я спросил, наверное, грубо, но нужно было понять, что происходит. – Как ты оказался здесь?  
\- Я не… не знаю. Мне поступил вызов, я вышел к скорой, а потом очнулся здесь. Каждый день приходил человек, он… словно прилипал ко мне, а потом отлипал, но был уже мной, - весьма сбивчиво рассказывал он, пряча голову в руках, словно страус. – Это не может быть правдой.   
Я задумчиво посмотрел в воспаленные глаза пустоты, что весьма заинтересованно разглядывали нас всего в метре. Не может быть правдой, было бы отличным оружием сказать это ей. Исчезни. Тебя не бывает. Она, похоже, была дозорной или что-то вроде того, но я абсолютно ее не почувствовал, вообще. Но хоть видел, и на том спасибо. Она думала быстрее меня. То ли вонь из ее рта, то ли все же ее языки сбили меня с ног, но вскоре меня подняло в воздух и хорошенько протрясло, сейчас будет жрать…  
Но вместо этого пустота вдруг потрусила в сторону южного берега. Я висел в ее слюнявых, вонючих языках, сдавливаемый равномерно по окружности и лишенный полноценного вдоха. Кем надо быть, чтобы приказать пустоте, голодной, монстру наяву, меня принести, а не жрать? В условиях неполного вдоха думалось плохо, но пистолет Еноха я все же нашарил в кармане. Вытащить его я не мог, только пошевелил бедром и выстрелил наугад прямо ей в глотку. Один, второй, и меня окатило пульсирующей алой кровью почти с ног до головы. Пустота визжала и конвульсивно держалась, отбросив меня в сторону. Я лежал в ее крови, смотрел на небо и думал, что я не согласен с нереальностью происходящего.   
Ведь тогда и Енох нереален.   
Этого не могло быть.   
\- Что это за хрень, - почти визжал Рики.   
Я устало сел. Шестьдесят… Не помню, какая по счету хрень. Нога болела. Боль становилась дергающей. А нужно было дойти до чертовой подлодки хотя бы.   
Какая-то тварь скопировала Рики и пробралась к нам так легко, что это просто поражало. Но почему прошла почти неделя? Зачем?   
Я пошел первым. Что-то внутри меня подсказывало, что все мои попытки убежать на этом острове лишь дерганье мухи в паутине. Безнадежность росла, хотя объективно я был еще свободен. Я решил посмотреть, что же там такое в ноге, что так болит, и к тупому своему удивлению увидел застрявшую пулю. Она выглядела ну… как затычка в ноге. Странно, но кожа даже не была красной вокруг. Я сел на землю, гадая, стоит ли лезть грязными пальцами или это совсем глупо, идти с пулей дальше? Тоже так себе вариант.  
Я даже не был благодарен Рики за то, что он ее вытащил. Он потерял всякое значение для меня давным-давно, так что я вдруг понял, что не встреть я Еноха тогда, на могиле деда, я сдался бы в конечном итоге, потому что никто не хочет быть один и все хотят заботы. Это прописано внутри каждой нашей клетки, даже если мы мним себя интровертами и одиночками. Сейчас меня только бесило его присутствие, раздражала вся эта ситуация, я возвращал в памяти все случившееся и не понимал, зачем я потащил его сюда. Не его, наверное, но я этого даже не понял.   
Я идиот. Я сам виноват в том, что произошло.   
С тугой повязкой идти было легче, но я хромал против воли. Я почему-то думал только над тем, зачем тварям была неделя паузы. Не нужно изучать нас с таким превосходством. А вообще зачем им я? Уничтожаю их верное оружие?  
Я это три года делаю.   
Или до них, как до жирафов, долго доходит?  
Не заметить подлодку было сложно. Огромный черный силуэт нарушал привычный мне пейзаж. Ее линии были глупыми, округлыми, но все равно таили опасность. Мертвым, казалось бы, грузом она стояла в паре километров от берега. И никого рядом. Вообще. Это везучесть, это шанс?  
\- А если нам нужно будет убежать, рационально ли ее ломать? – спросил я Милларда, точнее, предполагаемое его местонахождение рядом со мной.   
\- Есть вариант лучше? – спросил он меня напряженно.   
Мы оба искали следы, но прилив стер их, даже если бы мы обладали ночным зрением и смотрели сквозь тьму.   
\- Ломай, - велел я Рики.   
\- Что? – тупо спросил он меня.   
\- Ее, - нетерпеливо вмешался Миллард.   
\- Чего?   
Забавно, но мы не думали о том, что делали бы без Рики, требуя помощи так, словно он изначально был с нами. Думаю, именно так мы и думали, еще не осознав идею чужака в наших рядах. Просто зачем это нужно, зачем кому-то изображать Рики, зачем жить среди нас неделю? Я этого не понимал, и это грызло меня изнутри.   
\- Ломай подлодку, - требовательно произнес Миллард.   
\- Я ничего такого не умею, - продолжал держать оборону Рики. – Я нормальный!  
\- Ага, ну да, - согласился я задумчиво. Я видел зарево в стороне Лондона. А скоро ведь будут бомбить. – Попробуй. Вдруг сможешь.   
Я не надеялся, что это поможет, но Рики почему-то все еще слушался меня. Он сел на землю, обняв себя руками поверх мокрой и грязной футболки. Его тело было более чем совершенным, вдруг подумал я, но оно мне абсолютно не нужно. Мне нужно мое, несовершенное, непослушное, вредное и иногда очень слабое. И сейчас мертвое. Что дальше? А если он не сломает? Или сломает через сутки? Сидеть и ждать?  
\- Джейк, если мы попремся обратно, то точно где-нибудь проколемся. Это их единственный выход, - остановил меня Миллард. Я послушался, чудом подавив природу непоседы голосом разума. Но кладбище было далеко. Сколько времени? Я не знаю. В полночь самолеты исчезнут. Еще рано. – Нужно ждать.   
Я мельком подумал, можно ли скопировать Милларда. Даже если это очередная ловушка, то я в нее уже попал. Теперь ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать. Я сидел на земле, наплевав на холод и дождь, и смотрел на подлодку. А ведь я даже не знаю, откуда взялись твари и что им нужно, откуда взялись пустоты и сколько их вообще. Не хочу знать. Я хочу обратно в тепло, в жар темной комнаты, в которой я был весьма близок к незнакомому мне ощущению счастья, которое не имеет ничего общего с сексом. Я буду много лет думать, почему не испытывал этого ощущения больше ни с кем даже рядом, как делают миллионы людей, так рефлекторно и беспечно отдавая свои сердца и поначалу не замечая этого.   
С каких пор он впервые подумал о том, что я нравлюсь ему?   
Если это необъяснимое фатальное событие произошло в нашу первую встречу, то я не имею никаких вариантов того, почему я хотел убить его и одновременно уже влюблялся. Это возможно? Это прописано на каком-то неизведанном уровне нашего организма, какие-нибудь рецепторы зрения, которые ищут совпадение? Черт возьми, если бы не петля, если бы не дед, я никогда не был бы так слаб, никогда не испытывал такой боли, пустоты…  
И счастья, хоть я его еще не исследовал. Сколько людей же тогда живет без единого шанса совпасть этой мозаикой внезапного предательства своего тела и разума? И мы втыкаемся в других кое как, в панике, живем с ними кое как, а потом ненавидим.  
Хотя это мы виноваты. Мы ожидали большего, зная о меньшем. Мы обвиняем их после в том, что они не те, хотя пользовались ими точно так же, как и они нами. Человечество трусливо, и от страха быть одиноким в этом огромном социуме оно не может искать, не может ждать. Повезло ли мне? Мне всего двадцать, а я знаю, чье существование дарит мне сверхъестественный прилив сил и возможность принимать слабые стороны в себе, не ненавидя их, потому что есть кто-то, кому я нужен вместе с ними.   
Но для Еноха это были долгие десятилетия. Даже если есть мизерный шанс на ошибку, даже если мы не зря родились в разных столетиях и рано или поздно все же разойдемся, я готов рискнуть. Я даже не сразу понял, что на подлодке включен прожектор.   
\- Это не я, - пробормотал Рики.   
Я его не слышал. Меня могло подводить зрение, но не сердце. Все мои чувства вдруг подружились между собой для того, чтобы я безошибочно узнал безвольный силуэт, привязанный к какой-то толстой антенне или тонкой трубе. Меня словно разрезало изнутри, лишило всяческой воли, во мне было лишь одно желание.   
Бежать туда.  
\- Портман, - громкий незнакомый голос через рупор эхом отражался от скал. – Тебе стоит заглянуть к нам на борт.   
Мое. Самое. Слабое. Место. Мне было больнее, чем от огнестрела в ноге, больнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, страшнее… Я впадал в панику. Неделя для того, чтобы узнать, что мне дорого. Неделя наблюдений за тем, как я идиотски счастлив рядом с ним. Как я влюблен.   
Енох. Они нашли его, зная, что он не умирает до конца, потому что тварь прослушивала и подглядывала. Я зарычал от ненависти, хотя, наверное, не мог бы видеть так далеко, но нет, я в деталях перед собой видел, как незнакомый мне человек с белыми глазами издевательски поднимает голову Еноха за волосы. Он мертв, все еще мертв, без сомнения.   
Я смотрю через глаза пустоты, что охраняет этого человека.   
\- Смотри, Портман, мы ведь уже отчаливаем всего через пару минут, - я услышал рев двигателя. Она опустится.   
А Енох привязан.  
Я проиграл. Задолго до того, как вообще узнал об этой игре, я проиграл. Остров содрогнулся от первого взрыва падающей бомбы. В ее отсветах я видел пустоты, видел тварь, видел Еноха как при дневном свете. В бою пронзают сердце, нужно лишь заслать шпиона, чтобы узнать, где оно.   
Я шел вниз по затерянной в грязи тропинке, ни о чем не думая. Я лишь хотел знать, что он в порядке, хотел, чтобы все это прекратилось для нас всех. Миллард что-то кричал мне, но у меня не было выбора. Они знают, что за пределами петли он смертен. Без мисс Сапсан петля вряд ли продолжит существование. Я не просто должен.   
Не обязан.   
Я не имею права подвергать его этой опасности. Я вышел на берег, и прожектор быстро нашел меня. Работал мотор лодки, и меня схватили сразу трое. А ведь считают опасным, пустот даже не подпускают.   
Если я потеряю его, я потеряю все.   
Сперва плыли молча. Затем твари усмехались, начинали обсуждать меня. Я не знаю, что было в моем взгляде, что они заткнулись. Меня не связывали, но, наверное, по мне было видно, что Енох и только он привел меня в это небоеспособное состояние, и без него мне сорвет крышу. Я бы убивал, всех, кого увижу, пока меня не остановили бы миллионной пулей или штыком или взрывом. Я слушал надутого индюка перед собой на гладкой поверхности подлодки без интереса. Я смотрел только на Еноха. Жизни в нем не было, но и признаков травм тоже.   
\- Отпусти его, - грубо перебил я этого Каула.   
\- Вот еще, я же не идиот. Не раньше, чем ты найдешь мне души древних странных, - его улыбка была весьма слащавой, но в то же время страшной в своей полной неадекватности, - Так легко после многолетних поисков твоего деда, ему было бы стыдно за тебя, Джейкоб. Разве любить мальчиков – это не отклонение? В любом случае, я только рад тому, как легко было тебя отыскать, - ворковал он.   
Еще один взрыв сотряс остров. Я мельком увидел яркие всполохи огня. Это же в стороне Дома. Дома странных детей! Петля не перезапустилась! Он должен очнуться. Сейчас. Но я не хотел, чтобы он видел, как я сдаюсь.   
Он говорил мне, что я не стану сражаться, если это будет угрожать дорогим мне людям.   
Я напряженно следил за Енохом. С огромным облегчением я уловил первый призрак его вдоха. Он закашлялся, дергаясь в веревках. Его взгляд был первоначально безумен, но он быстро возвращался обратно. Он молчал, смотря то на меня, то на Каула.   
\- Я согласен, - тяжело произнес я. Я даже не знаю, чем так страшно то, чего он от меня хочет. Какая разница, у меня нет возможности судить, выбирать. Наверное, Каул понимал, что Енох – это единственное, чем можно мною управлять. Странные дети? Возможно, их я тоже не стал бы подвергать опасности, но я бы мешкал, думал, взвешивал. А здесь это бессмысленно. Любая угроза в его сторону, и я тут же сдамся.   
\- Вот и чудненько, вот и славненько, найдем тебе комнатушку понадежнее и отправимся в путь к мечте, - он едва не пел и выглядел настолько счастливым, что не приходилось сомневаться в его ненормальности. Умен и абсолютный псих. Страшная комбинация. Мне было трудно поверить, что весь этот чертов парад тварей только ради меня. Разве меня было так сложно найти? Думаю, дело не только во мне. Странные дети ему тоже нужны, мы все. Но зачем – я не знал.   
Я напряженно следил за тем, как твари отвязывают Еноха. Меня пасли аж пятеро и одна пустота, и мне было приятно понимать, что для них я опасен, но и обидно одновременно – значит, меня искали давно, если знали мою историю с пустотами, а так бы я попробовал взять их всех под контроль. Можно ли создать сеть? Я посмотрел на пустоту, охранявшую люк. Она была откровенно не самой сильной и, похоже, просто тупой. В ее сознание, весьма примитивное, приходилось пробиваться.   
Мне не дали даже подойти к Еноху. Я лишь видел, что он жив, дышит, идет и абсолютно ничего не понимает. Я не так уж сильно отличался от него. Нас вели одного за другим по бесконечным лестницам, из-за которых я моментально понял, почему нас не связывали. Приходилось лезть вверх и вниз, сгибаться под люками, от низких потолков, рассчитанных на рост меньше моего, ныла шея, а мы все еще шли. Безликие одинаковые коридоры с тусклыми лампочками, отсюда не убежать, если не знаешь пути. Я пробовал запоминать, но было слишком много поворотов, слишком много лестниц. Я знал, что мы почти в самом низу подлодки. Здесь было душно, темно и почти нечем дышать, ревели двигатели, давя на уши своим шумом вместе с глубиной под водой. Я даже не успел понять, что путешествие кончилось, как меня втолкнули в какую-то каморку. Я споткнулся о порог и грохнулся прямо на больное бедро. От боли я ослеп и оглох.   
Лишь пару мгновений спустя я понял, что у них какие-то проблемы с соседними каморками. Твари ругались друг с другом, и их можно было бы обезвредить, даже при отсутствии отнятого у меня пистолета, если бы не боль, клаустрофобия и страх потеряться здесь навсегда. Да и никто не гарантирует, что у Еноха есть силы или убежать, или помочь.   
\- Да чего с ними будет, - решил наконец наиболее старший, вероятно. – Какая разница, где их закрыть, - и я с некоторой долей благодарности понял, что Еноха им запереть больше некуда из-за каких-то проблем, и они собираются его оставить со мной.   
В некотором роде это был почти подарок.   
Только я абсолютно ничего не видел.   
\- У меня есть пара, - Енох помолчал. – Миллионов вопросов.   
\- У меня на два или три меньше, - признался я, отползая наугад к предполагаемой стене. Было больно, жарко, темно и воняло, я полагаю, мной.   
\- Хорошо, вопрос первый – чем воняет? – вздохнув, спросил Енох.   
Пришлось рассказать обо всем, что произошло. Енох угадал мое расположение и сел рядом. В общем-то, я понимал его нежелание меня касаться – слой крови и слюны пустоты смыть было нечем. Ноге становилось хуже, наверное, по тем же причинам. И его это взволновало больше, чем то, как твари захватили нас всех.   
Или, кажется, он не совсем понял. Я не стал повторять, решив, что не самое место и время хвастать тем, что его жизнь я ценю больше своей свободы и своей жизни. Он поднялся на ноги и принялся обшаривать все, что было в каморке. Что-то звенело, стучало, падало. Это была, наверное, когда-то военная каюта, и не так давно жилая. Чем-то остро запахло даже на фоне амбре от пустоты, что намертво прилипло ко мне. Это очень напоминало спирт, только более химический.   
\- Будет больно, - сообщил мне голос Еноха из темноты.   
Было больше, чем больно. Мне казалось, я даже отключился. Помню только, как темнота передо мной стала чуточку светлее. Я нашарил взглядом тусклую лампочку под самым потолком. Все плыло перед глазами, но боль в ноге подозрительно стихла. Меня еще потряхивало, но в целом я был более способен соображать. Я понял, что привело меня обратно в сознание – все та же жидкость, которая так ядрено воняла, еще хуже пустоты, но хоть не разложением и гнилью, а химией. - Стоило где-то остановиться и подумать? – произнес я со стыдом.   
Да, я не боец в полном смысле, но мог бы прийти сюда более подготовленным или не дать застать себя врасплох, или… Я не знаю, все должно было быть не так. Не то, чтобы хотелось быть героем, но мне было очень, очень стыдно.   
\- Не думаю, что я поступил бы иначе, - наконец ответил мне Енох. Что-то шершавое смачивалось им в этой жидкости и путешествовало по моим рукам. Это была совсем не приятная процедура, кожу жгло, я дьявольски хотел почесаться, но все это компенсировалось его заботой обо мне.   
\- Он говорил о какой-то Библиотеке, - вспомнил вдруг я. – Я должен ему найти какие-то души древних или что-то такое. В этих словах есть хоть капля смысла?  
\- Я не специалист в истории странных, - ответил Енох неуверенно. – Но в книге есть история о библиотеке, не знаю, насколько это правда, я вообще не могу нормально ее читать. Это место, где хранятся странности до рождения их носителя. Но я не думаю, что оно существует.   
\- Значит, Каул – полный псих, - резюмировал я.   
И черт знает, чем это все кончится.   
\- Похож, - не стал спорить Енох. – Что гораздо более странно, ты ведь не видишь души, только пустот. Зачем он так целенаправленно искал именно тебя?  
\- Сначала он заикнулся и про деда, - уточнил я. Я перехватил его руку, решив, что это будет не так противно для него.   
Но вместо этого он с готовностью подался мне навстречу, обнимая меня, словно и он тоже все это время сомневался в том, были ли все эти моменты между нами. Вся эта ситуация, сомнительное будущее и все неудобство этой клетки отступило, стоило мне сомкнуть руки на его спине. Он был совсем другим, не просто теплым и живым, а по-настоящему горячим, и пахло от него теперь не сыростью, а скорее нагретой лишенной травы землей. Мне казалось, что все не может кончится плохо, ведь я проделал такой путь к нему, лишь чудом понимая, где могу давить на него, а где должен спасовать. Не может все оборваться тогда, когда я наконец вознагражден его объятием, его руками, что так утешающе, но абсолютно не унижающе гладят меня по грязным волосам без всякой брезгливости. Мне все еще было стыдно, ведь он верил в то, что я могу помочь остальным, а вместо этого я дал себя схватить.   
И все же некоторой частью своей души я был счастлив здесь и сейчас, зная, что все внутри меня абсолютно взаимно. Я понятия не имел, кого из нас на самом деле нужно поддерживать, все эти бессмысленные, но такие нужные прикосновения рождались сами по себе. Неизвестная длительность пути меня не волновала, меня вообще уже ничего не беспокоило, когда я так жадно впитывал жар его щеки, прижимаясь к ней своей. Я обнимал его на границе отчаяния и боли, потому что мечтал бы к черту телепортироваться из этого места. Я не виноват в том, что полюбил, не виноват в том, что это требовало всех моих внутренних ресурсов. И я сейчас слабо соображаю, что нужно делать и как бороться, потому что никак не могу перестать радоваться его возвращению. Какая-то часть меня не верила в то, что со смертью можно играть в размен.   
\- Я был бы не против немного подышать, - наконец нарушил Енох тишину между нами. Я отпустил его, но нехотя, не убирая рук с его спины, и он устроился у меня под боком, откинув голову мне на плечо. – Это, вероятно, конец? Неугодных странных вроде нас уничтожат. История обычных людей только такие примеры и знает. Если допустить, что есть такая библиотека, и она дает возможность получить любую странную душу, ознакомившись с ее оглавлением, можно набрать себе набор странностей, которые уравняют его с богом. Потом он пойдет против нормальных людей. Власть – самый сильный нехимический наркотик.   
\- Я мог бы не говорить ему, что вижу, - предположил я. И тут же понял, что это глупо. Рядом со мной – главное оружие против меня. Енох не ответил мне. Хотел бы поспорить, наверное, но то, что мы здесь – это явное доказательство этому факту. Мне было невозможно перестать убеждаться в его присутствии рядом каждую секунду. Я уткнулся носом в его макушку. Больно не ноге, больно внутри от желания быть обычными людьми. Любил бы я его обычным? Мы бы никогда не встретились. От его ласкового прикосновения к моему подбородку мне было еще труднее дышать, и это не считая духоты, отсутствия вентиляции и резкой химической вони. Очень хотелось спрятать его в себе, разобраться со всем этим дерьмом, а потом вытащить и больше никогда не подвергать опасности.   
\- Ты хотел что-то сказать мне там, - пробормотал я, просто чтобы отвлечься. Его руки уже не были холодными, наоборот, и их жар передавался мне. Стоило пережить все это, чтобы Енох так меня гладил. Это было просто предательски приятно, я расслаблялся, хотя не должен был. Я расслаблялся и совершал ту же ошибку.   
\- Вряд ли сейчас подходящий момент, - несколько мрачно отозвался он, и его мрачность никак не совпадала с тем, как его руки заботились обо мне. Это тоже была разновидность защиты. Я ценил каждую ее секунду.   
\- А если больше не будет? – предположил я весьма драматично. Я прямо кожей ощутил его недовольство подобными словами.   
\- Значит так и должно быть, - отрезал Енох.   
Ладно, мне хватало и его рук. Это же Енох, вряд ли он вообще кому-то когда-то говорил важные вещи. Почему я был так уверен в том, что он скажет мне что-то критически важное? Мне ведь не верилось, что я когда-нибудь услышу его признание. Я этого и не хотел. Не хотел бы давать ему повод быть слабым даже не словах. Вряд ли можно так просто стереть из памяти то, что Эйб когда-то ему наговорил.   
Интересно, через сколько секунд после моего признания дед бы застрелил меня? Это была довольно забавная мысль. Стал бы я главным позором его жизни? Он ушел из дома странных детей, весьма презирающий Еноха, ради моего рождения, и вот я вырос, и чего я достиг?  
Абсолютного, глупого, необъяснимого, неизмеримого счастья при всех прочих переменных жизни в данный момент.  
\- Ради всего сущего, объясни, что смешного в происходящем? – наконец не выдержал Енох.   
Я объяснил. Он сообщил мне, что я должен думать о том, как выбраться и спасти остальных, на что я заметил, что я, к сожалению, органически не способен думать тем фондю, что плавится в моей голове от его рук.   
Он усмехнулся против воли. И не перестал. Я сполз на пол, устраиваясь на его коленях, жалея, что опять слишком темно, чтобы его видеть. Мне было безопасно и уютно даже так. Ворвись сюда твари, я бы даже не пошевелился. Опасность казалась отдаленной, несуществующей. Это было плохо для стратегии, но не плохо для резерва моих сил – я себя не изводил бесполезными мысленными терзаниями. Мне было нечем думать.   
\- Джейк, - позвал он меня. Я с трудом разлепил глаза, хотя все равно ничего не видел. – Если вдруг… Если вдруг будет новая петля, ты останешься?   
\- Я заберу тебя с собой сразу же, как найду способ это сделать, - продолжил его робкую мысль я. Это было не просто обещание. Это было что-то вроде клятвы для меня самого, потому что иначе я не смогу. Жить и видеть, как петля медленно убивает его изнутри. Да, новизны меня хватит на несколько десятков лет, но что потом? Потом любые люди устают друг от друга.   
\- Необоснованная фантастика, - недовольно отозвался он. Я остановил его руку, прекрасно зная, на какой из них символ того, что разрушил его жизнь, продлевая ее навсегда. Его смущало то, что я целовал его запястье, и он ворчал о том, что здесь можно подхватить что угодно, но мне было плевать, ведь я уловил стремительное взволнованное биение его сердца. Он хотел этого. Очень хотел. – В петле нет будущего, - заметил он почти горько.   
\- Сейчас у нас тоже предварительно нет будущего, - его руки потянули меня наверх. Было что-то окончательно отчаянное в этом почти поцелуе, в котором он так отчаянно прижимался лбом к моему лбу, а я бессильно задевал носом его нос. Самое мучительно – это понимать то, что у сильного чувства нет никакого будущего в любом случае, ведь оно настолько сильное, что удовлетворилось бы, только если бы вопреки всем законам физики можно было бы стать одним целым.   
\- Почему ты так сильно нужен мне, - спросил он в раздраженном отчаянии, сопряженном с многолетней усталостью. – Я не собирался возвращаться из своего путешествия.   
Я понятия не имел, о чем он, пока не вспомнил, как едва успел донести его.   
\- И поэтому ты меня возненавидел? – уточнил я.   
\- Отчасти. Отчасти нет, я… Я просто столько лет привыкал к тому, что ничего иного меня не ждет, что был просто не готов, - я мечтал бы его поцеловать, но в более чистом виде. Слушать его было невыносимо, но я хотел, обязан был выслушать. – Встретить тебя.   
Я не знаю, что еще я бы услышал, если бы не шум открываемой двери. Свет из коридора почти ослепил меня, когда я вовремя поднялся на ноги. Нас вывели обратным путем, таким же незапоминающимся, таким же запутанным и невыносимо долгим. Я хотел бы оглянуться на Еноха, но нужно было идти, иначе тварь позади меня весьма неприятно толкала меня под ребра прикладом винтовки. Яркий утренний свет почти ослепил меня, я не сразу понял, что мы в порту. На моих руках защелкнули наручники, и я только-только смог понять, что вижу внизу, на земле, остальных детей и птицу в клетке в окружении роты солдат. Порт был почти пуст, не было ни единого человека, который поинтересовался бы, почему столько детей в наручниках. Все они были испуганны, но целы, с облегчением обнаружил я.   
Ни Милларда, ни Рики я так и не нашел взглядом. Это вселяло надежду.  
Нас усадили в крытый катер. Я смотрел под ноги, потому что ощущал себя виноватым перед остальными. Рядом с Енохом я был прощен за все, но сейчас я понимал, что подставил детей, даже если не хотел этого делать. Я доверял одному человеку, разве это много? Теперь я доверяю другому. Органы дружно заныли противной болью, когда я мельком посмотрел на Еноха. Он спал, спокойно принимая безысходность происходящего. Очень сложно объяснить телу, что его отсутствующая часть на данный момент недоступна.   
Мне нужно было что-то сделать после с этим чувством, потому что оно перечеркивает любое наше будущее. Можно что-нибудь мне перелить или пересадить от него, мы должны быть идеальными донорами, судя по тому, как сводит пальцы от желания взять его за руку. Ведь мы в опасности, а о чем думаю я?  
После.   
Если у нас будет после.   
Я как раз спать не мог. Меня тошнило, вероятно, от боли, от недостатка сна и от нежелания здесь быть. Я хотел найти кнопку «escape» и выйти из игры. Как часто эта трансформация мышления от компьютерных игр спасала меня от кошмаров, да только это реальность, в которой я слаб, беззащитен и кому-то нужен черт знает почему.   
Когда мы миновали границу петли, я почти удивился. Это было отвратительное, гнилое, смертельное место. Река представляла собой гущу фекалий и отбросов, гниющих и разлагающихся на всей глубине, нехорошая зеленоватая дымка моментально окутала нас. Горация вырвало прямо за борт, а следом за ним и малышек. Мой желудок вывернулся наизнанку, но я держался. Не хватало еще и так опозориться. Мне кажется, я держался только благодаря Еноху. Он не винил меня, не волновался за исход, он не испытывал проблем с вонью – по крайней мере, так казалось. Мне было бы стыдно перед ним не демонстрировать того же.   
А на деле я так долго был крут сам для себя, что это поражение воспринимаю как фатальное.  
Мы причалили после десяти минут изматывающего путешествия по чьей-то прямой кишке. Меня спасали только пустоты. Я копался в их мозгах, присваивая каждой из них номер. Порядка пятнадцати я подключил к себе на всякий случай к тому моменту, как мы оказались на мосту. Шестнадцатая была самой лёгкой- ей не нравилось сидеть в заточении под мостом и работать переносчиком. Я испытал что-то похожее на сочувствие.  
\- Мне нужен этот, этот и Альма. Всех остальных в операционную, - велел Каул. Я вздрогнул от этого слова, но твари уже тащили меня и Еноха в другую сторону от странных детей. – Хватит, я достаточно ждал.   
Операционную? Липкий холодный пот сковал мое тело. Я почти впал в панику, когда увидел… Я подумал, что я увидел Милларда. Лишь бы он проследовал за нами и вытащил их. Я беспомощен. Мы шли по коридорам внутрь дома, и Каул отдавал бесконечное количество приказов. Он махал руками, смеялся неожиданно и громко.  
Он вытащил какого-то старика, приказав ему идти с нами.   
Возле неприметной стальной двери он остановился.  
\- Где, где Бентрам, почему я должен его ждать, - бесновался он, крича то на одного, то на другого сопровождающего. – Столько лет, столько лет, а он опаздывает! Жарьте чертовых птиц, меня достал их клекот.   
Каул напоминал миниатюрное торнадо. Наконец в конце коридора появился еще один человек. Сперва я подумал, что медведь преследует его, затем осознал, что он вроде ручного.   
\- Я должен тебя поздравить, дорогой, - этот псих обнял Каула, несмотря на то, что тот собирался убить его. – Признаюсь, я бездарно упустил Абрахама, но ты с лихвой окупил мою оплошность. Ведь он не был Библиотекарем, в отличие от этого милого мальчика. Его душа оказалась бесполезна.   
Я ничего не понял, кроме имени деда. Енох, похоже, знал не больше моего, хоть внешне выглядел абсолютно равнодушным ко всему. Я едва устоял на месте, когда ублюдок похвастался перед Бентрамом тем, как он взял меня. Кем он взял меня, как будто он минимум лично участвовал при создании Еноха.   
Я видел, как тяжело Еноху не реагировать. А ведь он винит себя во всем, господи, серьезно винит, я читаю это с такой легкостью, какая недоступна никому больше. Он считает, что виноват, что каким-то образом повлиял на меня.   
На самом деле это нельзя было изменить. Мне было суждено полюбить его, а ему – ответить мне, ведь он знал об этом и пытался бороться, и все равно ответил. Я больше за это переживал, чем за диалог, как выяснилось, двух братьев. Мисс Перегрин бесновалась в клетке все больше и больше.   
\- Дай ей сказать, - с любопытством заявил Бентрам.   
\- Что ты еще не слышал о каре небесной? – брезгливо спросил Каул. – Нас ждет Библиотека, а я и так устал от ее истерик.   
Мы шли по коридору в дверьми, подписанными разными словами, разными языками и датами. Я постепенно понимал, что от меня уже ничего не зависит. Одна из дверей впустила нас в какое-то иное измерение, и я совсем потерял ощущение реальности. Каул врезал упрямому старику, и тот показал на какую-то пещеру.   
Всерьез я забеспокоился только тогда, когда туда вошел. У меня было что-то похожее на дежа вю, да только я точно видел это место. Оно было мне родным, а я был таковым для него. У этого места была душа, и ее нежный голубой свет окружал нас тихим мерцанием. Твари жаловались, что им холодно. Я ощущал себя так комфортно, как никогда в жизни. Я смотрел на стены, зная, что это еще стены будущего. Мое место ниже. Чем дальше я спускался, тем легче мне дышалось. Все здесь было знакомо, все было изучено. Я знал эти полки, знал эти сосуды. Какл спрашивал, а я отвечал рефлекторно, не потому, что Еноху угрожали, нет, я сам не знал, что могу ответить.   
Когда я увидел Купель, я понял, в чем моя странность. Я ощутил ее так ярко, как будто передо мной возникла панель управления. Ее свет что-то делал с моими глазами и моими руками, и вскоре тонкие нити из купели оплелись вокруг моих пальцев, когда я не стал мешать одной из тварей пить душу. Я и так знал, что это неправильно. Купель была продолжением моих рук, она могла дать душу, а могла забрать. Ее тонкие сети были видны только мне, и я знал, что есть сосуды намного древнее того, что так хотел Каул. Я двигал пальцами, и свет в купели менялся. Она не слушалась меня в полной мере, но как будто прислушивалась. Я вдруг понял, что все пустоты родились в ней. Странные, не справившиеся со второй душой. Я считал их. Сто пятьдесят было еще живо. Я убил всего чуть меньше половины. Купель радовалась мне, как дитя.   
А я радовался ей. Я пошел к ней навстречу, хотя Каул визжал приказ меня остановить. Ее сила была чужая мне, я не мог ее взять, но я мог ее просить. Она так потрясающе нежно волновалась под моими руками. Она была одинока. Ее предыдущим компаньоном должен был быть дед, но я не ощущал его следа вообще. Она была одинока и так нуждалась во мне. А я ей что-то рассказывал против воли в своей голове, даже не я, а вторая моя сущность. Они были так же счастливы друг с другом, как я с Енохом.   
Я не мог запретить ей давать вторую душу Каулу. К сожалению, это ее прямая обязанность. Когда он начал расти в размерах, я почему-то все равно ощущал спокойствие. Он рос, превращаясь в великана с абсолютной силой, а Купель шептала мне, что все идет, как надо. Каул отказал Бентраму в таком же сосуде.   
Все происходило как будто далеко от меня. Я не мог никак отделиться от Купели, она рассказывала мне что-то на непонятном языке, так оживленно, так отчаянно, но я хотел лишь проверить, где Енох и в порядке ли он. Я ощутил лишь слабый.. отзвук деда. Странный. Откуда он здесь? Какой-то пузырек в руках Бентрама. Библиотека трясется. Каул празднует победу. Купель пугается. Она тащит меня.   
Я сопротивляюсь. Она не отпускает меня. Должен защитить. Должен спасти.   
\- Джейкоб, ну же, - я вдруг в полуметре от Купели, а Енох сильно бьет меня по лицу. Я вижу огромного Бентрама. Он догоняет Каула, и удары словно громы. Все это не со мной, да и я уже не я. Мне больно, потому что больно Купели. Страшно, потому что Библиотека боится. Ее душа состоит из миллиона странных душ, которые ждут здесь своих людей. – Нужно уходить.   
\- Но ей плохо без меня, - возразил я вяло. – Она может отнять душу, если мы загоним их сюда, то все снова будет…  
Сыпался песок с потолка. Камень трещал. Души страдали. Купель умоляла.   
\- Она может забрать странную душу? – спросил зачем-то Енох.   
\- Что, да, - отозвался я как пьяный. Мои пальцы были все в нежно-голубых кольцах.   
Я вдруг оказался на холодном полу. Мне было сложно встать, и я как в кошмаре не мог кричать, только шепотом окликнул его. Что ты хочешь сделать, нет, не надо, пожалуйста, я не могу ей запретить. Он хотел отдать ей свою душу, странность которой ненавидел. Нет, нет, он же умрет. Я хотел бы бежать и остановить его, но я не был Джейкобом, я был Библиотекарем, и она как мое дитя рождала инстинкт защищать ее.  
\- Почему, ведь я же, - мне было так трудно говорить на английском. Я осознал, что знаю другой язык. Тот, что потихоньку открывался во мне рядом с пустотами.   
\- Потому что я испытываю то, что не совместимо с петлей. Потому что не смогу однажды вынести ненависть вместо любви. Потому что петля убивает в нас лучшее. Петля убивает надежду. Без надежды нет ничего, Джейкоб.   
\- Ты же умрешь, - сила отчаяния заставила меня тянуться к телу, и вскоре я смог стать более ли менее Джейкобом. Он стоял на самом краю Купели. Я подошел так быстро, как только мог. Пальцы дрожали, требуя приказов для Библиотеки. Я вдруг остро ощутил наличие еще кого-то, кто летел прямо к нам. Летел.   
\- Скорее всего, да. Это лучше, чем снова и снова умирать, - никакие чувства ко мне не спасут его от этого. Я лишь способ прожить еще пару лет. Он бесконечно прав. Затем в эту же ловушку попаду и я. И между нами останется лишь ненависть. Бесконечно прав. Тогда почему я так хочу кричать как можно громче, чтобы он услышал.   
Что я умру без него. Внутри меня все исчезнет разом, и я потеряю смысл жить вовсе, потому что больше никогда не испытаю этого. Такого совпадения не достается многим людям, и тем более не достается второй раз. Мне так страшно и больно от того, что я ничего не могу изменить. Да, я могу приказать ему остаться, могу обнять и не отпускать, и он скорее всего послушается. Он на грани импульсивного, но очень старого решения.   
\- А что будет со мной, - только и смог сказать я.   
\- Я не знаю. Я не должен знать. Я больше… больше не хочу жить одним днем, - он был так близко и так далеко от меня. Ему было так же страшно, как и мне. – Умирать не страшно. И высота тоже не страшна, страшно понимать, что выбор хоть и есть, обманчивый, счастливый, но хуже смерти.  
Что я должен был сделать? Что? Я защищал. Но только от его страха, потому что если я сейчас отвернусь от него, сломаю его решимость, он никогда не простит мне этого и начнет обвинять. Мы все равно придем к ненависти. Мне было плевать, что происходит в Библиотеке. Может быть, падал уже не песок, а куски камней потолка.   
Во мне все рушилось. Я любил не просто обреченного на смерть, я любил того, кто уже умер изнутри, потому что я опоздал почти на семьдесят лет. Потому что сначала был мой дед, а не я. И он запустил этот процесс. Мне хватало ума понимать его и не быть эгоистичным. Что такое неделя со мной по сравнению с многими годами отчаяния, презрения к себе и своей якобы болезни, отсутствием всякой надежды? Доводов разума было так много.   
Но сердце хотело только одного.   
\- Отпусти меня, - он попросил об этом так, что скажи я нет, и он послушается. Мне казалось, отрезать ногу легче, чем сделать это. Его так же трясло в моих руках, как и меня. Нельзя уйти от времени, что разделяет нас. Петля обманывает, дает шанс, но это не шанс, а издевательство.   
\- Я не могу, - снова и снова признавался я. – Я понимаю. Но не могу.   
\- Если я выживу, это будет иметь для тебя значение – есть ли у меня странность или нет? – он спрашивал серьезно, а мне хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.   
\- Я люблю тебя не за странность, я люблю тебя с чертового первого взгляда на твою фотографию, Енох, - не было силы, способной разжать мои руки на его спине.  
\- С чертового первого взгляда, - отозвался он эхом, отступая от меня и оставляя мне лишь тающее ощущение бесконечно любимого мною тела с ярким дефектом на сердце в виде его души.   
В тот момент, когда он скрылся в Купели, я просил ее о том, чтобы она сохранила ему жизнь, жала иную странность, все, что угодно, лишь бы он жил. Жил, потому что в противном случае я…  
Я не знаю, что со мной будет, я уже просто не буду собой. Я просил ее. Но она не простила мне того, что я не хотел ее защищать. Я умолял. Но кольца на моих руках стремительно таяли. Таяла надежда. Таяло желание существовать.   
Я мог бы просто сделать шаг вперед. Но надежда, даже едва живая, все равно сильна. Купель погасла, оставив мне его тело, не мертвое, но и не живое.   
\- Джейк, нужно уходить, слышишь, - я не слышал. Куда мне уходить? Здесь осталась часть меня. Или весь я. Что меня там ждет? Ничего, я вообще ничего не хочу. Оставшиеся пустоты? Да мне плевать, пусть жрут кого хотят. Я никому ничего не должен. Я не исправлю себя, не исправлю время.   
Я уже ничего не исправлю.   
\- Пошли, черт тебя дери, - меря рывком подняло и держало в воздухе поперек живота. Стальная труба. Она сжала меня поперек, лишая возможности нормально дышать. Еще одна такая же подняла Еноха. Только поэтому я не скинул Рики и не сломал ему шею.   
Мне было, в общем-то, глубоко плевать, здесь я или снаружи. Я просто не понял, до сих пор не понял, почему я позволил всему этому случиться. Если любовь должна оберегать, то почему, почему я позволил ему сделать это? Потому что он не мог быть собой в петле? Мы нашли бы выход. Любой. Не такой. Я любил его и таким, и любым, главное, чтобы он дышал. Как мало нужно. Чтобы дышал.   
Я смотрел, как имбрины закрывают Библиотеку. Ее потеря была просто ни с чем по сравнению с тем, что я только что позволил умереть тому, кого я так сильно любил. Второй раз за сутки.   
Окончательно.


	16. Chapter 16

Солнце клонилось к закату в третий раз за то время, что я был здесь. Это было единственным, что я замечал. Моему телу хотелось есть и спать под конец первого же дня, и Эмма подкармливала меня как могла. Выйти из комнаты я не мог физически. Мне казалось, что только мое присутствие держит его живым.   
Я никогда не молился. Никогда не верил. Но если там был хоть кто-нибудь, способный помочь мне, я был готов достучаться до него. Я не мог потерять Еноха. Ведь его рука в моих такая теплая, мертвые не бывают теплыми, так почему же он не приходит в себя? Я наблюдал за ним без сна сутки, но во всем его теле не было ни единого проблеска сознания. Он дышал, словно спал, но при этом не сходил с ума, как пленники, о которых мне рассказывал Миллард. Я вынужден был выслушать всю историю Каула от мисс Перегрин и всю историю путешествия Рики и Милларда, но мне было абсолютно плевать и на то, и на другое. Я видел, как они хмурились, смотря на то, как я держу Еноха за руку, разговаривали со мной, как со смертником, способным на все. Они пытались вытащить меня из комнаты. За едой. Подышать.  
Они тащили меня жить. Этого я не хотел. А толку? Джейкоб, существовавший ради траты денег, давно умер. Джейкоб, живущий ради истребления пустот, исчез. Оставался лишь тот, кто был зависим от Еноха. А Еноха…  
Я не мог этого принять. Ведь он дышит. Его рука все еще такая теплая. Я не выпускал ее. Верил, может быть, что каким-то чудом он узнает, что я сижу и жду. Я был готов сидеть вечность, лишь бы он очнулся. Но в этот, третий, день, я вдруг понял, что его кожа потемнела. Он больше не был белокожим, и это было для меня плохим знаком. Я был уверен, что теряю его.   
Я никогда не представлял себе, что человек может быть чем-то отдельным от тела. Тело – вот оно, передо мной, оно живое, но оно… Оно пустое. Я чувствую это каждым рецептором внутри себя. Оно даже не пахнет так, как я к этому привык. Оно уже не мое, потому что не хватает чего-то столь… Столь родного мне. Я отказывался принимать его смерть, но поневоле погружался в воспоминания. Все они причиняли мне боль, особенно те, на которых мы обречены остаться навсегда. Ведь он не сказал мне, что я значил для него, не сказал, почему ответил мне несмотря ни на что. Мне было невыносимо вспоминать каждое прикосновение, но у меня больше не было выбора.   
У меня ничего не осталось.   
В этой комнате все незнакомо, и даже его тело. Я видел, как он спит, миллионы раз – утрирую, конечно – и поэтому я знаю, что он не спит. Его просто нет. Так чертовски трудно уложить это в своей голове, прижимаясь губами к безвольным пальцам. Тело – это всего лишь инструмент, а потому люди всегда будут изменять традиционным понятиям о любви, потому что у любви нет и не может быть законов и ограничений, ведь мы любим душу, любим то, что совсем не видно при первом взгляде, угадываем это интуитивно, словно случайно. Мы не знаем истории человека, мы не знаем, почему он вдруг иного пола, но это чувство ни с чем нельзя перепутать. Оно греет, оно болит, оно сверлит дыру и обманывается лишь на пару минут, не больше. Полюбив, мы обрекаем себя на страдание, заранее не зная, будут ли наши чувства ответны. Я люблю не тело, я хочу не тело. Я использую его как единственный способ показать, что все это уже не случайно.   
И больше этого не могу.   
\- Джейк, - я уже не смотрел на Эмму. – Тебе стоит поспать. Так больше не может продолжаться.   
Я молчал. Не ей решать, что может, а что нет. Если я уйду, я признаю, что это все. Даже в туалет я выходил с неприятным ощущением разбивающегося сердца. Но и чем дальше я сидел рядом, тем сильнее оно трещало. Я ловил себя на желании лечь рядом, но одергивал себя – бесполезно, это все равно, что обнимать куклу. Это тело еще несет его отпечаток, но оно меняется. Я снова и снова глажу его худое запястье, понимая, что от этого нет толку, от моего присутствия нет толку, и мои глаза горят, может, от усталости, может, от слез, которым я не даю свободы – сигнала того, что все мое тело на грани выносливости. Его лицо было спокойной и расслабленной маской, и это оказалось еще страшнее маски смерти, ведь оно обманывало крошечной надеждой на то, что он откроет глаза.   
\- Джейкоб, мне жаль, но, - она не договорила. – Джейк, ладно, просто поспи, хорошо? Сходи в душ и поспи. Я посижу с ним вместо тебя?  
Сначала я хотел послать ее к чертовой матери. Глаза горели так, что еще секунда – и слезы опозорят меня. Я бессилен даже перед собственным телом. Оно воняет, оно устало, оно жалкое и может существовать без Еноха, а вот сам я – нет.   
Я еще раз смотрю на его лицо. Слегка потемневшее, оно кажется мне красивым, но пустым. Вся красота исходит от души, и мне было жаль, что он в этом неестественном промежуточном состоянии, где нет жизни, но и смерти тоже нет. Каждая деталь в нем напоминает мне о недалеком прошлом, и мне еще хуже, когда я понимаю, что он больше не посмотрит на меня со смущенной надеждой увидеть во мне восхищение, никогда не закатит глаза, никогда не…  
Я держусь потому, что его рука все еще теплая. Должно быть, я так много раз цеплялся за нее, что она болела бы, будь он в сознании. Она больше не будет гладить меня так мучительно нежно, что идет вразрез со всей его внешностью, удивительной, резкой и почти неприступной. Я пытался. Не знаю, зачем, на грани истерики, я прижимал его руку к своей щеке, но это была всего лишь глупая попытка обмануть себя.   
\- Мы завтра отплываем из Акра, может быть, за его пределами Еноху будет лучше, - предположила Эмма.   
Ему бы не понравилось мое малодушие. Я встал и вышел из комнаты на онемевших ногах. Думал, что умру, но нет, шел к какой-то пустой комнате, механически ел ужин и стоял под душем, находя успокоение в полном мысленном вакууме. Вода была холодной, просто обжигающе холодной, и я хотел бы перевести всю эту внутреннюю боль в физическую, чтобы мне было некогда думать о том, что я потерял. В моей голове какие-то приторные отголоски моих фантазий переплетались с моим настоящим. Я повторял про себя, что он мертв, что он пошел на это из панического страха обречь меня на свою же судьбу, на ненависть, которая ждала нас так или иначе через пять или десять лет одного и того же дня. Мы не бесконечны, в петле развитие останавливается, и можно узнать человека до конца, устать от него. Возненавидеть его.  
Он умел думать о будущем, а я нет. Именно поэтому я здесь, живой и жалею об этом. Душ выпил последние силы, и я грохнулся на постель голым и мокрым, потому что мне было абсолютно плевать. Хотелось комы. Хотелось не думать, не вспоминать, но хоть я и дремал, перед моими глазами все время оказывались мелочи, от которых ныла моя душа. Быстрый неуверенный моим чувством взгляд, жаркий, дьявольски жадный поцелуй, его сбивчивый шепот, от которого я теряю голову. Терял. Терял.   
Я не знаю, как трансформировать это в физическое ощущение. Меня жгло и резало на куски тем, что я никогда больше не вызову в нем сумасшедший ответ, никогда не пострадаю сердцем от его рук, что так ласково заботятся обо мне. Я был зол. Зол на весь мир. Беспомощный мальчишка впервые влюбился, типичный сюжет каждый день в любом городе Америки, но это было больше, чем любовь.   
Я задремал. В дреме я беспокойно ерзал по кровати, постоянно то падая, то спотыкаясь в своих снах , от чего тут же вздрагивал и открывал глаза, но видел лишь темный незнакомый потолок. Я свернулся калачиком, надеясь избежать этих ужасов моего испуганного потерей сознания. Я справлюсь. Однажды. Не сейчас, не через год, но справлюсь. С дырой в сердце, но буду жить дальше, возможно, однажды смогу с кем-то переспать. Это естественно, справляться с потерей, ведь иначе люди вымирали бы настоящими цепочками, оставляя Землю пустой.   
Я ощутил его присутствие. Оно было как…. Как случайно занесенный желтый лист осени, но я безошибочно узнал его. Шепот Купели сопровождал этот чудесный сон, и я последовал за этим листком. Он жил, он существовал, и от этого мне было тепло и хорошо, но вскоре я понял, что не могу его найти. Я запаниковал.   
Запутался в одеяле и проснулся. Меня трясло. Это, наверное, то, что ощущают наркоманы, когда нет дозы. Синдром отмены. Что теперь? Я не хочу завтра, но и в сегодня для меня уже нет места. Я завернулся в одеяло и побрел по коридору. Не хотелось, чтобы меня видел хоть кто-нибудь, и в этом мне помогал третий час ночи. Поэтому я шел, вероятно, на импровизированную кухню, когда снова уловил это. Приятное сияние знакомой мне души. Сон во сне. Сейчас я опять проснусь. Может быть, позволить мозгу обмануть себя? Хоть на несколько минут сна. Пожалуйста. Я так хочу увидеть его снова.   
Я оказался перед нужной дверью. Он лежал так же, как и пару часов назад, когда я оставил его здесь. Я был разочарован. Хотелось спрятаться под одеяло рядом с ним, но в то же время это внушало странное отвращение, как лежать с телом мертвого. Я сел на свое место, понимая, что это порочный круг, из которого нет выхода. Я уткнулся лбом в его постель. Игры разума. Кто знает, к чему они приведут меня?  
Я заснул. Мне снилось, что я снова с ним, снова рядом, и его рука почесывает меня за ухом, как кота. Этого я выдержать не мог. Горячий след на щеке заставил меня очнуться, и я открыл глаза, задыхаясь от нежелания дышать. Разве я заслужил это? Да, у нас нет будущего, но могли бы быть дни настоящего, его Дни, которые я менял бы каждый раз до неузнаваемости столько лет, на сколько хватило бы моей фантазии. Это полноценный обмен.   
И тут я понял, что рука мне не приснилась. Мягкие массирующие движения устроились за моим ухом. В ярости я поднял голову, чтобы уничтожить приколиста, как вдруг обнаружил открытые глаза Еноха. Едва-едва, но он все же смотрел на меня. Слабая его улыбка повергла меня в состояние безумия. Даже если я сплю, это чудесный обманчивый сон. Его лицо в моих руках, слегка ошеломленное, но узнающее меня. Я целовал все, что придется, от губ до переносицы, яростно вжимаясь губами в его кожу, такую непривычно теплую, такую странно потемневшую. Вряд ли кому-нибудь хватило сил меня остановить, а ему было достаточно просто с трудом коснуться меня рукой. Я замер, тщательно ища признаки того, что это кто-то другой, иначе зачем меня останавливать?  
-Ты меня раздавишь сейчас, - сообщил он мне хрипло, и я с облегчением сполз с него рядом на кровать, но это был максимум свободы, что я был в состоянии ему предложить.   
Мне нужно было подтверждение того, что это не сон. В несколько секунд то пустое тело, которое я так преданно стерег, снова стало таким нужным мне человеком, и я чувствовал это даже с закрытыми глазами. Я закрыл их, потому что мог бы отреагировать еще более открыто, чем был готов. Да и рукам, и обонянию я верил больше, чем глазам. Я боялся увидеть хоть что-нибудь не то, что-нибудь глупое, что разобьет теперь так быстро расцветающую надежду. Не похоже, что у него были силы мне отвечать.   
Нужно было много смелости, чтобы открыть глаза.   
-Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил я тихо, от пережитого волнения дыша чаще, чем нужно.   
\- Не так, как раньше, - ответил Енох. Он хотя бы не вырывался из моих рук, а я держал его обеими, лишь ненамного отстранившись, чтобы спросить.   
\- Хуже или лучше? – зачем-то спросил я, хотя в идеале мечтал бы спросить, осталось ли в нем хоть что-то ко мне, но ведь он не говорил об этом, так что как я мог спросить? Я не мог лежать спокойно, мне нужно было… Нужен был Енох. И я понятия не имел, как его достать вне этого тела, которое в моей голове за эти дни стало самостоятельной и бесполезной единицей. Я скользил носом за его ухом, с облегчением обнаруживая в совершенстве знакомый запах, исследовал пальцами его пальцы, уже живые, уже знакомые.   
\- Я еще ничего, кроме тебя, не успел увидеть, - в своей ворчливой манере отозвался он. Я отодвинулся. Обычно я не обращал внимания на этот тон, но теперь, после трех дней… А ведь он не знает, наверное, об этом, откуда? – И этому я рад особенно, - я словно нырнул в теплую воду из холодного воздуха, с тянущим ощущением под ребрами от невыразимого ощущения облегчения я обхватил его руками и ногами, не собираясь отпускать. Не знаю, найду ли я нужные слова, чтобы рассказать, что я пережил. Наверное, отчасти я все еще стыдился этого. Своей странной, глубокой привязанности.   
\- Еще раз сделаешь так, и я тебя убью, - признался я честно ему на ухо, не желая уменьшать силу своего объятия.   
\- Нелогично, - возразил он. Как будто мы не могли обойтись без спора.   
\- Найду твой дар, воспользуюсь Купелью, научусь им пользоваться, вызову тебя и еще раз убью, - чуть расширил я свое обещание, и от его улыбки, спрятанной от всех, кроме меня, в моей же шее, мне стало так хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно. Мои руки дрожали от того, что я носил в себе эти дни. Только сейчас я понял, насколько устал. Какого предела достиг.   
Я даже не мог понять, что теперь могу планировать, могу думать о том, что будет через пять, через десять минут, завтра… В будущем. В нашем будущем, и это уже будут не его дни. Это Наши Дни. Даже если у него найдется еще миллион причин не быть со мной, я просто привяжу его к себе и накачаю какими-нибудь транквилизаторами, выбью все эти идиотские сомнения и риски будущего под гипнозом, я больше не допущу ничего подобного.   
Потому что без него я больше не полноценный человек.   
-Я должен это объяснять? – спросил он меня, отодвигая от себя мою голову. Даже по его требовательной хватке длинных пальцев я дьявольски соскучился.   
Я подумал.   
-Нет, - решил я, хотя это грозило стать правдой не сегодня и не завтра. Мне нравилось до безумия так, как он смотрел на меня. С уверенностью, что я не исчезну, что я все равно прощу, хоть и не пойму, взглядом, который лишь доказал мне, что ничего никуда не исчезло, хоть он не дал этому своего названия. Его руки зачем-то осмотрели мои глаза так, словно я был на приеме у врача. Это было возмутительно равнодушно после этих трех дней, как вдруг его ладони бережно обхватили мои щеки. Я тут же растаял обратно.   
\- И все же прости, - довольно решительно произнес Енох. – Тебе нужно поспать.   
\- Плохо выгляжу? – полюбопытствовал я.  
\- Если учесть, что у тебя в глазах кровь.  
У меня не было шансов устоять. Внутри меня было хоть и шаткое, хоть и сомневающееся, но все же спокойствие, а он прекрасно знал, как меня успокоить. Вместо век у меня были горящие незакрывающиеся и вообще лишние шторы. Мои полчаса дремы ничем не помогли, но куда им по сравнению с тем, как снова и снова его легкие прикосновения заставляют мои глаза расслабляться. Я смог их закрыть больше, чем на несколько секунд. Темнота перед ними уже не была угрожающей, и я выныривал из нее все реже и реже, фиксируя каждое прикосновение к себе.   
Я окончательно провалился в сон, наповал сверженный его объятием. Уже не я, а он защищал меня, прежде всего от своей же собственной выходки. Может быть, мне снилось, может быть, нет, но я слышал, как он снова и снова извинялся, прижимаясь ко мне все сильнее и сильнее. А мне этого уже было не нужно.   
Главное, что он выжил.   
**  
Я перевернулся на один бок. Пусто. На другой. Пусто. Это заставило меня проснуться. Комната была погружена в сумрак, и черт знает, сколько я проспал. Это же петля, в ней нет времени.   
Если это петля, как Енох может в ней быть, лишившись странной души? А что, если я проспал все на свете, и он уже не здесь, а за пределами петли или…  
-Я здесь, Джейкоб.   
Я спешно собирал внутри себя упавшие органы, матерясь про себя. Вот этому всему лучше быстренько пройти, потому что я не должен быть так эмоционально лабилен. Наверное, когда-нибудь я привыкну к тому, что мне придется его ненадолго отпускать.  
Не в ближайший год.   
-Сколько я спал?  
\- Часов шестнадцать.  
Я наконец нашел его взглядом в кресле. Он продолжал меняться даже в этой древней петле. Его волосы явно удлиннились и дико ему мешали, но я тут же понял, что не собираюсь разрешать их убирать. Они делали его очень… обманчиво простым. Что-то случилось с его странными щеками – они исчезли вовсе, оставив лишь резкие скулы. Он позврослел за то время, что я спал, и это вызвало во мне еще большую волну восхищения. В нем не осталось совсем ничего подросткового, наоборот, я бы дал ему чуть больше двадцати.   
Я могу подойти?   
Или нет, черт, надо хотя бы умыться. Я сел на кровати, пытаясь оттереть противную пленку на лице от долгого сна. Во рту было не лучшее ощущение, да есть я хотел как монстр. Пришлось вставать и ползти в ванную на негнущихся ногах. Можно было умыть лицо, но под одеялом я очевидно вспотел по максимуму. В затуманенном сознании я забрался под душ. Только мощная струя воды потихоньку привела меня в чувство.   
Я окончательно проснулся, закрыв кран. Теперь я почти ощущал себя человеком. Я повернулся, чтобы вылезти из ванной, и понял, что Енох стоит в дверях и смотрит на меня. Точнее, протягивает полотенце, но вместе с тем смотрит. Без стеснения, с некоторым любопытсвом, и если бы я еще не был ошарашен внезапностью того, что мы снова вместе, тем, что он выглядел иначе, я бы затащил его под воду. Все мои желания вырывались на свободу, но была еще какая-то странная пауза между нами.   
Этой паузе осталось жить всего пару минут, я клянусь.   
\- Завтра мисс Перегрин везет всех в новую петлю, - произнес он, оторвав меня от некоторых привлекательных мыслей. Он словно хотел этим мне на что-то намекнуть, но я тормозил об его взгляд. В нем тоже был вопрос, только другой.   
Петля его не пустит.   
\- Значит, завтра нам с ними не по пути, - сказал я, наблюдая за тем, как он расслабляется от моих слов. Он прислонился к стене, и больше я ждать не мог. Хватит, ждал, хватит этих чертовых пауз. Он ждал этого от меня. Я заключил его в ловушку между собой и стеной. Я остановился лишь для того, чтобы навсегда запомнить это ощущение.   
Я могу. Могу целовать его когда и как захочу.   
\- А куда нам по пути? – спросил Енох с жгучим интересом, и я решил не отвечать. Какая, к черту, разница. Сегодня нам по пути в постель.   
Я ждал уже испытанного нами сумасшествия. Но вместо этого я никак не мог поцеловать его, привыкая к тому, что он рядом.   
\- Я изменился? – спросил он напряженно, не понимая, почему я не двигаюсь. Его неуверенность в своей привлекательности для меня была просто очаровательна.   
\- Да.   
И это правда.   
\- И теперь хуже… - хотел спросить он, но больше я выносить не мог. Я привык, я запомнил, сохранил это великолепное ощущение Еноха рядом. Мои руки прошлись по его скулам и убрали пряди черных волос назад, обнажая лицо. Они были намного длиннее, чем я запомнил, и это было определенным плюсом. В его лице проступило что-то неуловимо южное, но тело меня волновало во вторую очередь.   
Я любил его любым. Живым.   
\- Не говори ерунды, - попросил я, мягко чмокая его прямо в кончик носа. Это всегда его раздражало, как и сейчас, и я с радостью увернулся от его попыток ткнуть меня под ребра. Да, во мне было желание, была капелька возбуждения, но я все еще был сумасшедше счастлив от того, что он жив. Мне чертовски нравилось видеть его лицо свободным от непослушных прядей, такое… уверенное в себе. И как при этом он умудряется сомневаться в том, что я хочу его.   
\- Где мы будем завтра? – спросил он серьезно, снимая мои руки с лица и заводя за спину. Я послушно обнял его, сжимая ткань футболки. Жар его тела был свидетельством того, что он реален. Мы реальны.   
\- Где захочешь, - пообещал я, смотря ему в глаза. Он слегка задумался.   
\- Я не знаю, - признался он.   
\- Там будет видно, - нетерпеливо проговорил я. Мне хотелось как можно скорее поцеловать его, добавить реальности, но он склонил голову к моему плечу. – Енох, - раздраженно позвал я, потому что черт возьми, столько времени мы оба бодрствуем, но поцелуя так и не было, и это чертовски напрасная трата времени. Он поднял голову, с любопытством разглядывая мое лицо.   
\- Да? – усмехнулся он, устраивая ладони на моей груди. Хитрый прищур его глаз подсказал мне, что он прекрасно понимает, чего я так жду.   
Вредность у него в крови.   
Я ожидал иного. Ожидал… Черт знает чего. Не такого. Не такого удушающего поцелуя потребности, в котором он так отчаянно прижимался ко мне, не этой высокой температуры между нами, так что я целовал его все быстрее и быстрее, хотя хотел совсем наоборот. Я бы хотел исследовать все его губы, весь рот, все, что только мог, все лицо, запомнить каждую деталь, но вместо этого он втянул меня в глубокий поцелуй, судорожно сжимая мое лицо руками, лишь бы я не отстранился. Я заражался его отчаянием, его страхом не успеть, и точно так же держал его возле себя, может, грубо, может, слишком сильно нажимая на затылок и удерживая за подбородок. Я едва ли прижался к его губам, как они моментально впустили меня. Это был чертов разговор между нами, неловкий в своей скорости, яркий в своей силе, но мы оба задыхались, пытаясь признаться первым. Я ощутил какой-то переломный момент в нем буквально через несколько секунд, после чего он дернул меня на себя, заставив меня не оставить между ним и собой ни единого сантиметра. Я прижал его бедрами, и от этого случайно обнаруженного его возбуждения испытал какой-то ступор.   
В действительности я так никогда и не смог представить секс с ним.   
Енох отпустил меня, отстранившись, и напряженный взгляд его блестевших от возбуждения глаз объяснил мне, что он не понимает моей задержки. А я думал только о том, что никогда не делал этого по любви. Никогда не делал этого с тем, кто не имел опыта. Он хотел спросить явно какую-то глупость, и я заставил его замолчать новым поцелуем по моим правилам. Я был почти испуган тем, что рискую напугать его. Мне было невыносимо приятно ощущать его руки на своей шее, гладящие меня так странно успокаивающе на фоне рождающегося возбуждения. Он следил за мной широко открытыми глазами, словно боялся, что я передумаю.   
Все было еще хуже. Я не передумаю никогда.   
Но и начать я не мог. Я знал, что после мне снесет крышу, что я не смогу больше и секунды далеко от него, что я буду хотеть его снова и снова. После я вряд ли смогу просто поговорить с ним в ближайшие несколько дней, потому что я хочу наверстать все, что упущено.   
Наконец он подался вперед, заставив меня чуть отклонить голову. Я вздрогнул в тот момент, когда кончики его зубов чуть прижали мочку моего уха. Все его тело умоляло о контакте, как и мое, и мне не было причин больше медлить. Кроме того, что отныне мы вместе. Мои руки проникли под его футболку, и я гладил все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Он напрягался от моих легких поглаживаний и еще больше тянулся ко мне.   
\- Ты фантазировал об этом? – спросил я Еноха. Он резко выдохнул и замер где-то под углом моей челюсти. Я и хотел, и не хотел знать правду.   
\- Да, - наконец тихо произнес он, стыдливо и скромно прижимаясь губами к моей шее.   
\- Об Эйбе? – спросил я с усилием, и ревность давала мне сил. Возможно, я слишком сильно сжал его, настолько, что он задержал дыхание.   
\- Очень давно, - прошептал он едва слышно, пытаясь оттолкнуть меня.   
\- А обо мне? – задал я последний вопрос, и он едва слышно застонал.   
\- Каждую ночь, - помедлив, произнес Енох. – Каждую чертову ночь с тех пор, как я встретил тебя, - добавил он.   
Черт возьми, его поцелуй был просто дьявольски отчаянным. Я пожалел, что за мной нет стены, мне было не удержать его, такого яростного, такого великолепного в своем желании ко мне. Я сорвал с него чертову футболку, и мы были на равных, полуобнажены, разделившие одно желание на двоих. Ни одно объятие не помогло бы мне в своем желании вдавить его в себя, и я мог лишь бездумно обманываться поцелуем, не замечая, насколько горят мои собственные губы. Я чуть прижал зубами его губу, и он отомстил мне сильнее, и это была схватка ни за что, за упущенное нами время. С меня сползало полотенце, и я был вынужден держать его между нашими бедрами.   
Он потерся об меня словно случайно, затем еще раз, и я сжал руки на его поясе, понимая, что хочу сделать с ним миллион самых неприличных вещей на свете. Но не стоя, не здесь, не в спешке, которая почему-то захватывает нас все больше и больше. И все же я соскользнул рукой с его пояса.   
Это был последний Енох, с которым я не был знаком.   
От его затуманенного взгляда мой собственный член распирало прилившей изнутри кровью. Я и сам бездумно потирался о шершавое полотенце, понимая, что я не продержусь и нескольких минут в прямом контакте с ним. Я дышал его запахом, я бесстыдно облизывал каждый сантиметр его восхитительно напряженной шеи, а моя рука оказалась там, где больше всего была нужна. Я был вознагражден чем, что я уловил в тату-салоне, его ярким, чувственным удовольствием от одного лишь прикосновения просто через ткань. Я сделаю с ним все, что только вспомню, этой же ночью, не раз и не два, потому что мне нравится видеть его раскрасневшимся, требующим, возбужденным и при всем при этом смущенным тем, о чем он фантазировал, но никогда не испытывал. Я встретился с ним губами из-за того, что он заставил меня это сделать, и я ловил его язык, дразняще скользящий по моим губам, послушно не позволяя ему смотреть на то, что делает моя рука. Я расстегивал ширинку и безошибочно ощущал, насколько напряжены мышцы его живота. Я не удержался и провел по ним рукой, получая эстетическое удовольствие от их контура под кожей. Мне было жарко в ловушке его рук, длинных кудрявых волос и увлеченных губ, но только так он мог привыкнуть к этой близости. Я старался не ошарашить его откровенным прикосновением, но и тянуть не мог. Я был возбужден не меньше его, в основном его ответом, которого я так желал. Стоило мне обхватить рукой его член у основания, как он тут же отстранился, закрывая лицо руками. Я протестовал, и он провел ими по лицу наверх, снова убирая непослушные влажные волосы. Он выглядел напряженным, но смирившимся. Я хотел отвлечь его столь понравившимся мне танцем губ и языка на его шее, волшебно и притягательно пахнущей им самим так остро, что можно было перекачивать в готовые флаконы, но от этого он еще больше терялся. Я осторожно проводил рукой от основания к головке, освобождая его член из-под белья, и огонь на его щеках передавался моим с удивительной скоростью. Он потрясающе часто дышал, закрыв глаза, и я управлял его телом как хотел. Он едва заметно толкался в мою руку, явно ненавидя себя за это, но мною управляла лишь нежность. Я хотел, искренне хотел бы подарить ему не только это удовольствие, а гораздо более интимное, более открытое. Я думал, что ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.   
У меня разом пересохло в горле, когда его руки вдруг провели по моему животу вниз, стаскивая полотенце. В его приоткрытых глазах я угадал полное бесстрашие и толику смущения. Он был далек от спокойного анализа происходящего, ровно так же, как и я, понимавший, что дело не только в руках и силе трения. Я мог бы кончить просто от одного вида его пальцев, крепко сжатых вокруг своего члена. Но почему-то держался, наслаждаясь тем, как сбивчиво дышим мы оба, замерев в чем-то похожем на полупоцелуй. Это было совсем не то, о чем я мечтал, но и остановиться было невозможно, потому что я прикипел взглядом к его пересохшим покрасневшим губам, к его полуприкрытым глазам, в которых я угадывал более сильное желание по сравнению с моим после стольких лет ожиданий.   
Я прервал это первым. Еще немного, и я просто не вынесу той силы любви к нему, что живет внутри меня, это нужно прекратить, нужно дышать, нужно думать, потому что я хочу медленно, не хочу сходить с ума, хочу регистрировать каждый его вдох, каждый едва слышный стон, я хочу сделать с ним все и во всех известных позах, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением близости. Я не хочу как подросток в гормональном взрыве. Я хочу любить его, а не просто переспать с ним.   
И если для этого нам нужно кончить хотя бы раз быстро, я готов это ускорить. Мне нравилось его непонимание, его первые мгновения паники, когда он понял, что я хочу сделать, но от первого же моего широкого и влажного движения по нежной, хоть и упругой коже головки его возбужденного члена он сдался. Енох не представлял, что такое может быть, успел лишь подумать что-то одно, думаю, об отвращении, которого во мне вообще не было, прежде чем я лишил его всяческих мыслей. Я был покорен тем, как отчаянно он запрокинул голову, стараясь, возможно, отвлечься от того, как уверенно я скользил губами вдоль ствола, пробуя все глубже и глубже и с некоторой опаской ожидая рефлекса, который я, впрочем, умел подавлять. Мне нравились его напряженные руки, вжавшиеся в стену, потому что до меня он попросту не доставал, каждая мышца его пресса напрягалась вместе с мышцами шеи, и я впитывал в себя этого нового Еноха, с влажной потемневшей кожей, с этими великолепными кольцами черных волос, прилипших к шее. Я отвлекался на то, чтобы не заставить его кончить, отвлекался, потому что ему нравилось испытывать то, что я оказался в состоянии ему подарить, и иногда мне приходилось отпускать его член полностью, когда я понимал, что он на грани. Мне казалось, я могу делать это вечно, ровно до тех пор, пока я не услышал злое «Портман». Моя фамилия отдалась во мне бурной волной какого-то особенного возбуждения, смешанного с предчувствием. Я моментально обхватил его член вокруг основания, отдавая оставшейся части внутри моего рта все доступные движения, которые доводили его до грани. Я продолжал делать это даже тогда, когда ощутил жаркую пульсацию прямо под своими пальцами под горячей кожей, понял это по тому, как он замер. Я сомневался насчет того, простирается ли отсутствие моей брезгливости так далеко, после чего понял – да, настолько далеко, я способен проглотить всю его сперму, не поморщившись, потому что знаю, что если он увидит ее на мне, секса я не получу еще недели три из-за его стыда и моральных терзаний.   
Енох сполз по стене, все так же отказываясь открывать лицо. Я убрал его руки насильно, и он посмотрел на меня с плохо скрытым восхищением. Я видел, что несмотря на миллион уже родившихся в его голове лишних мыслей и сомнений, ему чертовски понравилось то, что я сделал. Пусть это давно было опошлено в моем мире, сейчас я воспринимал это иначе. Я прислонился к стене рядом, подпитывая свое собственное возбуждение тем порочным видом Еноха, который впервые стал мне доступен. Я не собирался заставлять его делать ничего такого, к чему он не был готов.   
Он посмотрел на меня именно с этим вопросом. И я покачал головой. Не надо делать то, что не хочешь.   
Я был вознагражден потрясающим поцелуем, демонстрировавшим то, насколько быстро способен учиться Енох, и не менее обучаемой рукой, что так уверенно накрыла мой член. Я играл с его губами, останавливая поцелуй, и он иногда слабо улыбался, вынужденный целовать меня первым. Я думаю, что я кончил не от этого, а от какого-то мгновения, в котором сложились его губы, его взгляд, его руки на мне и осознание, что я могу получить это еще неограниченное количество раз.   
Я пытался привести себя в порядок, но не мог. Сбивался на восхитительное обнаженное плечо Еноха передо мной, и хотя я просто хотел отмыться, вместо этого я снова и снова целовал его плечи, пока он умывался. Может быть, в своих поцелуях я здорово обслюнявил его, но теперь это казалось просто смешным. Он отпихнул меня от себя, и я покорно полез под душ второй раз. Я лениво думал о том, что ждет меня вечером, когда Енох вдруг возник передо мной, моментально попадая под струи воды.   
Я не мог испытывать никакого возбуждения, но все равно испытывал, какое-то явно не физическое, от того, как он обнимал меня, как скрывался в моих руках, как ворчливо и нехотя отвечал на поцелуи. Я собирал его распрямленные водой волосы рукой в подобие хвоста, после чего снова отпускал их, удивляясь тому, как легко вода побеждает кудри. Я ощущал лишь вкус воды на его губах, но это было вполне неплохо – я не был готов к еще одной новой близости. Я лишь грелся в прямых струях воды, грелся о Еноха, обнявшего меня с полным доверием, после чего я вдруг понял, что стеснение просто не может возникнуть после того, что произошло. Поэтому я так спокойно обнимаю его, а он меня. Мы все успеем.   
\- Разве тебе не нужно домой? – спросил Енох, отстраняясь от меня.   
\- Не завтра точно, - признал я, наверное, их новость о моем выборе не порадует. Енох принял мой ответ, и я прервал нашу беседу крайне хозяйским поцелуем. Он реагировал бессильной улыбкой, желая и ворчать, и отвечать мне одновременно. Я не прошел квест Еноха целиком, но ощущал явный прилив сил на этом этапе, лишь гадая, каким он может быть. Я думал, что не найду слов, не препарирующих меня изнутри, чтобы рассказать, что было после его поступка, но я вдруг сам заговорил об этом. Он ничего не делал, чтобы спровоцировать это, просто я знал, что могу рассказать Еноху все, что угодно.   
И он никогда не воспользуется этой правдой, никогда не попрекнет моей слабостью и никогда не использует мою уязвимость. Енох слушал и молчал, бездумно смотря на позеленевшую от сырости стену.   
\- Я должен был так сделать, иначе не имел бы права, - начал он, нахмурившись, и я вполне уверенно закрыл ему рот рукой. Я понял или пойму, иначе меня бы здесь не было. Его облегчение от того, что я не требовал объяснения, можно было просто руками потрогать. Енох вдруг слегка засуетился, и я не понял, что он ищет. Как только в его руках оказалась какая-то губка с мылом, я тут же прислонился к стене, предоставляя всего себя для его чертовски приятной заботы. Было что-то изящное в том, как он проводил рукой по моему испачканному животу. Я нравился ему и телом в том числе, и это было видно даже для меня. Мог ли я представить, что Енох способен на заботу? И все же я видел ее, испытывал ее, и большего мне точно не было нужно.   
Я почти ничего не запоминал, просто растворяясь в настоящем между нами. Помнил только холодный старый кафель, явно не из истинного времени Акра, помнил влажность долгого душа и Еноха. Помнил, потому что открывал заново то, что ему нравилось и не нравилось, выяснял какие-то мелочи, вроде той, что он не может стоять под душем с головой, ибо ему кажется, что он тонет, и все еще хотел знать, как произошло то, что я понравился Еноху.   
А ведь и сам я не знал, почему испытал то же самое почти в первый же момент.   
Существуют ли какие-то невидимые Нити, которые связывают людей и закрепляют их узлами? Иного варианта и быть не могло, ведь не было ни единой нормальной физической причины того, почему даже отнимая руки от его тела, мы все равно не отстранялись. Я вытирал его, а он меня, мстя за то, как я ерошил полотенцем его волосы, и черт, я заслужил его улыбку, которая все еще была способна что-то перевернуть во мне.  
Мы замерли в полутемной комнате, в паре минут от замерзания, обернутые единым блинчиком одним полотенцем.   
Пришлось признаться, что я страшно хочу есть, хотя внутри меня сидел страх того, что если мы выйдем отсюда, наша близость обнулится. Удивительно совпал с моей потребностью гоkос Бронвин, созывающий всех на ужин.   
Я обнаружил, что одевать Еноха ничуть не менее эротично, чем его раздевать. Не знаю, зачем, но я испытал сильное желание надеть на него свою рубашку. Он не возражал, послушно выжидая, пока я застегну все пуговицы. Один рост, одно телосложение, но я чуть объемнее его, и все же рубашка совсем не выглядит чужой на нем. Оставались лишь манжеты.   
Это была весьма опасная зона, привлекающая меня самым мистическим образом. Если до того я был почти спокоен, не испытывая никакой сумасшедшей потребности, то теперь все круто поменялось. Секунду назад я мог просто обнимать его, довольствуясь тем, что он просто жив, но секунду после мне будет нужно больше. На грани сверхъестественной трансформации я сжал его руку в своей, переворачивая запястьем к себе, и этот знак почти никогда не оставит меня более равнодушным. Сделает он хоть что-нибудь, чтобы запомнить то, кто помог ему прервать петлю? Сделает ли он хоть один знак того, что с появлением меня все это проклятие кончилось, хоть, черт возьми, не благодаря мне? Ведь будь с ним кто-то другой, он все равно сделал бы это, нырнул в Купель и отказался от сил, которыми не мог больше владеть.   
От этой мысли я похолодел. А где я видел что-нибудь, что подтверждало бы степень его чувств ко мне? Да он может просто хотеть меня, учитывая такой период воздержания. К тому же он способен не говорить все и до конца, я уже убеждался в его умении хранить тайны.   
Что, если использование меня – еще одна тайна?   
Без этого я не смогу до конца отдаться своим желаниям. Без его признания я не буду знать, насколько простирается наше будущее. Может быть, в его голове оно ограничено, а я об этом не знаю.   
Я вообще ничего не знаю о том, что происходит в его голове. Ведь если бы я хорошо изучил его, я бы не был так застигнут врасплох его самоубийственным желанием. И что теперь? Есть желание, оно ответно, есть что-то неуловимо нежное с его стороны.   
А если я слеп, и на моем месте действительно мог оказаться любой, и этот сложный путь к его доверию был только в моем сознании, а в его… Если в его голове я ничего не стою?   
Имея дыру в себе размером с целого человека, начинаешь болезненно воспринимать все, что оказывается на самом ее краю. Мне не нравилось, не нравилось ощущать эту уязвимость, но внутри меня не было ничего подходящего, чтобы эту дыру быстренько закрыть. Если бы люди были в ладах со своими душами и их потребностями, мир был бы намного счастливее. Очевидно, что имея две души, все усложняется.   
Енох нужен обеим. Даже если бы я не был странным, я все равно не прошел бы мимо, потому что так суждено. В нем есть что-то, что заложено вне моей или его странности, что заложено по ошибке в разном времени, и все же я должен был встретить его в какой-то момент времени. Я фаталист, вероятно, но не будь я им, меня бы вообще не оказалось в доме странных детей, я никогда не отправился бы в долгую охоту на пустот, так что хорошо, что во мне нет полумер.   
И я не могу довольствоваться полумерой с его стороны. Если сейчас это да, а завтра нет, потому что он получит доступ к огромному количеству людей, среди которых может быть кто-то, равный ему по развитию и по разговору, то я готов пережить боль сейчас. Правда готов. Пока Енох не вплавлен в каждый день моей жизни окончательно, пока я еще способен справиться – я это понял, когда оставил его здесь, признав, что надежды больше нет, я могу отпустить его. С трудом, нехотя, но я это сделаю, потому что там, за пределами Акра, у него появится выбор.   
А я мог стать результатом безысходности.   
Я поднял голову, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Удивительно слабым я ощущал себя на тот момент, удивительно жалким перед тем, с чем не справится физической силой, но потом я расценю это как самый сильный свой поступок. Я был готов допустить, что он испытывает ко мне все, что угодно, не имея никакого выбора в петле, кроме любви, и я готов был отпустить Еноха, чтобы он был счастлив где-нибудь там. Когда освоится, конечно, потому что выпустить его таким в свой мир я не могу.   
Да, нам не по пути с остальными странными детьми. Да, я слишком романтизирован, как оказалось, и я верю в то, что такое приключение не может быть просто так, что нашему будущему ничего не угрожает, но я не дарю диктатуру своему мнению. И я должен иметь совесть и сказать Еноху об этом, ведь в моем мире есть множество парней, которые не считают это болезнью. Кто-то гораздо лучше меня, умнее, может быть. Ведь я ничего не могу предложить ему внутри себя, кроме своего тела и своей искренней преданности, но в любых отношениях иногда нужно разговаривать.   
\- Зря я сделал ее, - сказал Енох вдруг, и я проглотил обратно готовую фразу. Не хотелось перебивать, так что я решил подождать. Но он смотрел на свою руку. – Она не верна.   
\- А как должно быть? – я же хотел сказать другое, хотел сказать правду, слабак я хренов.   
\- Здесь должен быть разрыв, - он притянул мою руку к своей и прижал мои же пальцы к одному из колец бесконечности. Я хотел бы спросить, имею ли я к этому отношение. Но не находил нужных слов, я вообще обнаружил в себе некоторую скудность словарного запаса в разговорах с ним.  
\- Всегда можно добавить, - бессильно предложил я.   
Скажу я или нет? Признаваться было проще. В признании не нужно много ума, ты просто говоришь то, что есть.   
Здесь я должен признать, что это мучает меня. Что это одна из самых главных причин дыры во мне. Я не знаю, насколько это все важно для Еноха. Если бы я предпочитал парней и жил так долго в изоляции, получил отказ от первого же понравившегося парня, да еще и с некоторыми вещами, которые слышать бы не хотел, а потом вдруг встретил кого-то, кто пытался бы разубедить меня в этом, я поддался бы просто потому, что слишком долго этого хотел.   
А ведь он не отрицал. Он слишком долго этого хотел. Гораций ведь не видел, насколько мы можем быть вместе. Этого вообще никому не видно, и все же люди как-то находят в себе силы быть рядом, пока это возможно. Так что же мешает мне рискнуть?   
То, что я так много раз его терял?   
Что-то во мне поселилось слишком много страхов. По всему миру еще много пустот, примерно около полусотни, так что я обязан закончить с ними, обязан отдать долг своему дару, я не могу просто взять и отказаться от него. Дар значит много жизней в моей ответственности. Я должен продолжить свою охоту ради безопасности других. Поэтому я не должен вдруг думать, что если он уйдет, если я правильно догадался о причинах его ответа мне, то я вдруг умру, нет, сперва у меня есть долг. А уж там… Там я привыкну. Многие живут с такими дырами, мы не человечество, мы решето.   
\- Я думаю, я знаю, что добавлю.   
\- Это секрет или я смогу узнать? – безнадежно спросил я. Это не разговор, это просто ширма.   
\- А как ты хочешь? – Я встретил его взгляд. Он может быть любым. Не существует умения читать взгляды. Я могу видеть в нем то, что хочу. И все же… Все же мне кажется – или я придумываю себе – что он смотрит на меня так, словно…   
\- Я хочу знать, имею ли я к этому отношение, - я вновь перерезал резким движением пальцев его петлю. – Не как причина нападения тварей, - поспешил добавить я. Енох не дал мне договорить точно так же, как совсем недавно я. Я мог только смотреть на то, как весьма изумленно и недоуменно поднимается его бровь.   
\- Как ты смеешь вообще об этом спрашивать? – произнес Енох тихо и угрожающе. Я пожал плечами. Ну, начнем с того, что ты так и не сказал мне ничего. Вообще. Кроме того, что хотел меня, но хотеть – совсем не значит любить.   
\- А что мне еще делать, если я не умею читать мысли? – невнятно пробормотал я в его руку. Енох помрачнел, как будто это было главным недостатком моего существа. Он опустил взгляд куда-то в район моего плеча, и живот мой нехорошо скрутило от того, что он сейчас мне скажет. Ты придурок, Портман, что ты можешь сделать против моих ста двадцати лет? Как будто мое появление могло его изменить, могло его спасти. Ведь людей нельзя изменить, а уж тем более дважды. Эйб сломал его. А я что, надеялся починить? Да это все равно, что сломать второй раз. Место в его сердце уже было занято, и он, имея власть над любым сердцем, мог спокойно закрыть туда доступ окончательно. Да и чем я его достоин, упрямством? Влюбленностью? Обещанием быть рядом всегда? Это просто слова. У него нет повода мне верить.   
Он провел ладонью от ворота футболки в сторону. Моя татуировка, которая больше не имеет никакого значения, потому что я знаю, что я не один. Знаю, что странность – не всегда повод ею гордится. И я не горжусь тем, что обладаю силой, которая заставила Еноха страдать, не горжусь тем, что лотерея этого гена дала мне относительно пассивный дар. Она лишь свидетельство того, что я был очень глуп и наивен.   
Ведь он сказал мне именно это в первую же нашу встречу. Что я ношу эту надпись, не зная, кто они такие. Странные. Он был прав.   
\- Есть то, что я никогда не смогу сказать, - вдруг через силу произнес Енох. Я умолял бы его прекратить трогать меня так, потому что у меня сводит челюсть и замыкает проводящую систему сердца, лишает возможности вдохнуть и выдохнуть то, как он проводит рукой по моей татуировке. Но он закрыл мне рот рукой, а внутри, моя слабая часть, моя… Уже не принадлежащая мне часть хочет еще. – И тебе придется это увидеть, Джейкоб.   
Что я, черт возьми, должен увидеть? Я не вижу дальше собственных проблем. Не вижу дальше собственного чувства, которое не могу осознать в полной мере. Что я сделаю еще ради тебя? Я сдался ради тебя. Я не могу сражаться, если тебе угрожают. Убью ли я за тебя? Уже убивал.   
\- У меня зрение минус полтора, - признался я, когда Енох убрал руку с моего рта. Его могла бы выбесить моя тупость.   
Но вместо этого он лишь усмехнулся. Усмехнулся, поднимая на меня совсем другой взгляд, тот, которого я никогда не видел, тот, о котором даже мечтать не мог. Даже со зрением минус восемь я понял бы, что он значит. Можно было бы проверить его на наличие странности, способной одним взглядом выбивать душу из тела, но нет, это было то, чего невозможно было выразить словами, это было общение не тел, не мозга, не инструмента. Это был взгляд, который дал мне прямой путь к его душе.   
Я надеялся, что смогу ответить таким же. Его пальцы робко соскользнули с моей ключицы, словно завязав там какой-то узел этого неожиданного туннеля между нами. Я увидел. Увидел, но еще не могу поверить, сомневаюсь, потому что слишком сильно этого хочу. Хочу знать, что занимаю его мысли, его желания, что ничего этого не было бы в отношении кого-то еще.   
Что он не хочет близости в принципе.   
А близости со мной и только со мной.   
Это ответственность, к которой я готов, но не способен справиться сразу. Он сделал шаг ко мне, а я к нему, и хотя больше не было места, мы продолжали идти навстречу друг другу. Енох был уникальным, и мне не нужно было дополнительных подтверждений этому, и все же я был уверен, что никто не смог бы сказать мне большего без слов вовсе. Я был тем счастливым придурком, который обнимал его чуть грубовато, потому что мне хотелось как-то запомнить этот момент, когда он окончательно стал моим безо всякого секса, когда его наличие или отсутствие не играет значительной роли, потому что я только что ощутил нечто большее.   
Счастье глубоко внутри себя, огромное, потому что у меня две души, и обе с трепетом ждали только этого.   
\- Если вдруг надо заткнуться, то ты об этом скажи, - запоздало пробормотал я, вывалив на него, быть может, уже миллион глупых и пустых слов, бесполезных после того, что сделал он.   
\- Обязательно, - ответил он так же невнятно, прячась во мне с моего поспешного позволения. – Если мы постоим так еще пару минут, то твой желудок съест сам себя.   
Это был другой день, хоть мы все еще были в прежнем. Это не был день кого-то одного из нас, День Еноха или День Джейкоба, потому что вряд ли мы существовали теперь по отдельности. Я вышел из комнаты, которая служила убежищем для всех наших признаний и всей нашей близости, и это не исчезло. Я сжал его руку и притянул к себе, потому что мог. Потому что имел право. Потому что где-то в районе моего сердца была не просто дыра, а очень важная дыра, превращенная в туннель, и через нее я черпал сумасшедшую эйфорию.   
\- Только я не хочу, - произнес Енох вдруг через несколько минут. – Не хочу, чтобы сейчас это все…   
Я отпустил его в ту же секунду. Я хотел бы хвастаться тем, что я счастлив. Хотел бы доказать всем, что их мнение о Енохе неправильное. Я был на инерции влюбленного человека, который склонен совершать глупости, но тут Енох просил меня о действительно важных вещах.   
Не нужно показывать остальным, которые и так видели слишком много, что теперь есть мы. Они были семьей для меня и для Еноха, наверное, отчасти тоже, хоть он имел право злиться на них, но это была не та семья, которая могла бы принять такой союз. Дело даже не в нашей половой принадлежности.   
Они не могли покинуть петлю. Они не могли приобрести того же, что получилось у нас. Они были отличными детьми, отличными людьми, но каждому из них, каждому человеку в принципе, хотелось того же. Или меньшего, но хотя бы не быть в одиночестве. Мне повезло в том, что я не просто не прошляпил, но и сохранил это нечеловеческое притяжение, я вырастил его и сломал им к чертям его барьеры, так что я тоже счастлив не просто так.   
Все, чего я теперь хотел – это остаться вместе с ним наедине и узнать все, что я еще не знаю. И может быть, для некоторых тайн нужна большая степень доверия, которая придет только со временем. Ведь любовь – это не просто константа, это то, над чем нужно работать, то, что легко рушится, когда меняется человек, а он обязательно меняется, деформируясь хотя бы каждый день понемногу в новых обстоятельствах, которые иногда соразмерны с его возможностями, а иногда превышают их. Может быть, Енох изменится так сильно, что я не смогу адаптироваться. Может быть, он не справится с новым миром. То, что есть сейчас, ошибочно считать прочной связью. Это, возможно, самое хрупкое, что вообще существует.   
Да, между нами уже есть связь, и она сильна по-своему, но она же прежде всего беззащитность нас перед друг другом. Мы можем здорово повредить друг другу, сами того не зная, и, вероятно, сделаем так не раз. Человек не просто эгоистичное существо, у него есть некоторые механизмы защиты от чрезвычайных стрессов, и в этой защите он может атаковать даже того, кого любит. Я знаю об усталости многое.   
Но я знаю, что такое одиночество. Я знаю, к чему могу запросто вернуться, если совершу хоть один неосторожный поступок. Я так же твердо знаю, что Енох – абсолютно не подарок, и он вспыльчив, он подвластен эмоциям, и сейчас он любит меня и идет ко мне на встречу, а завтра будет ненавидеть до тех пор, пока я не соглашусь с его мнением. Единственный способ ужиться с ним – это нейтрализовать его до тех пор, пока у меня хватит сил. До тех пор, пока ему хватит времени осознать, что я готов сделать для него. Возможно, он найдет меня весьма тупым и обладающим узким кругозором. Я ничего не знаю об истории, я не знаю, где у человека селезенка, я мало смыслю в физике и космосе, я не стремлюсь каждый день узнавать что-то новое.   
Но для него я готов измениться. Мне проще. Я осознаю соразмерность перемены во мне и ту великую цену, которую я получу однажды, когда Енох признает меня абсолютной постоянной в своей жизни. Ведь сейчас он еще ограничен петлей, но уже завтра его ждет новый мир.   
И мне остается только молиться, что мой мир позволит ему остаться со мной.   
Интересно, всегда ли кто-то один в отношениях приносит кучу проблем, а второй терпит? Интересно, люди меняются в этих ролях? Я ведь понятия не имею, сколько людей испытывают то же, что живет во мне.   
Ведь прежде всего это желание защищать и оберегать, желание помогать и быть рядом. Любовь хитра, она не требует секса, не требует близости, в настоящей любви твои интересы направлены на другого, важного тебе человека, и лишь абсолютное его благополучие приносит тебе радость. Мы опошляем любовь и делаем ее скорее привычкой, но в действительности именно привычка не выдерживает динамического превращения человека в течение его жизни. А любовь должна выдержать.   
Так что я надеюсь, что где-нибудь через год я все еще буду рядом с ним, испытывать то же самое и делать все, чтобы помочь ему найти место в моем мире.   
Весь ужин я наслаждался тем, что могу спокойно послушать кого-то еще, посмотреть на кого-то еще. У меня не было страха, что Енох исчезнет или убежит. У нас одна комната, у нас одно желание, которое все равно возрастает во мне с каждой минутой, как будто все мое возбуждение к нему циклично и к определенному моменту лишит меня воли, и боже, между нашими бедрами нету даже метра. Он рядом, а потому я могу поучаствовать в разговоре. Могу сказать о том, что мы уходим. И хотя мое объявление причиняет им боль, хотя я вижу, что странным детям больно нас терять, я знаю, что все они поменялись вместе с моим присутствием. Каким-то образом я научил их смотреть друг на друга и не видеть врагов, а только друзей. Я ничего не делал для этого, как показалось мне, но вместо ярости, гнева или зависти они просто просили сообщать им о том, что будет с нами после, в настоящем.   
Мисс Перегрин выглядела весьма расстроенной, но как будто бы гордой нами.   
Я осознал, что все они будут действительно семьей для второй части меня, странной части, которую не примет моя настоящая семья, но ни та, ни другая не важна для меня так, как Енох. Я понимаю, что большую часть своей жизни я хочу провести с ним, и именно сама жизнь со всеми ее неожиданностями и проблемами поможет нам не наскучить друг другу, не возненавидеть друг друга.   
И хоть я обещал ему не демонстрировать этого на публике, я все равно сжал его руку, потому что представления о будущем слишком сильно накрыли меня. Я должен спросить его, что он думает по поводу моей охоты. Я был бы рад оставить его в безопасном месте и заниматься ею, да только не смогу быть где-то еще, не зная о том, в безопасности ли он. Ведь еще есть твари, которые запомнили меня и самого главного для меня человека. Есть пустоты, которые могут учуять отпечаток его странной души. Боюсь, что или я беру его с собой в это путешествие по истреблению пустот, или я живу с мыслью, что они свободно убивают нормальных людей. Но это проблема не сегодняшнего вечера.   
Все, о чем я должен думать сегодня, греет меня уже несколько минут от того, как его пальцы касаются моих. И хотя своими руками он может передавать все, что только захочет, я не понимаю, каким образом я читаю их послание. В этот раз я читаю желание, которое ни с чем не перепутать, и оно нагревает меня, хотя я даже не смотрю на Еноха. Как он делает это? Как от простого сообщения о том, что он рядом, о том, что он думает обо мне, он переходит к этому странному посланию, которое возбуждает меня безошибочно? Что, черт возьми, в том, что кончики его пальцев проникают под рукава лишь на несколько секунд и тут же сбегают, словно в этом есть что-то преступное? А ведь я ощущаю именно это. То, что мы еще не разделили.   
И я напрягаюсь от того, что Енох первым дарит мне это настроение. Я смотрю на него, но его лицо абсолютно равнодушно – его вечная идеальная маска. Сейчас даже я не могу пробиться сквозь нее. А я не хочу. Мне просто нужно дождаться окончания ужина.   
И это трудно. Он рисует на моей ладони все, что пожелает, а от его пальцев, которые так решительно соскальзывают вдоль моих так быстро, что я не успеваю их поймать, мне становится еще хуже. Я вспоминаю о том, как всего несколько минут назад ни за что не мог перехватить инициативу в поцелуе, потому что он вел меня со всем своим желанием длинной в век. Что ожидает меня наверху? Я хочу представить и не могу. Это странно, ведь я не вчера родился и знаю о сексе достаточно, чтобы представлять технику. Но если он делает подобное с моими руками, что он сделает со мной в постели? Как я вынесу то, что он захочет сделать, не обладая опытом, только безграничным запасом знаний о человеке и том, как он устроен, помножая это на всю долгую историю моей битвы с его барьерами, да еще и учитывая то, что он сводит меня с ума всего лишь поцелуем? Я мечтаю о том, чтобы секс был медленным, но это на грани невозможного. Я так хочу пережить самый интимный момент из доступных, так хочу еще глубже проникнуть в его сознание, в его личность, наблюдая каждую реакцию на удовольствие, которое я доставлю ему при всем своем желании.   
Есть мне совсем не хочется, да и сохранять на лице равнодушное выражение тоже. Я думаю о том, как я отступал под его напором, и мне просто жарко. Насколько сильно он хотел всего этого? Насколько я смогу не разочаровать его? О чем он фантазировал? Черт возьми, он ненавидел меня днем, приходил в свою комнату и думал обо мне, пока я снова и снова спрашивал себя, что я сделал не так. Однажды я выясню каждую деталь, выполню каждую из его фантазий.   
Я наконец успеваю поймать его руку. У меня нет дара передавать так сообщения, но я сжимаю ее так сильно, как только могу. Я понял. Сверхъестественным образом я понял, о чем он говорит мне таким образом. Его рука доверчиво расслабилась в моей.   
Я посмотрел на него. Его маска исчезает, как только он смотрит на меня. Мне кажется, что нельзя не заметить то, что мысленно нас за столом уже нет, но все как всегда думают только о себе. Этого никто не видит. И это хорошо, потому что я загораюсь сильнее, чем могу это контролировать. Меня успокаивает лишь то, что это происходит не только со мной.   
И меня радует то, что взгляд он больше не прячет.   
Я даже не в состоянии дойти до комнаты. В коридоре так темно, он такой идиотски долгий, что я не выдерживаю. И он тоже. Я сталкиваюсь с ним носом, и это больно, но зато он полуулыбается, и это просто потрясающе. В этой темноте публичного пространства мы словно подростки, которых убьют, если найдут, но дойти до комнаты нормально почти невозможно. Я уверен, что уже успел изучить его губы, но в этой темноте они другие, и они требовательные, и почти наглые, и я даже не могу дышать, потому что он мне просто этого не позволяет. Мы нападаем друг на друга, меняясь доминирующей ролью, и от этого я лишь сильнее завожусь. Он чертовски быстро копирует меня самого, и мои же прикосновения возвращаются ко мне с силой его желания, и это заставляет меня делать больше. Касаться увереннее. В нем все снова незнакомое, все снова предстоит открыть, и к моменту, когда нам удается дойти до двери, я мечтаю разучиться дышать. Я не понимаю, как хватает воздуха ему, пока наконец не улавливаю его редкое и неритмичное дыхание. Мы причина нехватки воздуха друг для друга. Я зациклен на его волосах, и я не могу отнять руки от них, не могу продвинуться дальше губ, потому что они удивляют меня каждую новую секунду. Он экспериментирует на мне, а я позволяю, и это сложно назвать простым поцелуем, он сумасшедший, он абсолютно не укладывается в приличные рамки. И это очень похоже на то, как я бы представлял себе поцелуй с ним.   
Я вваливаюсь в комнату спиной, потому что Енох буквально толкает меня внутрь. Мне плохо и хорошо от того, как он сверлит меня взглядом. Плохо, потому что даже сейчас я возбуждаюсь с огромной скоростью, а хорошо от того, что он такой, какой есть, о каком я только мог мечтать. Я боялся его неопытности, боялся напугать, но вместо этого он пугал меня тем, что я всерьез сомневался в своих способностях. Хватит ли их, чтобы остановить его? Хватит ли их для того, чтобы первый раз не был единственным? Он даже не давал мне думать. Он управлял мной с легкостью хорошо знающего меня человека, и его зубы сильно прикусывали мою кожу на шее, тут же извиняюще накрывая укусы языком, отчего меня бросало в пот. Я подумал о том, что он никак не мог дойти до этого эмпирическим путем, и я вдруг страшно заревновал его черт знает к кому.   
Он замер, словно угадал мои мысли.   
\- Извини, это больно, - вдруг произнес Енох растерянно. – Я не хотел, я просто…  
Он подумал, что я перестал отвечать из-за боли. Я сообщил ему в подробностях то, о чем только что подумал, и я моментально осознал, какой же я идиот, когда увидел, как он краснеет. В полумраке это было почти незаметно, но мне казалось, что я уловлю любое изменение в нем. Его стыд за свои действия и стыд передо мной были настолько уместны и не уместны одновременно, что я понятия не имел, что мне делать.   
\- Еще, - только и смог выдавить я, притягивая его к себе за талию. Он больше не делал этого так самозабвенно, и я решил сделать все, чтобы он забыл об осторожности.   
Во мне словно на солнце были новые и новые всполохи, когда он так сильно кусал меня. Сильная боль пополам с его потребностью во мне была чем-то гораздо более потрясающим, чем просто поцелуй. Он нуждался во мне так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и я испытывал то же самое. Чем больше я касался его, тем хуже мне было. Тем больше мне было нужно. Я снова застрял где-то между его губами и ключицами, отказываясь перестать ловить его запах, отказываясь вообще отрываться от этого способа изучения до тех пор, пока это заставляло его сходить с ума. Чем больше мы касались друг друга, тем меньше оставалось в голове мыслей. Всяческих, любых, даже о том, что я хочу сделать в следующий момент. У меня болели губы, болели укусы, но это потеряло всяческую негативную окраску, внеся свою лепту в общий огонь. Я восхищался тем, как его тело реагирует на меня, восхищался тем, как он послушен под моими руками, и я не понимал, как он может одновременно прижиматься ко мне и отклоняться назад. Я провел рукой от его пояса к его шее, сминая рубашку, заводя ладонь за его шею и возвращая к себе, чтобы между нами было просто нечем дышать.   
Он толкнул меня назад, и я изумленно грохнулся на кровать. Была какая-то неуловимая пауза, которая позволила мне увидеть его неуверенность, хотя секундой позже я никогда не обвинил бы его в этом. Я был попросту застигнут врасплох тем, как он оседлал меня, устроившись на моих бедрах.   
Все выходило так, словно это я принадлежал ему.   
Я был абсолютно не способен сопротивляться.   
\- Ты мне кое-что должен, - произнес он ниже, чем я способен был выдержать. Я безвольно и жадно смотрел, как его руки расправляются с каждой из пуговиц на его рубашке. Я бы их просто сорвал к чертовой матери, но это было представление, которое мне подарено неизвестно за какие заслуги, и я не собирался его пропустить. От его медленных, совершенно обычных движений я впадал в сумасшедшую потребность. Если бы не его плохо скрытый страх передо мной, я бы не стерпел и первых несколько мгновений, но он боялся, что я этого не оценю.   
Я оценил.   
Настолько, что пар мог идти у меня из ушей. Каждую секунду этого представления я мог думать лишь по порочному кругу восхищения им, даже тем, как он просто расстегивает рубашку, хотя в этом нет ничего технически эротично, я просто пылаю от желания немедленно… Я даже не знаю, что. То, что он сидел прямо на моих бедрах, добавляло проблем для моего терпения, и я приложил все силы, чтобы не испугать его в таком важном моменте. Если бы я знал, как, я бы обязательно сказал, что он делает со мной. Он может даже не раздеваться. Он может коснуться моей руки, и я моментально забуду обо всем, кроме него.   
Очевидно, я показывал это недостаточно ярко, раз он остановился на последней пуговице, опустив голову. Я положил руку на его щеку, заставив его поднять голову. Слов не было, но я привлек его к себе, стараясь сообщить всю свою реакцию поцелуем. Мои руки моментально проникли под расстегнутую рубашку, и я стащил ее с его плеч, застревая на руках. Я раздраженно дернул, но рубашка застряла прочно, и я фактически связал ею его руки за спиной.   
И тут я понял, что в этом есть своя прелесть. Я мог целовать его где захочу, и ни его смущение, ни его ерзанье не отвлекут меня от изучения. Ему было щекотно, когда я прикусывал кожу под подбородком, и он злился, что не может освободить руки. А мне нравилось беззаконно и абсолютно бесстыдно спускаться языком по его шее вплоть до грудины, целуя каждую из выступающих ключиц по очереди. Он склонил голову, стараясь избежать моих, вероятно, щекочущих прикосновений, и я отвлекался на его губы, которым он успешно переводил мое внимание с груди, которая уже покрылась мурашками от того, что я делал.   
\- Отпусти меня, - произнес он почти властно, и я послушался, как зачарованный, расстегивая неловкими движениями пальцев манжеты. Он снова оказался надо мной, и я забыл, что хотел делать с каждым сантиметром его кожи. Весь его вес делал наше объятие еще более тесным, и я думал только о том, как удовлетворить и себя, и его, и при этом не напугать его.   
\- А что я тебе должен? – спохватился я, с трудом останавливая руки где-то в районе его поясницы. Он усмехнулся, вероятно, собираясь назвать меня самым знаменательным тормозом на свете.   
\- Никаких идей? – спросил Енох, расстегивая мою рубашку одной рукой. Другой он опирался на кровать прямо рядом с моей головой. Хотел бы я знать, что в такой момент я вдруг оказался ему должен. Весь мой кругозор идей сводился только к потребности хоть немного поерзать под ним, потому что от недостатка любого трения возбуждение становилось крайне болезненным.   
\- Вообще, - выдохнул я, с радостью возвращая к жизни совершенное объятие без единого слоя ткани. Я все еще помнил тот холод, которым он страдал. Черт, да никакой мой страх не стоил того, чтобы он страдал дальше много лет от этого чертового холода и близкой смерти. Теперь же его тело было просто нестерпимо горячим, и в тесном контакте мне было так же приятно, как и невыносимо жарко. От влаги кожа начинала скользить, и он вдруг слегка съехал по мне, отчего я моментально напрягся – я понятия не имел, что он намеревался сделать.   
Но вместо этого он просто поднялся надо мной. Я отстраненно изучал его лицо, его удивительную усмешку, в которой видел легкий оттенок страха, который был доступен лишь мне. Его волосы задевали мое лицо, и мне было щекотно, но от взгляда Еноха я не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Он склонился к моему лицу, и я предвкушал очередной поцелуй, от которых уже невыносимо болели губы, от которых пересыхало в горле и лишь сильнее тянуло внизу живота, как он остановился.   
\- Секс, Портман, ты должен мне секс, - сообщил он мне так спокойно, словно каждый день занимался им с кем-то еще. Это прозвучало как кодовое слово.   
Я опрокинул его на спину, ничуть не удивив, и он лишь закусил губу, как будто на этом кончилась вся его решимость. Я понятия не имел, что должен сделать дальше. От мысли, что я мог бы взять его так, как того требовало мое тело, я просто кипел изнутри. Я просто не продержусь дальше самого факта проникновения. К тому же это может быть…  
\- Перестань думать, - абсолютно четко прошипел мне Енох, и я решил, что я просто обожаю его. Он стирал мои сомнения так же, как я старался избавиться от его. И все же я не мог перейти к этому сразу, я прижимался губами к каждому новому уровню на пути к поясу его штанов. Я хотел бы видеть, как он теряется от удовольствия. Я был готов остановиться только на этом.   
Откуда он, черт возьми, вообще знает, как это происходит. Это что, пишут в учебниках по медицине? Сплошная порнография.   
Раздевать его было сумбурно. Он мне помогал с каким-то нежеланием демонстрировать мне себя, как будто не я совсем недавно приложил все свои языковые умения к тому, чтобы довести его до оргазма. Именно это я и хотел бы повторить, потому что снова начал переживать за то, к чему мы оба могли быть не готовы. Я понятия не имел, как сделать это приятным занятием для него, меня никогда не интересовали те, кто бывал подо мной. Он раздраженно звал меня по имени, требуя превратить все это в сумбурное нечто, в котором просто не будет времени для стыда, но я не мог этого сделать.   
Я слишком долго ждал. Слишком хотел, чтобы это понравилось ему настолько, что он хотел бы еще. Я мог отсрочить этот момент, и я старался, отвлекаясь на дразнящие поцелуи где-то в районе пояса, отчего он напрягался почти рефлекторно, я раздевался как можно дольше, я почти стопроцентно заставил его забыть о том, чего он от меня требовал, разделив объятие в полной наготе. Я мог не переживать за то, что в этом огне вспотел, потому что его кожа под моими руками и губами тоже была мокрой и отлично скользила.   
Собственно, я тоже отлично скользил, дразня его слабым трением зажатых между нашими телами возбужденных членов. Но мне было мало, вероятно, так же мало, как и ему, и я сжал их вместе рукой, сменяя движения тела на движения руки. Он поднялся на локтях, награждая меня каким-то абсолютным безумным взглядом, и я соврал бы, если бы сказал, что смотрел в ответ более адекватно. Это была какая-то неизведанная земля, полная мин, где я боялся сделать каждый новый шаг, потому что я не знал, что ему понравится, а что нет. Моей руки абсолютно не хватало в диаметре, и я лишь дразнил нас обоих чуть больше. Было слишком много близости, слишком много интимности для тел, которые управлялись сильным чувством, и это сложно было выносить долго. Я сдерживался как мог, понимая, что это будет просто жалким подобием того, что я ему должен.   
Если бы он понимал, о чем просил.   
\- Это может быть больно, - зачем-то прошептал я.   
\- Я в курсе, - отозвался он немедленно.   
\- Откуда, интересно мне знать? – снова заревновал я неизвестно к кому, кто мог бы подарить ему такие познания. Эта ревность заставила меня потянуть его за волосы, чтобы он поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза.   
\- Из книжек, Портман, их иногда полезно читать, - язвительно отозвался он, и я раздраженно прикусил его пересохшие губы, решив, что такой вот Енох заслужил немного боли. Оставалось решить лишь одну проблему, о которой я вообще не подумал. И теперь поиск подходящей вещи мог отвлечь меня от этой слабой решимости рискнуть.   
\- А в твоих книжках не пишут, что для этого нужно? – съязвил я в ответ, в основном потому, что нервничал.   
Он вдруг тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись мне в грудь. Я слегка расслабился, осознавая, что это при любом провале это все равно не последний раз. Я готов доверить ему все, даже собственную неудачу из-за того, что я здорово переживаю о том, смогу ли не причинить боль и сделать это более ли менее приятным занятием.   
\- Пишут, - отозвался он вдруг, резко прекратив свой чудный низкий смех. – Только попробуй прокомментировать, - заявил Енох мне воинственно, приложив палец к губам. У меня не было сил объяснять, что меньше всего я хочу что-то комментировать, поэтому я лишь захватил кончик его пальца губами и соскользнул вниз. Он моментально вспыхнул, растеряв всяческое самодовольство, потрясающе приоткрывая губы от моего вероломного фокуса.   
\- Вот сам и доставай, - довольно прошептал я, оставив в покое его палец. Он несколько смущенно посмотрел в сторону полки над кроватью, затем на меня. Осознав, что я крайне заинтересован в том, что Енох мог там спрятать, он наконец бережно отпихнул меня в сторону и приподнялся, дотянувшись до полки. Я никак не мог оставить в покое напряженные мышцы его торса, восхищаясь ими руками и губами. Ему было щекотно, и он едва не грохнулся обратно на подушки. Енох попытался отпихнуть меня, и я принял его игру, несмотря на возбуждение, которое лишь росло от этой чудесной возни. Хотя расти ему уже было просто некуда, и я наконец отпустил Еноха, уверенно зафиксировав его на своих бедрах. Он достал книгу, и я против воли ухмыльнулся, напомнив себе обязательно пройтись по этой очаровательной детали.   
Книга шлепнулась мне прямо на лицо.   
\- Ой, не удержал, - абсолютно ровным тоном сообщил мне Енох.   
Я разъяренно скинул его с себя, почти зло кусая его губы и сжимая руками его бедра. Мне не доставало какой-то уверенности для того, что тут же сделал он сам. Он поднял бедра по обе стороны от меня, и все веселье вдруг исчезло, сменившись уже знакомой мне нервозностью. Он мне доверял безоговорочно. А я чертовски боялся налажать, настолько, что возбуждение слегка спало.   
\- Я не уверен, - признался я наконец, решив, что это будет отличной страховкой.   
\- А что, похоже, что я в этом специалист? – столь же нервно ответил мне Енох. Я с благодарностью подался навстречу его рукам, взъерошившим мои мокрые волосы.   
\- Можно не сегодня, - предложил я куда-то ему в шею, в основном потому, что мне было стыдно признаваться в неуверенности в себе. Точнее, я был в себе уверен, но вот поражения боялся панически. Не с ним. Не сейчас.   
\- В следующий раз будет так же, - отозвался он весьма рационально. Я подумал о том, что его положение еще более уязвимое, чем мое. Нужно просто вернуться на грань, за которой мы оба забудем о страхах. Следующий раз. У нас будет следующий раз независимо от того, смогу ли я все сделать правильно.   
Да я понятия не имею, как правильно. Но я не могу держать его в этом положении, ведь он явно нервничает так же сильно, как и я.   
Я не знал способа лучше отвлечь его, да и себя тоже, от этого напряжения. В первую же секунду, когда мой язык скользнул вдоль горячей кожи ствола его члена, Енох явно забыл о том, что мы только что так отчаянно обсуждали. Я отдал ему все, каждое движение я старался приблизить к идеальному, чтобы ни на миг не позволить ему вновь испугаться меня. Мой страх не должен быть виден ему, ведь он мне доверяет. Я накрыл губами головку его члена, скользнув глубже, двигаясь быстрее, чем в прошлый раз, и он выгнулся навстречу мне так, что я почти закашлялся. Он испуганно дернулся обратно, и мне пришлось потратить минут пять на то, чтобы повторить этот момент его забвения в приятных ощущениях. От его рук в своих волосах я и сам дурел, хотя мне лично это не приносило никакого удовольствия, кроме эстетического – я видел, что мои нехитрые движения с ним делают. Он не мог лежать спокойно, не мог перестать умолять меня прекратить, потому что он больше не сможет, и я готов был слушать это вечность. В этот момент он принадлежал мне и только мне, никому и никогда больше, я был для него сейчас первым и единственным, и это помогло мне набраться уверенности в том, что я все сделаю правильно. Не могу не сделать. Я ждал, когда он наконец приблизиться к тому состоянию, когда он не заметит, вероятно, боли от проникновения. Я отпустил его член изо рта, поднимаясь наверх и целуя его безответные от близкого, но еще не достижимого оргазма губы, и Енох отвечал мне заторможенно, с некоторым разочарованием. Я не мог позволить ему смотреть на то, как я готовлю себя, и я вернул руку на его член, скользя по своей же собственной слюне. Я собирался предъявить права на него со всех сторон, и пока я выигрывал у своего же деда лишь в том, что один раз я помог ему кончить. Меня бесило, что я все еще должен думать о том, что когда-то много лет назад Енох смел так же смотреть на Эйба.   
Я чертовски ревновал. Я лучше. Я его люблю, я им дорожу. Я сделаю все, чтобы он забыл к чертовой матери это имя и помнил только мое.   
Я отвлекал его как мог. Он разрывался между моей рукой, дразняще и легко то проводящей от основания к головке, то пережимающей его член в критической точке, чтобы не дать ему кончить раньше времени, и моими губами, которыми я старался целовать его как можно увлекательнее. В его глазах я видел лишь чистое желание достичь оргазма, что меня вполне устраивало. Я надеялся, что во всем этом лихорадочном состоянии он не заметит моего медленно нарастающего давления. И все же он сжал руками мои плечи, когда я преодолел максимальное сопротивление. Мне было дьявольски стыдно за то, что от боли я избавить его не смог, и я уже не знал, что мне делать – прекратить или двигаться дальше.   
\- Сделай уже что-нибудь, - пробормотал Енох, поморщившись, и я рискнул.   
Я был здорово напуган тем, что и это мое движение вперед причинило лишь боль. От разочарования я едва не растерял все свое возбуждение, извиняюще поглаживая его бедро. Я не знаю, почему при всем при этом я все же повторил это, из отчаяния, из-за страха оставить все в таком негативном ключе, и он вдруг сжал руки вокруг моей шее, рвано выдохнув.   
\- Что-то не…   
\- Двигайся, Джейкоб, пожалуйста, - прошептал он с закрытыми глазами, и я тут же дернулся вперед, осознавая, насколько мне самому нравится это ощущение. Чем быстрее я двигался, тем сильнее он подавался мне навстречу, и я сходил с ума от того, что хочу и могу еще быстрее, еще больше. Он принадлежал мне в этот момент максимально, так искренне, так правильно, как никогда не получилось бы одним взглядом. Я держал его на месте, не позволяя его бедрам следовать наверх по постели, держа их собственными руками, опираясь перед ними на постель, и каким-то образом он все еще мог обнимать меня, напрягаясь до последнего. Я не осознавал почти ничего, кроме простейшей потребности двигаться, до тех пор, пока он не открыл глаза. Его взъерошенные кудри закрывали наши лица в какое-то жаркое и такое необходимое убежище, в котором не существовало ничего, даже того, что мы делали. Он хотел мне что-то сказать и был прерван моим новым толчком. Мне просто не хватало резервов организма для того, чтобы сфокусироваться на его напряженной шее. Он снова оказался на уровне моих глаз, и в этом странном ритме моих движений я вдруг услышал, как он говорит мне это:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джейкоб.   
Все окружающее моментально разбилось на тысячи осколков, и я потерял способность говорить, думать, двигаться, я мог лишь переживать сильнейшие волны удовольствия, сжигающие все на своем пути вдоль моего тела, перегружая каждый рецептор, отправляя меня куда-то далеко от этого места, что меня совершенно не устраивало. Я заставлял свое тело прекратить, потому что должен был, просто обязан ответить ему, и я подавлял эти чертовы волны, хоть мое тело было в сладком восторге и абсолютно не желало слушаться меня, я замер, когда увидел, как это переживает он.   
Он прижался ко мне, дыша через раз, замирая точно так же, как это сделал я, но в своем удовольствии он был невероятно смущен, сбит с толку и совершенно распят им, с чем Енох успешно сражался сильнейшей хваткой поперек моих плеч. От силы его объятия я испытал острую нехватку кислорода, но я не мог перестать смотреть на его потрясающее напряженное лицо, несколько удивленное и такое великолепное в своем естественном удовольствии. Я прижался к его губам, не ожидая ответа, просто потому, что я не знал, как еще признаться в том, что я никогда не видел ничего красивее.   
Когда к нему вернулось нормальное дыхание, Енох снова покраснел и отпустил меня, с некоторым отвращением касаясь собственного испачканного живота. Я был ничуть не лучше, но меня это абсолютно не беспокоило. Этот раз все же вышел каким-то неловким и сумбурным, и я пообещал себе, что исправлюсь. Пообещал ему, потому что мне не нравилось то, насколько недовольным он выглядел.   
\- Что тут, черт возьми, исправлять? – спросил он почти ласково, что никак не вязалось с его недовольным видом. – Просто помоги мне встать, - попросил Енох раздраженно, боясь даже коснуться чего-нибудь испачканной рукой.   
У меня был вариант получше.   
Я лежал в постели и думал о том, что человек не умеет быть просто счастливым. Сейчас я должен был ощущать себя именно таким и спокойно спать, но вместо этого я вдруг обнаружил в себе страх, который отныне будет сопровождать меня каждый день. Страх потерять Еноха. Я лежал рядом с ним, обнимал его всеми доступными мне конечностями, но думал только о том, что отныне если с ним что-то случиться, мне конец. Почему я не мог просто спать, наслаждаясь тем, что только что испытал, наслаждаясь тем, что я обнимаю человека, которого люблю, тем, что он держит мои руки своими, тем, что перед нами теперь весьма светлое будущее? Я никак не мог понять, как мне теперь выполнить свой долг охотника за пустотами, если у меня есть такое большое слабое место, которое я даже нигде не смогу оставить, потому что сойду с ума от переживаний? А если я возьму его с собой, что, если не смогу защитить? Да, он умеет стрелять, но не видит их, а я не всесилен.   
Я осознал, что любить тяжело, потому что вместе с сильной привязанностью всегда идет иррациональный, почти беспочвенный, но такой неуютный страх потерять то, что с таким трудом нашел.


	17. Chapter 17

Я заглушил мотор. Пока я копался внутри машины, натягивая куртку, автоматический фонарь успел погаснуть. Я вышел из машины на скрипучий снег, липким слоем накрывший дорожку к дому. Я торопился все шесть часов, что снова ехал сюда. Торопился, потому что отныне меня вряд ли что-то сможет вытащить отсюда так надолго. И все же я остановился, не в силах проигнорировать тот великолепный пейзаж, благодаря которому я все же выбрал этот дом много месяцев назад. Редкие огни вдоль его заснеженных берегов совсем не напрягали присутствием других людей, они скорее дарили какой-то отдаленный уют, сообщали, что все же мы здесь не одни, но никто не посмеет нам помешать. Огромная зеркальная поверхность озера создавала ощущение второй луны, полным диском висевшей прямо над ним. Лишь звезды не отражались, усыпав всю поверхность черного неба, лишний раз демонстрируя, насколько же холодно на улице. Я заметил, как что-то вдалеке мигнуло пару раз. А ведь совсем скоро Рождество, а я даже не предложил провести его вместе с остальными странными детьми, и как это будет выглядеть теперь, всего за пару дней? Я даже не удосужился позвонить, настолько я рвался сюда, в место, которое явно претендовало на то, чтобы быть домом. Я окинул взглядом густой еловый лес, с радостью воспринимая его тягучий и свежий запах вместо смога города, в котором я еще совсем недавно уничтожил последнюю, по моим подсчетам, пустоту. Именно поэтому я не позвонил, как было заведено, я летел сюда на огромной, просто запредельной скорости, не замечая того, что устал, испачкал куртку и был голоден, как зверь. А теперь я стоял перед этим одноэтажным домом и думал, что я идиот – ведь сейчас сколько, четыре утра? Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Енох бодрствует в четыре утра. Я так летел, что забыл о времени.   
Снег скрипит даже слишком громко. Я открыл дверь и ввалился в темный коридор, теплый, но такой теплый, что было одно удовольствие стоять и ощущать, как горят щеки, стремительно отогреваясь. Ни в одной из комнат не горел свет, так что я лишь подтвердил свою – о чудо, гениальную – догадку о том, что Енох спал.   
Я так сильно соскучился.   
Я уехал отсюда всего две недели назад. Всего. Да это чертова вечность. До этого мне потребовалось три, и эти три недели я ненавидел каждый день, что не могу быть здесь. Я звонил ему, наверное, каждый час, когда не был занят поиском чрезвычайно ловкой пустоты, и как только клал трубку, понимал, что уже забыл, как звучит его голос. Он всегда говорил равнодушно, несколько отстраненно, не веря мне, что в мире слишком много людей, чтобы прослушивать телефоны, и все равно не мог выдавить нужных слов. И за эти недели я успевал сойти с ума, каждый раз возвращаясь сюда, домой, с неистовым желанием вернуть себе потраченное время. Может быть, это было и к лучшему, ведь так у меня было ощущение, что каждый раз я приезжаю сюда, как в первый.   
Но на этот раз у меня есть кое-что, что никак не бывает в первый раз. Я здорово волновался, когда думал об этом, потому что Енох был весьма переменчив в своем желании проявлять чувства. В одну из первых моих поездок я вернулся именно в тот момент, когда его никак нельзя было трогать, и черт возьми, я не понимал, с чем это связано. Возможно, это был самый сильный скандал, самый сильный всплеск ненависти и непонимания. Ведь я отсутствовал так долго, неужели он по мне не скучал? Я был глуп и не желал понимать его состояние, в котором его тело компенсировало отсутствие резкого старения калейдоскопом воспоминаний, так что иногда он даже не понимал, в каком времени находится. Хуже всего, когда я должен был уезжать после очередного наплыва его спутанных воспоминаний, и я боялся, каждую секунду боялся, что с ним может что-нибудь произойти. Я боялся, что он перепутает реальность с прошлым . Но он справлялся. Без меня, потому что у меня был долг, который он понимал. А вот я не сразу оказался способен понять то, что теперь составляло главную проблему его жизни. Но и это в прошлом, он все реже вспоминает то, что случилось за долгое время жизни в петле, и я все меньше беспокоюсь за это.   
Сегодня у меня другой повод для волнения.   
Этот дом стал промежуточным местом, островком безопасности, между петлей, к которой Енох привык, и миром, о котором он ничего не знал. Я готовил его как мог, оставляя почти домашнее задание на время своего отсутствия, и иногда мне приходилось справляться с гневом его непонимания на расстоянии. Но зато когда он освоил видео, я был вознагражден хотя бы видеозвонком. И он по-прежнему выглядел холодным через камеру, но таким горячим здесь, в этом доме.   
Я стащил куртку и снял ботинки, стараясь не шуметь. Я ощущал уютный запах апельсина и корицы, и это предвещало мне что-то очень вкусное. Иногда на Еноха нападала жажда чему-нибудь срочно научиться, чтобы не терять этого драгоценного времени новой жизни зря, и к моему приезду он что-нибудь готовил, а потом сидел с демонстративно незаинтересованным видом и ждал, когда же я попробую.  
Потому что так сильно волновался за то, справился он или нет.   
Всегда справлялся.   
Я обнаружил на кухне целую тарелку запеченной картошки с огромным стейком, отчего переполнился диким голодом и такой же дикой благодарностью. Я умолял микроволновку не пищать слишком громко, и ел с ощущением, что сейчас Енох сам подойдет ко мне, ведь обычно он спал даже слишком чутко. Но нет, я справился и с едой, и с глинтвейном, который дарил нашему дому этот почти рождественский запах. Я так мало дней провел здесь, но все равно ощущал это место своим домом. Я думаю, не нужно долго думать над тем, почему – здесь всегда ждал меня человек, которого я любил так же сильно, как и год назад, в тот день, когда мы наконец покинули Акр. Иногда мне казалось, что я люблю его спокойнее, не так сумасшедше яростно и неуверенно, как в первые дни, иногда я снова впадал в безумие, рожденное моим долгим отсутствием, и каждый раз, каждый чертов раз каким-то волшебным образом он испытывал ровно то же самое в зеркальной мере. Огонь горячего глинтвейна лишил меня всяческого намека на сон. Я окинул взглядом идеально чистую кухню – значит, меня ждет бардак в гостиной или в спальне, там, где опять застала его эта жажда жизни.   
Я нервничал из-за того, что Енох снова оказался взаперти. Я не запрещал ему выходить, ездить в город, и я даже не знал, выезжал ли он отсюда хоть раз, хоть знал, как вызвать такси, но у меня было ощущение, что без меня он не сможет окунуться в этот мир публичности. Его устраивал интернет, телевизор, все, что давало информацию, и с каждым новым моим приездом он поражал меня новыми знаниями и умениями. Я гордился им, я восхищался скоростью его обучения и говорил об этом, несмотря на то, что ему самому казалось, что он знает слишком мало. Что меня ожидает сегодня? Что он решил учить немецкий или японский, или искал идеальный рецепт глинтвейна, или смотрел фильмы о космосе, или что там еще могло вдруг его так сильно захватить. Я зашел в спальню, но кровать была заправлена. Я слегка напрягся. Не то, чтобы Енох был поклонником сна в кровати, особенно если его мозг чем-то занят, но я то имел о сне традиционные представления.   
И я ступил в гостиную.   
Во-первых, я ее не узнал. Я не узнал ее потому, что отныне посередине нее стояла елка, запах которой сводил с ума близким ощущением праздника, которого у меня еще секунду назад не было. Она была совершенно не украшена, и я слегка порадовался тому, что мы можем сделать это вместе. Я еще не знал, что с Енохом это превратиться в пытку.   
Во-вторых я нашел его, перед тлеющим камином, который слабо грел, в основном, служил декорацией. Я же не идиот, снимать дом без центрального отопления. Больше всего на свете я боюсь, что он снова замерзнет. Я осторожно присел перед диваном, на котором так случайно заснул Енох, давая своему чувству внутри себя очень болезненно развернуться. Во мне просто не хватало места для того, что я испытывал к нему, даже спустя год. В общем-то, именно поэтому я и принес с собой эту причину для волнений.   
Я вытащил книгу у него из рук. Доставка книжного магазина могла решить, что здесь живет какой-то сумасшедший маньяк. Я миллион раз говорил ему, что он может найти несколько книг и в свободном доступе, на что Енох смотрел на меня как на придурка и спрашивал, как вообще можно смотреть на эти яркие экраны дольше пяти минут. Они его слепили. Но зато если он находил что-то увлекательное, от монитора его нельзя было оторвать часами. Сейчас я посмотрел на книгу и с удивлением обнаружил в ней какую-то рождественскую тематику. Открыв ее, я понял, что она, в общем-то, детская, объясняла происхождение праздника, значение елки и фейерверков. Как только я осознал, что Енох решил заняться праздником, я тут же передумал возвращаться к странным детям мисс Перегрин, которые все так же обитали на Кэрнхолме, но вполне могли выйти в настоящее. Чтобы разделить с нами праздник.   
А я ведь не подумал, что он не хочет даже видеть Кэрнхолм.   
Я отложил книгу. Как мало нужно в действительности человеку, понимать, что рядом с ним есть тот, к кому так стремиться тело и душа, что он в порядке, что ему ничего не угрожает. Он спал снова бесшумно, но я точно знал, что внутри этого тела есть личность, которая поражает меня. С содроганием я вспомнил те три дня, когда он был пустым. Этого больше не повториться. Ни за что.   
Мне хотелось его разбудить и одновременно не хотелось нарушать его сон. Но на этом диване совершенно невозможно было подлезть под тот тяжелый плед, в который он завернулся скорее по привычке. Я много раз видел, как он натягивает на себя кучу одежды, а потом срочно раздевается, как только ощущает, что ему жарко. Прошлое отпускало Еноха слишком медленно, и я страдал вдалеке от него, не в силах этот процесс ускорить. Праздник. Он хотел встречать праздник со мной, а я, идиот, думал вернуть его обратно в клетку, напомнить об этом чувстве безысходности. Я решил, что попробую перенести его на кровать, где смогу устроиться под боком и проспать до утра в этом сводящем с ума тепле, сонном, потрясающе беззащитном в самом хорошем смысле этого слова. Я поднял его на руки, обеспокоенно фиксируя то, что весил он меньше, чем я помнил в прошлый раз, и в моем сознании был уже целый блокнот с вопросами к нему. Он спал на удивление крепко, даже не пошевелился, когда я поднял его, только голова его безвольно склонилась к моему плечу. Как можно быстрее и бесшумнее я перенес его в спальню, в которой было почему-то чуть холоднее, как будто Енох вообще сюда не заходил. Белье было прохладным, так что мне пришлось положить Еноха на его сторону и сбегать за теплым пледом. Я все еще был в своей кофте, стащил ее через голову, хоть прохлада комнаты здорово кусала меня за открытые участки шеи и рук. Наконец я устроил подобие уютного домика из этого пледа, приникая к спящему Еноху. Мне казалось, я не смогу быть еще более счастливым.   
Тепло от него было каким-то особенным. Или это сегодня я настолько взбудоражен тем, что привез из города, тем, чем навсегда запомнится этот день, что я все воспринимаю иначе. Я рисково уткнулся холодным носом в его чуть обнаженное плечо, такое уютное, такое теплое, такое мое, повторяя про себя, что я дома, что мне больше не нужно выходить один на один, один против двух с этими монстрами, порождениями чьей-то извращенной фантазии. Теперь каждый день я буду тратить здесь как можно полнее, наверстывая все свое отсутствие, привыкая к обычной жизни, к быту, который мы не успели как следует разделить. Я хотел бы просто заснуть рядом, но я слишком сильно соскучился, я бы целиком залез на Еноха и обнимал бы его, пока не пройдет это ужасное ощущение потребности, это отражение силы, с которой я скучал. Но я благоразумно лежал сбоку, ругая себя за то, что так хочу помешать его сну. Поэтому я позволил себе просто потереться носом о его шею, осторожно прижаться к ней губами и понять, что я идиот, и что я только дразню себя. Дразню тем, что я так редко оказываюсь рядом с ним в таком состоянии, что я всегда засыпаю раньше, что почти всегда мы уже удовлетворяем большинство наших потребностей. Так что все во мне ныло от желания, от потребности немедленно получить все, что и так мое, особенно, если он такой… Такой домашний. Я положил руку на его живот, ругаясь сам с собой, но у меня не получилось переиграть сильнейшее, хотя и какое-то утомительно нежное желание, после чего я все же проник под мягкую ткань футболки, дурея от того, насколько мягкая и теплая его кожа. Наверное, он здорово разозлится, если поймет, что я его разбудил. В некоторые моменты жизни я для него совсем не приоритет, даже если меня не было несколько недель, и потом, после своего гнева, он обязательно извинится. Но я привык. Потому что все, что он делает, он делает искренне, не боясь больше быть таким, какой он есть, и я прекрасно знаю, что он заносчив, весьма эгоцентричен, обладает излишней самоуверенностью в себе, но мне плевать.   
Потому что в каждом его недостатке для меня есть исключение. Он эгоистичен, но все равно подумает обо мне, он заносчив, но никогда не перебьет меня, он самоуверен, но каждый раз, когда я так сумасшедше хочу его, он сомневается, что я в нем такого нашел.   
Он пошевелился, когда я крал тепло его сонного тела где-то в районе ворота футболки. Я был готов к тому, что он отвернется от меня и снова уснет, но вместо этого он позвал меня по имени, и я моментально сошел с ума. Он совсем не понимал со сна, что я вернулся, он меня не ждал сегодня, потому что рассчитывал, что я позвоню, и я никогда не приезжал без предупреждения, и от его рассеянного ответа мне было просто великолепно. Я заключил его в ловушку из кровати и собственного тела, раздавив, может быть, своим весом, я даже не удосужился умыться, но Енох все равно меня не оттолкнул. Весь он был домашний, он и был моим домом, где бы мы ни были, и каждая комната здесь была полна им, его вещами, тем, что ему нравилось и что он с таким трудом научился покупать, и потому здесь был рай для меня.   
\- Почему ты не позвонил? – наконец строго спросил он меня, и я подумал, что Енох готов меня в угол поставить за такое.   
\- Не успел выгнать любовника? – уточнил я, и он раздраженно потер руками глаза.   
\- Я хотел успеть все приготовить к Рождеству, - пробормотал он, скрывая от меня взгляд.   
\- Ты хотел лишить меня удовольствия наряжать елку? – возмущенно проворчал я, на самом деле улыбаясь, как придурок, потому что наконец добрался до своих кудрей, до своих мурашек на шее, до своего любимого запаха, до моих любимых рук, до всего, что я обожаю в нем.   
\- А что, это удовольствие? – спросил Енох удивленно, и я наконец поцеловал его, потому что вряд ли объяснил бы, почему в этот момент я так тону в своей глубокой привязанности к нему. И хотя он явно был расстроен тем, что не успел чего-то там, я в полной мере ощутил то, как сильно он скучал по мне. Я не знаю, где он все это прячет перед камерой, когда я ему звонил. Больше не будет этого издевательства, где я вижу, но не могу коснуться. Я проверял его губы, как если бы действительно думал, что он тут целовал кого-то еще в мое отсутствие, как будто это было можно прочитать в поцелуе, и на какой-то момент я действительно заревновал его к неизвестному кому-то, кто мог бы появиться здесь в мое отсутствие. Он погладил меня так знакомо по волосам, и я едва не застонал от ошеломляющего счастья быть здесь без потребности куда-то уезжать и кого-то спасать. И все же я не сдержал стона, потому что он вдруг прижался ко мне всем телом, ничуть не скрывая своего возбуждения. Голод в его глазах был чрезвычайно заразителен, его губы требовали от меня глубокого, дьявольски возбуждающего поцелуя, и я собирался рассказать ему о том, зачем мне на телефоне столько фотографий с ним и что я делал далеко от него, чтобы утолить потребность в нем. Енох не давал мне возможности произнести хоть слово, и было что-то очаровательное в том, что он был в одной лишь пижаме, безо всякого белья. Я понял это, лишь ненамного сдвинув мягкий и широкий пояс его штанов.   
Если бы я был способен найти слова, я бы поинтересовался, с чего вдруг он так эротично готов к моему приезду, хоть и не знал об этом. Или это опять для кого-то неизвестного?   
\- И как это понимать? – наконец заторможенно сформулировал я вопрос, когда его руки на миг оторвались от моей груди, перестав так жадно скользить по ней.   
\- Что? – спросил он глухо, не собираясь отрываться от поцелуя на всякие там мои вопросы.   
\- Если ты не знал, что я приеду, почему вот тут ничего нет? – спросил я ревниво, оттягивая пояс его штанов. Я ожидал чего угодно, кроме того, что он вдруг сильно покраснел и уставился в сторону. – Кто он?   
\- Да господи, Джейкоб, - раздраженно пробормотал он, краснея еще больше. – Просто сегодня я понял, что очень, - он замолчал, с досадой кусая губы. Да я убью любого, кто вообще посмеет на него посмотреть. Без белья он. Когда меня дома нет. И штаны эти просто преступление, так низко сидят на его поясе, так бесстыдно открывают мне интимную полоску в самом низу живота чувствительной кожи, которую я обожаю дразнить.   
\- Очень что? – спросил я тяжело, заставив его посмотреть на меня.   
\- Я соскучился очень, - признался он раздраженно, закатив глаза. – Очень, - с нажимом произнес он.   
\- Я пока не догоняю логику, - признался я в ответ, хотя версию об убийстве уже отпустил. Я догадывался, конечно, но мне хотелось услышать это. Что он делал, чтобы не скучать по мне так сильно.   
\- Ну я, - он глубоко вздохнул. – Черт, Портман, я просто неудачно подрочил, - наконец выпалил Енох, смотря на меня в упор, с очаровательными следами краски стыда на лице. – Законом не запрещено, - добавил он несколько смущенно, после чего я окончательно поехал головой.   
Конечно не запрещено, я делал то же самое тысячу раз, но я был благодарен за то, что он был так неаккуратен.   
\- Всегда так ходи, - приказал я ему на ухо, следуя губами вдоль его скулы.   
\- Это неудобно, - заметил он философски, и я решил доказать ему, что очень удобно.   
Я потащил их вниз, едва ли отвлекаясь на то, чтобы проверить, мое ли это тело быстрыми поцелуями по восхитительно напряженным мышцам живота и еще более нежной коже в самом его низу. Думаю, я переубедил его с первых же движений, весьма быстрых, рьяных, призванных убедить, что я очень, очень соскучился, и даже то, что я как раз вчера занимался тем же самым не запрещенным законом, я ничуть не ослабил своего желания. Я мог бы вечность смотреть на то, как он меняется от возбуждения, как желание загорается в нем, заставляя его глаза так волшебно сиять, заставляя его метаться по кровати, когда он так близок к оргазму. Я готов был бы облизывать эту чувствительную кожу под головкой миллион раз, лишь бы кожа его взмокла от напряжения, от попыток сдержаться, лишь бы волосы его вдруг стали влажными и запахли острее тем запахом, который так сводил меня с ума. Я не делал более ничего нового для него, а он все равно реагировал так открыто, что я лишь удивлялся, как ему не надоело.   
Если он будет ходить без белья, я готов делать так и по несколько раз на дню, потому что это привлекает меня, эта доступность, известная только мне, этот контраст давно привычной мне потемневшей кожи и светлого мягкого пояса штанов, за которыми ничего нет, вообще ничего, что остановило бы меня на моем пути к его возбуждению.   
\- Не так, - сообщил он мне, уверенно возвращая меня к своим губам. – Так ты не отделаешься, - сообщил мне Енох, и я мог бы только жалко пискнуть, поглощенный его властью надо мной. Он почти приказывал мне его взять, и несмотря на его подчиненное мне положение, он мною управлял, как только хотел.   
\- Да с радостью, - выдохнул я в его губы, желая добавить, что только об этом и мечтал каждый день. Власть в нем вдруг исчезла, и он приник ко мне в отчаянном объятии, полным признания в том, что он скучал по мне не меньше. Каждый раз, когда я обнимал его без всякой одежды, во мне что-то ломалось от страха, что вот завтра я по каким-то причинам не испытаю этого. Каждый день, наряду с возбуждением, наряду с потребностью в нем, я одновременно испытывал сумасшедший страх за него. Он превращался в панику иногда, и мне снились кошмары, из-за которых я звонил ему посреди ночи. Даже сейчас, когда я вспомнил об этом, мне было больно от мысли, что когда-то его со мной не будет.   
Можно я умру раньше.   
\- Я убил последнего, - пробормотал я, обнимая его со всей доступной мне силой, поперек его спины, гибкость которой просто поражает, другой рукой удерживая рукой, так привычно запутавшейся в его кудрях. – Последнего, Енох, - он склонил голову к моему плечу, и хотел бы я знать, что он думает прямо сейчас.   
\- И что теперь, Джейкоб? – спросил он с опаской, рисуя узоры на моем животе.   
\- Теперь я хочу потратить каждый новый день на тебя и только на тебя, - говорить об этом было легко. Я так часто говорил ему о том, насколько сильно я люблю его, что это было совсем не опасно. Он учился отвечать, но не всегда был к этому готов. Но мне хватило его изумленного выдоха, как будто он в первый раз слышит о том, что я хочу провести с ним всю жизнь и еще немножечко после, если дадут.   
\- Тогда тебя есть, с чем поздравить, - сказал мне Енох тихо, награждая меня целой серией аккуратных поцелуев в шею. Туда же он периодически меня кусал, и я был бы совсем не против некоторой жестокости на фоне того, как сильно я хочу его сейчас и всегда.   
\- Поздравишь? – пробормотал я, хотя вообще-то не знал, что именно вкладываю в это слово.   
Он мягко отстранил меня от себя, словно раздумывая над чем-то.   
\- Ладно, - улыбнулся он, и от его улыбки все мое возбуждение утроилось. Ладно что? Что, черт возьми, у него на уме?   
Он уложил меня на спину, и я с радостью прижал его к себе, к своим бедрам, к своей груди, и это жаркое объятие было как всегда сумбурным, но таким приятным в наших случайных соприкосновениях. Наконец он оперся на руку, облизнув губы после очередной моей атаки. Я уже думал о следующей, когда он потянулся куда-то через меня.   
\- Серьезно, опять книга? – фыркнул я.  
\- Традиция, - он слегка стукнул меня книгой по лбу. – Привычка, - уже мягче признался Енох, и я бы сожрал его целиком, если бы не знал, что привычка не связана ни с кем, кроме меня. Пыткой было наблюдать за тем, как прозрачный гель оказывается на его пальцах.   
Еще хуже было ощущать, как они размазывают гель по моему возбужденному и крайне чувствительному члену, соскальзывая с головки по всей длине. Член утыкался ему в ладонь, и я терпел желание глупо ткнуться в нее еще раз, потому что меня ожидало явно что-то серьезнее. Где он брал свои идеи, в интернете смотрел? Если я застану его за чем-то интригующим, я возьму его прямо рядом с ноутбуком.   
Зачем я себе вру, я сделаю все, чтобы ему было удобно и приятно, а стол к этому не располагает. Хотя мы вообще-то отмечались на ковре в гостиной, на диване, на кровати и в ванной пару тройку раз, и было что-то привлекательное в том, чтобы попробовать стол. Я чересчур отвлекся на эти мысли, с опозданием понимая, что он собирается сделать.   
Я ни секунды не продержусь. Обычно мне помогает физическое напряжение, необходимость двигаться, удерживаться на руках, и это отвлекает от желания кончить, так что я могу потратить десять или пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы довести его одним лишь сексом без прочих прикосновений. Но сейчас я лежу, и мне совсем ничего не нужно делать, более того, я вижу это извращенно прекрасное изображение того, что делает Енох.   
У меня сводит руки от желания надавить на его бедра. Мне невысимо терпеть это медленное давление, я уже хочу глубже, полностью, хочу ощутить, как это – быть изнасилованным – ладно, просто избалованным им. Мне пришлось прикусить край одеяла и думать о пустотах, потому что я ничего не делал для того, чтобы вокруг моего члена становилось так восхитительно горячо и тесно. Я сбивался на сосредоточенное выражение его лица, на все напряжение его тела, и это никак не помогало мне в моих попытках отсрочить оргазм. Я все же накрыл руками его бедра, удостоверясь в том, что ему удалось совершить такое вероломное и самостоятельное проникновение. Он склонился ко мне и, кажется, спросил, все ли в порядке.   
Я застонал, потому что все было совсем не в порядке, и мало того, что я был в нем, целовал его и мог видеть, как он сам двигается на мне, потому что ему нравится ничуть не меньше моего… Я просто направил все силы на то, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. Это было тяжело для него и требовало больших сил, но я старался помочь как мог, ласково касаясь всей доступной мне кожи.   
\- Это тяжелее, чем я думал, - усмехнулся он, опираясь руками о мою грудь, и я мог только тяжело дышать, не в силах даже ответить, распаленный его взъерошенными волосами, его мокрой кожей и такими сухими губами, искусанными моими стараниями.   
\- Можно я уже, - прошептал я с трудом, и он кивнул, видимо, думая, что я собираюсь поменяться с ним местами, а я предательски кончил, потому что слишком сильно скучал, не ожидал от него подобного и просто был накачан счастьем от того, что больше мне не нужно его оставлять.   
\- А мне что делать? – донесся до меня его недовольный голос, и я осознал, что он все еще на мне, а я в нем, и хотя мне весьма неприятно, я все же должен довести его. Оргазм схлынул слишком быстро, оставив меня в бесконечной усталости, но я нашел в себе силы устроить его на спине и взять так мучительно медленно, что он лишь ругал меня, на чем свет стоит, на самом деле получая максимум удовольствия от каждого моего движения. Отсутствие всякого возбуждения во мне помогло мне впервые с такой ясностью увидеть, каким возбуждение делает его. Мне нравилось его недовольство моей скоростью, нравилось то, что он подается мне навстречу и оставляет синяки на моих бедрах, мне нравилось скользить языком по его губам, раздраженно сжатым, нравилось ощущать, как он почти готов попросить меня.  
И я предвкушал его просьбу, когда он обвил мою шею руками, прислоняясь к моему лбу, задевая меня носом и своими волшебными влажными волосами, как вдруг он заявил мне:  
\- Что-то ты разучился, Джейкоб.   
Это меня задело. Я довел его всего парой движений, недовольный тем, что он совсем не оценил моего желания изучить его. Хотя я, конечно, придурок, будь я на грани, я бы тоже был недоволен такой паузой. Я не пустил его никуда с кровати, хотя он ненавидел быть испачканным, не пустил, потому что абсолютно не хотел избавляться от следов того, что мне хорошо с ним, а ему со мной.   
\- Ее же потом не отмыть, - раздраженно простонал Енох, вырываясь из моих рук.   
\- Ну и что, - протянул я лениво, отказываясь даже на сантиметр отодвигаться от него.   
\- Ты свинья, Джейкоб, - он демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – Сам будешь меня отмывать.   
\- Так ходи, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся я. Я никаким отвращением не страдал, я даже возбуждался от этого зрелища.   
\- Пусти, - прорычал Енох.   
\- Ты же знаешь, что будет, если я пущу тебя в ванную, - так же довольно протянул я.   
\- Может быть, я успею, - произнес он, и я посмотрел на него возмущенно. Он показал мне язык, и боже, я не собирался никуда его отпускать, оказываясь над ним, целуя и целуя до потери памяти, до горящей кожи, до измазанного слюной подбородка и искусанных губ.   
\- Не успеешь, - сообщил я, демонстрируя подтверждение этому.   
Он грохнулся на подушки, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- А воды тоже нельзя? – спросил он, не глядя на меня.   
При этом я безошибочно ощущал то, как стремительно твердел его член под моими любопытными ладонями. Ладно, не без их участия.   
\- Можно, но быстро, - разрешил я.   
И все же вместо кухни он свернул в ванную. Поросенок. Еще и попытался закрыть дверь, но я успел прежде. Я поймал его уже в ванной, прижав к стиральной машине, и он смеялся над моим злым видом, а я пытался утащить его смех, не зная, как он может вызывать во мне новые и новые волны чего-то абсолютно неутолимого. Я целовал его под душем в бесконечном объятии, и требовал рассказать, как в его голове вдруг появилась такая интригующая идея и что меня еще ждет, и он рассказывал, ничуть этого не стесняясь. Вода падала в основном мне на голову, а он аккуратно обнимал меня, избегая ее из-за своего страха, и я не помню, чтобы мы делили такой долгий душ, потративший почти весь запас бойлера.   
Когда мы вышли оттуда, секса не хотелось. Хотелось просто говорить, о том, что делал без меня он, о том, как ловил пустоту я, о том, что мы будем делать завтра… Уже сегодня. Я пил горячий глинтвейн и почти засыпал на диване, завернувшись в своей теплый халат, а он лежал на моих коленях и рассказывал что-то о том, как ему пришла в голову идея попробовать украсить все по правилам, только единых правил он не нашел.   
\- Останься со мной навсегда, - вдруг произнес я, хотя я чертовски боялся этого весь день. Он замолчал на полуслове, смотря на меня снизу вверх.   
\- В смысле? – спросил он неуверенно, разглядывая меня еще внимательнее.   
\- Сейчас, - пробормотал я, аккуратно снимая его голову со своих коленей. Как только я достал привезенное мною кольцо, я испытал снова сполна все волнение от того, как правильно попросить его об этом.   
Енох встретил меня напряженным взглядом. Я здорово растерял всю уверенность в том, что это прозвучало правильно. Я опустился на колени перед ним и здорово испугался того, что он может мне отказать. Он имеет право мне отказать. От этого меня почти затошнило. Енох не из тех, кто следует определенным традициям, тем более что знаком со старыми их версиями. И, возможно, его это испугает, как любая демонстрация наших чувств на людях.   
Но я должен спросить его об этом.   
\- Останься со мной навсегда.   
В моей голове не было лучшей фразы.  
\- Навсегда – это как? – напряженно спросил Енох, и у меня не было достаточно точного ответа на этот вопрос. Я взял его руку и спрятал в ней то, что вез сюда из последнего города своей охоты. От волнения я не мог смотреть ему в глаза.   
Я вдруг увидел, что петля на его запястье изменилась.   
Это заставило меня забыть о том, что я, собственно, делал.   
Петлю пересекала черта, перед которой было написано «Hollow», а за чертой «Heart».   
Я понятия не имел, что это значит.   
Его рука сильно сжала кольцо. Наверное, я совершил ошибку. Что значит эта его новая татуировка? Что значат эти слова? Почему пустое сердце? Что, черт возьми, происходит?   
Он вдруг поднялся с дивана и прошел мимо меня, оставляя меня в панике. Я не знал, что мне делать. Это обидело его или разозлило или что, черт возьми, не так я себе это все представлял. Я с трудом успел накинуть куртку, чтобы выбежать за ним на чертов мороз.   
\- Енох, прости, - я обнял его со спины, еще даже не замечая холода. Прости, что бы это ни было. Прости, если я по глупости что-то еще не разглядел в тебе. Прости, если я полный придурок и сделал что-то не то. Прости, что не понимаю этого.   
\- Это не, - он глубоко вздохнул. – Это неправильно.   
\- Почему? – Я приготовился к сражению представлений о традиционной и нетрадиционной любви.   
\- Ты должен иметь выбор. Однажды меня не нужно будет спасать, - произнес он странные слова, в которых я ничего не понял.   
\- Чего с тобой делать? – тупо спросил я.   
\- Я все равно не подхожу, - начал он.   
Я решил, что самое время его заткнуть.   
\- Я любил тебя год назад, люблю и сейчас, люблю так, что каждый раз думаю, что у меня инфаркт, и я буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не заткнешься, - сообщил я ему после своего весьма властного поцелуя.   
Я понял, что он попросту боится этого.   
\- Нельзя решить что-то раз и навсегда, - упрямо заявил он.   
Пришлось поцеловать его еще раз. Я начинал сильно замерзать.   
\- Просто скажи мне да, - почти приказал я.   
\- Я не могу, - продолжал упрямиться он. – А если кто-то из нас умрет, а если…   
Третий поцелуй. Когда же он замолчит со своим вагоном сомнений.   
\- Это знак того, что я хочу, а не знак того, что ты мне обязан. Если вдруг что-то измениться, его всегда можно снять. – добавил я. – Не надевай его, если ты не испытываешь того же. Дело не в том, что будет или не будет. Дело в том, хочешь ты этого или нет.   
Мгновением спустя я все еще был уверен, что он сейчас скажет мне еще что-нибудь откровенно глупое.   
Я с трудом поверил своим глазам. Он все же надел его на руку. Я спешно повторил то же самое, собираясь сказать, что ничто не заставит меня его снять, когда он вдруг поцеловал меня. Я снова перестал замечать холод, перестал замечать морозный туман, что оплетал лес вокруг, я вообще ничего не ощущал, кроме сумасшедшего счастья и теплых губ Еноха, который только что дал обещание быть со мной столько, сколько это возможно.


End file.
